Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Siete años habían pasado desde la derrota de los Dragones Malignos, Milk fallece por una enfermedad y como ultimo deseo, Goku vivirá una nueva aventura en un nuevo mundo, dentro del universo 6. Y en su camino conoce a cierto grupo de magos que lo llevarán a una nueva saga de aventuras en la tierra mágica de Earthland. GokuXHarem
1. Prólogo y Capitulo 1

_**Que onda shavos, he regresado y les traigo el estreno de mi nueva historia que tanto han esperado al igual que yo al escribirlo. Esta historia será otro croosover entre mis dos series favoritas, Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail, ahora una breve explicación de como será la trama:**_

 _ **"Siete años habían pasado desde la derrota de los Dragones Malignos, Goku termina en el mundo de Earthland luego de que su esposa falleciera por una enfermedad, y en el camino conoce a cierto grupo de magos que lo llevarán a una nueva saga de aventuras en la tierra mágica. GokuXHarem". Igualito al sinopsis de la historia, ¿verdad?. Ahora con los siguiente**_

 ** _\- En esta ocasión Tomaremos al Goku de la saga GT, pero con elementos de la serie Super porque a estos extremos, uno ya no puede negar la relevancia que ha causado la serie en estas fechas. Por lo tanto, estarán presentes las transformaciones del Super Saiyajin Dios, rojo y azul._**

 _ **\- Esta historia también será un homenaje a todos los crossovers que he leído, entre ellos se encuentran; "The Golden Fairy" escrito por 'Superale2', la mejor historia de todas y también la más larga hasta ahora, esta en inglés pero de igual forma leanla. Y la otra mejor historia es "Dragon Fairy z (remasterización)" escrito por supersayayin9. Leanlos, se que les va a encantar.**_

 _ **\- ¿Goku tendrá harem?, la respuesta es un gran si, pero aun sigo teniendo dudas con respecto a quienes serán las chicas que la conformarán. Ahí es donde entran ustedes mis shavos, comenten quienes deben formar el harem de Goku.**_

 _ **Espero que esta historia tenga éxito como sus predecesoros pero como siempre digo, todo depende de su opinión general. Quiero mandarles un saludo a todos y cada uno de mis seguidores que han seguido mis otros fics y espero verlos nuevamente aquí.**_

 ** _Declaro, antes iniciar la historia:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Fairy Tail y todo su contenido son propiedad de_** ** _Hiro Mashima y_** ** _FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Esta historia, si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más bla bla bla... ¡COMENCEMOS!"_**

* * *

 **Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica**

 **(Título Alternativo: "Dragon Ball FT")**

 **Prólogo**

 **Adiós** **Mi Querida Milk**

 _ **(Nota: Quiero mandarle un saludo bien grande para 'Espectador sombr' por sugerirme este nombre para el fanfic. Un saludo y gracias por sugerir).**_

 **Ubicación: Universo 7/Planeta Tierra**

Habian pasado varios años desde la derrota de los Dragones Malignos. La última batalla contra el Dragón de una Estrella (Omega Shenron) había sido realmente dura para Goku y sus amigos por que el destino de todo el universo dependía de esa pelea pero gracias a un milagro, Goku pudo derrotarlo por completo usando la Genkidama con toda la energía del universo. Después de haberlo vencido las Esferas del Dragón y el mismo Shen-Long habían regresado a su normalidad y como deseo pidieron que toda el planeta Tierra fuera restaurado y que los habitantes que habían muerto tanto en la situación de Super Número 17 como en el caos de los siete dragones. Luego las Esferas del Dragón se dispersaron en el mundo y se convirtieron en piedra para que no las usen de la misma forma que lo hacían antes ya que esa fue la causa de su nacimiento. Goku permaneció en la Tierra gracias a que el Dragón Eterno le devolvió la vida durante la última batalla y ahora podía vivir tranquilamente con su familia y amigos.

La paz había vuelto en la Tierra y todos los habitantes vivían a sus vidas pacíficas en armonía y prosperidad. Sin embargo no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, sobre todo para la familia Son.

* * *

 **Ubicación:** **Montaña Paoz/Residencia de la Familia Son**

El Saiyajin conocido como Goku, (o Kakarotto para los Saiyajines), estaba junto a la cama sosteniendo la mano de su delicada y frágil esposa Milk quien no se encontraba no muy bien de salud. Durante el paso de los años, a Milk le habían diagnosticado la enfermedad del "Cancer de mama" por su edad avanzada. Eso dejó en shock tanto a su esposo como a sus propios hijos Gohan y Goten, su nieta Pan y hasta su padre Ox-Satan. De hecho el hombre con sombrero de cuernos de toro les dijo a Goku y a sus hijos que esa enfermedad era hereditaria, de esa forma también había fallecido su esposa y madre de Milk, al parecer la historia volvió a repetirse. Goku hubiera querido usar nuevamente las esferas para quitar la enfermedad de su esposa pero ella se negó a ese favor por que ella sabía que su momento definitivamente llegaría y quería partir al otro mundo para vivir eternamente en el paraíso. Su esposo no quería negar la petición de su moribunda esposa y aceptó su petición con una sonrisa triste pero jamás la olvidaría.

Goku y Milk no habían tenido un matrimonio disfuncional pero tampoco había sido precisamente la familia perfecta por ciertos defectos que tenían; el Saiyajin no había conseguido un trabajo de verdad para sustentar a su familia, (Su único trabajo era como un agricultor pero eso no contaba). También se la pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando y enfrentando enemigos poderosos en lugar de pasar tiempo de calidad con ella pero un poco más con sus hijos y su nieta. Aún con esas circunstancias... eran felices, simplemente felices. Durante sus años de casados habían formado una maravillosa familia acompañado de muchos amigos que siempre les han apoyado en cualquier situación desde tiempo inmemorables pero todo tiene que llegar a su fin en cualquier momento y jamás pensaron que sería tan pronto.

"Goku..." - comenzó a hablar la terrícola con algo de dificultad para respirar, estaba recostada en una cama - "Quiero que me prometas una gran favor antes de que vaya al otro mundo" - comentó mientras le sostenía de la mano.

El Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza - "Claro Milk, pídeme lo que quieras y lo cumpliré" - De hecho durante el paso de los años Goku recuperó algo de su tamaño, ahora se veía como un adolescente de 16 o 17 años.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Hipotéticamente Goku se ve de la misma manera que en el fin de Dragon Ball en la saga de Piccoro Jr. Las únicas diferencias son su tono de piel un poco bronceada y sus vestimentas que siguen siendo las mismas que usaba en la saga GT y por ultimo, aun conservaría su cola de mono).**_

"Ahora que has crecido mucho durante estos años, quiero que hagas algo muy importante por mí" - Milk decía con una leve sonrisa mientras continuaba con su última voluntad - "Quiero que vivas una nueva aventura como solías tener cuando eras joven. Pero no quiero que sea aquí en la Tierra, sino en otro planeta" - todos se sorprenderían al oír las condiciones del deseo de Milk.

"Entiendo" - Goku comprendía eso ya que su futura ex-esposa queria que viviera nuevas aventuras como en su primer viaje por las esferas del dragón, pero con el pequeño detalle de que lo hiciera en alguna otra parte del infinito.

"Y una cosa más Goku... Hay otra cosa muy importante que quiero que también me cumplas" - le apretó su mano por que le costó mucho valor en decírselo - "Si llegas a conocer a una linda niña que te guste, entonces tienes todo el derecho para enamorarte una vez más" - Esa frase si los sorprendió a todos, en especial a su familia.

"Pero Milk... Yo no puedo hacer eso, tu eres mi esposa y no puedo cambiarte por nadie más" - Goku comentó gravemente mientras la miraba los ojos.

La humana sonrió de manera triste por esas dulces palabras. A pesar de que ella estaba a punto de irse al mas allá, su futuro ex-marido no iba a dejarla hasta el último segundo. Un de lasa frases finales de una boda son "Hasta que la muerte los separe" y sin duda el Saiyajin era muy fiel y leal hasta en los dientes.

"Goku... entiendo que tu siempre me has querido pero no quiero que sufras cuando yo muera" - Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos - "Tu me has hecho la mujer más feliz del universo por haberme dado una cariñosa familia. Mira a Gohan, a Goten y también a Pan... Todos han crecido hasta volverse adultos" - dijo esa frase mirando a sus dos hijos y a su nieta.

"Mamá..." - Gohan comentó en voz baja y trataba de contener su tristeza pero su esposa Videl estaba ahí para apoyarlo al igual que su suegro el Campeón Mundial Mr. Satán (Que por cierto el también había pasado por esa misma situación cuando falleció su esposa poco después de dar a luz a su hija).

"Madre..." - Goten susurró también conteniendo las lágrimas. El ya estaba casado desde hace tres años con su novia Palace quien estaba a la espera de un bebé por que estaba embarazada desde hace meses. **  
**

"Abuela Milk..." - Pan dijo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Se podría decir que ya no era tan pequeña por que su cuerpo se había desarrollado durante ese tiempo. Se cuerpo era completamente atlético de arriba a abajo y su cabello había crecido un poco pero era del mismo estilo que siempre. Ella se había comprometido con Trunks por que desde hace meses habían estado saliendo.

"Milk..." - Ox-Satan era el más afectado por que así fue como perdió a otra persona importante en su vida

"¿Lo ves Goku?. Si tu pudiste hacerlo conmigo puedes hacerlo una vez más con otra chica. Por favor Goku, eso es la última voluntad de tu esposa" - terminó de decir esa frase mientras le tocaba la mejilla.

Goku le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza - "Lo haré Milk. Te prometo que cumpliré lo que me has pedido"

Poco a poco los demás también fueron despidiéndose de la mujer: Ox-Satán, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Videl, Bulma y el resto de sus amigos le dieron su último abrazo de despedida a la humana. Por último, fue el turno su esposo Goku para darle abrazo.

"Aún si conozco a alguien más, jamás te olvidaré Milk" - ella siempre será su primer gran amor aunque jamás lo había expresado de la forma correcta.

"Goku... Te... Amo" - esas fueron las últimas palabras de Milk antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

"¿Milk?, ¡MILK!" - El Saiyajin se quedó en shock y agitó su cuerpo para ver su reaccionaba pero su presencia desapareció definitivamente. De todos los dolores que ha tenido este ha sido el más grande de todos (Después de la muerte de su abuelito adoptivo Gohan). Sus hijos abrazaron a sus respectivas esposas mientras trataban de no llorar, Pan abrazó a Trunks mientras el trataba de consolarla, Ox-Satan se puso a llorar al ver a su hija muerta, Bulma también se entristeció y abrazó a su esposo Vegeta que por cierto el orgulloso Saiyajin no sintió mucho que digamos por que no le importó la muerte de esa insignificante terricola, pero al ver a su Rival y Amigo afectado no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía, pero como guerrero Saiyajin que es, lo superaría en poco tiempo.

El Saiyajin de pelo salvaje se limpió las lágrimas pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Esperaba a que el poderosos Enma-Sama la mandara al paraíso para que viviera eternamente feliz.

* * *

Había pasado una semana después de la muerte Milk, su cuerpo había sido incinerada y sus cenizas fueron arrojadas al mar como una tradición en las mujeres de la familia de Ox-Satán cuando fallecían. Aun con esta lamentable perdida, la familia Son, sus amigos y el resto de los guerreros Z no estarían desanimados, al contrario, ellos seguirían adelante en sus vidas, eso es lo que humana habría querido.

En la cima de una montaña, se encontraba un Goku sentado en flor de loto pensando profundamente mientras contemplaba el atardecer que adornaba a la montaña Paoz. El estaba pensando en la forma de como cumplir la última de su difunta esposa, el tenía planeado viajar a un nuevo planeta para realizar sus nuevas aventuras pero el problema es que no sabía por donde empezar; al principio tenía pensado ir al nuevo planeta Namek, al planeta Yadrat (el planeta donde aprendió la teletransportación después de derrotar a Freezer por primera vez), o inclusive ir a alguno de los planetas que recorrió junto con Pan y Trunks durante su búsqueda de las esferas del dragón oscuras. Pero cambió de opinión ya que recordó que todos esos lugares estarían viviendo en paz y armonía debido a las hazañas que hizo en todos esos planetas, por lo tanto ya no tendría caso ir. Ahora se preguntaba, ¿que debía hacer?.

Entonces luego de un pensar por un buen rato, recordó una de las muchas batallas que tuvo hace algunos años, cuando se enfrentó a un dios, pero no cualquier dios, sino el dios destructor de este universo, aquel que incluso los supremos kaios le temían, sino mal recordaba si nombre era... Bills y si su memoria no fallaba su apariencia era como el de un gato egipcio de color morado. Y entonces recordó las palabras que le dijo aquella deidad, que existían alrededor de 12 universos y que este era el numero 7.

¿A que quería llegar con todo esta reflexión?, simple, Goku quería ir a ver a ese dios destructor para ver si le podía explorar otro universo. Sin embargo había un pequeño problema, no podía sentir su ki, entonces recordó también que el Kaio del norte le había dicho que ningún mortal podía sentir el ki de los dioses asi que buscar su presencia sería complicado. Sin embargo, después de la batalla del Dragón de una Estrella y de que Shen Long lo reviviera pudo recuperar algo del ki divino que había perdido por más de una decada, por lo tanto buscar el ki divino del dios destructor no sería tan difícil como pensaba.

Para poner a prueba su teoría, decidió concentrar su ki lo más alto que pudo elevar para tratar de llegar al del nivel dios, luego de unos momentos de concentración el Saiyajin pudo encontrar un ki divino aunque a duras penas puesto que su ki divino apenas se pudo desarrollar por segunda vez y sin la ayuda de los otros Saiyajin que eran necesario para su transformación. Sin embargo, no sabía su ese Ki podía pertenecer a Bills puesto que no lo recordaba pero quiso arriesgarse, poniendo dos de sus dedos en su frente realizó la teletransportación para desparecer del planeta Tierra.

* * *

 **Ubicación:** **Universo 7/Planeta de Bills**

El templo está situado en un árbol gigante, el cual a su vez se encuentra plantado en la punta de una gran roca, la cual está en la parte central de la base de una gigantesca pirámide flotante invertida; a su alrededor hay un extenso y hermoso valle, diseñado a la manera de una especie de parque en el que son relativamente abundantes los arbustos y árboles, también hay un lago que está abastecido de peces y otras comidas (huevos, platos de comida, etc.). Se encontraba ser de piel azulado con el cabello blanco levantado con un anillo en el cuello sentado cerca de una mesa bebiendo una taza de té de forma tranquila, eso hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

"¿Hmm?, ¿pero que esta presencia?" - se preguntó a si mismo el hombre luego de haber sorbido su taza de té porque había sentido un ki bastante familiar que no había sentido en muchos años. En ese momento, cierto Saiyajin de cabellera salvaje apareció unos metros delante suyo.

"¡Wow, lo logré!" - Goku se dijo a si mismo luego de haber realizado con éxito la teletransportación - "Oh, hola señor Whis, hace tiempo que no lo veía" - dijo Goku ya que también había recordado al otro sujeto que iba junto al dios gato.

"Vaya, pero si es Son Goku o debería decir, el Dios Super Saiyajin" - dijo Wiss un poco sorprendido al reconocer al último guerrero que luchó con su amo y ex-discípulo Bills.

"¿Ah, conque usted me recuerda?" - preguntó Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Pues claro que si Goku, yo jamás olvidaría ese ki divino, ni tampoco al hombre que obligó a pelear al Señor Bills en su 70% de su poder" - comentó Whis tan tranquilo como siempre. Goku se rascó la cabeza mientras seguía riendo, se sentía modesto por su comentario pero recordó a que venía a hacer.

"¿A propósito, donde se encuentra el Señor Bills?" - preguntó el pelinegro curioso.

"El Señor Bills está tomando una siesta en su templo" - respondió el angel mientras señalaba su templo allá atrás - "Después de su batalla hace más de 15 años, tal parece que el Señor Bills se encuentra aburrido ya que no ha encontrado con que entretenerse ya que casi no ha destruido planetas como solía hacerlo, a pesar de que ese era su deber como Dios de la Destrucción" - comentó su maestro con un pequeño suspiro de decepción debido a lo perezoso que era el dios gato.

"Ya veo"

"¿Entonces Son Goku, se puede saber a que se debe tu visita?" - preguntó Whis algo curioso ya que quería saber todo.

"Pues verá..." - Goku se dispuso a explicarle todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron; desde su rejuvenecimiento con las esferas del dragón, hasta el enfrentamiento de los dragones malignos y por su puesto, el reciente fallecimiento de su ex-esposa Milk, Whis le dio su más sentido pésame tras escuchar eso pero también le reprochó a él y sus amigos por el uso indebido de las esferas del dragón, la vida de este universo pudo haberse eliminado en cuestión de tiempo. El Saiyajin se disculpó ante esa acción pero al menos resolvieron ese problema justo a tiempo, pero luego le dijo el motivo de su visita.

"¿Así que quieres que te entrene para que desarrolles tu ki divino?" - preguntó Whis tras oír todo, Goku asintió de afirmación - "¿Y tu ex-esposa te pidió como último deseo que tuvieras una nueva aventura en otro planeta del universo?" - volvió a preguntar el ángel y el Saiyajin volvió a asentir.

"Si, ¿podría hacerme ambos favores por favor?" - pidió Goku juntando ambas manos con la esperanza de que lo ayudara a cumplir ambos objetivos.

Whis se quedó pensativo tras escuchar ambas peticiones, no estaba seguro si debía hacer eso ya que el viaje de un universo a otro no es tarea fácil, incluso para él eso es difícil ya que tenía que consultarlo con los demás guardianes que eran sus hermanos de otros universos y tampoco podía dejar de lado al ser que los supera a todos, al gran Zeno-sama.

"Una pregunta más Son Goku, ¿por qué deseas incrementar tus poderes, aun sabiendo que eres uno de los seres más poderes de este universo por detrás del Señor Billks? ¿Acaso deseas tomar su lugar como Dios Destructor?" - preguntó curioso el ser de piel azulada ya que tenía la idea de que había reconsiderado su decisión a la propuesta que le hizo hace años.

"¡Por supuesto que no Señor Whis!" - respondió Goku casi de forma inmediata - "¡Yo solo quiero volverme más fuerte que él o usted. Además, tengo ganas saber que tan fuertes son otros seres universo y vivir nuevas experiencias, eso es todo!" - explicó con mucho entusiasmo.

"Hmm, ya veo. En ese caso..." - Whis dio una pequeña pausa para dejar al Saiyajin en un profunda tensión esperando su dicisión. Y en ese momento - ***^.^*** "Aceptaré entrenarte, Son Goku" - el ángel guardián y Goku saltó de la emoción ya que sería entrenado por el maestro del Dios Destructor - "Pero... con una condición, Goku" - Whis detuvo sus festejos y el Saiyajin le puso atención.

"Si, lo que usted pida Señor Whis" - dijo Goku sonriente.

"Quiero que me lleves a tu planeta, y que tus amigos me preparen un delicioso banquete. De esa manera te aceptaré como discípulo" - pidió Whis levantando su dedo indice como único requisito ya que también había pasado mucho tiempo desde que probó los manjares de la Tierra y para él parecían siglos por no haberse dado tiempo de visitar a la Tierra.

"De acuerdo Señor Whis, entonces vamos a la Tierra para que se de un banquete" - dijo Goku muy alegre.

"Bien, pero te adiverto una cosa Goku, el entrenamiento que estás a punto de recibir es realmente duro. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar?" - preguntó Whis solo para cerciorarse.

"¡Si, aceptaré cualquier reto que me ponga!" - contestó el pelinEgro entusiasmado. Whis asintió mientras él y su futuro discípulo se teletransportaban de vuelta a la Tierra para que el ángel vuelva a probar la comida de ese planeta.

* * *

 **Tres Meses Después**

Habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Milk y también en ese lapso de tiempo Goku había sido entrenado adecuadamente por el ángel guardián recibiendo un entrenamiento que era similar al de la serie original. Whis se encargó de todo, de desarrollar el ki divino del Saiyajin y que este alcanzara un nuevo nivel que supera al del Super Saiyajin Dios y así para que pudiera llegar al nivel del dios destructor.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Así es mis shavos, en este fic Goku alcanzaría el Super Saiyajin Dios Azul un poco más pronto antes de los acontecimientos de la serie Super. Por cierto, su dogi sería el mismo de la serie GT para preservar el legado de esa serie pero con un ligera diferencia, llevaría el símbolo de Whis grabado sobre la parte superior de su traje. Cortesía del ángel del univeso 7 mientras ambos entrenaban).**_

Y también Whis se encargaría buscar el nuevo planeta que pudiera residir, de todos los universos existentes solo pudo confiar con uno, el universo 6 ya que ese universo se asemejaba al suyo. Este universo era custodiado por una de sus hermanas, la ángel Vados y su respectivo dios destructor, el hermano obeso de Bills, Champa. La hermana de Whis se sorprendió un poco por la petición de su hermano pero luego de una pequeña discusión llena de argumentos válidos, la guardiana terminó convencida y hasta le sugirió el planeta adecuado para su discípulo; era un planeta similar a la Tierra del séptimo universo, esta se llamaba "Earth Land", un planeta donde su característica principal es que la mayoría de sus habitantes tenían un nivel superior al humano ordinario y la mayoría de estos usaban la magia como principal atributo. El asistente del séptimo dios destructor aceptó su sugerencia y fue con Goku para darle la noticia de que encontró su próximo destino, el Saiyajin le preguntó como era ese nuevo planeta y Whis le explicó lo que su hermana Vados le había explicado acerca de ese lugar, el Saiyajin entendió todo eso y no pudo evitar emocionarse ya que tenía la idea de que ese planeta llamado "Earth Land", tendría sujetos muy poderosos, no sabía cuan fuerte serían pero no estaría mal comprobarlo en carne propia.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Escogí el universo 6 para evitar preguntas más adelante, además, yo siempre pensé que ese universo era gemelo al 7, sino, miren a Vados y Champa, ¿a poco no se parecen demasiado a comparación de los otros 10 universos?).**_

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, buscar las esferas del dragón y pedirle a Shen Long que lo mandase al universo 6. Por supuesto el dragón eterno tendría más poder que antes debido a su última restauración.

* * *

 **Ubicación:** **Planeta Tierra/Corporación Capsula**

Goku se encontraba a las afuera del edifico en forma de cúpula ya que estaba preparando todo lo necesario para toda su partida, ya había reunido las esferas del dragón para llamar a Shen Long. Por supuesto el Saiyajin no se olvidaría de despedirse de todos sus amigos y familiares; sus hijos Gohan y Goten le desearon a su padre que tenga suerte en el nuevo planeta al igual que su nieta Pan, ésta última lloraría por la ausencia de su abuelito pero ella igual prometió volverse más fuerte para proteger a la Tierra. Krillin, su mejor amigo de la infancia, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaos, Numero 18, el Maestro Roshi, su segundo maestro y ermitaño de las tortugas, Uub, su último discípulo y reencarnación del Majin Buu original, también le desearían lo mejor para el guerrero Saiyajin.

Y por último y no menos importante, ahora lo tocaba a su amigo y rival de toda la vida, Vegeta. El príncipe de los Saiyajin también le deseo suerte en ese nuevo planeta y que pusiera en alto el nombre de la raza Saiyajin. Y sobre todo, Vegeta le juró por su vida que el también entrenaría para que cuando se vuelvan a encontrar, este lo superaría como siempre había querido y ahora que Whis estaba presente nuevamente, el también le pediría entrenamiento para alcanzar el nivel Dios Super Saiyajin.

Su esposa Bulma, su primera mejor amiga de la infancia, le regalaría también unos cuantos presentes para su viaje a "Earth Land"; le dio una caja llena de capsulas Hoi Poi donde estarían sus mejores invenciones como vehiculos, una casa portatil, una nevera con suministros para una semana, un ropero compacto con varios conjuntos de trajes de combate tanto suyos como armaduras Saiyajin, detalle otorgado por cierto principe Saiyajin. Y lo más importante, una nueva nave espacial con una cámara de gravedad incluida que aumentaba la gravedad 1000 veces a la de la Tierra. Goku aceptó todos los regalos y por supuesto, se llevaría sus dos más apreciados objetos; el báculo sagrado que fue regalo de su abuelo Son Gohan y la nube voladora que le dio maestro Karin.

Ya preparado todo, el Saiyajin se preparó para llamar al dios dragón.

"¡Sal de ahí Shen Long!" - Goku exclamó alzando sus manos al aire y las esferas del dragón se iluminaron poco después. Unos momentos el cielo se oscurecería indicando que el llamado había sido un exito, una luz surgió de las mismas esferas y esa misma se extendió hasta alcanzar los cielo, la luz tomó la forma de serpiente y de ahí surgió el dragón eterno, Shen Long.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Supongo que no es necesario explicar como es la apariencia de este, ¿verdad?).**_

 **"¡Me han despertado de mi sueño eterno. Les otorgaré dos deseos!"** \- llamó el omnipotente dragón verde y vio a los presentes que estaban por debajo de él, entonces reconoció a Goku y a los demás - **"¡Oh, eres tu Son Goku, ¿para que me has llamado?!"** \- lo miró algo serie ya que nuevamente los humanos de la Tierra necesitaban de su poder, el mismo que causó los problemas de hace años.

"Así es Shen Long, se que habíamos hecho la promesa de que no usaríamos tanto las esferas de dragón pero esto es un caso urgente, ¿puedes hacernos ese favor?" - el Saiyajin le pidió de la forma más cortez.

Shen Long lo miró de forma pensativa pero luego accedió - **"¡Esta bien, pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir tan pronto. ¿Ahora que clase de deseos quieres?"**

"¡Shen Long, como primer deseo, quiero una bolsa de semillas de semillas que nunca se terminen!" - el Saiyajin pidió eso ya que eso era lo último que necesitaba para su gran viaje ya que nunca se sabe cuando necesitaría una en casos extremos.

 **"¡Eso es fácil de hacer!"** \- los ojos rojos del dragón se iluminaron y en cuestión de segundos invocó un pequeño costal marrón lleno de dichas semillas y apareció en las manos del pelinegro - **"Ya he cumplido el primer deseo, ¿cual es el siguiente?"** \- habló nuevamente Sheng Long.

"¡Como segundo deseo, quiero que me envíes al planeta Earth Land que se encuentra en el universo 6!" - Goku exclamó su segundo deseo y el más importante.

 **"¡Lo intentaré!"** \- Shen Long supo que ese deseo sería difícil ya que el traslado de un ser de un universo a otro sería difícil, pero con su última restauración, obtuvo un poder aun más grande que en todos sus años de existencia, asi que tal vez el último deseo lo podría realizar sin tanto problema. Sin perder el tiempo, el dragón mágico concentró su poder y sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente de rojo realizando la petición del Saiyajin.

En ese momento, Goku se vio envuelto de una luz dorada y su cuerpo comenzó a levitar en el cielo pero sin que este lo hiciera a voluntad, tenía la impresión de que Shen Long estaba a punto de realizar su deseo, aprovechando sus últimos segundos en la Tierra el Saiyajin volteó a ver a sus amigos para darles una última despedida y ellos hicieron lo mismo. El dragón dio un rugido mientras creaba un portal multiversal e introdujo al pelinegro al interior de este, momentos después el portal se cerró.

El dragón eterno dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro del cansancio - **"¡Ya he cumplido con sus deseos. Ahora regresaré a mi sueño!"** \- declaró Shen Long antes de envolver su cuerpo en una luz dorada y luego esta se dividió en las siete esferas para que después se dispersaran en siete diferentes direcciones del planeta. Y después de eso el cielo volvió a la normalidad tornándose a azul.

"Se ha ido..." - declaró Gohan mientras veían el cielo donde estaba su amigo Goku. Un silencio se apoderó de todos los guerreros Z ya que el guerrero más poderoso del universo 7 finalmente había dejado la Tierra pero sabían de antemano que el Saiyajin la pasaría bien en ese planeta nuevo.

 _"Buena suerte... Kakarotto"_ \- declaró Vegeta viendo el cielo donde vio por última vez a su amigo/rival de toda la vida. El principe Saiyajin no se iba a quedar a atrás y se propondría a entrenar arduamente con Whis para alcanzar su nivel... algún día.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **(Nota del Autor Para evitarles la espera, también incluí el primer capitulo del fanfic. Así que gozenlo shavos *;)*)**_

 **Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica**

 **(Título Alternativo: "Dragon Ball FT")**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Una Nueva Aventura Comienza**

 **(Insertar Opening 1 de Fairy Tail o el Opening 1 de Dragon Ball Super)**

 **(Insertar esta canción como intro oficial de la historia;** **/watch?v=UayZrwaI1R4).**

 **Ubicación:** **Universo 6/Planeta Earth Land/Año X784/Continente de Ishgar/País de Fiore/Ciudad de Hargeon**

Nos encontramos en el planeta Earthland, Ishgar, uno de los continentes más poblados de ese mundo con alrededor de 17 millones de habitantes por ahora, también era el lugar donde los gremios y los magos abundan en él, específicamente en el Reino de Fiore. A las fueras de la ciudad de Hargeon, una luz apareció de la nada y de ahí salió nuestro Saiyajin favorito, por fortuna nadie vio su llegada o eso es lo que se creía. En fin, Goku aterrizó de pie al suelo.

"Uff, finalmente he llegado" - Goku se dijo a si mismo mientras revisaba todas sus pertenencias para asegurarse de que todo lo que se llevó estuviera presente, por fortuna eso pasó, hasta su nube voladora apareció unos momentos después y luego el pelinegro le dijo a la nube mágica que fuera a dar una paseo por los cielos para que recorriera el planeta y lo llamaría cuando lo necesite en cualquier momento. El Saiyajin dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de un bosque, pero rápidamente sus sentidos captaron muchas presencias a unos cuantos metros de su posición, por lo tanto la civilización no debería estar tan lejos como pensaba. El caminó por varios metros del bosque y luego pudo ver una ciudad a lo lejos, luego el Saiyajin pudo detectar muchas presencias reunidas en esa ciudad y pudo notar que la mayoría sobrepasaban el nivel humano.

 _"Parece ser que el ki de esas personas superan un poco el nivel humano, me sorprende que haya muchas. Mejor iré a echar un vistazo"_ \- pensó Goku mientras salía del bosque usando su técnica de volar. Para su fortuna ninguna de las personas que estaban por los alrededores ni se percataron de la presencia del Saiyajin, eso es bueno para él ya que así podría pasar desapercibido.

* * *

 **Ubicación:** **Ciudad de Hargeon**

En el centro de la ciudad de Hargeon se encontraba una hermosa joven chica de cabello rubio atada con un moño azul de ojos marrones mientras vestía un chaleco blanco con una cruz de color azul, un detalle se notaba el escote que tenía en el pecho, tenía una falda azul atado con un cinturón marrón, y por último llevaba un par de botas que le llegaban a las rodillas. El nombre de esta chica era Lucy Heartfilia, una maga del tipo Celestial. Pero concentrándonos en la historia, Lucy no se encontraba de muy buen humor.

"¡¿Sólo le rebajó 1000 joyas?!" - se preguntó así misma mientras caminaba furiosa ya que un vendedor no le quiso vender una llave mágica que ella quería y trató de convencerlo usando sus encantos pero de nada sirvió - "¿Así que mi aspecto solo vale 1000 joyas?. Maldición, si es todo lo que puedo llegar entonces..." - no pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese momento escuchó los chillidos de parte de un grupo de chicas que estaban reunidas debajo de su posición. Luego un grupo de otras chicas pasaron a lado de la rubia mientras comentaban algo acerca de un mago famoso que estaba en la ciudad y según su nombre era Salamander - "¿Salamander?. ¿El que puede usar magia de fuego sin comprarla en una tienda?" - Lucy se preguntó a sí misma muy emocionada ya que había escuchado rumores acerca de ese sujeto, sin perder el tiempo decidió seguir al grupo de fanáticas.

Mientras tanto, desde cierta distancia, donde las chicas se estaban reuniendo, Goku estaba observando los alrededores de forma curiosa, este mundo si que era interesante ya que las estructuras de los edificios eran diferentes a los de la Tierra. Y mientras caminaba, la gente a su alrededor veían pasar al Saiyajin con miradas curiosas ya que es la primera vez que veían a un hombre con esas vestimentas.

" Oye, mira a ese hombre. Pero que extraño parece, ¿verdad?" - preguntó un señor a su amigo y el asintió.

"Si, supongo que debe ser un nuevo en la ciudad. Su peinado es un poco extraño a decir verdad" - respondió otro hombre mientras inspeccionaba a Goku y notó algo más - "¿Ya viste ésos músculos?" - preguntó el mismo asombrado mientras veía los brazos y pectorales del pelinegro.

"¡Es cierto, pero que grandes son¡ ¿Acaso será un atleta?" - preguntó su amigo igual de asombrado ya que es lo único que pudo pensar acerca de él.

Mientras tanto las chicas también verían a Goku con el mismo interés pero pensarían de forma diferente.

"¡Kyaaa, pero que hombre tan guapo!" - exclamó una chica con corazones en los ojos, un grupo de otras chicas asintieron a ese comentario.

"¡Es verdad, es todo un galán!" - exclamó otra chica mientras observaba los brazos musculosos del Saiyajin

"¿Acaso será soltero?" - preguntó una más maravillada con el corazón tratando de salir de su cuerpo.

"¡Su belleza se comparada al de Salamander!" - dijo la tercera chica con entusiasmo mientras las féminas seguían elogiando al pelinegro aunque este no les hacía mucho caso.

Goku había estado escuchando algo de la conversaciones que tenían las personas de este mundo pero no le dio tanta importancia ya que no entendía de que hablaban pero dejando eso a un lado, el Saiyajin seguía mientras buscaba algún establecimiento de comida porque ya su hambre se hizo presente. En ese momento, El Saiyajin pudo ver a unos cuantos metros delante de él un montón de personas reunidas alrededor de una sola persona, sin embargo él pudo notar algo raro entre toda esa multitud.

 _"Puedo sentir que alguien está usando magia en esas chicas, no estoy seguro si es bueno o malo. Tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta"_ \- pensó Goku mientras se acercaba más a esa multitud. Lo que no sabía es que al otro lado de la calle es que un joven de cabellos rosados también se acercaba al mismo punto reunión ya que él estaba buscando algo o alguien en este pueblo y al parecer lo encontró.

Unos momentos después el pelinegro se abrió paso entre las chicas enamoradas y pudo ver a una hombre quien era el responsable de llamar la atención de todas era un hombre alto, con un peinado en caída de color azul marino. Utiliza una capa de color azul y muchas joyas para mostrar magnificencia en él. Posee un tatuaje arriba de su ceja, parecieran ser dos "C" de forma opuesta. Todas las chicas, incluyendo a cierta rubia que lo veían de manera perdida y con corazones en las retinas porque estaban 'hipnotizadas'.

Sin embargo cuando Goku se hizo presente, tanto Lucy como el resto de las chicas recobraron el control de si mismas. Salamander notó que su hechizo de enamoramiento había sido interrumpido sin razón aparente, o al menos eso creía hasta que vio cierta cabeza puntiaguda entre su multitud de fans y se puso nervioso ya que el extraño con el traje azul con amarillo estaba interrumpiendo su hechizo que estaba aplicando hacia las mujeres, él estaba a punto de decirle algo pero alguien más había llegado.

"¡Igneel!" - exclamó un joven de pelo rosado quien llevaba puesto una gabardina roja junto con una bufanda blanca hecha de escamas. Goku volteó a ver al muchacho que recién había llegado y pudo notar su poder que tenía oculto y se quedó intrigado. El joven de cabello rosado se quedó viendo a 'Salamander' y por alguna razón se quedó decepcionado - "¿Quién demonios eres tú?" - preguntó con la mirada entrecerrada. Su preguntó causó una reacción sorpresiva en Salamander puesto que una persona desconocía su reputación, así que decidió refrescarle la memoria.

"Si te digo Salamander, ¿lo entenderías?" - preguntó el hombre peli azul alzando su dedo mientras realizaba una de sus famosas poses. Pero de nada le sirvió ya que el joven pelirrosado se quedó igual de confuso y se marchó de la multitud con la mirada baja. Salamander se quedó en shock y en lugar de que el hiciera algo al respecto, sus fans se tomaron la molestia de reprenderlo... a golpes.

"¡Que maleducado eres!" - exclamó una chica lanzandolo hacia unas cajas.

"¡Si!, Salamander-sama es in increíble mago. Discúlpate con él!" - otra le regañó mientras otras chicas más le estaban dando una paliza.

"¡¿Pero que pasa con ustedes?!" - exclamó el joven de cabello rosa de forma indignada.

Goku vio esa escena con una gota de sudor en su cabeza puesto que esas chicas actuaban de una forma extraña y lo peor es que ese pobre chico estaba siendo castigado por las mismas.

Salamander se rió debido a la hilarante escena - "Alto, alto... déjenlo así. No me ha hecho daño con eso, es tan amable" - el comentó con algo de linaje a lo que sus fans volvieron a verlo de forma soñadora, bueno... todas salvo una rubia de ojos marrones que lo miraba más con intriga. Luego el mago como muestra de que no había reproches, le regaló un autógrafo al chico de la bufando pero tampoco le sirvió ya que el chico en cuestión rechazó el autógrafo de Salamander, y nuevamente las chias apalearon al joven y lo arrojaron literalmente a la basura.

"Creo que encontramos a la persona equivocada" - comentó un pequeño gato de pelaje azul y con la punta.

 _"Pero que extraña es esta gente"_ \- pensó Goku con una mirada de desconcierta por todo lo que había visto. Sin embargo, centró nuevamente su mirada hacia el tal Salamander y pudo notar el mismo truco que utilizó antes hacia las chicas, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso y que planeaba hacer realmente?. Antes de que si quiera fuera investigar, el mago de cabello azul utilizó otro de sus hechizos; una extraña marca llena de símbolos apareció enfrente de él y posteriormente el mismo sello se trasladó a sus pies para que después Salamander se elevara del piso por medio una luz morada en forma de espiral.

"¡Tengo una fiesta en mi barco esta noche! ¡Espero que todos vayan!" - declaró Salamander en voz alta antes de desaparecer con la misma luz hacia otra dirección de la ciudad mientras casi todas las chicas se emocionaban por la noticia. Goku se quedó mirando hacia donde el tipo se había marchado, el supo que no estaría lejos puesto que el Saiyajin anticiparía su llegada pero el pelinegro estaba seguro de una cosa, ese tal Salamander estaba usando magia y lo comporbó al notar el nerviosismo del mismo mago. ¿Que planeaba hacer realmente?, Tal parecer que tendrá que esperar hasta la noche para averiguar las intenciones de ese mago de fuego. Pero por lo mientras... el fijo su mirada hacia el chico de cabello rosado y se dirigió a él.

"¿Oye amigo, estás bien? Déjame levantarte" - Goku le extendió la mano acompañado de su clásica sonrisa y el chico no dudó dos veces en aceptar su ayuda y se levantó del piso.

"Gracias" - agradeció el chico de la bufanda por su amabilidad y le sonrió - "¡Por cierto, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, encantado de conocerte. Y este es mi compañero Happy" - Natsu se presentó con una sonrisa similar mientras señalaba al gato azul a lado suyo.

"¡Aye, yo soy Happy!" - exclamó Happy alzando su pata en señal de entusiasmo.

"Encantado de conocerlo también, Natsu Y Happy. Mi nombre es Son Goku, pero ustedes solo llamenme Goku, espero que nos llevemos bien" - dijo Goku aun sonriendo y el dúo también hizo lo mismo puesto que ya los tres se hicieron amigos casi de forma instantánea - _"Me recuerdan un poco a Yamcha y Puar"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin ya que recordó a la misma pareja compuesta con un hombre y un gato parlante. Pero luego volvió a sentir la presencia de Natsu y a diferencia de Salamander, el tenía una presencia que mostraba más generosidad.

Luego Natsu luego dio un vistazo más de cerca hacia el pelinegro - "Oye, no te había visto antes. ¿Acaso eres nuevo en la ciudad, Goku?" - preguntó el pelirrosado curioso, Happy se preguntaba lo mismo.

"Pues si, apenas acabo de llegar. ¿Me pueden decir donde me encuentro exactamente?" - preguntó Goku ya que aun desconocía el nombre de la ciudad. Natsu y Happy lo miraron de forma curiosa por su pregunta pero de igual forma decidieron contestar.

"Estás en el puerto de Hargeon, una ciudad donde venden los mejores pescados en toda Fiore. ¿Quieres que te de un pequeño recorrido?, ya que yo estoy buscando algo en esta ciudad" - Natsu le propuso que se uniera a él y a Happy en su circulo de amistad a lo cual Goku aceptó sin problema.

"¡Por supuesto, tu guíame amigo!" - respondió el pelinegro emocionado pero antes de que el trío se marchara, Lucy se había acercado a los chicos y al gato.

"Disculpen muchachos" - ella les llamó y los tres voltearon a verla - "Quería darles las gracias por lo que hicieron" - Lucy agradeció mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

"¿Emm, gracias?" - dijeron Goku y Natsu un poco confusos puesto que no sabían a que se refería la chica rubia pero ella si sabía.

"Bueno, es que yo no sabía que estaba bajo un hechizo, eso hasta que ustedes llegaron" - añadió Lucy aun conservando su gesto de agradecimiento. Goku entonces supo que no estaba equivocado en su teoría ya que ese sujeto si estaba utilizado algo mientras hablaba en publico, ¿pero que era lo que estaba usando?. - "Así que, como muestra de mi agradecimiento. Los invitaré a todos a comer" - declaró Lucy alegremente pero algo había sucedido cuando dijo eso.

 _ ***Roooooaaaaaaar!***_ \- ese fue el gruñido de parte de algún animal salvaje cerca de su posición, o eso es lo que creían los jovenes de este mundo. Ellos fijaron su vista al origen de ese extraño sonido y notaron que venía del Saiyajin.

"¡Ja ja ja ja, discúlpenme pero es que mi estomago me está pidiendo de comer. Con todo gusto acepto tu propuesta, Lucy" - Goku comentó mientras se agarraba de su barriga y volvía a reirse, y como había dicho su estomago volvió a resonar con el mismo volumen.

Natsu, Lucy y Happy vieron al Saiyajin con miradas llenas de asombro debido a lo último que escucharon, jamás en sus vidas habían escuchado las tripas de alguien rugir de esa manera o que siquiera lo asemeja. Ya ni Natsu teniendo un apetito voráz su estomago sonaba de la misma forma. Pero dejando eso aun lado, los jovenes y el gato rieron un poco y se fueron a almorzar.

* * *

Unos momentos después el grupo se dirigió a un restaurante para comer algo; Lucy pidió algo ligero, Happy solo comía pescado fresco, Natsu tragaba a más no poder, pero Goku... bueno, digamos que es otra historia: El Saiyajin estaba comiendo todo lo del menú del restaurante a una velocidad incomparable, se podía oír claramente como los tazones y tenedores danzaban entre si debido a como el pelinegro consumía cada platillo y en cada minuto apilaba plato tras otro plato formando así una torre hecha de puros platos casi limpios.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: ¿Acaso ya formaron su primera competencia de comida en Earthland?. Si es así, Goku ya tiene la competencia asegurada xD. Pobre Lucy, la cuentota que la va a esperar dentro de poco).**_

Las personas que estaban presentes veían la mesa del grupo de Goku con miradas llena de asombro ya que un muchacho de cabellera de punta estaba creando un espectáculo en el restaurante. Lucy veía la escena con total horror puesto que ambos chicos comían como cerdos, Happy no decía nada porque estaba concentrado en su pescado y no le importaba lo demás.

 _"¿De que tamaño tendrán sus estomagos, y como es que no engordan?"_ \- pensó Lucy con un tic en el ojo mientras veía a Natsu tragarse varias piezas de carne y Goku sorbía un tazón lleno de espagueti de un solo sorbo.

"¡Ahhhh, esto está delicioso!" - exclamó Goku con alegría y Natsu asintió de aprobación ya que la comida de este lugar era excelente, el pelirrosado intentaba seguirle el paso en la velocidad de Goku, pero se dio cuenta de que su nuevo amigo lo revasaba y por mucho.

"Aye, eres muy amable" - Natsu comentó con las mejillas llenas de alimento y Lucy solamente pudo asentir.

"No hay problema, yo fui la que invitó de todos modos" - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - _"Y ahí se fueron mis 1000 joyas que conseguí con mi belleza"_ \- pensó la rubia con lagrimas en sus ojos ya que todo el dinero se gastaría en el almuerzo de hoy - "Por cierto, ¿cuales son sus nombres?" - inquirió la chica a los muchachos y al gato.

"Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, y el es mi compañero Happy" - el respondió mientras señalaba su fiel gato quien levantó su patita mientras decía su típico 'Aye' para después seguir comiendo su pescado.

"Yo soy Son Goku, pero solo dime Goku. Un gusto conocerte, Lucy" - dijo el Saiyajin de manera jovial mientras le sonreía. La maga rubia por alguna razón sintió que su felicidad aumentó un poco al ver la actitud tan simpática del Saiyajin, es algo que no ha visto en casi todos los hombres que ha conocido en su vida. Tal parece que la actitud de Goku es contagiosa para casi cualquier persona del universo.

"Estoy muy contenta de conocerlos a todos, y nuevamente les doy las gracias por salvarme de Salamander" - Lucy comentaba mientras sonreía y a la vez se dispuso a darles una información extra - "El estaba usando un hechizo de encanto, un tipo de hechizo de hipnosis. Ese tipo de magia hace que la gente sea atraída hacia a ti, pero la venta está prohibida desde hace algunos años. ¿Ir tan lejos solo para ser tan popular?, que idiota tan asqueroso" - preguntó Lucy ya que le desagradaba los magos cretinos que usan la magia su ganarse la fama de las personas.

"Ya veo" - Goku escuchó atentamente el relato que contó la maga rubia ya que ahora ya comprendió como ese sujeto estaba hechizando a la gente y estaba interesado en saber más acerca de como las personas usaban ese tipo de poder - "Entonces fue bueno que Natsu y yo hayamos llegado en el momento preciso, ¿verdad?" - preguntó el Saiyajin contento, Natsu no prestaba mucha atención a lo que solo se limitó a asentir de aprobación antes de volver a comer.

"Quizás no los parezca, ¡pero yo soy una maga!" - dijo Lucy señalandose a si misma pero luego cambió su actitud a una deprimente - "Pero aun no me he unido a un gremio"

"¿Una maga?" - pensó Goku con las mejillas llenas tras escuchar eso y ahora ya entendía una cosa, del por qué la mayoría de las personas de este mundo tenían un poder superior al humano y la razón es porque eran magos. La única y última vez que había visto a un mago había sido el mago Babidi, el hijo del creador de uno de sus más poderoso enemigos 'Majin Buu', y a pesar de que ese mago era debil en cuestión de fuerza física, resultaba tener un poder abrumador ya que incluso pudo controlar la voluntad de su amigo Vegeta (aunque claro, este último se dejó posesionar a propósito). Pero eso de los magos humanos era algo nuevo para él.

Tanto Natsu como Lucy tenían presencias similares: Para empezar el ki de Lucy era un poco débil ya que su poder no le llegaba a lo que él fue en la época cuando participó en su primer torneo de artes marciales ya que su condición física era igual al de cualquier humano promedio, pero pudo notar un conjunto de llaves colgadas en su cintura y dentro de las mismas se ocultaban presencias aunque por otro lado no sabía como eso era posible.

Luego vio a Natsu y, a diferencia de la otra maga, este si tenía un potencial oculto bastante decente que si estaría a su nivel en la época ya mencionada, incluso podría llegar al nivel del Maestro Roshi en sus inicios. Sin embargo, el Saiyajin al analizarlo más profundamente se dio cuenta de que tenía dos potencias ocultas, una era tan poderosa que podría asimilar al de Nappa mientras que la otra estaba restringida o sellada por así decirlo, pero la sensación eran tan oscura y fuerte que podría rivalizarse con Vegeta en su primer encuentro en la Tierra. Todo esto era muy intrigante para el Saiyajin puesto que es increíble que alguien como Natsu ocultaba semejante poder, ¿acaso es un humano?. Con el tiempo tal vez sepa las respuestas pero tenía una idea en mente, si ese chico recibe un entrenamiento adecuado puede que un futuro controle ese poder sin problemas. Pero dejando eso a un lado, recordó una palabra que había mencionado Lucy, algo acerca de una gremio o algo así.

"¿Qué es un gremio, Lucy?. Nunca he oído esa palabra antes" - preguntó Goku inocentemente, eso sorprendió su nuevos amigos.

"¿No sabes lo que es un gremio?" - preguntó la maga celestial sorprendida y el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza - "Bueno, los gremios son lugares donde los magos se reúnen para compartir información tomar trabajos, no puedes decir que eres un mago si no te unes a un gremio. ¡Pero hay muchos gremios en todo el mundo, y es difícil entrar a los más populares!. Al que quiero entrar, tiene toneladas de magos increíbles y... ¿Y que haré? Quiero unirme a un gremio pero creo que será bastante dura" - Lucy terminaba de decir mientras entraba en un crisis emocional ya que pensaba que no tenía todo lo necesario para unirse a un buen gremio. Goku escuchaba todo mientras movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo mientras que Natsu y Happy solamente la mirarían fastidiados ya que esa chcia era muy parlanchina.

"No te preocupes Lucy, tarde o temprano encontrarás el gremio apropiado para ti. Y después de eso, es probable que tu poder aumente" - el Saiyajin siendo muy optimista, decidió darle ánimos a la maga rubia.

"¿Tu crees?, ¡Gracias Goku!" - Lucy agradeció al Saiyajin por sus palabras de aliente e iba a seguir su consejo. Goku correspondió su comentario con otra sonrisa y ahora que le explicó algo acerca de los gremios, tenía pensado en unirse en alguno de los muchos que habían en este mundo para que así pueda comenzar con su nueva ventura y de paso, conocer sujetos poderosos.

"¿Tu hablas mucho, verdad?" - respondió Happy hablando por primera vez ya que le pareció un poco aburrido toda su palabrería. La chica se molestaría un poco por su insolencia pero prefirió no reprenderlo y se dirigió a Natsu.

" Oh... si no mal recuerdo, parece que ustedes estaban buscando a alguien, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Lucy curiosa ya que había mencionado el nombre de una persona cuando se toparon con Salamander.

"¡Aye, Igneel!" - el gato azul alzó la pata respondiendo su duda y su amigo de cabello rosado asintió mientras comía una pizza.

"¿Quien es Igneel?" - esta vez preguntó Goku igual curioso.

"Les explicaré; oímos que Salamander iba a llegar a este pueblo, así que pensamos que sería bueno venir. Pero por desgracia el no estaba allí" - respondía el chico de la bufanda de escamas con un suspiro de decepción.

"El no se parece a Salamander" - añadió Happy recordando al tipo de hace rato ya que no se parecía para nada a su 'padre' adoptivo. Pero aun con sus respuestas, más preguntas se generaban en las cabezas de los nuevos, ¿entonces como era el aspecto de 'Salamander' que tanto buscan el dúo de amigos?.

"Ellos son dragones de fuego, por eso realmente pensamos que sería Igneel?" - añadió Natsu cruzado de brazos.

"¿Como un humano se puede parecer a un dragón de fuego?" - preguntó Lucy con una gota de sudor en su cabeza puesto que no le estaban diciendo algo coherente.

"Él no es humano, Igneel realmente es un dragón" - finalmente Natsu les dijo la característica de Igneel.

"¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE, UN DRAGÓN?!" - exclamó Lucy incredula ya que aun en este mundo lleno de magia, los dragones eran seres único que rara vez se ven en este mundo. Asi que no había forma de que ese chico conociera a un dragón real - "¡Algo así no puede estar en medio de este pueblo así como así!"

"..." - Natsu y Happy iban a protestar pero luego de escuchar el argumento de Lucy se dieron cuenta de su error y se quedaron en shock y muy deprimidos ya que viajaron hasta este lugar para nada.

"¿Un dragón?" - preguntó Goku ya que le pareció interesante todo esto pero para él si era creíble ya que en su vida ha conocido a muchos dragones como Shen Long, Porunga, dragones con poderes inimaginables que podrían opacar a los de este mundo - "¿Saben?, Yo también he conocido a varios dragones antes" - tras decir eso, Natsu y Happy se acercaron a él con sumo interés.

"¡¿En serio has visto dragones?! ¡¿De casualidad viste a un gran dragón con escamas rojas?! ¡Por favor di que si!" - pidió el mago de fuego juntando sus manos en señal de suplica, el gato azul imitó la acción.

"Lo siento pero no lo he visto. El dragón que conozco tiene escamas verdes, ojos rojos y su nombre es Shen Long" - respondió Goku sintiendose apenado de no ayudar a su nuevo amigo.

"Oww" - Natsu y Happy bajaron la cabeza deprimidos mientras unas lineas negras aparecieron encima de ambos.

Lucy se limitó a ver todo con algo de extrañéz por sus actitudes, los chicos si que pueden ser raros. Ojalá su novio ideal no comparta las mismas caracteristicas que los que acaba de conocer hoy. Pero tenía cosas que hacer así que tenía que dejarlos - "Bueno, me tengo que ir, asi que tomense su tiempo" - ella sacó el dinero de su bolsa y se lo entregó a Goku para que pagara la cuenta de la comida una vez que terminara de comer.

"¿No irás con nosotros, Lucy?" - preguntó el pelinegro inclinando la cabeza ya que no quería que su nueva amiga se fuera tan pronto, el tenía pensado ayudarla en su busqueda de su gremio ideal.

"Tengo cosas que hacer y no quiero hacerles perder el tiempo. Fue agradable conocerlos y les agradezco nuevamente por el favor de antes, ojalá nos veamos algún día cuando ya esté en un gremio, ¿te parece?" - preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa, Goku con un suspiro aceptó eso y dejó que ella se fuera para que fuera por su destino y ojalá se vuelvan a ver pronto. La maga celestial se levantó de su asiento y antes de que ella se retirara, Natsu y Happy se habían levantado y se arrodillaron a sus pies ya que estaban agradecidos por haberles invitado la comida y como gesto de agradecimiento, Natsu le quiso dar el autógrafo que 'Salamander' le había regalado hace rato, pero Lucy lo rechazó ya que de nada le iba a servir eso. Goku se estaba riendo por las payasadas que hacían sus nuevos amigos, sin duda este lugar era muy interesante.

Ya fuera del restaurante, Lucy se dirigió a un parque mientras veía una revista de magas modelos muy famosas y aun seguía preguntadose a que gremio debería ir, entre sus opciones estaba 'Fairy Tail' un gremio muy conocido en este país y era reconocido por los problemas que causaban sus integrantes en cada una de sus misiones. Pero en ese momento Salamander aparecería en escena y trataría de cortejar con Lucy pero la maga ya sabía sus mañas y rechazó sus cortejos, pero Salamander no se dio por vencido ya que sabía como convencer a la sexy maga a que se uniera a la fiesta que tenía planeado en su barco, el le mintió diciendo que pertecía a Fairy Tail y le ofreció a que se uniera a dicho gremio, cosa que fue suficiente para convencer a Lucy y terminaría llendo a su fiesta, a ella no le interesaba el mago que intentaba cortejarla, solo le interesaba unirse finalmente a un gremio.

* * *

 **Intermisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción, /watch?v=MlQSY_RO78M)**

 ***La cinematica sería similar al de la serie original pero con una diferencia. Aquí vemos solo una imagen de Goku sonriendo***

 **Voz de Narrador: "En seguida regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

 **(Luego de los comerciales)**

 *** Se repite la misma escena solo que al final solo vemos una imagen de Natsu, Lucy y Happy juntos***

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Mismo Día**

Ya llegaría el horario nocturno y mientras Lucy iba en su propio camino, Goku estaba con Natsu y Happy mientras recorrían el hermoso puerto de Hargeon ya que el mar se veía mejor reflejado con la luz de la luna en el cielo. El Saiyajin se estaba llevando bien con el chico y el gato ya que los tres se estaban divirtiendo con la conversación que tenían; el Saiyajin les explicó un poco acerca de su vida y le mostró algunos de sus objetos personales como el báculo sagrado de su abuelo y la nube voladora. A ambos les sorprendió ver una nube dorada que respondiera la voluntad de alguien, ni los magos de viento podían hacer eso y les brillaron los ojos de la emoción porque es la primera vez que ven algo así en sus vidas, el Dragon Slayer de fuego le pidió a su nuevo amigo si podía montarla a lo que Goku accedió sin problema. Al momento de pisar la nube, el mago se cayó inmediatamente al suelo y se preguntaba como era posible todo esto, el Saiyajin le explicó a Natsu que su nube voladora fue un regalo de uno de sus amigos de donde venía y tenía la característica de que solos de corazón puro se podían subir en él. Toda esa explicación dejó sorprendido al mago de fuego puesto que ahora sabía porque no se pudo subir en la nube pero e igual forma se preguntaba como no podía subirse en esa magnifica nube. Con Happy pasaría lo mismo y el pobre gato se golpearía en su pequeño trasero.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: La razón del por qué creo Natsu no puede subirse a la nube voladora es porque es 100% puro de corazón, tal vez sea amistoso, leal a sus amigos y compañeros, y muy valiente ante los peligros como cualquier protagonista de un Shonen, pero recuerden que el siempre anda buscando pleitos en su gremio y pues eso no sería puro, ¿verdad?).**_

Bueno, después de esa hilarante escena, el trío de amigos se destuvieron cerca de un acantilado mientras contemplaban la ciudad de noche.

"Uff, que comida. Hoy comimos mucho gracias a Luigi" - comentó Natsu suspirando de satisfacción.

"Emm... creo que trataste decir, Lucy. ¿Verdad, Natsu?" - preguntó Goku corriendo su pequeño error de pronunciación, el chico de la bufando solo se encogió de hombros porque le daba igual como se decía su nombre - "Pero de igual forma la comida fue excelente, ojalá podamos comer así otro día" - comentó Goku sonriente, pero había un problema, ni él ni Natsu tenían ni un solo centavo por lo que conseguir comida les sería dificil. Sin embargo ya sabrían que hacer ambos de todos modos.

"¿Oye Goku, tu a que gremio perteneces?" - preguntó Natsu curioso ya que no le preguntó eso antes.

"Yo no tengo ningún gremio Natsu, recuerda que soy nuevo aquí" - respondió Goku ya que no le ha contado del todo acerca de él. Natsu sonrió al escuchar eso porque tenía algo en mente.

"¿Y eres fuerte?" - preguntó nuevamente interesado.

"Si claro, soy muy fuerte. ¿Acaso no notaste mi traje batalla?" - preguntó Goku inocentemente mientras le mostraba su gi de batalla.

"¿Entonces quieres unirte a mi gremio?" - preguntó Natsu muy animado a lo que el Saiyajin asintió.

"Claro Natsu, con todo gusto"

"¡Genial, mañana regresaremos a Magnolia para que ingreses a nuestro gremio que por cierto es el mejor de todos!" - exclamó Natsu extendiendo su mano ya que sería una buena oportunidad de tener más miembros en su gremio. Y a parte, aprovecharía la oportunidad para pelear contra él.

"Será un gran honor estar en tu gremio, Natsu" - comentó Goku mientras estrechaba su mano con la del Dragon Slayer entablando así una nueva amistad.

Pero en ese momento, Happy les habló ya que el gato había visto un barco zarpar a unos kilometros de su posición.

"Oye Natsu... ¿ése es el barco donde ese tal Salamander está dando su fiesta, no?" - preguntó Happy curioso ya que pensó que eso sería diverido. Sin embargo, al mencionar la palabra 'barco', Natsu casi se pone a vomitar.

"No lo sé y no me interesa, pero no me menciones esa palabra por favor Happy" - dijo Natsu con las mejillas infladas ya que las nauseas se le subieron a la cabeza que su principal debilidad eran los medios de transporte como carrozas, trenes o barcos ya que se movían demasiado.

"Ya deja de tener nauseas con tan solo en pensar en eso" - comentó su compañero felino reprochandolo por lo mismo de siempre.

"¡Miren, es el barco de Salamander-sama!" - exclamó una chica emocionada y los tres voltearon a ver a un grupo de chicas que platicaban entre si - "¡Creo que ya se fue!" - comentó decepcionada la misma en señal de dececpción ya que se lo perdieron.

"¿Salamander?" - preguntó una chica intrigada por ese nombre.

"¿No lo conoces? ¡Es un mago muy famoso de Fairy Tail que vino al pueblo!" - explicaba otra chica idolatrando al dichoso mago.

 _"¿Fairy Tail?" -_ Sin embargo, cuando mencionaron la palabra 'Fary Tail', tanto Natsu como Happy fruncieron el ceño ya que jamás había escuchado el nombre de 'Salamander' en ese gremio... ¡su gremio para ser preciso!, ¿pero que está sucediendo?. Entonces voltearon a ver de nuevo al barco pero con la misma mirada. Goku se percató de la mirada de sus amigos y decidió preguntar.

"¿Natsu, Happy, les pasa algo?" - preguntó el pelinegro curioso.

"Goku... algo anda mal" - contestó Natsu mientras pensaba profundamente.

"¿Y que es?" - volvió a preguntar Goku.

"Es sobre Salamander... y sobre Fairy Tail" - volvió a contestar el chico de la bufanda.

"¿Y que tienen ambos?"

"Es que nosotros somos de Fairy Tail" - Natsu le dijo mientras se quitaba la gabardina mostrando la marca de su gremio que estaba estampada sobre su hombro izquierdo. Goku se sorprendió al ver esa marca pero entonces le vino otra pregunta.

"¿Y Salamander que tiene que ver con Fairy Tail?" - inquirió nuevamente el Saiyajin.

"Goku... yo jamás he visto a Salamander en Fairy Tail" - respondió Natsu mirandolo seriamente y dejó a nuestro Saiyajin un poco sorprendido.

"¡Aye, yo tampoco he escuchado o visto a ese tipo en nuestro gremio!" - añadió Happy cruzandose de patas con una mirada enojada pero tierna a la vez.

Entonces Goku ya comprendía todo, sus amigos afirmaron que ese tipo Salamander no pertenecía al gremio que han estado mencionando pero tenía una pregunta más, ¡el estaba mintiendo! - "¿Pero... por qué ese tipo diría algo así?"

"No lo se Goku... ¡Pero ahora mismo quiero saberlo y hacerle pagar a ese canalla por tratar de usar el nombre de nuestro gremio en vano!" - exclamó Natsu muy molesto ya que nadie se mete con el honor de su gremio y se sale con la suya. Si algo caracteriza a Fairy Tail es que todos los miembros se cuidaban unos a los otros como una familia.

Goku notó su enojo pero era comprensible y por supuesto le iba ayudar a su nuevo amigo para limpiar el nombre de Fairy Tail. Entonces fijó su vista hacia el barco que ya no estaba tan cerca pero de todas formas lo podría seguir, sin embargo por alguna razón sintió el ki de Lucy en ese mismo barco, ¿que hacía en ese barco?.

"Natsu, puedo sentir la presencia de Lucy en ese barco" - comentó Goku con un mal presentimiento ya que sentía varias presencias negativas en el mismo lugar. Natsu y Happy lo miraron de forma confusa por su comentario.

"¿Y como sabes que Lucy está ahí?" - preguntó el mago de fuego curioso ya que no había forma de saber quienes estaban en ese barco, al meno no en su posición.

Goku sonrió y levantó su dedo indice - "Puedo sentir la presencia de miles de personas en cualquier parte del mundo. Es una técnica que llevo desarrollando por años y es muy útil para buscar a la persona que quieras buscar" - explicó el Saiyajin dejando a sus amigos maravillados.

"¡Que impresionante. Quiero que me enseñes eso algún día!" - Natsu exclamó con brillo en sus ojos ya que estaba emocionado de aprender cosas nuevas y sobre todo para volverse más fuerte. Si el Dragon Slayer aprende a dominar esa dichosa técnica, no dudaría dos veces en utilizarla contra su lista de oponente pendientes que tenía en su gremio y que deseaba vencerlos cuanto antes. Por ejemplo; un mago de hielo, una maga de re-equipamiento, un Dragon Slayer del tipo rayo y hasta con cierto poderoso mago del tipo magia Lanzadora que lleva desaparecido por mucho tiempo.

"Claro, algún día te lo enseñará" - Goku sonrió ante su propuesta ya que vio muchas energías en Natsu que en cierto modo le hacía recordar a el mismo en sus días de juventud. De todas formas tenía pensado entrenar al mago para que domine su ki así que no tendría problemas al momento de preguntarlo. Pero dejaría eso para otro día ya que tenían que averiguar que sucedía en ese barco.

Natsu notó eso y luego le dio más nauseas al pensar en subir en ese barco ya que era una tortura para él - "¿Y como le haremos ara subirnos a ese barco?. Happy no puede llevarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo"

"¡Aye, no puedo llevar dos al mismo tiempo!" - añadió Happy mientras un par de alas blancas salían de su espalda ya que es parte de los trucos que tiene disposible.

"No se preocupen amigos, yo se una técnica para ir a ese barco de una forma más rápida. Solo sujetense de mi hombro" - comentó Goku optimista, eso llamó la atención del Dragon Slayer.

"¡Si esa técnica tuya no implica utilizar un transporte infernal, entonces cuenta con mi aprobación!" - exclamó Natsu mostrando sus dientes en señal de alegria mientras agarraba el hombro de Goku y Happy hizo el mismo ejemplo sosteniéndolo del otro hombro.

"Bien, ahora dejenmelo todo a mi" - decía Goku mientras ponía dos de sus dedos en su frente y antes de que sus amigos preguntaran que estaban haciendo, sintieron como sus cuerpos eran distorsionados y luego desaparecieron del acantilado.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto en el Barco de Salamandra**

¡Lucy estaba en problemas!, así es, la maga celestial se encontraba en apuros ya que toda la fiesta resultó ser un engaño ya que 'Salamander' reveló sus verdaderas intenciones, el mago nono tenía intenciones de llevarla a 'Fairy Tail', el solo quería juntar a todas las chicas lindas que pudo hechizar y sus subordinados se encargaron de hacer el trabajo sucio, ahora tenían cautivas a muchas damas incluyendo a Lucy. La rubia intentó defenderse usando sus llaves de puerta pero Salamander muy astuto se las arrebató antes de que las pudiera utilizar y para colmo, las arrojó al mar. La maga celestial estaba en problemas ya que estaba indefensa frente a todos los hombres que la rodeaban y tampoco podía luchar de forma física, ¿por qué era tan débil?. Ahora mismo estaba llorando por su vida y ella suplicaba por un una llamada de socorro y solo pudo pensar en los chicos que conoció en la tarde, pero no había forma de que supieran que estaba allí... o al menos eso creía.

 _ ***Fuuush!* -**_ Sin previo aviso, tres figuras aparecieron en medio del grupo de Salamander y Lucy, pero la chica se emocionó al ver cierta cabeza en forma de palmera.

"¡Goku, Natsu, pensé que me habían olvidado!" - exclamó Lucy felíz al ver a sus salvadores.

"¿Lucy, estás bien?" - preguntó Goku sonriendo y la maga celestial asintió de afirmación.

"¡¿Q-qué, que rayos pasó?! ¿Quienes son esos tipos?" - preguntó Salamander impactado al igual que sus camaradas ya que no vio venir eso. Goku miró a él y a sus matones con una mirada seria ya que iban a sufrir un escarmiento, Natsu estaba a punto de decir algo pero luego de sentir el movimiento del barco, puso una expresión de mareo ya que le ganó otra vez.

"Como lo pensé, no sirvió de nada" - comentó el chico de la bufanda tratando de no vomitar, Lucy abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa ya que uno de sus amigos ya quería vomitar. Goku también notó eso y se quedó confundido.

"¿Que le pasa a Natsu?" - preguntó el Saiyajin intrigado.

"Lo que pasa es que Natsu tiene una debilidad por el mareo por movimiento, como en los transportes" - respondió Happy alzando su pata como si estuviera dando una lección. Goku miró a su amigo mareado y se dio cuenta de que no podría pelear en esa condición, así que le ocurrió un plan.

"Happy, llévate a Lucy a un lugar seguro. Yo me encargaré de la enfermedad de Natsu y me enfrentaré a estos sujetos" - Goku le pidió ese favor y el gato contestó con su típico "Aye" mientras invocaba sus alas para recoger a Lucy mientras ambos volaban fuera del barco. Ahora que uno de los problemos se solucionó, el Saiyajin se dirigió a Salamander y este solo se estremeció por su mirada.

"¿Que tanto miras, imbécil?" - preguntó Salamander molesto porque arruinó sus planes, por segunda vez.

"Ya no tiene caso que finjas, ya sabemos cuales son tus intenciones. Intentaste hechizar a estas personas usando un anillo mágico, ¿o me equivoco?" - preguntó Goku de forma autoritaria.

 _"¿Pero como supo eso? ¿Quien es este chico con cara de tonto?"_ \- pensó Salamander con nerviosismo ya que de alguna forma adivinó sus planes.

"¿Y bien, no vas a responder?" - preguntó nuevamente el Saiyajin ya que su silencio y su mirada lo incriminaban.

"¡No tengo porque decirte eso, a ti no te incumbe que planeo!" - entonces Salamander extendió su dedo apuntándolo - "¡Acaben con esos dos!" - el le ordenó a sus esbirros y estos rieron mientras se acercaban al Saiyajin y Natsu (aun mareado). Los matones se lanzaron contra Goku y este solo espero a que se acercaran lo suficiente, hasta que...

 ***POW!* -** ese fue el sonido de un puñetazo que viajó a la velocidad de la luz y en menos de un segundo todos los matones se desplomaron al suelo inconscientes.

"¡¿Q-Qué?!" - Salamander se quedó en shock ya que toda su tripulación fue derrotada por un solo individuo y lo peor es que lo hizo sin siquiera moverse - _"¿Como pudo vencerlos a todos?"_

"Te sugiero que te rindas, no tienes oportunidad contra mi" - declaró Goku mirando seriamente al mago y este se volvió a estremecer al ver ese par de ojos onix.

 _"¿Q-que está pasando, por qué mi cuerpo no responde?"_ \- pensó Salamander sumamente nervioso ya nunca en su vida había sentido tal temor. ¿Acaso ese hombre estaba viendo su alma directamente?, ¡eso no es posible!.

"¿Que esperas, o acaso aun no quieres arrepentirte de tus errores?" - preguntó Goku aun serio a lo que su enemigo reaccionó.

"¡Callate, no permitiré que un don nadie me gane!" - exclamó Salamander furioso dispuesto a luchar contra el Saiyajin pero antes de que este corresponiera a su ataque. Natsu se levantó, a duras penas del mareo.

"Fairy... Tail..." - murmuró el pelirrosado mientras veía a Salamander - "Tú... Tú..." - el trataba de decirle algo pero el Saiyajin intervino.

"No te esfuerces demasiado Natsu, recuerda tu mareo. Dentro de poco te llevaré a tierra firme, ¿de acuerdo?" - Goku le aconsejó mientras su amigo asentía, pero de igual forma quería darle una lección a ese mago por su cruel mentira.

Mientras tanto en el cielo, Happy estaría llevando a Lucy colgada de su cola, la rubia le preguntaría al gato por qué ne se llevó a Natsu con el a lo que él le respondió con lo mismo que dijo antes, que no podía cargar a dos personas juntas. Pero para su mala suerte, el tiempo de transformación de Happy se terminaría y sus alas desaparecerían, por lo tanto ambos caerían al océano. Sin embargo Lucy se zambulliría en las profundidades del agua para tratar de recuperar las llaves que había perdido, por fortuna las encontró y ambos regresaron a la superficie. Ahora con las llaves recuperadas, Lucy quería ayudar a Goku y a Natsu quienes seguían en el barco.

"¡Puerta de la portadora de agua. Yo te abro!" - Lucy sacó una llave dorada mientras un portal aparecía enfrente suyo - **"¡Aquarius!"** \- en ese momento, apareció un espíritu de una mujer de cabello azul con la cola de una sirena del mismo color, la espíritu tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado que podría ser el deseo de cualquier hombre.

"¡Es un pez!" - Happy exclamó emocionado al ver la cola de la sirena ya que se la quería comer 'literalmente'. Pero Lucy intervino haciendolo entrar en razón.

"Soy una maga celestial, ¿ves?. Uso las llaves de las puertas de los espíritus celestiales de otra dimensión" - explicaba la maga rubia con algo de orgullo y se dirigió al espíritu que acaba de convocar - "¡Aquarius, usa tu poder y lleva ese barco a la orilla!" - ordenó Lucy apuntando hacia el puerto del pueblo.

*Tch!* - fue lo único que pudo responder Aquarius con una mueca de molestia.

"¡¿Acaso me has dicho 'Tch!' a mi?!" - exclamó Lucy perpleja ante la queja de Aquarius a lo que ella solo respondió.

"No puedes enojarte por eso, que niña tan molesta" - comentó molesta la sirena y dejando aun más perpleja a su invocadora - "Déjame decirte algo, la próxima vez que tires mi llave, te mato" - añadió Aquarius en un tono amenazante ya que ella podía sentir lo que pasa fuera del mundo celestial a través de su llave.

"¡Lo siento!" - Lucy y Happy al mismo tiempo a pesar de que ellos no tuvieron la culpa.

Entonces Aquarius con sus poderes sobre el agua creó un Tsunami lo suficientemente grande para llevarse al barco junto con la maga celestia y el gato. Momentos antes, Goku vería el mismo tsunami y reaccionó de inmediato, tomó a Natsu de la parte posterior de su traje y se lo llevaría volando dejando a Salamander a su suerte mientras el tsunami devoraba su barco llevándoselos de corbata de vuelta al puerto de la ciudad. Momentos después, el Saiyajin aterrizaría junto con Natsu encima del barco que ya fue destruido por el tsunami.

"¿Estás bien, Natsu?" - preguntó el pelinegro un poco preocupado por su amigo y este le sonrió.

"Si, estoy bien. Gracias Goku" - le respondió Natsu ya sintiéndose mejor ya que su mareo cesó luego de que Goku tomara vuelo.

"Es bueno oír eso" - él sonrió pero luego fijó su vista hacia lo que quedaba del barco y notó la presencia de Salamander - "Pero aun debemos resolver una cosa"

"Tienes razón, no te molestes en pelear Goku. ¡Yo me encargaré de Salamander!" - dijo Natsu tronándose los nudillos, Goku asintió y dejó a su amigo luchar esta vez, por lo mientras tenía que buscar a Lucy y Happy.

Mientras tanto, Lucy estaría reclamando al espíritu Aquarius por lo que acaba de hacer, ya no era necesario que hiciera eso. Aquarius no le importó sus quejas y solo le dijo que no la llamara ya que estaría de vacaciones con su novio durante toda la semana, a lo que Lucy se molestó ya que hasta un espíritu tenía un novio mientras que la rubia seguía de soltera. ¡Pero ella también puede buscar un novio y será mucho mejor que el de esa sirena engreída!. Y hablando de novios, el quiso buscar a Goku y/o a Natsu para saber si salieron vivos luego del tsunami, por fortuna pudo ver al Dragon Slayer encima de los escombros del barco.

"¡Natsu!" - ella le llamó pero no le hizo caso porque el chico tenía una mirada fría.

"¡Lucy!" - Pero en ese momento, Goku se acercó a la maga y a Happy.

"¡Goku! ¿están bien?" - preguntó la chica preocupadas por sus amigos a lo que el peliengro asintió.

"Si, estamos bien, pero sabes, aun me pregunto como es que tsunami apareció tan de repente" - Goku se dijo a si mismo rascándose la cabeza, la maga celestia se sonrojó de la vergüenza pero Happy no se quedó callado.

"Lucy fue quien lo hizo" - al momento de decir eso, Lucy le tapó la boca con sus manos.

"¡No tenías que decirlo, gato soplón!" - exclamó la chica rubia con enojo.

"¿En serio hiciste eso, Lucy?" - preguntó Goku curioso ya que le pareció increíble que una chica como ella provocara un tsunami de tal proporción.

"Bueno, algo así" - Lucy se rió de manera nerviosa ya que en parte era cierto pero todo fue culpa de Aquarius.

"¡Pues que impresionante, yo sabía que tenías un potencial oculto!" - exclamó Goku emocionado debido su tsunami, al menos los pudo salvar del barco pero no del todo - "Pero para la próxima vez que hagas un tsunami, hazlo menos potente ya que puedes lastimar a alguien, ¿si?" - el Saiyajin le reprochó un poco por su descuido.

"De acuerdo..." - contestó la maga celestial con una gota de sudor en el rostro - _"Tal parece que tendré que enseñarle a Goku acerca de las llaves celestiales, para que no piense mal de mi la próxima vez"_

Mientras tanto, Natsu seguía mirando a Salamander con la misma mirada de enojo - "¿Tu eres un mago de Fairy Tail?" - preguntó muy serio.

"¿Y eso que te importa? ¡Tras él, chicos!" - el mago ordenó y sus subordinados asintieron.

"Dale una buena mirada a esta cara" - declaró Natsu mientras veía a los maleantes acercarse a él dispuesto a luchar. En ese momento les dio un puñetazo a los matones noqueandolos de un golpe lo que dejó sorprendido a Lucy pero Happy le explicó a la chica que Natsu al igual que ella, el era un mago - "¡Soy Natsu de Fairy Tail, y yo nunca te he visto!" - declaró Natsu mientras revelaba la marca de su gremio dejando a Salamander y Lucy sorprendidos, Goku ya sabía esto de antemano porque el mismo se lo dijo hace unos momentos y el Saiyajin estaba interesado en saber como peleaba su nuevo amigo.

"No puedo creerlo... El es realmente de Fairy Tail..." - murmuró Lucy aun sorprendida, ¿entonces todo eso del barco fue una mentira de parte de Salamander?.

"¡Es verdad, Bora-san!" - comentó uno de los subordinados de 'Bora' a lo que el respondió.

"¡Idiota, no me llames así!" - exclamó su líder molesto porque ya reveló su verdadero nombre.

"¿Bora? ¿Ese es su verdadero nombre?" - preguntó Goku tras oír eso a lo que Happy dijo.

"Bora 'el prominente'; Fue echado del gremio Titan Nose hace unos años" - explicó el gato de patas cruzadas con una pequeña expresión de molestia.

Natsu se estaba acercando a Bora y a lo que quedaba de su tripulación con la misma mirada gélida - "No se si eres una buena o mala persona, ¡pero no dejaré que te vayas pretendiendo que eres de Fairy Tail!"

"¿Y que piensas hacer moscoso?" - preguntó Bora confiado y se dispuso a atacarlo - **"¡Tifón Prominente!"** \- el lanzó un rayo de color purpura hacia Natsu y este se vio envuelto en una capa de fuego muy abrasador. Lucy iba a ir a ayudarlo pero tanto Happy como Goku no se lo permitieron ya que sabían que el chico de la bufanda seguía con vida aun con ese fuego rodeandolo.

Bora se mofaba ya que había derrotado a Natsu facilmente, o eso es lo que creía. Cuando el fuego se disipó se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba consumiendo el fuego que había lanzado.

"¿En serio eres un mago de fuego? ¡No puedo creer lo asqueroso que sabe este fuego!" - comentó Natsu mientras degustaba de mala gana el fuego de Bora y eso es porque ha probado mejores flamas en otro lugares.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo hasta Goku se sorprenderían al ver eso ya que Natsu literalmente estaba comiendo del fuego como si de cualquier alimento se tratase.

 _"Es increíble, nunca antes había visto a alguien comer fuego así antes"_ \- pensó Goku impresionado por las habilidades de su amigo pero a la vez se emocionó ya que tenía más habilidades de lo que creyó. Ese sujeto no tenía posibilidad de vencerlo, lo sabe por la diferencia de poderes que hay entre ambos - "¡Tu puedes Natsu, dale su merecido!" - exclamó Goku alentó a su amigo ya que quería saber lo fuerte que es, Lucy y Happy siguieron su ejemplo y también alentaron al mago para que luchara y el pelirrosado le correspondió el llamado con un pulgar arriba mientras peleaba contra Bora.

Entonces Natsu realizó una de sus mejores técnicas, el **'** **Karyū no Hōkō'** o traducido como **'Rugido del Dragón del Fuego'** , una técnica que consiste en lanzar una poderosa llamarada de fuego causando una fuerte explosión al impacto. El ataque fue tan efectiva que todo la pandilla de Bora se quedaron desmayados sin embargo Bora seguía en pie y ahora estaba furioso con Natsu mientras ambos peleaban.

Pero antes de eso, Lucy había comprendido la realidad, Natsu era el verdadero Salamander que muchas personas habían estado hablando en todo este tiempo.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: La pelea de Natsu contra Bora es igual al de la serie original, por lo tanto no hay necesidad de describir la escena. Lo único que cambia son los diálogos de observación que tienen Goku entre Lucy y Happy).**_

"¿El come fuego y golpea con fuego? ¿En serio es magia?" - Lucy se preguntó a si misma mientras veía la pelea.

"Es aliento de un dragón expira fuego" - Happy fue quien respondió su duda mientras decía más detalles sobre los poderes Natsu - "Las escamas del dragón disuelven el fuego, las garras de un dragón envuelven llamas. Es la magia de transformar tu cuerpo en alguna parte del dragón, un hechizo antiguo"

"¿Que es eso?" - preguntó Lucy por esa última frase.

"Originalmente fue la magia utilizada para luchar con dragones... Magia del dragón. Igneel se la enseñó a Natsu, por lo tanto... Natsu es un Dragon Slayer de fuego" - Happy terminó de explicar a sus amigos acerca de la magia de su amigo.

 _"¿Con que un Dragon Slayer, eh? Ahora entiendo porque tiene ese poder"_ \- pensó Goku con una sonrisa mientras seguía viendo la pelea de su amigo con características de un dragón.

Natsu tenía la batalla en su bolsillo ya que Bora lo estaba alimentando con sus hechizos de fuego, cosa que era beneficiaria para él ya que se alimentaba de fuego y ahora realizó su otra mejor técnica, el ' **Karyū no Tekken'** o traducido como **'Puño del Dragón del Fuego',** una técnica que consiste en envolver un puño en fuego y golpear al enemigo en un ataque devastador. Bora sería derrotado debido a la última técnica del mago de fuego y terminaría estrellándose contra la campaña de la iglesia. Goku y sus amigos se acercarían a Natsu para felicitarlo por su victoria.

"¡Estuviste fantástico Natsu, eres realmente fuerte!" - Goku le felicitó por su batalla y el Dragon Slayer solo le sonrió por su comentario. Pero el pelirrosado ya deseaba mejorar a un más con las nuevas técnicas que el Saiyajin le enseñará.

"Eso fue genial pero... ¿No creen que exageró un poco?" - preguntó Lucy al ver el pueblo de Hargeon dañado por la pelea.

"¡Aye!" - Happy respondió de forma simplona y Lucy solo se molestó por su respuesta. En ese momento, un escuadrón de caballeros hicieron su aparición y se dirigían al lugar de la colisión.

"¡El ejercito!" - exclamó Lucy al ver a los caballeros de la guardia real.

 _"¡Mierda, no otra vez!"_ \- Natsu pensó nervioso y tomó a Lucy de la mano - "¡Vamonos de aquí, Lucy y tu también Goku. Corraaaaaan!" - exclamó Natsu mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras jalaba a la chica y el Saiyajin lo miró confundido.

"¿Pero por qué tenemos que huir de esos sujetos Natsu?" - preguntó Goku despreocupado mientras le seguía el paso - "¿No crees que deberíamos explicarles lo que pasó?"

"¡No Goku, ya tenemos suficientes problemas con la guardia real esos caballeros no nos escucharán por más que les expliquemos. Mejor los llevaré a Fairy Tail para que se unan!" - exclamó Natsu entusiamado y Goku solo se limitó a sonreír mientras él y sus amigos huían de la ciudad de Hargeon para dirigirse a Fairy Tail.

 **Continuará...**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de Dragon Ball Super o Ending 1 de Fairy Tail)**

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos así es como termina la primera de esta gran historia, ¿que tal me quedó?, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Comenten, compartan y pongan palomita en los recuadros de Favoritos y Follows para que no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo que será igual de entretenido como en sus series originales.**_

 _ **Los poderes de pelea serán anunciados para el siguiente capitulo ya que solo aparecieron los personajes de intriducción. ya para el siguiente capitulo, Goku y Lucy conocerán a los dem+as integrantes del gremio de Fairy Tail. Algo que no querán perderse, ¿verdad?**_

 ** _Esto sería todo por ahora shavos, nos vemos para la próxima y recuerden, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden ponerlo en los reviews o mandarme un PM._**

 ** _Y_** ** _nos leemos. ¡Chao! n_n_**

 ** _PD: No se olviden de comentar sus propuestas de Harem, ¿eh?._**


	2. Goku vs Natsu

_Q **ue onda mis shavos, hoy les vengo trayendo un nuevo capitulo de este nuevo crossover. Debo decir que estoy muy contento ya que esta historia fue bien recibida por ustedes ya que recibí una cantidad interesante de reviews y también de seguidores que ya tienen de favoritos esta historia, casi llegamos a los 30 de una de cada una en menos del primer día de publicación, no saben lo orgulloso que me hacen sentir ya que ustedes son quienes me apoyan desde donde quieran que esten, la mayoría de mis seguidores son de la latinoamerica incluyendo a mi país, México.**_

 ** _Un saludo para todos los que están siguiendo la historia hasta ahora y ojalá la cantidad aumente con el pasar, pero viendo como están as cosas, creo que eso si será posible en muy poco tiempo. Pero sobre todo, quiero mandarles un gran saludo a Superale2 porque el también se interesó en mi versión de la historia, otro para gokusayayin9 porque también le gusto y nuevamente les recomiendo leer sus respectivos fanfictions._**

 ** _Sin embargo, mi historia no fue bien recibida por todos ya que para todo siempre hay un aguafiestas que no le gusta como interpreté el inicio de este fic, y no mencionaré exactamente quien es esa persona porque simplemente porque quiero evitar que se desquiten con él o ella, y solo yo sé quien es el usuario o usuaria a quien estoy mencionando._**

 ** _Y ahora vamos a responder los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior:_**

 _ **\- Reader912 (Review 1):** Te agradezco que opines así de mi historia shavo, la verdad es que yo también espero que este fic sea tan exitoso como sus hermanos mayores, y tienes razón, yo siempre ando viendo mentalmente como será la trama de futuros capítulos en todas mis historias pero lo malo es que no puedo trabajar tan rápido como para escribirlos y a cuando llega el momento de escribir dichos capitulos, la imaginación se va al sur a pasar el invierno y eso me molesta. También opino lo mismo con respecto a las historias en español del crossover de ambas series ya que hay muy pocas que realmente son buenas con ese idioma, el merito se lo llevan las historias escritas en el idioma ingles y lamentablemente tenemos que usar la horrible traducción del Google traductor para hacerlos lo mejor entendibles._

 _Y con respecto a tu duda, digamos que el Goku de esta historia será igual que en mis otras historias o al menos lo más cercano ya que el Goku que estoy tomando es de la serie Z; valiente, inteligente, rudo, y sobre todo, muy divertido y carismático, nada que ver con su homónimo de la serie Super ya que ni el autor le está echando ganas a su protagonista, al meno no como antes. Ojala lo arregle dentro de pronto._

 _Y ahora que mencionaste la historia de 'El Saiyajin de clase S', ¡por kami-sama, esa historia es jodidamente genial, ya que expresa perfectamente el emparejamiento que siento por Goku y Erza. También les recomiendo leer esa historia mis shavos, se me olvidó mencionarlo en las recomendaciones._

 **(Review 2):** _Pues la misma razón del porque tampoco se les ocurre hacer inmortal a Krillin, ok no. xD_

 _Gracias por comentar y nos leemos luego shavo. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- gokusayayin9:** ¿Que pasó amigo?, la verdad es que ya esperaba verte para que le echaras un ojo a mi historia ya que la tuya es una de las mejores que leído sobre este crossover, tu versión con Gohan (y ahora con Goten) es simplemente espléndido y ya quiero ver más dentro de pronto. Tu lista de harem para Goku es extensa pero servible ya que algunas chicas ya las tenía previstas y esa misma lista es la que tu lo estás desarrollando en tu historia y estoy seguro de que muchos tendrán en mente a las mismas candidatas que tu elegiste. Un saludo bien grande y nos leemos luego colega._

 _ **\- Alister 01:** Jeje, gracias por pensar así sahvo y yo deseo lo mismo. Y también tendré en cuenta tu lista de harem ya que algunas candidatas concuerdan con mi amigo del comentario anterior. Por cierto, la hermana de Mirajane y también de Elfman, se llama Lissana, recuérdalo o investiga en la misma serie. Un saludo._

 ** _\- tonamarilla:_ **_Largo, tal vez. Disfrutable, sin duda alguna porque ese es la costumbre cuando se trata de crear entretenimiento. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _\- Guest:_** _Jajaja, buena esa calamardo *doy un salto esperando que me des los cinco, pero como no estamos presentes cara a cara, me caigo al suelo* En fin, gracias por dar tu opinión. Un saludo._

 _ **\- TheAgustinShow:** Gracias por seguirme en mi cuenta, tal vez esto no sea Youtube pero es más barato, ok no. Y un voto más para la sugerencia de mi colega. Un saludo._

 _ **\- BARTMAN91:** Pues aquí tienes mi saludo buen hombre, y no lo gastes en tonterías XD._

 _ **\- kiryu2026:** Nuevamente te veo comentando en otros de mis fics, ¿acaso están acosandome?, ok no. Al parecer ya te estás imaginando la cita Goku y Erza pero te comprendo ya que también pienso en eso... y también en algo más *7u7*._

 _Yo también tengo mi top de esposas de otras series para Goku y casualmente las candidatas que mencionaste concuerdan con mi top, exceptuando a varias más que no mencionaste porque hay que ser sinceros, el Saiyajin se merece a todas y cada de las chicas más hermosas que hemos visto en sus respectivas series por razones totalmente justas. Por mi que Milk y las parejas originales de sus series se pueden ir mucho a la... ok mejor me callo porque me censuran._

 _El combate de Goku y Natsu también ya estaba previsto, es lo que hacen la mayoría de los crossover hace en cada uno de sus inicios y pues yo también seguiré la tradición. Lamentablemente los resultados también están previstos porque cualquier fan del anime con suficiente sentido común sabe quien será el ganador y sino lo saben, yo les diría que les hace falta ver más anime._

 _Y sobre Dragon Ball AF y el DT, uy amigo me hiciste vivir viejos recuerdos ya que recuerdo el impacto que causó el dichoso SSJ5 en la época cuando ni siquiera los dioses destructores se tenían previstos hasta la siguiente década. Pero luego de unos años descubrí que todo ese contenido no fue creado por el autor original sino por los fans que los seguían. Fue duro pero lo superé de todos modos._

 _En fin, me dio gusto que te haya gustado mi nuevo proyecto y te aseguro que no te desilusionará a medida que este avance, tomaré en cuenta a todos los personajes que mencionaste ya que necesito investigar como son. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Darksoul:** Gracias por tu sugerencia de harem, algunas concuerdan con el de gokusayayin9. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Samguards:** Yo también quería escribir la siguiente pare de Rosario Saiyan, pero como había prometido esta historia para antes de Mayo, pues decidí aprovechar el tiempo para escribir el primer capitulo, pero te prometo que cuando termine este arco (que es muy corto por cierto), me pondré las pilas para el siguiente capitulo de mi otra historia. Un saludo y gracias por puntuar._

 _ **\- Goku Black:** Igualmente te agradezco por tu puntuación, ojalá lo mantengas por el resto de la historia. Un saludo._

 _ **\- HeavenlyDragonGod: (Este comentario está en inglés):** I'll keep that in mind, my friend. A greeting from me._

 _ **\- Datenryu:** Así será mi shavo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Fede 10:** Tu eres libre para comentar hasta que se te quemen los dedos o el teclado, y tienes razón, Goku y Natsu tienen tantas cosas en común que no parecería extraña su amistad. Sobre las sugerencias del harem las acepto, pero con respecto a Natsu y Gray... pues para ser justa los emparejamientos también les pondré una chica para cada uno, al menos una pero tendría que ver quienes serían las apropiadas, si lo prefieres, tu podrías sugerirme unas candidatas. Así Goku no se quedaría con absolutamente todas las chicas lindas de esta serie. Un saludo._

 _ **\- END999:** Es cierto que ambos personajes llevarían personalidades muy similares, pero hay que recordar que la Natsu es un demonio, algo que no se sabe hasta muy adelante en la serie, por lo tanto, por más valiente y humilde que sea Natsu, su alma no sería del todo pura por su verdadero poder oculto. Lo mismo pasaría si Mirajane se intentara subir a la nube voladora ya que en sus inicios ella era diferente a lo que se muestra normalmente en la serie, y eso si no mencionamos su verdadera transformación en donde su personalidad cambia radicalmente. Por lo tanto, tengo suficientes argumentos como para distinguir quien se podría subir a la nube de Goku. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Goldran:** Hmm, no conozco como fue la historia del autor que mencionas, pero si dices que su historia fue buena, entonces es una lastima no haberla visto en su momento. Un saludo._

 _ **\- vegeto 45:** Gracias y también tomaré en cuenta tu lista. Un saludo._

 _ **\- naruto (supongo que no 'él' Naruto de la serie del mismo nombre xD):** Lo mismo que dije para el usuario anterior. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Anonymous:** Bueno, con la relevancia que ha causado la nueva serie en estas épocas, es normal que en un futuro veamos personajes de la serie Super en mis historias, como el caso de Hit, o Vados y Champa como los mencioné en el prólogo. Pero eso si, la batalla literalmente será de otro mundo porque ambos guerreros pertenecen a dos universos diferentes y ambos son los más poderosos de sus respectivos universos. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Armagedon 190:** Buena selección de chicas para el harem, las tomaré en cuenta. Un saludo._

 _ **\- reyoscar455:** Pues no esperes más shavo porque ya lo vas a leer a continuación. Un saludo._

 _ **\- maxigiampieri2012:** Diferente Goku en cuestión de poderes pero con la misma carisma de todas las sagas, al menos hasta después de la serie Z ya que ahí se supone que la serie GT y Super son universos paralelos. Pero para mi, Goku siempre será el mismo sin importar que tantos cambios le hagan a la serie. Y yo también espero a llegar a ciertos arcos de la historia de Fairy Tail y hasta unos nuevos que tengo planeados en mente. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Blamasu:** A diferencia del anime, el manga siempre lo llega superar en cuestión de dibujo a mano, sino me crees, pregúntale al infame capitulo 5 de DBS y a la saga de relleno que los creadores están implementando 'sin querer'. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Blackgokurose:** Gracias y yo también te mando un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- THE CROW 88:** De nada amigo y tienes razón, esto es solo el comienza. También te agradezco por tu sugerencia. Un saludo._

 **\- Superale2:** _Pues me da gusto que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer mi historia que todavía esta en camino de ser tan exitosa como la tuya, por cierto, fue un buen detalle al incluir a Black Goku en el arco de Edolas ya que todo encaja muy bien en la trama ya que ahí vemos a las versiones opuestas de los personajes del gremio de Fairy Tail. Siento mucho que no haya comentado al respecto pero es que como tu historia esta en inglés pues pensé que no me entenderías, pero al parecer también escribes español, ¿verdad? porque en tu biografía dice que naciste en El Salvador._

 _En fin, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?, en tu próximo capitulo puedes recomendar mi fic, para que otros puedan pasar a leer mi historia, espero que no sea mucha molestia. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte amigo y sigue con tu mejor historia._

 _ **\- Guest (2):** Anotadas... Listo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Lozato:** No te preocupes más amigo, ya verás que te voy a sacar de las garras de la ONU, un buen soldado nunca deja solo a un compañero. Y tu lista de harem pues también es extensa pero al parecer también comparte con los otros que he visto en los reviews, los tomaré en cuenta a medida que avance la historia. Un saludo amigo y no te preocupes, ya tengo el plan para sacarte de prisión, solo espera un poco más ¿si?. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Gogeta:** Gracias y obviamente eso tenía que pasar ya que Bora intentó manchar el nombre de su gremio, la pelea iba a ser tal como la historia original ya que si Goku hubiera peleado con él, lo hubiera vencido en menos 1 segundo y ya no tendría chiste. Un saludo y gracias por aportar tu lista de harem._

 _ **\- soulalbarn18000:** Pues me da gusto saber que mi historia haya llamado tu interés ya que ese siempre ha sido mi objetivo. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- Guest (3):_** _. Un saludo._

 ** _\- Ben56:_** _De nada shavo, es un talento nato, y ojalá más gente como tu valore más mis trabajos. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- neopercival:_** _Pues discúlpame por no avisarte antes shavo, es que se me pasó xD. Bueno, como Goku comenzará una nueva vida con más de una mujer esperándolo en Fairy Tail, tenía que terminar la otra ya que Milk no siempre tiene un bonito destino cuando se trata de mi, no es por ser mala onda pero ella no me cae bien, si me entiendes ¿verdad?. Y tienes razón por Aquarius, a Lucy nadie la respeta por que así la tratan, ok no. Pero ya quiero ver la reacción de la espíritu de agua cuando se entere del nuevo novio que tendrá Lucy muy pronto y se muera de la envidia al ver al Saiyajin porque es mucho mejor que su novio xD. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _\- yumerihaba2:_** _Pues me da gusto que te haya llamado la atención la historia y también de que conozcas Fairy Tail, es un buen anime, mucho fanservice pero buen anime xD. ¿Y te cuento un secreto?, el harem de Goku será un poco similar al que tiene en tu historia con Naruto; eso quiere decir que habrá muchos momentos divertidos, románticos y ¡pervertidos! ***7w7***_

 _Esperaré con ansias las siguientes actualizaciones shavo ya que ambos fics se están poniendo interesantes. Un saludo y una abrazo de mi parte._

 ** _-_** ** _warewameshianari:_** _Gracias shavo, y eso que faltan que los demás integrantes del gremio conozcan a Goku. Un saludo._

 ** _Y bueno, esos han sido todos los que recibí después del tercer día, es increíble que llegáramos a más de los 30 reviews en el primer capítulo, ya tendremos más con los capítulos que vienen a continuación. Debo decir que la cantidad de pretendientes que me sugirieron para el Harem de Goku es interesante y sin duda muy convincente ya que la mayoría de las chicas encargarían para el Saiyajin y algunas de ellas ya las tenía previstas por varios crossover._**

 ** _Sin embargo, pasará un tiempo antes de declarar el harem oficial ya que puede que haya una que otra chica que cambie por su poca participación en la serie o porque no me convenzan al final._**

 ** _Les aviso que anunciaré el harem oficial después del capítulo 3 de esta historia ya que esa es la duración del arco del prólogo, originalmente se llama el arco de Macao pero yo decidí modificarlo. Así que aún tienen tiempo para sugerir más pretendientes o de plano votar por algún listado de alguno de los usuarios que comentaron anteriormente. Y también pueden sugerir las parejas para Natsu y Gratis ya que tengo que ser justo, pero tendrían que descartar a Lucy y Juvia ya que algunos me habían sugerido que ellas estén en el Harem de Goku y pues yo estoy de acuerdo, así que usen su imaginación._**

 ** _Y una cosa más y esta es la más importante, ¡por nada del mundo me sugieran a Wendy que forme parte del harem!, ya que cierta organización del globo azul aún quiere mi cabeza luego de lo que hice en Rosario Saiyan, y pues no quiero que eso vuelva a repetirse. Ya tengo pensado como será la relación que tendrá la Dragon Slayer de viento con nuestro Saiyajin; será una relación fraternal, ya que tengo pensado que Goku sea algo así como el padre adoptivo de Wendy ya que la niña pues no tiene una familia o eso lo que quiero suponer, ustedes me dicen si están de acuerdo o no._**

 ** _En fin eso era todo lo que tenía que decir y sin más rodeos... ¡Continuamos!._**

* * *

 **Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica**

 **(Título Alternativo: "Dragon Ball FT")**

 **Arco Prólogo**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail, el Rescate de Macao y Goku vs. Natsu**

 **(Insertar Opening 1 de Fairy Tail o el Opening 1 de Dragon Ball Super)**

 **(Nota: si van a tomar la intro de DBS, les recomiendo esta versión ya que es mejor que la original;** **/watch?v=M98jyMEKuHQ)**

* * *

 **Voz del Narrador de DBZ:** _Anteriormente en Dragon Ball FT, Goku había llegado al planeta Earthland que pertenece al universo 6. En su camino Goku se encuentra con algunas personas que resultan en realidad unos magos con distintos tipos de magia, en su camino forma una amistad con dos de ellos y con un gato parlante._

 _Lucy Heartfilia, una maga del tipo celestial y nueva amiga del Saiyajin, se vería involucrada en un secuestro planeado por otro mago con el nombre de Bora, donde éste quería llevaba a las chicas a una isla para que Lucy trabajara de esclava. Pero para su fortuna, Goku junto con Natsu, un Dragon Slayer cuyo elemento natural era el fuego, rescatarían a Lucy junto con las chicas cautivas y al final derrotarían a Bora junto con su tripulación._

 _Pero a pesar de haber obtenido la victoria, la pelea de Natsu terminó destruyendo parte del pueblo de Hargeon llamando así a la guardia real, para evitar problemas con el consejo de magia, Natsu se llevaría a Lucy y a Goku lo más rápido posible para que ambos se unieran a Fairy Tail._

 _Las nuevas aventuras de Goku en Earthland estaban a punto de comenzar..._

* * *

 **Narración normal**

 **Ubicación: Ciudad de Magnolia/Fairy Tail**

Luego del incidente de ayer, Goku y sus nuevos amigos habían al gremio con el nombre de Fairy Tail.

"Increíble..." - dijo Goku asombrado mientras observaba el edificio que estaba en frente suyo.

"Es enorme..." - añadió Lucy expresando lo mismo al ver el mismo edificio: Se trataba de una edificio compuesto de tres pisos, en la parte superior del edificio había una bandera con el símbolo de una hada igual al que Natsu tenía en su hombro, por último había un letrero con el nombre de Fairy Tail en medio.

"¡Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail!" - declaró Happy muy contento hacia los futuros nuevos integrantes.

"¿Que te parece, Goku?" - preguntó Natsu a su compañero.

"Se ve fantástico, a decir verdad nunca había visto un edificio como éste antes" - respondió Saiyajin aún conservando la sonrisa. Decía esto mientras recordaba los edificios de su mundo ya que para el los edificios eran esféricos y más avanzados tecnológicamente.

Natsu sonrió por su reacción - "Entonces espera verlo por dentro" - entonces el mago se acercó al portón y lo abrió... de una patada - "¡Ya regresamos!" - exclamó a todo pulmón mientras Happy decía lo mismo. Los miembros de Fairy Tail voltearon a ver a Natsu junto con las dos personas que iban con él y los saludaron con amabilidad.

Goku y Lucy sonrieron al ver esto y sonrieron ya que a simple vista los miembros del gremio eran personas agradables.

"Puedo sentir muchas presencias en este lugar y la mayoría son fuertes" - pensó el Saiyajin mientras sentía los ki's de los miembros de Fairy Tail, estaba contento ya que ninguno mostraba alguna presencia negativa... por ahora.

"¡Hey Natsu, volviste a causar problemas de nuevo, ¿verdad?" - preguntó chico que es un miembro del gremio y este tenía un par de dientes salivos. Este ya estaba enterado de lo que hizo el Dragon Slayer en Hargeon, pero en ese momento Natsu golpeó al chico con una patada.

Tanto Lucy como Goku se quedaron sorprendidos y confundidos por lo que acaban de ver, ¿por qué Natsu golpeó a un compañero suyo?.

Por otro lado el pelirrosado estaba molesto con el chico que acaba de patear - ¡Era mentira la información de Salamander, ¿no es así?!"

"¡¿Cómo lo iba a saber?. Solo te dije que había rumores de que estaba cerca¡" - replicó el chico dientes fríos mientras se levantaba.

"¿Qué dices, quieres pelea?" - protestó Natsu a punto de comenzar una disputa en el gremio... otra vez. En ese momento, los miembros del Fairy Tail comenzaron a pelear y a la vez estaban causando un desastre de proporciones épicas.

"Emm... ¿Que está pasando aquí?" - se preguntaron Goku y Lucy mientras veían todo con gotas de sudor sobre sus cabezas. Ni si siquiera un minuto en el gremio y ya todo se descontroló, ¿acaso todos se llevan así en Fairy Tail?.

"Ah, ¿Natsu regresó?" - preguntó un joven de cabello azul oscuro con tono retador ya que su rival había regresado de su viaje y quería otra pelea con el: este chico tenía la marca del gremio estampado sobre su pectoral derecho. El nombre de este joven es Gray Fallbuster; un mago del tipo hielo con una costumbre muy extraña y es la de quitarse su ropa, aún estando en publico.

"¡Kya!" - Lucy se sobresaltó y se cubrió los ojos ya que Gray por alguna extraña razón, solo usaba su ropa interior. Goku solo lo veia al mismo chico pero más con confusión y se preguntaba porque solamente estaba en ropa interior.

"¡Esta vez terminaremos nuestra pelea Natsu!" - declaró Gray mientras se acercaba a la nube de humo que estaba creando la pelea.

"Gray... tu ropa" - le llamó una hermosa chica de cabello café oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Esta chica tenía el nombre de Cana Alberona, la mayor bebedora en todo Fairy Tail.

"¡Maldición!" - exclamó Gray exaltado mientras se iba a buscar su ropa, pero se dio cuenta de que no había tiempo para eso.

Cana solo suspiro fastidiada - "Los hombres de aquí no tienen nada de clase" - comentó mientras comenzaba a beber un enorme barril lleno de cerveza, como parte de su costumbre.

"¿Que es todo escándalo? ¡Que montón de bebés!" - preguntó una nueva voz entrando en escena, Lucy y Goku voltearon para ver a hombre de más de dos metros de altura, con la piel ligeramente morena, con una pequeña cicatriz cerca del ojo derecho y con el cabello blanco. El nombre de este grandulon es Elfman Strauss, un mago que realiza todos sus trabajos a base de puños.

El Saiyajin estaba un poco impresionado por el tamaño de Elfman, tal vez ese tipo era fuerte ya que su tenía una buena condición física.

Elfman alzó un puño al aire tratando de llamar la atención de todos - "¡Si eres un hombre, demuéstralo con tus puños!"

"¡Fuera de nuestro camino!" - exclamaron Natsu y Gray al unisono mientras golpeaban el rostro de Elfman mandándolo a volar.

"Vaya, vaya, que ruidosos son" - comentó otra voz masculina sonando muy sereno. Lucy volteo para ver a un chico de cabello naranja con un par de lentes transparentes mientras vestía una camiseta roja con una una chaqueta verde encima con unos pantalones negros. El nombre de este muchacho es Loke, un chico que estaba en la lista de "magos más atractivos". Sin embargo, Loke no quedaría impune de la pelea ya que alguien le arrojó una botella directamente en la frente.

"¡Voy a arreglar esto, solo por ustedes!" - decía Loke muy confiado ante las dos chicas que iban con él.

"De acuerdo, este chico está fuera de mi lista" - pensó Lucy mientras tachaba una foto de Loke que estaba en su libro del 'novio perfecto' - "¿ que le pasa a este lugar? ¿Acaso no hay ningún mago serio es n este lugar?" - se preguntó a si misma y luego vio a Goku quien seguía viendo todo de brazos cruzados - "¿Goku, acaso no tas cuenta de todo lo que está pasando?" - preguntó eso ya que para la maga celestial le hacía raro que el pelinegro conservara la compostura.

"Si Lucy, pero me parece interesante la manera en que actúan, lo que quiero decir es que por alguna razón ellos son los mejores de Fiore y también pienso que no podríamos encontrar otro gremio donde luchen entre si por diversión" - respondió Goku mientras daba su opinión con respecto al comportamiento en Fairy Tail y la cierto es que todos eran muy amigables.

"Vaya, un par de recién llegados" - se escuchó una voz femenina esta vez, ambos voltearon para ver a una hermosa chica de cabellera blanca como la nieve y con ojos azules muy encantadoras, ella vestía un elegante vestido magenta con líneas rosadas que hacía resaltar sus curvas. Goku al ver a esa chica, por alguna razón se quedó sin habla ante su belleza y también su cara que reflejaba inocencia, el Saiyajin no sabía porque estaba pensando de esta manera ya que no había tenido esa sensación desde hace algunos años, sino mal recordaba tuvo esa sensación en sus primeros años de casado con Milk.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Lucy exclamó como una fangirl - "¡No puede ser es Mirajan, en persona!" - exclamó emocionada y con ojos de estrellas ya que estaba en presencia de una super modelo de la revista 'Weekly Sorcerer', una publicidad muy reconocida en toda Fiore, y la estaba viendo en carne propia.

"Encantado de conocerlos, yo soy Mirajane Strauss, pero ustedes me pueden llamar Mira" - ella sonrió de manera jovial ante los nuevos - "¿Supongo que ustedes vinieron con Natsu, verdad?" - Mirajane les preguntó a Lucy quien seguía sonriendo.

La rubia asintió - "Si, por cierto mi nombre es Lucy" - ella se presentó mientras extendía su mano en señal de respeto y la camarera aceptó su apretón de mano.

"Mucho gusto, Lucy" - Mira le dio la bienvenida y luego volteó a ver al chico que estaba a su lado y se llevó una buena impresión. Para empezar su estilo de peinado era muy llamativo pero luego la albina notó los músculos que estaban ocultos debajo de su ropa y se quedó atónita por el tamaño de estos, no eran ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, ¡eran perfectos!. Las mejillas de Mirajane se tornaron de color rosado por perderse en la belleza del Saiyajin pero ella sacudió su cabeza tratando de liberar esos pensamientos y se concentró nuevamente en la mirada tan inocente de Goku.

"Mucho gusto Mira, mi nombre es Son Goku pero solo llámame Goku. Soy nuevo en Fiore, pero me encontré con Natsu y luego con Lucy en Hargeon y al final me terminé aquí" - Goku se presentó mostrando su famosa sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Bueno, es agradable saber que Natsu los haya guiado hasta Fairy Tail ya que aquí todos los nuevos son bien recibidos" - Mirajane comentó amenamente mientras Lucy se sonrojaba por el cumplido y Goku solo mantenía su sonrisa - _"Por dios, este chico Son Goku es muy guapo, tiene una sonrisa que coincide con su personalidad"_ \- pensó la albina con otro rubor en sus mejillas mientras observaba al pelinegro. Es algo que no había visto antes en un hombre.

"Umm, Mira... ¿no creés que deberíamos detenerlos?" - preguntó Lucy con nerviosismo señalando la pelea que aún prevalecía.

"Ellos siempre son así, es mejor dejarlos solos" - respondió Mirajane despreocupada ya que para ella es una costumbre ver esas peleas en Fairy Tail ya que lo hacen todos los días desde que tiene memoria. Naturalmente el miembro más fuerte del gremio era quien los detenía, seguro ya saben a quien me estoy refiriendo.

Sin embargo, el batallón llegaría a un punto crítico donde las mesas y las sillas estarían volando por doquier, y en ese momento una botella de alcohol saldría volando en dirección a la camarera de pelo blanco quien no se movía. Goku se percató de esto y usó sus reflejos para detener la botella que iba a golpear a Mira usando solo dos de sus dedos. Ambas chicas quedarían impresionadas por esta última acción.

"Wow, gracias por salvarme Goku. Si esa botella me hubiera golpeado probablemente me hubiera dejado noqueada" - agradeció Mirajane con una dulce sonrisa mientras que su salvador se limitó a hacer lo mismo.

"No hay problema Mira, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Yo no quería que alguien como tú quedara lastimada" - dijo el pelinegro sonriente y eso provocó que la albina lo mirara con admiración con un rubor en sus mejillas, su corazón estaba latiendo mil veces por segundo debido a la nobleza de Goku. A pesar de haber sido la Miss Fiore, ella había tenido varios pretendientes que querían salir con ella, pero con Goku las cosas eran diferentes ya que su presencia le provocaba mariposas en el estómago.

 _"Vamos Mira, contrólate. Acabas de conocer a este chico... Sin embargo, el tiene algo especial que me hace sentir feliz"_ \- pensaba la camarera sacudiendo su cabeza con el rubor aún visible pero por fortuna nadie lo notó.

 _"Vaya, que reflejos" -_ pensó la maga celestial estupefacta de las habilidades del Saiyajin. Entonces comenzó a anotar ciertas cosas en su libro del novio perfecto. Pero sería interrumpida cuando Gray se topó con la rubia ya que este había sido expulsado luego de que Natsu le robara sus boxers.

"¡Mi ropa interior!" - exclamó Gray furioso y Lucy chilló del susto ya que el mago del hielo estaba completamente desnudo frente a ella. Entonces Gray notaría la presencia de la rubia y se acercó a ella - "Señorita, ¿podría ser tan amable de prestarme sus panties?"

"¡Jamás!" - exclamó Lucy furiosa mientras golpeaba a Gray por su petición tan atrevida. Luego Loke aparecería y cargaría a la rubia de forma nupcial, luego llegaría Elfman y lo golpearía para que después Natsu lo rematara con una patada, y así todos siguieron peleando.

"¡Todos son tan ruidosos! No puedo beber en paz..." se quejaba la maga de las cartas mientras bebía otro tarro de cerveza. Entonces para acabar con esto de una vez por todas: Cana, Gray, Elfman, Loke y Natsu sacarían sus mejores técnicas y se prepararon para atacar.

Lucy se espantó ya que todo el revoltijo se salió de control y usó a Happy como escudo para 'protegerse'. Goku por otro lado estaba tan emocionado a tal punto de que quería participar, pero decidió contenerse ya que la diferencia de sus poderes con el de los magos era excesivo, no dudarían ni para el calentamiento. Sin embargo, el Saiyajin sentiría otra presencia que acaba de entrar al gremio.

 **"¡Detenganse, idiotas!"** \- exclamó una voz profunda y autoritaria mientras un pie gigante azotó en el suelo. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se detuvieron al ver a un gigante como de 10 metros de altura.

"¡¿Un gigante?!" - exclamó Lucy en total asombro al ver a ese gigante. Goku también alzaría para ver al mismo gigante de piel oscura pero no sentiría el mismo asombro que la maga celestial.

"Cielos, que grande es este sujeto" - murmuró Goku un poco sorprendido por la presencia del gigante color sombra.

"Vaya, regresó el maestro" - comentó Mirajane contenta y entonces el Saiyajin la vio intrigado pero ya entendió todo.

 _"¿Entonces el maestro de este gremio?"_ \- Goku se preguntó mentalmente, entonces se dio cuenta de que la presencia del 'maestro' era muy superior al de todos los demás.

Pero Natsu era el único que no se percató de esto ya que sus compañeros habían cesado sus ataques, entonces se mufó de todos - "¡Todos están paralizados del miedo, la victoria es...!" - no pudo terminar su frase ya que el maestro había pisoteado al Dragon Slayer con su enorme pie. Luego el gigante volteó a ver a Goku y a Lucy.

 **"Nuevos reclutas, ¿eh?"** \- preguntó el maestro viendo seriamente a ambos. La maga celestial se espantó y se ocultó detrás del Saiyajin pero respondieron con un si. Entonces el gigante comenzó a hacer algo, parecía que quisiera atacar o algo así pero sucedió otra cosa; poco a poco su tamaño se reduciría hasta encogerse a menos de un metro de altura.

"Es un placer" - saludó el maestro de Fairy Tail con una mirada simpática mientras extendía su mano. Se trataba de un anciano con una altura que sería comparable con el pequeño Chaos, sólo tenía cabello en los laterales de su cabeza y un bigote canoso, vestía una camiseta blanca con el símbolo del gremio en medio, encima tenía una chaqueta naranja con azul y encima llevaba un sombrero de bufón del mismo color. Este venerable anciano era el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar.

 _"¿Hmm, Con que esa es su verdadera identidad?"_ \- el Saiyajin se preguntó un poco curioso al ver al viejo. Eso lo recordó a la misma técnica que hacía Roshi cuando mostraba su verdadero poder, pero la diferencia es que su maestro no crecía tan exageradamente como este anciano.

"¡Ahora es pequeño!" - comentó Lucy estupefacta al ver la nueva del anciano - "Y espera, tu eres el maestro..." - no terminó su frase ya que Mirajane habló.

"Así es, él es el maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov-san" - la albina le presentó a los nuevos a Makarov y el viejo solo asintió mientras sonreía.

"Es un placer conocerte, Lucy... Y a usted también joven...?" - decía Makarov a sus nuevos miembros de su gremio pero no sabía el nombre del Saiyajin porque no lo escuchó antes.

Goku solo lo miró curioso ya que Makarov malinterpretó su edad _\- "Yo no soy tan joven, en realidad yo soy un adulto pero no tanto como él"_ \- pero dejando eso a un lado, el pelinegro se presentó de todos modos - "¡Hola Maestro Makarov, mi nombre es Son Goku pero solo llámeme Goku!" - Goku se inclinó ligeramente para estar a su altura y le extendió la mano.

"El placer también es mío, Son Goku" - Makarov sonrió ante su saludo forma y también extendió su mano para darle un apretón. Sin embargo, al momento de hacer contacto, el maestro de Fairy Tail abrió los ojos en total asombro ya que tuvo una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

 _"¿Q-qué?, esta energía... ¡es inmensa!. Nunca antes había sentido un poder así antes, esta energía supera incluso a Gildarts y por mucho. ¿De donde sacó este poder este muchacho?, y la otra cuestión es... ¿Acaso este es su verdadero poder?"_ \- se preguntaba el viejo con nerviosismo al ver el aura interna del Saiyajin que más bien parecía una muralla impenetrable e infranqueable, es más, hasta tuvo la sensación de haber visto un par de ojos orbes rojos brillantes acompañado de la silueta de una criatura con la forma de una serpiente envuelta en una luz dorada.

Goku miró al maestro confuso ya que este se había quedado estático por unos momentos, pero él Saiyajin también había sentido el poder del viejo y notó que era muy grande, se iguala al poder que solía tener cuando enfrentó a Raditz, pero puede que este no sea todo su poder porque estaba tranquilo - "¿Está usted bien, Maestro Makarov?" - preguntó y el venerable enano reaccionó.

"¡Emm... si Goku estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando, je je je!" - decía Makarov sonriendo de manera nerviosa para luego darse la vuelta - _"Tendré que hablar con este joven en privado más adelante"_ \- pensó seriamente con una gota de sudor frío y en ese momento el maestro dio un salto solo para chocar con el barandal del segundo piso y luego de reincorporarse empezó a dar un aviso, sus hijos (así se refiere a sus miembros en Fairy Tail) alzaron la vista para prestar atención a lo que estaba a punto de decir - "¡Lo han hecho otra vez, bandidos. Miren todos que el consejo me mandó, todas son quejas!" - decía mientras les enseñaba una pila de papeleo con las quejas que el consejo de magia había notificado en las últimas misiones de algunos de sus miembros y todas mostraban malas noticias.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: El consejo de magia es una organización que maneja todos los gremios en Fiore)._**

Ahora Makarov comenzó a contar todas las quejas: Con Gray le reclamó ya que él ando en las calles semi-desnudo y también había robado ropa interior de otras personas, luego miró a Elfman y le reclamó porque tenía que escoltar a una persona importante pero lo asaltaron de todos modos, después siguió con Cana y le reclamó porque había bebido 15 barriles llenos de cerveza y luego esta las arrojó al consejo, seguía Loke a quien le acusan por haber coqueteado con la nieta de unos de los miembros del consejo de magia, y por último y no menos importante Natsu, el había vencido al grupo de Bora pero destruyó una gran parte del puerto de Hargeon dejando muchos edificios en ruinas.

 _"¿Así que todo los que el maestro tiene eran acerca de Natsu? ¡Es más destructivo de lo que pensé!"_ \- pensó la chica rubia sorprendida tras oír todas las quejas hacia Fairy Tail.

 _"Natsu parece muy destructivo alrededor de Fiore, je je je..."_ \- pensó el Dios Saiyajin con una leve risa y también pensaba lo mismo que Lucy con respecto a las quejas.

"¡Chicos, lo único que ustedes hacen es que el consejo se enojen conmigo ya que yo tengo que cargar con toda la responsabilidad de sus actos!" - Makarov cada vez se mostraba más molesto. Todos sus hijos estaba con las miradas bajas avergonzados por recibir los regaños de Makarov pero ya era una costumbre aunque en el fondo no lo hacían a propósito - "Sin embargo... ¡Al diablo con el consejo!" - el viejo hizo algo inesperado, el incineró todo los documentos y los arrojó al suelo pero estos serían atrapados por Natsu quien comenzó a degustar del fuego. Entonces Makarov comenzó a dar un gran discurso acerca de la magia y su conexión con el espíritu de las personas y que tampoco debían temerle a los del consejo de magia.

"¡...Y sigan el camino en el que creen. Eso es el significado de ser un mago de Fairy Tail!" - exclamó Makarov mientras alzaba su mano con el dedo indice levantado, todos sus hijos imitaron la misma acción mientras se sentían mejor debido al discurso motivacional del maestro. Goku sonrió tras oír el discurso de Makarov ya que en cierto modo era similar al mismo discurso que le dijo cuando entrenó por primera vez con él, solo que en lugar de magia eran las artes marciales y sobre su propósito en la vida. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todos en Fairy Tail se cuidaban unos a los otros como si fuesen una familia.

Luego del discurso, la orden en el gremio se restableció mientras todos reacomodaban los muebles que fueron arrojados y/o destruidos durante la pelea mientras que Natsu y sus compañeros reanudaban sus labores cotidianas. Pero era momento de hacer a Goku y Lucy como miembros oficiales de Fairy Tail.

"¿Entonces Lucy, donde quieres que coloque tu marca y de que color?" - preguntó Mirajane con una sonrisa mientras sostenía una especie de sellador mágico a lo que la rubia respondió.

"¡Lo quiero de rosa, y en mi mano derecha!" - dijo emocionada mientras extendía dicha mano y la albina asintió, entonces colocó el sello en su mano y una marca del gremio apareció en la misma. Lucy se puso más que feliz ya que ya oficialmente ya era parte de un gremio. Luego de que la maga celestial se acercó a Natsu quien estaba comiendo varios platillos hechos de fuego, (si, tal como leyeron, de fuego).

"Mira Natsu, ya soy parte del gremio" - la rubia contenta mientras le mostraba la marca del gremio en su mano. Sin embargo, el Dragon Slayer no le hizo tanto caso ya que el seguía comiendo.

"Emm... si, bien por ti Luigi"

"¡Es Lucy!" - protestó la rubia un poco molesta por su falta de atención.

Luego Mira se fijó en el pelinegro - "¿Y tu Goku, donde lo quieres y de que color?" - le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa. El Saiyajin lo pensó por unos momentos antes de responder.

"¡Lo quiero en mi pecho izquierdo y de color negro!" - dijo emocionado mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su dogi dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso; la camarera, la maga celestial y todas las demás chicas y hasta algunos varones del gremio se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver el cuerpo del Saiyajin ya que todos sus músculos estaban bien desarrollado; sus pectorales parecían placas de acero bien ensamblados y su pack de 6 abdominales estaban bien marcados, su cuello estaba un poco grueso que encajaba bien en su cuerpo. En pocas palabras, era como si presenciaran una estatua esculpida por los mismos dioses o incluso a un mejor.

 ** _*Insertar efecto 'Woooow!* de la serie original)._**

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Me parece que acabo de crear el primer fanservice de Fairy Tail pero invertido xD)._**

 _"¡Por dios, ¿acaso serán reales?!" -_ Pensaban Lucy y Mirajane al mismo tiempo con las caras tan rojas como tomates y con los ojos como platos, algunas otras chicas les dieron hemorragias nasales y hasta se desmayaron al ver semejante hermosura ante sus ojos, Cana, quien veía todo desde una distancia mientras seguía bebiendo alcohol, estaba devorando al Saiyajin con una mirada llena de lujuria y pasión ya que se enamoró al ver lo sexy que era el nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail, como quisiera perderse en esos músculos.

Goku se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros se le quedaban viendo si decir nada y eso de algún modo le estaba incomodando - "¿Estás bien, Mira?" - preguntó Goku a la modelo y esta sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Ehh... si claro, Goku. Estoy bien!" - respondió la albina sonriendo de manera nerviosa con su respuesta aún visible. Ella se concentró y colocó la marca del gremio en donde le habían dicho.

"Gracias, Mira-chan" - dijo Goku muy gratamente mientras que la camarera sonreía de manera jovial, el pelinegro se volvió a poner su dogi lo que fue una decepción para algunas magas. Mirajane se sonrojó a un más por el termino 'chan' al final de su nombre, no sabía porque estaba sintiendo estas emociones pero a ella le estaba gustando de algún modo, pero esos pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Goku le preguntó algo.

"Oye Mira-chan, ¿es cierto eso de que Natsu fue criado por un dragón?. Es que ayer me enteré de que es un Dragon Slayer y también supe que tiene características que asemejan a uno" - inquirió el pelinegro curioso y la modelo asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es, el padre adoptivo de Natsu fue un dragón; lo educó, le enseñó a leer y le enseñó una magia que se conoce como fuego del Dragon Slayer, pero se se supone que desapareció en el año X777 y no lo ha vuelto a ver desde entonces" - respondió Mira en tono natural.

"Si, recuerdo que me dijo algo sobre su padre adoptivo. Con razón Natsu lo está buscando por todos lados con tanta urgencia, pero me pregunto por qué ese dragón habrá desaparecido sin alguna razón..." - Goku se preguntó a si mismo algo pensativo. A continuación la conversación fue interrumpido cuando alguien había entrado al gremio, se trataba de un niño de alrededor d años, el nombre de ese niño era Romeo Conbolt, él estaba hablando con el maestro preguntándole acerca sobre donde estaba su padre, ya que su padre Macao había ido a un misión que se supone que le tomaría 3 diás en completar pero ya había pasado una semana, ¡estaba preocupado y quería que fueran a buscarlo!. Makarov (quien estaba bebiendo un tarro de cerveza), le decía al pequeño que no debía preocuparse por Macao ya que el sabía que podía cuidarse solo y regresar, eso no bastó para Romeo y se marchó del gremio llorando pero no sin antes golpear a Makarov en la cara.

"¿No cree que fue duro con él, maestro?" - preguntó Lucy reprochando al viejo por la forma en que le habló al pequeño Romeo. Goku también pensaba lo mismo ya que sintió pena por el niño, el solo quería ayuda con respecto a su padre quien estaba desaparecido.

"Sus palabras son duras, pero en el interior el maestro también esta preocupado por el bienestar de Macao, quien es el padre del niño que acaba de salir" - comentó Mirajane mientras limpiaba algunos vasos con una mirada de empatía.

 ***Crash!*** \- se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Goku, Lucy y Mira voltearon solo para ver la tabla de misiones que tenía una grieta del tamaño de un puño. Fue Natsu quien lo había hecho.

"¡Oye Natsu, no rompas la tabla de misiones!" - exclamó un miembro del gremio pero el pelirrosado no le hizo caso y se marchó del gremio, con una mirada llena de seriedad y determinación mientras Happy iba a lado de su compañero, el tenía pensado hacer una cosa que ya era obvia para algunos.

"¿Qué paso con Natsu? ¿Por qué se puso así de repente?" - Lucy preguntó un poco confundida por su amigo.

"Creo que la respuesta está clara Lucy" - respondió el Saiyajin y la rubia lo miró aun confusa, Mirajane asintió y se dispuso a explicarle a la maga celestial.

"Eso es porque Natsu es como Romeo, el pasó por lo mismo. Y como le dije a Goku-kun, el había sido encontrado por ese dragón cuando era pequeño ya que nunca conoció a sus padres. Natsu no quiere que Romeo pase la misma experiencia que él" - terminó de explicar Mirajane con la mirada baja al igual que los demás miembros de Fairy Tail ya que había tensión en la atmósfera - "Pero Natsu no pierde las esperanzas y espera algún día encontar a Igneel" - decía ahora sonriente Mira - "Pero al mismo tiempo, nuestra generación de magos en Fairy Tail están buscando como superar nuestro sufrimiento, las cicatrices y el dolor... Eso me incluyo a mi" - terminó de decir eso con algo de melancolía ya que solo podía pensar en una persona en particular, su hermano Elfman sabía a que se refería ya que pasaba por lo mismo.

Lucy se quedó estupefacta ya que ahora estaba creyendo la historia de Natsu y ahora no podía evitar sentir lastima por él. Goku por otro lado, el se quedó en silencio por todo lo que había escuchado hasta ahora y solo podía pensar en una cosa.

 _"Entonces Natsu es igual que yo en cierta manera... Jamás conocí a mis verdaderos padres y el tampoco"_ \- pensaba Goku con la mirada seria, entonces recordó que jamás había conocido a sus padres biológicos ya que Vegeta (cuando fueron a Namekusei) le había contado que tanto sus padres como los de él, habían sido asesinados por el malvado tirano Freezer por razones que ya todos conocemos. La única familia que tuvo en un principio fue a su abuelo humano Son Gohan y años más tarde conocería a su hermano mayor Raditz, pero digamos que el encuentro no fue tan agradable y ambos hermanos terminaron muertos. Y durante su estancia en la Tierra habría formado una otra familia con Milk (quien ya había fallecido) junto con sus hijos Gohan, Goten y su nieta Pan (quienes ya eran mayores y con vidas propias), pero lamentablemente todos y cada uno de ellos estaban separados a tan solo un universo de distancia y eso era demasiado. Goku podía entender el sufrimiento que tiene uno al perder a un ser querido y al ver el caso de Romeo y Natsu, se propuso una meta y es la de encontrar a sus respectivos familiares a como diera lugar. El se levantó de su asiento para decir algo y sus amigos lo voltearon a ver algo curiosos de lo que iba a decir a continuación.

"Tal vez no conozca mucho acerca del pasado de Natsu o de cualquiera de los miembros en Fairy Tail, pero les prometo... que yo les ayudaré a superar ese dolor que tanto les atormenta. Desde que me uní a Fairy Tail, sentía como si me hubiera unido a una familia y no me gusta ver a mi familia heridos, tristes o preocupados. Es por eso..." - luego el Saiyajin levantó su puño al aire - "¡Haré todo lo que sea posible para que todos en Fairy Tail vuelvan a ser felices en sus vidas!" - declaró Goku con su famosa sonrisa de la familia Son y todos se quedaron maravillados por el discurso y lo aclamaron por ese discurso que levantó el anime en el gremio.

 _"Este chico... ha ido por el buen camino de la vida"_ \- Makarov sonrió y se sintió orgulloso por las palabras del nuevo miembro del gremio ya que pudo sentir confianza en él y pudo romper el hielo que tanto perseguía a Fairy Tail. Su bondad era tan grande como el poder que sintió en él.

Ante esto, Lucy y Mirajane miraron al pelinegro con asombro, con rubores en sus rostros mientras sus corazones latían muy rápido, ya que jamás habían visto a un hombre con semejante determinación y deseos de ayudar a la gente, aun si apenas los habían conocido.

 _"Es tan gentil..."_ \- Una lagrima salio del ojo de la maga celestial mientras sonreía triste, es en ese momento cuando sus sentimientos fueron cautivados por las palabras del Saiyajin.

"Gracias, Goku-kun..." - decía Mirajane con una pequeña lagrima recorriendo sus rosadas mejillas y se las limpió ya que su corazón había sido cautivada por el pelinegro - _"¿Por qué mi corazón vuelve a latir rápido?, no se mucho acerca de este sentimiento pero me está gustando. Tal vez... dentro de pronto tenga la confianza para decirle acerca... de esa noche" -_ pensaba Mirajane con una dulce sonrisa mientra seguía viendo a Goku.

"No hay problema, yo solo quería hacer felices a mis nuevos amigos" - El Saiyajin sonrió con un pulgar arriba y luego se dirigió a Lucy - "Oye Lucy vamos con Natsu, debemos ayudarle a traer a ese tal Makarov. A parte, es una oportunidad para que conozca un poco sobre los alrededores Fiore y también una manera de comenzar nuestras aventuras como miembros de Fairy Tail. ¿Que dices, aceptas?" - sugirió Goku y la rubia asintió.

"¡Está bien Goku, y haré todo lo posible para ayudar en esta misión!" - respondió Lucy con entusiasmo mientras se juntaba, la verdad es que la maga celestial quería estar a lado del Saiyajin.

"¡Muy bien!" - Goku asintió y se volteó a ver a la barra de servicio - "¡Nos vemos más tarde, Mira-chan!" - el Saiyajin se agitó su mano mientras él y Lucy se retiraban del gremio.

La albina también agitó su mano mientras le sonreía, los demás miembros del gremio también se despidieron de los nuevos y le deseaban suerte para que traigan a Macao sano y salvo. Pero regresando a Mira, no sabía que le estaba pasando cuando estaba cerca de Goku, pero no podía evitar sentirse relajada y tranquila por su presencia. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz femenina le habló cerca de la oreja.

"Ara, ara... ¿Parece que tienes interés en el chico nuevo, verdad Mira?" - preguntó Cana con una sonrisa picara mientras rodeaba uno de sus brazos sobre su cuello.

"¿Y-yo? ¡N-no se d-de que estás hablando, Cana. Yo solo le veía..." - respondió Mira algo nerviosa y sonrojada por la pregunta de la bebedora de cabello castaño.

Cana solo sonrió de manera juguetona por su reacción - "No me mientas Mira, con esa cara puedo decir que no solo te le quedaste mirando los ojos ya que estabas babeando por esos increíbles que tiene Goku. A decir verdad, no estaría mal pasar un buen rato con él" - decía la maga de las cartas mientras se lamía su labio inferior con pensamientos pervertidos en su cabeza.

La camarera frunció el ceño y se molestó un poco por el comentario atrevido de Cana pero se limitó a no responderle como debía y solo se dedicó a atender en el bar. Pero de algo estaba segura la albina, no iba permitir que esa ebria se acerque tanto al Saiyajin.

El maestro estaba viendo la escena desde su posición original y no pudo evitar reír internamente por la suerte que tenía Goku ya que dos de las chicas más bellas en Fairy Tail habían sido cautivadas por él y estaba seguro de que lucharán por su corazón, aunque también Lucy podría ser una posibilidad ya que la rubia también se interesó por él.

 _"Pero que suertudo es Son Goku, no como el ingenuo de Natsu"_ \- pensó Makarov mientras seguía solo faltaba que cierta mujer de cabello escarlata se interese por el pelinegro, eso si sería hilarante pero algo imposible, a ver que dice el destino.

* * *

 **Cambio de escena, en el exterior de Magnolia**

Mientras Tanto a las afueras de Magnolia, se encontraban Natsu y Happy caminando para ir en la busqueda de Macao, cuando de pronto...

"¡Natsu!" - el mago se detuvo ya que alguien le estaba llamando, se volteó para ver a Goku y a Lucy acercandose.

"¿Hey amigos, que hacen aquí?, pensé que se quedarían en el gremio" - preguntó Natsu un poco sorprendido pero a la vez contento.

"Decidimos ayudarte en traer a Makarov de vuelta, ¿verdad Lucy?" - preguntó Goku felíz y Lucy asintió de aprobación.

"Se que tenemos poco de unirnos en el gremio, pero estoy decida en ayudar a un miembro de Fairy Tail" - añadió la maga celestial mientras recordaba las palabras que dijo Goku.

Natsu y Happy se pusieron contentos - "¡Eso es increíble, ahora mismo nos dirigimos a la montaña Hakobe. Son como tres horas de viaje hasta allá, pero espero que Macao siga allí, ya que tenía como misión derrotar al monstruo Vulcan" - explicaba el Dragon Slayer con una sonrisa llena de determinación, Lucy se estremeció al pensar en lo horrible que sería ese tal Vulcan pero Goku pensaría otra cosa.

"¿Vulcan?, ¡suena como un tipo fuerte!" - decía Goku emocionado y con ganas de pelear con las criaturas nuevas de este mundo.

"¡Aye!" - Happy añadió levantando su pata izquierda.

"Pero son cuatro horas de viaje en tren o algún otro medio de transporte" - comentó Lucy con un poco de lloriqueo ya que les tomará un buen rato en rescatar a Macao. Natsu por otro lado sentiría nauseas al pensar las cuatro tediosas que tendría que estar en cosas infernales llamadas transportes, eso si también contamos el viaje de regreso al gremio.

Goku vio las reacciones de sus amigos pero el les levantaría los ánimos - "No se preocupen amigos, tengo un método para ir a ese lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" - dijo mencionando su técnica de la teletransportación. Al decir eso, la mente Natsu reaccionó al recordar lo que pasó ayer.

"¡Espera, ¿te refieres al hechizo de teletransporte que usaste cuando rescatamos a Lucy?!. ¡Gracias a dios ya que no no volveré a usar esas malditos transportes!" - exclamaba Natsu con lagrimas de alegría.

Lucy solo se quedó confundida pero a la vez interesada por el comentario del Dragon Slayer - "¿Acaso tienes un hechizo de teletransporte, Goku?" - preguntó la maga celestial ya que jamás había visto o conocido si quiera alguien dominar esa clase de hechizos. Entonces recordó la forma inesperado en que aparecieron en ese barco el día de ayer - _"Me pregunto de que clase de mago es Goku y que magia domina"_

"Algo así..." - contestó el Saiyajin rascándose la cabeza ya que no podría considerar su técnica como un hechizo de magia ya que probablemente su función era diferente al del ki - "Pero lo que si te seguro es que muy efectiva, solo sostenganse de mi" - Goku les sugirió y sus amigos asintieron mientras colocaban una mano en la espalda del Saiyajin. Entonces el pelinegro fijó su vista al norte de Fiore ya que le habían dicho que la montaña Hakobe se encontraba en esa dirección, puso dos de sus dedos mientras concentraba su ki para realizar la teletransportación.

* * *

 **Montaña Hakobe/Norte de Fiore**

El monte Hakobe, uno de los ligares más fríos de Fiore o incluso de toda Ishgar donde no paraba de nevar. El grupo de Goku y los magos aparecieron en un parpadeo a la mitad de una montaña nevada.

"Que frío está..." - Sin embargo al momento de llegar, Lucy sintió que su piel se volvía de gallina ya que el frío del lugar era espantoso y eso se debe a que no llevaba ropa para la ocasión pero luego vio a sus amigos quienes no estaban sintiendo lo mismo que ella - "¿Como a ustedes les da frío?'"

"Mi fuego de Dragon Slayer me mantiene caliente a todo momento, así que no tengo necesidad de preocuparme por ventiscas como esta" - respondió Natsu con tranquliad mientras observaba el lugar con el fin de rastrear a Macao u oler su rastro.

"Yo he entrenando mi cuerpo bajo esta clase de temperaturas" - respondió Goku igual tranquilo ya que la temperatura de este lugar no era nada más que una brisa para él ya que era cierta su afirmación porque el Saiyajin había entrenado en lugar más fríos como la habitación del tiempo donde la temperatura descendía hasta -40°.

Lucy miraría con envidia a sus compañeros ya que ellos si estaban preparados para cualquier situación, a diferencia de ella que se estaba congelando a cada segundo. Si hubiera sabido esto se hubiera llevado ropa más abrigada. Pero la maga celestial si tenía una solución para esto, con una llave de plata invocó a un espíritu con la forma de un reloj de péndulo y lo usaría como refugio contra la nieve.

"¿Emm... Lucy?" - Goku miró eso con algo de curiosidad al reloj donde estaba su amiga - "¿De donde sacaste ese reloj?" - le preguntó y ella estaría respondiendo pero no se podía escuchar nada de nada - "¿Que dices, Lucy?, ¡no te oigo!" - volvió a preguntar y en lugar de escucharla a ella, escuchó al reloj.

 _"Me quedaré aquí dentro._ Es lo que ella dice" - el espíritu reloj tenía la habilidad de transmitir los diálogos de todo aquel que se encontraba dentro de él - _"Ustedes adelántense en buscar a Macao, yo estaré bien aquí._ Es lo que ella dice"

"Pero que extraño" - Goku se rascaría la cabeza por el extraño artilugio que estaba en frente de él. Y solo se preguntaba si Lucy estaba cómoda allá dentro.

"Oye Goku después de que terminemos con esto y regresemos a Fairy Tail, quiero que tengamos un combate" - Natsu le dijo con una sonrisa ya que quería saber lo fuerte que era su nuevo amigo y compañero de gremio. El había visto como había derrotado a los esbirros de Bora con suma facilidad, y el mago de fuego podría suponer que el Saiyajin estaba a nivel de un mago de clase S, como Erza Scarlet.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Uhhhh, pobre e inocente Natsu. Ni siquiera una chica tan fuerte y hermosa como lo es Erza llegaría si quiera al 1% del poder que tiene Goku, y mucho menos tú).**_

"Claro Natsu, con todo gusto pelearé contigo" - dijo Goku ya que era obvio que no iba a negarse ante la petición de su amigo ya que casualmente le iba a pedir lo mismo. Aunque en el fondo, Goku sabía de ante mano que el Dragon Slayer no tendría oportunidad contra su poder, pero quería comprobar que tan fuerte al principio para que después lo compare cuando entrenen.

Sin embargo, su conversación se vería interrumpida cuando un monstruo de 3 metros altura apareció en frente del grupo y este mismo intentó atacarlos con dos puños, Goku, Natsu y Happy esquivarían el ataque para después ver a la criatura que intentó este tenía el aspecto de un primate de pelaje blanco con negro con la cara grisácea.

"¡Natsu este es el monstruo Vulcan, el que Macao no pudo derrotar!" - exclamó Happy un poco sorprendido.

"Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir" - comentó Natsu mientras se preparaba para pelear y no le tomaría tanto esfuerzo en ganarle a ese simio.

 _"¿Asi que este es tal Vulcan?"_ \- pensó Goku al ver al mono de pelaje blanco y con cara de depravado. Entonces sentiría su ki para saber que tan fuerte era y se llevó una gran decepción al notar que no era tan fuerte como creía, sin embargo notó algo más cuando lo analizó, sintió otra presencia más en el interior del Vulcan y notó que esa segunda presencia no era maligna como la primera, ¿acaso pertenecerá al tal Macao?.

El monstruo Vulcan miraría a ambos miembros de Fairy Tail y sonreiría ya que no le costará trabajo derrotarlos, pero su olfato captó un olor más y era el de una mujer.

"¡Una mujer!" - exclamó Vulcan emocionado mientras iba a buscar a la mujer que percató su olfato ya que los Vulcan se excitaban cuando una hembra estaba presente.

"¡Oye, tú!" - Natsu le gritó porque el monstruo los ignoró y se dirigía a quien sabe donde.

 _"Oh no, ese tipo va hacia donde está Lucy"_ \- pensó Goku ya que la maga se encontraba a unos metros lejos de su posición ya que ella seguía en ese reloj mágico. No iba a permitir que ese monstruo que lastimara a sus amigos, el desapareció de la vista de Natsu y Happy quienes se quedaron sorprendidos por su velocidad.

"¡S-se esfumó!" - exclamó el gato azul exaltado. Natsu se limitaría a sonreír mientras el Dragon Slayer trataba de seguir a su amigo y perderse la pelea ni por un segundo.

Mientras tanto, Lucy seguía refugiada dentro del reloj de péndulo pero luego de abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que alguien se estaba acercando, se trataba de vulcan quien corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella. Lucy se espantó y gritó por una llamada de socorro pero solo se podía escuchar la voz del reloj diciendo _"¡Goku, Natsu, salvenme!"._ Y cuando dijo sus plegarias, el Saiyajin apareció de la nada interfiriéndose en el camino de Vulcan.

"¡Oye monstruo, ne permitiré que toques a Lucy. Tendrás que pasar sobre mi!" - declaró Goku con una mirada seria ante el primate.

 _"¡G-Goku!"_ \- esa fue la voz de Lucy que interpretó el espíritu del reloj y se podía notar un sonroja en sus mejillas. El Saiyajin volteó ligeramente para asentir ya que todo estaría bien - "¿Ahora quiere que me digas, donde tienes a Macao?"

"¿Hombre?" - Vulcan se molestaría ante la presencia de Goku ya que estaba entrometiéndose entre él y la bella chica rubia - "¡No quiero hombres, yo quiero mujeres!" - él oranguteó mientras se lanzaba al combate, se desplazó a una velocidad notable pero eso no bastó para impresionar a Goku quien estaba totalmente concentrado. El monstruo primate estuvo a punto de conectar el primer golpe pero el Dios Saiyajin esquivaría su puño solo inclinando su cabeza y lo contraatacó con su puño que le dio justo en el abdomen y mandó a Vulcan a chocar hacia unas rocas quedando inconsciente en el proceso mientras sus ojos se volvieron de espiral.

"¿Que le pasa, eso es todo?. Vaya, ese monstruo resultó ser un debilucho" - comentó Goku un poco desilusionado ya que ni siquiera usó la mínima de sus fuerzas en ese golpe. Natsu, Happy y Lucy quedaron estupefactos por lo que acaban de ver, el Saiyajin había derrotado a Vulcan con un solo golpe, increíble pero cierto.

 _"¡Derrotó a Vulcan... de un golpe!"_ \- exclamó Lucy aun dentro del reloj pero este ya se desvanecería debido a que ya había pasado el limite de tiempo quedando sola ella.

"¡Pero que fuerte es, ¿no lo crees Happy?" - Natsu le preguntó al gato y solo respondió con un 'Aye' ya que estaba igual de impresionado que su compañero y ambos se acercaron más. Goku se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Vulcan pero en ese momento Lucy se había acercado a él.

"¡G-Goku... ¿Como hiciste eso, como derrotaste a este monstruo así de fácil?" - la maga celestial inquirió muy interesada y antes de que el Saiyajin respondiera, Natsu y Happy ya habían venido.

"¡Es cierto Goku, ¿explícanos como le hiciste?" - preguntaba el Dragon Slayer y Happy solo sentía con otro 'Aye'.

"Pues... solo lo golpee ligeramente je je je" - El Saiyajin respondió con simpleza mientras sonreía - "La verdad es que este tipo no me parecía fuerte ya que no me sirvió de calentamiento"

"¿Solo... lo golpeó?" - Lucy se quedó sin habla al oír su comentario y se quedó estupefacta. Un Vulcan eran un enemigo para magos de clase B o incluso de clase A, ¿y Goku lo dominó así de fácil?. ese golpe no pudo haber sido ligero como el supone. Pero ignorando eso, estaba agradecida por haberla salvado de ese orangután super desarrollado y hasta sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por lo valiente que fue.

"¡Maldición, y yo que quería enfrentarme a este monstruo pero tu te quedaste con toda la diversión Goku!" - exclamó Natsu decepcionado mientras veía a Vulcan inconsciente, ya ni pudo participar en la pelea.

Goku solo le sonrió de comprensión mientras le tocaba el hombro - "Tranquilo Natsu, siempre habrá un momento donde participes en una pelea"

"Yosh!, yo no me quedaré atrás Goku!" - decía Natsu alzando su puño frente a él - _"Sin duda alguna ya quiero pelear con él"_ \- Natsu pensaba con una sonrisa de emoción ya que moría por regresar al gremio ahora mismo.

 _"Sin duda son tal para cual cuando se trata de pelear..."_ \- pensó Lucy mientras veía a sus dos compañeros del gremio. Pero su conversación se interrumpiría cuando el cuerpo de Vulcan se iluminó mientras revelaba la figura de un hombre de cabello plano de color azul.

"¡Es Macao!" - exclamó Natsu reconociendo a su compañero donde antes estaba el monstruo y se acercó a su cuerpo para saber si seguía vivo. Por fortuna sintió sus latidos de corazón.

"El Vulcan debió usar un Take Over" - comentó Happy mientras Goku y Lucy lo miraron en confusión.

"¿Take Over?" - preguntó la maga celestial.

"Es una magia para ocupar el cuerpo de alguien más" - el gato explicó dejando a Goku con la duda bien clara.

 _"Ahhh, es por eso que pude sentir otra presencia dentro de Vulcan. Se apoderó de su cuerpo"_ \- comentó el Saiyajin ya que había visto técnicas de posesión de cuerpos, como la técnica de Ginyu o del tipo parásito como el de Bebi.

"¡Vamos muchachos, hay que llevar a Macao devuelta al gremio!" - sugirió Natsu con entusiasmo ya que Romeo se alegrará de esta noticia. Goku asintió mientras se arrodillaba para sostener el cuerpo inconsciente de Macao y ponerlo sobre su hombro y estaba listo para realizar la teletransportación, el Dragon Slayer y el gato lo sujetaron de la espalda mientras que Lucy se aferró a su musculoso brazo pero eso no le importó tanto al pelinegro. Unos momentos después el grupo desapareció de la montaña Hakobe mientras regresaban a Magnolia.

* * *

 **Intermisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción, /watch?v=MlQSY_RO78M)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "En seguida regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

 **(Luego de los comerciales)**

 *** Se repite la misma escena solo que al final solo vemos una imagen de Gray, Elfman, Loke, Cana, Mirajane y Makarov todos juntos***

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Mismo Día**

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Ya de vuelta en Magnolia, Goku y sus amigos habían regresado Fairy Tail junto con Macao que había recobrado la consciencia luego de recuperar sus energías a causa de una extraña semilla verde que el Saiyajin le dio a comer. Fueron bien recibidos por los miembros del gremio y los felicitaron por su hazaña, en especial el pequeño Romeo quien agradeció de por vida al pelinegro y sus amigos.

Las cosas habían regresado como antes, Natsu y Gray fulminándose con sus miradas porque querían pelear otra vez, Lucy estaría platicando con una chica del gremio de cabello azul con el nombre de Levy quien formó una amistad en poco tiempo y por último Goku estaría comiendo todo lo del menú que ofrecía el gremio y estaba comiendo a una velocidad incomparable, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail y hasta el mismo Makarov quedarían boquiabiertos por la velocidad que comía el Saiyajin mientras veían la enorme pila de platos acumulados en la barra de servicio, ¡ya había comido raciones como para 30 o hasta 50 personas!. Ni siquiera Natsu podía comer a esa misma velocidad, es lo que pensaban todos.

"¡Ahh, la comida está deliciosa Mira-chan. Tu manera de cocinar es asombrosa!" - exclamaba Goku muy felíz mientras terminaba un plato más de espaguetis.

"Estoy encantado de que lo disfrutes... Goku-kun. Recuerda que la casa invita" - decía Mirajane mientras le sonreía lindamente mientras ocultaba su impresión con su sonrisa.

"¡Impresionante, eres la mejor!" - exclamó el Dios Saiyajin mientras comenzaba a degustar de un trozo de carne sujetando el hueso desde los extremos mientras lo giraba. Ese comentario hizo sonrojar a la camarera debido a lo inocente y adorable que se veía el Saiyajin comiendo.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Si... adorable, como no xD).**_

 _"¿Cielos... de que tamaño tendrá el estomago Goku?"_ \- pensó Lucy con los ojos muy abiertos, el primer día que lo conocía había comido de forma similar pero esta vez era peor. Parecía una bestia salvaje, pero una bestia muy atractiva.

Pero en eso llegaría Natsu interrumpiendo el momento - "¡Oye Goku, recuerda que me prometiste que peleariamos!" - el Dragon Slayer jamás se olvidaba de una promesa y mucho menos cuando se trata de pelear.

Goku voltearía a verlo con las mejillas llenas de alimento y asentiría - "Clado que tsi Nashu, sholo dejame tedminad mi comidda" - respondió antes de consumir sus últimos platillos.

"¡Je je je, por alguien habla en mi idioma!" - decía el pelirrosado entusiasmado e ignorando la forma en que comía Goku.

 _"¿De donde habrá sacado semejante apetito?"_ \- pensó Gray un poco asqueado juzgando la forma en que comía.

El Dios Saiyajin terminaría de comer sorbiendo el último plato de espagueti - "¡Ahhhhh, ya comí demasiado!" - exclamó muy felíz mientras se estiraba para reposar la comida.

"¡G-Goku, acabas de comer como para 30 personas!" - tartamudeaba Levy incrédula.

"¡N-no, creo como para 50 personas!" - añadió Cana estupefacta, ya ni ella pudo beber su cerveza al ver comer al nuevo. Los de Fairy Tail no se creían lo que acaban de ver pero fueron testigos de un brutal genocidio de comida por parte de un asesino llamado Goku.

"Esperemos que no te indigeste la cena, muchacho" - comentó Makarov con una gota de sudor frío en su cabeza. ni todos sus hijos hubieran podido consumir lo que fue un mes de provisiones.

"Bueno esta bién, se dice que hay que ser moderado para comer" - comentó Goku aun con su sonrisa presente pero su comentario causó que todo el gremio cayeran de espaldas al estilo anime, bueno, excepto Natsu.

 _"Este chico me llevará a la ruina..."_ \- pensó Makarov con ojos llorosos estilo comico con la cabeza en el suelo ya que el viejo cometió el garrafal error de invitar la comida al Saiyajin. Solo esperaba que su nuevo miembro completara muchas misiones para cubrir los gastos en el gremio.

Natsu ya sin mucha paciencia saltó en la mesa donde estaba su próximo rival - "¡Muy bien Goku, ya es hora de pelear!"

"¡Por supuesto Natsu, estoy listo!" - decía el pelinegro igual de entusiasmado.

"¡Si van a luchar, háganlo en el patio trasero!" - exclamó Makarov alzando su mano ya que no quería reconstruir el gremio a causa por la pelea. Ambos jóvenes asintieron mientras salían al patio trasero del gremio, el resto de Fairy Tail los siguieron ya que no querían perderse esto.

Ya afuera en el patio externo, ambos contrincantes comenzaron a dar estiramientos antes de iniciar el combate; Goku haciendo lagartijas apoyándose con el pulgar y Natsu solamente estiraba el cuerpo y se tronaba los nudillos. Y mientras hacían eso, los miembros de Fairy Tail iban con Cana ya que ella había iniciado con las apuestas para ver quien ganaba este encuentrr, la maga de las cartas obviamente apoyaría a Goku solo por ser fuerte y guapo. Gray, Elfman y Loke estarían mirando de forma seria porque que querían saber lo fuerte que era el nuevo ya que en palabras del Dragon Slayer, les había dicho que el Saiyajin había derrotado a un Vulcan con un solo golpe, una hazaña no tan facil de lograr. Mientras que Lucy y Mirajane estarían atentas al combate y deseando que Goku saliera vencedor en la pelea, pero ya que se trataba de una pelea con Natsu, las probabilidades eran cuestionables.

"¿Ya están listos los dos?" - preguntaría Makarov y ambos contrincantes asintieron, luego el viejo observó a Mirajane y esta asintió para dar unos pasos al frente para que anunciara el combate.

"3... 2... 1... ¡Adelante!" - exclamó la albina mientras la pelea comenzaba.

 **(Insertar esta canción, obligatoriamente;** **/watch?v=m9c7KQq9hV0)**

"¡Aquí voy!" - A continuación, Natsu fue el primero en moverse, comenzó a correr hacia el Saiyajin quien por alguna razón permanecía quieto, ni se había molestado en hacer una pose de batalla, ya que ni siquiera usaría el 1% de todos su poder. El Dragon Slayer estaba a punto de conectar su puño en el rostro de Goku pero este esquivaría el ataque desapareciendo del lugar y fallando en el ataque.

"¿Pero qué...?" - Natsu se quedó sorprendido ya que su rival había desaparecido de su vista y trató de buscarlo

"Aquí estoy" - habló Goku desde el otro lado con una sonrisa confiada.

"¡Ya te vi!" - Natsu volvería a la ofensiva mientras intentaba golpear a Goku mediante un salto pero el Saiyajin volvería a desaparecer de su vista apareciendo en otro lugar - "¿Desde cuando...?" - el mago de fuego se quedó impactado por su desplazamiento. Todos los espectadores estaban igual de impresionados por la increíble velocidad del Saiyajin, se estaba burlando facilmente de las habilidades de Natsu.

"Vamos Natsu ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Pelea con toda seriedad" - preguntó Goku conservando su sonrisa y eso provocó el enojo de Natsu.

 _"Parece ser Goku está jugando con ese cabeza de cerillo, es increíble que lo domine de esa forma"_ \- pensó Gray sorprendido ya que el siendo rival del Dragon Slayer de fuego, le costaba trabajo vencerlo ya que habían establecido su rivalidad desde que se conocieron hace algunos años.

"¡Idiota, ya verás lo que soy capaz!" - exclamó Natsu mientras juntaba sus manos hacia su boca mientras tomaba una respiración profunda - **"¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!"** \- el lanzó una llamarada de fuego que viajó directamente hacia Goku. El Saiyajin solo sonrió mientras se preparaba para contrarrestar el ataque, el extendió una de sus manos y concentró su ki.

"¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!" - con un grito creó una ráfaga de viento invisible para el ojo humano y la llamarada de Natsu hizo contacto con dicha ráfaga de ki y la ola de fuego se desintegró en el aire.

"¡¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo lo hizo?!" - preguntó Natsu muy sorprendido ya que su fuego no le hizo nada. Todos los miembros Fairy Tail también estarían asombrados por lo que acaban de ver.

"¿El puedo usar la magia del viento a tal nivel?" - preguntó Gray sorprendido al ver el contraataque del Saiyajin.

"¡El deshizo el fuego de Natsu como si nada!" - exclamó Lucy nuevamente estupefacta. ¿Entonces Goku era un mago del tipo viento?, eso era lo que suponían los miembros del gremio.

"Impresionante... Nunca antes había visto que alguien deshiciera el fuego de un Dragon Slayer así de fácil. Solo alguien como Gildarts podría hacer algo así..." - Makarov se dijo a si mismo igual de impresionado que sus hijos. Pero lo más curioso del caso es que no sintió nada de magia cuando Goku rechazó la técnica, ¿cómo es eso posible?.

Natsu estaría asombrado por lo que sucedió, pero no se quedaría atrás, envolvió sus puños en dos bolas de fuego mientras realizaba otra de sus técnicas - **"¡Puño del Dragón de Fuego!"** \- exclamó Natsu mientras se lanzaba al combate poniendo todas sus energías en ese golpe. Goku permaneció quieto esperando con paciencia el ataque de su amigo, entonces el puño del Dragon Slayer conectó directamente en el rostro Saiyajin dejando salir una enorme nube de humo en el proceso.

"¡Goku!" - exclamarían las chicas preocupadas por el pelinegro ya que recibió el ataque ya que el no había hecho nada para defenderse esta vez. Makarov vería seriamente lo que acaba de pasar, ¿acaso Goku habrá sido derrotado?, la tensión se apoderó de toda Fairy Tail y ojalá el nuevo no haya quedado tan malherido luego de ese ataque.

"Je... je... je... ¿Que te pareció eso? A ver si no vuelves a subestimar mi poder" - Natsu decía entre jadeos y estaba a punto de declararse ganador pero poco a poco la nube de humo se disiparía dejando ver una silueta con siete puntas encima de la cabeza. El Dragon Slayer azomaría la vista pero luego se llevó una terrible sorpresa.

 _"¡No... no puede ser...!"_ \- pensó el pelirrosado en shock con lo que estaba viendo. ¡Goku estaba vivo!, y no solo vivo... estaba completamente ileso!. Todos en Fairy Tail abrieron los ojos y las quijadas se cayeron hasta el suelo por la misma razón, el Saiyajin no había recibido ningún rasguño con el ataque de Natsu.

 _"Que alivio..." -_ Las chicas interesadas por el Saiyajin suspiraron de alivio ya que lo peor no había sucedido.

"¡¿Como sobreviviste a mi ataque, y como es que no estás lastimado si te golpee directamente?!" - preguntó Natsu muy sorprendido por la resistencia sobre humana del Dios Saiyajin.

"Debo admitir que eres fuerte Natsu, tienes técnicas sorprendentes. Pero la diferencia de nuestros poderes es excesiva" - declaró Goku sonriendo por el esfuerzo de su amigo - "Lamento decirte esto, pero esta pelea debe terminar"

"¿Que dijiste?" - antes de que Natsu pudiera hacer algo. El Saiyajin desapareció nuevamente y cuando reapareció detrás de su espalda y le dio un golpe en la nuca haciendo que el Dragon Slayer se quedara paralizado por unos momentos antes de desplomarse al suelo cayendo inconsciente.

 ***Detener la canción***

Todos se quedaron petrificados de la impresión ya que no podían creer lo que acaba de pasar; Natsu Dragneel, uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail, había sido derrotado muy fácilmente.

"¡El ganador... es Goku!" - declaró Mirajane en voz en alta y en ese momento todos los del gremio empezaron a aclamar y ovacionar al Saiyajin por su victoria - _"Nunca antes había había visto a alguien moverse tan rápido en mi vida. ¿Que tipo de magia habrá utilizado?" -_ la chica albina se preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

"¡Natsu!" - Happy lloriqueo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su compañero y movió su cuerpo para comprobar si reaccionaba, por fortuna seguía vivo.

Goku se acercó al gato para calmar su angustia - "No te preocupes Happy, Natsu no está tan lastimado. Solo lo dejé inconsciente, a lo mejor despierta dentro de unas horas"

"Oh bueno, no es nada grave de todos modos. Natsu ha recibido peores palizas antes" - comentó Happy con su típica actitud. Goku se rascó la cabeza por el comentario del gato pero sabia en el fondo que tenía razón.

 _"¿Goku se preocupa por la condición de sus contrincantes aún después de derrotarlos?. Vaya, eso es muy considerado de su parte" -_ pensó Lucy con una mirada de asombro al ver la actitud tan generosa del Saiyajin. Eso es algo que no había visto en un hombre ya que la mayoría de los hombres a veces ni se preocupan por su propio bienestar, pero Goku era diferente, algo lo hacía ser especial. No sabía por qué pero la rubia tetona tenía la sensación de que la búsqueda del novio perfecto estaba a punto de culminar.

Mientras tanto, Makarov seguía viendo todo desde su distancia mientras todavía pensaba sobre la pelea que acaba de suceder, a decir verdad aún le pareció increíble la forma en que derrotó a uno de sus hijos, pero al parecer debió esperarlo ya que recordó el poder que había sentido en el hace unas horas y aun estaba intrigado en saber cómo hizo todos sus movimientos. Tal vez después de todo sería un desafío para la maga de clase S 'Erza Scarlet' o su propio nieto Laxus, pero le que si le daba gusto es que el pelinegro no sea de mal corazón porque sino... Quien sabe lo que les hubiera hecho y no quería imaginarlo.

 _"Las cosas en Fairy Tail serán muy diferentes a partir de ahora y todo gracias a Son Goku"_ \- pensó el maestro de Fairy Tail con una cálida sonrisa. Ya tendrá tiempo para hablar con él en otro día

 **Continuara...**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de Dragon Ball Super o el Ending 1 de Fairy Tail).**

 **(El mismo caso que el opening, escuchen esta versión:** **/watch?v=OC7IZryyoq4).**

 **Próximo capítulo: La Primera Misión de Goku y el Regreso de Titania.**

* * *

 **Y bueno shavos, hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que haya sido de su agrado porque disfruté creando todo el capítulo, en especial la parte final ya que muchos esperaban eso, ¿verdad?.**

 **Como vieron, Goku ya forma parte del gremio principal de la serie, muchas aventuras le depara uno de los planetas del universo de Champa. Y también el Harem de Goku ya se está formando ya que ciertas chicas ya fijaron su vista hacia nuestro Saiyajin, solo falta cierta pelirroja que aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo y a ver sino cae tan fácil como las demás xD.**

* * *

 **Power Levels:**

 **Son Goku (Suprimido, sin ki divino): 8,000**

 **Natsu Dragneel: 90**

 **Happy: 2**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: 6**

 **Gray Fallbuster: 90**

 **Elfman Strauss: 70**

 **Mirajane Strauss (Buena): 10**

 **Cana Alberona: 25**

 **Loke: 30**

 **Erza Scarlet (Aún no ha aparecido pero aún así la mencionó): 150**

 **Laxus Dreyar (Éste también): 130**

 **Makarov Dreyar: 300**

 **Gildarts ( Y este también XD): 400**

 **Vulcan (Con Macao absorbido): 80**

 _ **Estos son los niveles iniciales por ahora, más adelante vendrán nuevos, algunos no repetiré porque para mí ya quedarían definidos por el resto de la historia. Los protagonistas, ellos si tendrán avances a medida que avance el fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos, eso es todo por ahora. Recuerden, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato de la historia que pasé de largo, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o en un mensaje privado.**_

 _ **Aquí se despide SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**_


	3. El Primer Trabajo de Goku

**_¡Qué Onda_** ** _shavos!, hoy les vengo trayendo la siguiente parte de mi nueva historia que ya está ganando reputación gracias a ustedes. En serio, ya llevamos más de 60 reviews, follows y favoritos, nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y atención ya que esto me motiva mucho para progresar._**

 ** _Ahora voy con el anuncio: Adaptación a YouTube_**

 ** _Últimamente he estado viendo tantos fanfics a través de esa página y me resulta entretenido escuchar tas historias la narración de distintos Youtubers que hacen buenos trabajos, ya sea historias de su propia creación o adaptar las historias de otros autores, como en mi caso que ya han tomado dos de mis fanfics._**

 ** _¿A que quiero llegar con esto?, simple, estoy dando mis fanfics en adopción para que se traslade al YouTube:_**

 ** _Si ustedes conocen a algún Youtuber que haga buenas adaptaciones de las historias del fanfiction o de plano ustedes son los que pueden realizar el mismo trabajo, les doy la oportunidad de hacer vídeos de mis historias._**

 ** _Y si llegan a hacer eso, tienen que seguir estos requisitos:_**

 ** _1.- Solicitar alguno de mis fanfics, excepto estos:_**

 ** _\- Rosario Saiyan_**

 ** _\- El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain_**

 ** _\- Saga Valiant (todas las historias)_**

 ** _\- Bardock en Equestria_**

 ** _\- Goku: El Séptimo Elemento_**

 ** _\- My Little Gohan_**

 ** _2.- Cuando hagan los vídeos, que no se les olvide darme el crédito por haber realizado las historias, es una prevención._**

 ** _¿Por qué hago ésto?, dos razones; porque quiero promocionar_**

 ** _quiero y quiero expandir mi talento en otras páginas de redes sociales y así que reconozcan mi talento en la escritura. La segunda razón es porque no tengo tiempo para realizar esos vídeos, ya que estoy demasiado ocupado en mi vida diaria como para realizar mis propios vídeos. A penas si tengo tiempo para escribir los capítulos a decir verdad._**

 ** _No es obligatorio que hagan esto si no quieren, pero sería un lindo detalle recibir esta clase de apoyo shavos._**

 ** _Ahora a responder los reviews del capítulo pasado:_**

 _ **\- Samguards:** Muchas gracias amigo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- reyoscar455:** Se te agradece tu pequeña opinión shavo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Reader912:** Siempre trato de escoger los mejores temas para complementar mis capítulos, pero te diré una cosa, desearía que la página de Fanfiction nos dejara añadir los vídeos de YouTube en los capítulos, así nos ahorramos algo de tiempo, como en la página homónima Fimfiction._

 _Sobre los enemigos de Fairy Tail tienes mucha razón, será difícil encontrar un oponente digno para el nivel donde está Goku; apenas si Zeref o Acnalogia, enemigos poderosos de la serie, tan solo servirían para calentarle los músculos, en su estado base o un minuto contra un Super Saiyajin. Y no lo digo porque sea un fanboy, simplemente uso el sentido común. Sobre Black Goku/Zamasu, no es una mala idea, de hecho, hay un arco en la serie de Fairy Tail donde ellos podrían encajar, supongo que ya sabes a que arco me estoy refiriendo, ¿verdad?._

 _Y también la relación que tiene Goku es tal como muchos imaginaban desde el primer capítulo._

 _En fin, un saludo de mi parte amigo._

 _ **\- Superale2:** Gracias amigo y aprecio tu ayuda, ya que lo que quiero es que la gente se entretenga con mis pasatiempos. Y también tomaré en cuenta tu aportación ya que puede que necesite consultarte cuando llegue a ciertas partes de la historia. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 _ **\- kiryu2026:** De nada shavo, yo siempre tomo en cuenta las sugerencias de mi lectores cuando lo necesite, y por cierto, ví esa pelea el sábado pasado. Y sobre las biografías de los personajes que me dices, pues ya veré si incluirlos en alguno de mis fics porque tengo tantas ideas que todavía no saco a la luz. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Fede 10:** Je je je, tienes razón, las chicas ya estarán peleando por el corazón de Goku como verdaderas amazónicas porque cuando se trata del amor, las mujeres hacen hasta lo imposible.Y cuando lo vean en SSJ... por kami-sama, la sorpresa que tendrán será inimaginable e inigualable._

 _Y sobre el emparejamiento de Natsu, es una buena opción, ya que incluso los fans de la serie apoyan eso. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- narutoxsasuna:** Bueno, es interesante el dato que me dices después de mucho tiempo desde el estreno de esa película, pero como siempre, no estoy si hicieron con intención ya que desde siempre las traducciones nos dan datos erróneos o incongruentes._

 _Y también gracias por el aporte del Harem de Natsu. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Albertino155:** Así será shavo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- BARTMAN91:** Pues saludos desde la Ciudad de México, México._

 _ **\- Vegeta 45:** Buenas opciones para Natsu y Gray. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Guest (4):** Así será shavo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Gohansayayin9 (Anteriormente Gokusayayin9):** Bueno, supongo que era de que cambiaras de nombre ya que se me hacía extraño que en tus fanfics uses más a Gohan que a Goku, pero en uno de tus publicaciones ya explicaste el por qué._

 _Y tienes razón, hacer capítulos y corregirlos es tedioso, y yo se exactamente cuando un capítulo es largo, cuando sobrepaso las 10000 palabras, que ha sido la cantidad promedio en los últimos capítulos que he hecho. Para mi un capítulo corto es menor a 8000 palabras ya que lo siento algo corto, al menos es lo que yo pienso. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte amigo escritor y espero que cumplas lo que me prometiste hace días._

 _ **\- Gogeta:** Pues si estoy tomando en cuenta agregar a un villano de la serie, pero será en el momento yo vea apropiado. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Armagedon 190:** Interesantes aportes que me das en los emparejamientos, incluso me sugieres algunos de los espirales celestiales. Un saludo._

 _ **\- neopercival:** Pues no es mi culpa que Goku sea como el Jhonny Bravo del anime, pero sin la parte de los rechazos xD._

 _Y si, Romeo tiene suerte de haber conocido al Saiyajin, de hecho, lo va a ver como un hermano mayor, eso supongo yo._

 _Y cuando las chicas vean su completa hermosura... Santo Dios, morirán por hemorragia nasal nível propulsión de cohete._

 _Sobre la vida de Goku, bueno, el les contará su historia a sus nuevos amigos a su tiempo cuando vea la oportunidad, y es la mejor opción ya que desconozco si alguien tiene la habilidad que mencionas, o en caso de que si existiera pues no recuerdo quién lo hace exactamente._

 _Y sobre Vados... Híjole shavo, no lo había tomado en cuenta y eso que en secreto me gusta ese shipping, ahí veremos si alguien está de acuerdo con tu sugerencia. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Guest (5):** Pues ya no esperes más. Un saludo._

 _ **\- soulalbarn18000:** Yo también espero hacer las mejores partes de la serie pero lamentablemente estamos empezando y me limito a no darles tantos espoilers y no arruinarles la experiencia. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- duvanuzumaki3.0:** Gracias shavo, es lo mejor que pudiste haber elegido. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Eu sintió Dracul (Este review está en inglés):** You ser right yo think so, muy history is inspired by Superale2, which is One oficina the best that existe. Regards my friend._

 _ **\- AngelCaotico:** Gracias por la información, como dije, hasta los mismos creadores nos contradicen todo lo que hemos creído. Un saludo._

 _ **\- PinkieNeko09:** Vaya, otro voto para Vados, a ver si hay más votos más adelante. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- warewameshianari:** Je je je, gracias y es verdad, ese fragmento fue una buena referencia a una de las miles que hay en la serie. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- raperix2017:** Te agradezco por tu comentario y espero ese capítulo de la historia que tienes en mente shavo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- luis2017:** Je je, gracias shavo se hace lo que se puede, y el harem está a punto de surgir xD. Un saludo._

 _ **\- carlos:** Ya lo estás viendo ahora mismo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Guest (6):** Pues al igual que luis, te agradezco por tu comentario. Un saludo de mi parte._

* * *

 **Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica**

 **(Título Alternativo: "Dragon Ball FT")**

 **Arco Prólogo**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **El Primer Trabajo de Goku y el Regreso de Titania**

 **(Insertar Opening 1 de Dragon Ball Super o el Opening 1 de Fairy Tail)**

Luego de la pelea de Goku y Natsu, habían pasado varias horas y la noche había llegado en Fiore, y nos ubicamos nuevamente en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Como ya era de noche, la mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail se habían retirado del gremio para dormir en sus respectivas casas mientras que otros aún seguían presentes, entre ellos estaban Goku, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Mirajane y Makarov. La chica albina seguía presente ya que estaba limpiando del poco del desastre que habían dejado en el gremio, es algo que ha hecho en el horario nocturno desde hace algún tiempo. Mira le propuso a Goku que si quería hospedaje, que dormiera en su casa (era una perfecta excusa para tener de cerca al pelinegro), pero el Saiyajin declinó ya que le dijo que ya tenía un lugar en donde vivir pero que apreciaba su oferta, Mira se decepcionó un poco pero aceptó los porque no era una mujer que presionaba a los demás, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con el cuando fuera posible mañana.

"Ughh..." - murmuró cierto mago pelirrosado ya que se estaba despertando de su letargo - "¿En donde estoy?" - se preguntó a si mismo un poco adormilado, se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en uno de las camillas de la enfermería del gremio y luego pudo notar una figura de color azul a su lado.

"¡Estas despierto Natsu!" - exclamó Happy de entusiasmo al ver a su compañero/padre adoptivo despierto, vivito y coleando.

"Emm... si" - murmuró un poco adolorido Natsu pero recordó que había pasado antes de que se desmayara. Luego se levantó del sofá - "¿Que pasó con la pelea, Happy?" - le preguntó al Exceed.

"Pues perdiste, Goku te derrotó fácilmente" - respondió Happy sin vacilar. Natsu al escuchar eso se quedó sorprendido por que lo habían derrotado fácilmente a pesar haber dado lo mejor de su esfuerzo, y no es la primera vez que le pasaba algo así porque ciertos magos lo habían derrotado igualmente, pero no con la misma facilidad que Goku, se sintió tan insignificante en cuestión de poder, pero eso no significaba que se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y cierto pelinegro apareció - "Veo que estás despierto Natsu, es un alivio" - comentó Goku contento de ver a su amigo despierto.

"¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?" - Natsu preguntó mientras se agarraba la nuca donde había recibido el golpe.

"Como 3 horas más o menos, el golpe que te di no fue tan grave que digamos" - respondió el Saiyajin sin rechistar y Happy asintió acompañado de su clásico "Aye".

En ese momento, Gray también había entrado solo para ver como estaba su compañero/rival, y no es que le importara mucho que digamos.

"Feh, veo que ya despertaste Natsu. Pensé que quedarías en coma luego de que te patearan el trasero en tiempo récord" - se bufo el mago de hielo y una vena sobresalió en la cabeza del Dragon Slayer.

"¡¿Que has dicho Stripper, a caso quieres pelear?!" - preguntó molesto Natsu mientras un aura de color rojo rodeó su cuerpo.

"¡¿De verdad quieres pelear, Cabeza de cerillo?. Yo te vencere de una vez por todas!" - preguntó Gray con el mismo tono de voz y con un aura similar pero de color azul

"¡No, yo seré el que te venza hoy!" - protestó Salamander mientras ambos magos hacían un choque de miradas fulminantes.

"Siempre son así" - Happy suspiró un poco cansado ya que esos dos siempre hacen lo mismo todos los días.

Goku se limitó a ver la escena con una pequeña sonrisa divertida ya que la actitud de Natsu y Gray se le hacía extrañamente familiar, en cierto modo era como verse a si mismo y a Vegeta en sus primeros años de rivalidad, de hecho, su rivalidad aún sigue vigente hoy en día. El decidió salir a tomar aire fresco y dejar que los magos resuelvan sus propios asuntos, ya afuera se arrinconó a un barandal mientras observaba la ciudad de Magnolia cubierta bajo la luz de las estrellas y a la vez comenzaba a reflexionar: Es increíble lo que el Saiyajin había pasado en los últimos dos días; había conocido nuevos amigos, se unió a un gremio lleno de gente con habilidades únicas y hasta se enfrentó a un monstruo de las montañas para rescatar a un hombre que es padre de familia. Sip, sin duda ha sido un gran día y tenía el presentimiento de que cosas más emocionantes vendrían más adelante.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos del Saiyajin se interrumpieron cuando el maestro del gremio se hizo presente.

"¿Disfrutando de la vista, eh Goku?" - preguntó Makarov con las manos detrás de su espalda, típica pose de los ancianos.

Goku volteó a verlo mientras seguía sonriendo - "Si maestro, lo estoy disfrutando. De vez en cuando me gusta ver el paisaje en las noches para relajarme, es algo que solía hacer en mi hogar" - respondió con algo de nostalgia. El tercer maestro estuvo de acuerdo con su comentario, no había nada mejor que observar la ciudad de Magnolia cuando era de noche y es más disfrutable cuando se realizaba algún festival - "Por cierto maestro, ¿no se supone que usted ya se había ido a casa además de Mira-chan?" - preguntó Goku curioso.

 _"Ah es cierto, a lo que venía..."_ \- pensó Makarov ya que había recordado que lo estaba buscando para hablar con él sobre algo - "Goku, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? sino es mucha molestia claro"

"Claro maestro, ¿de que quiere preguntarme?" - preguntó Goku bajando la vista.

"¿Me preguntaba que tan fuerte eres en realidad?. Porque se me hizo interesante que pudieras vencer a Natsu tan fácilmente porque hasta nuestros mejores miembros no lo derrotan de forma tan sencilla. Te pregunto esto ya que dentro de unos meses se harán las pruebas para escoger a los nuevos magos de clase S y me gustaría comprobar tu poder para saber si tienes lo necesario para calificar en esa categoría" - Makarov declaró con interés y a la vez con paciencia. El Saiyajin miró al viejo maestro con extrañez por su petición, no es que no quisiera mostrarle algo de su poder pero tenía la preocupación de que al mostrarlo pudiera sacudir toda la ciudad o el país, o inclusive el planeta entero. Pero luego recordó que el maestro era una persona de fiar, tal vez un poco estricto (y un poco pervertido) pero al final era una persona con un corazón noble. Así que tal vez pueda demostrarle una pequeña muestra de su poder y esperaba no matarlo de un infarto en el proceso.

Entonces sonrió y dijo - "De acuerdo maestro, ¿pero podría hacerlo en un lugar deshabitado?, es que no quiero destruir el gremio por mostrar mi poder, je je je" - Goku comentó rascandose la cabeza.

Makarov asintió y estuvo de acuerdo con la idea - "Como desees, conozco el lugar perfecto para que puedas mostrar tu poder. Sígueme por favor" - dijo el maestro del gremio mientras caminaba a otra dirección mientras que el Saiyajin le seguía el paso hasta salir de Fairy Tail. Pero lo que no sabían es que ciertos magos habían escuchado la conversación anterior y estaban más curiosos que un gato.

"¿Me puedes decir por qué debemos seguirlos, Flamitas?" - preguntó Gray con algo de molestia ya que él ya quería regresar a su casa porque ya era tarde pero el Dragon Slayer lo obligó a espiar a la conversación del maestro.

"Porque quiero saber que tan fuerte es Goku, obvio. Además, sería interesante ver que clase de magia posee, ¿no lo crees Princesa de Hielo?" - preguntó Natsu con mucho interés y una gran sonrisa. Al decir sus motivos, Gray se rascó la barbilla ya que la curiosidad también lo invadió.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, sería interesante saber si Goku tiene las habilidades suficientes como para superar incluso a Erza, aunque eso sea algo improbable" - decía el mago de hielo con interés. Tanto el como Natsu no tenían ni el poder ni el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a la maga de clase S ya que igualmente casi todos en Fairy Tail le tenían pavor por su reputación en toda Fiore. Solo esperaba que el nuevo integrante cumpliera sus expectativas y la confrontara en alguna ocasión.

"¡Perfecto, entonces hay que seguirlos. Vamos Happy!" - declaró el pelirrosado mientras su compañero gato asentía con otro 'Aye', mientras usaba su gran olfato para rastrear el olor de Goku y Makarov para seguirlos, Gray solo les seguía el paso para no perderse lo que estaban a punto de presenciar.

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después...**

Goku y Makarov habían llegado a una zona que se asemejaba a una selva donde no había nadie en los alrededores, el lugar estaba ubicado a algunos kilómetros del gremio y de la ciudad de Magnolia, por lo tanto no habría problemas (o eso creían).

"Aquí podré mostrale algo de mi poder maestro. Pero le aconsejo que se aleje un poco ya que puede esto le afecte un poco" - Goku sugirió amablemente y el viejo asintió y retrocedió unos cuantos metros para seguir su consejo.

"Bien Goku, cuando tú quieras" - Makarov le pidió que ya comenzara con la demostración. Mientras tanto, detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban escondidos el dúo de magos y el exceed también listos para ver el espectáculo.

"Aquí voy" - Goku decía mientras apretaba sus puños para posteriormente concentrar su ki, una aura de color azul rodeó su cuerpo - **"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** \- con un poderoso grito, el Saiyajin expulsó una minúscula porción de su poder lo suficiente para crear un fuerte temblor en toda la zona dejando impactado al maestro del gremio quién era sometido por el intenso viento que expulsaba el pelinegro.

"¡Q-Qué poder... nunca había sentido un poder como este!" - pensaba Makarov estremecido mientras hacía todo lo posible para que no saliera volando por los tanto, Natsu y Gray también estaban estupefactos y aterrados al sentir el poder del Saiyajin, ambos jóvenes hacían lo posible para tampoco sucumbir al poder del pelinegro, desafortunadamente Happy no tuvo la misma suerte.

"¡AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" - gritó el gato azul mientras daba vueltas suspendido en el aire.

"¡Happy!" - Natsu le gritó a su hijo adoptivo e iba ir a ayudarle pero para fortuna del neko, este se estampó de espaldas contra un árbol.

"Estoy bien" - decía Happy con espirales en los ojos debido al impacto. El Dragon Slayer suspiró de alivio mientras seguía observando a Goku.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto...**

En el consejo de magia, los miembros que conformaban a los díez magos santos estaban a punto de retirarse a sus hogares, pero de repente todos se estremecieron por una extraña anomalía que vino sin previo aviso.

"¿Pero que ésto?" - preguntó uno de los miembros que tenía el aspecto de un viejo roble para luego sentir un movimiento debajo de sus pies (o raíces por así decirlo) - "¿Acaso soy el único que siente esto, compañeros?"

"No, no eres el único" - contestó otro de los miembros del consejo que en realidad era una mujer de cabellera púrpura oscuro quien intentaba mantener el equilibrio - "¿Pero de donde vendrá ese poder?" - ella se preguntó a si misma y lo mismo se preguntaban lo mismo, y para investigar este enigma usaron un circulo mágico para proyectar una imagen del causante de esta anomalía. Dentro de la imagen pudieron ver la imagen de Goku.

"¿Ese hombre es el causante de este fenómeno?" - preguntó incrédulo un joven de cabello azul y una marca roja encima del ojo izquierdo - "No puede ser... su poder podría superar a Zeref" - pensó el joven mago santo con una gota de sudor frío ya que esto podría afectar al plan que tenía en mente. Todos los presentes mostraban la misma expresión ya que jamás habían sentido una presencia tan inmensa en sus vidas, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabían quien era ya que ninguno de los del consejo reconocía ese rostro del pelinegro.

Por otro lado, la mujer de cabello púrpura oscuro estaría más asombrada por el aspecto que por el poder de la persona misteriosa y solo podía pensar en lo apuesto que lucía, es increíble que ese hombre sea el causante de aquél temblor.

Ahora un segundo cuestionamiento surgió por las mentes de los magos santos, ¿Quien era ese sujeto y de donde provenía?. Investigando más a profundidad se dieron cuenta de dos cosas; el primero es que otro de los miembros del consejo estaba en frente del sujeto, ese es Makarov, y lo segundo es que el hombre tenía la marca de Fairy Tail sobre su pecho. Al ver todo esto, el consejo de magia pudo dar una conclusión; Ese hombre pertenecía al gremio de Fairy Tail y el tercer maestro de este tenía mucho que ver. Pero aún con esto seguían sin reconocer al nuevo individuo, por lo tanto tendrían que hablar con Makarov en la próxima junta que sería dentro de pronto.

* * *

De regreso a las afueras, el Dios Saiyajin seguía expulsando energía y a medida que hacía eso el lugar comenzaba a deteriorarse; los árboles se derrumbaban, las rocas se agrietaban y se hacían añicos.

"¡Ya basta Goku, detente. Vas a destruir el lugar por completo!" - exclamó Makarov porque ya había visto suficiente y tenía miedo de que se metiera en más líos por los desastres.

Goku escuchó eso y desvaneció su ki en segundos dejando todo en orden, parcialmente **(1)** \- "¿Y bien... Que le pareció, maestro?" - preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa esperando su opinión.

 _"Rayos, pero cuanto potencial tiene este muchacho. Definitivamente Gildarts no podría hacer algo así ni por más poderoso que sea. Que suerte que Goku sea de los nuestro lado"_ \- Makarov estaba suspirando una y otra vez para recuperar algo de aire luego de la conmoción pero tenía que responder de todos modos - "Bueno Goku, debo decir... que es lo más impresionante que jamás he visto. Sin duda alguna eres digno para formar parte de nuestra gremio, hasta podría decir que calificarias para ser un mago de clase S como Erza Scarlet o mi nieto Laxus" - opinó el anciano ahora con una sonrisa.

"Gracias maestro" - Goku aceptó su elogio y luego fijó su mirada hacia los arbustos - "¡Oigan Natsu, Gray, Happy, no es necesario que se oculten más, ya pueden salir" - les dijo y luego las hojas del arbusto se sobresaltaron.

"¡Ya nos descubrió!" - pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo sorprendidos y ya sin vacilar decidieron salir de su escondite.

"¿Goku, como supiste que estábamos aquí y desde cuándo sabías que los estábamos observando?" - preguntó Gray asombrado.

"Fácil, sentí sus presencias desde hace un buen rato, de hecho, hasta supe el momento cuando nos estaban siguiendo en el gremio" - respondió Goku rascandose la cabeza con su sonrisa dejando sin habla a sus amigos.

Makarov también se sorprendió por la increíble habilidad perceptiva del Saiyajin, ni siquiera el tenía una percepción tan desarrollada como para sentir a otros magos, ya si estuvieran cerca o no. ¿Que más tiene escondido para él?.

"¿Goku, que clase de magia tienes y como hiciste todas esas luces?" - preguntó Natsu muy ansioso y muy curioso.

"Bueno, les explicaré un poco de mis poderes. Para empezar, yo uso el ki" - tras decir esa última palabra los magos parpadearon de confusión.

"¿Ki?" - preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo y Goku asintió.

"¿Qué es exactamente el ki, Goku, es alguna clase de magia nueva?"- preguntó Makarov interesado ya que jamás había escuchado esa palabra antes y el pensó que eso podría ser alguna otra variante de magia.

El Dios Saiyajin negó con la cabeza - "No exactamente maestro Makarov. Verán, el ki es la energía vital que se encuentra en el interior de cada ser vivo en el planeta; ya sea humanos, animales, plantas y hasta del océano" - explicaba Goku levantando su dedo índice como si estuviese dando clases, los magos y el exceed asentían a medida que hablaba y obviamente tenían que preguntar al respecto.

"¿Y que puede hacer ese ki cuando se controla?" - volvió a preguntar el viejo maestro.

"Cuando se controla el ki, aumenta las capacidades de una persona como la fuerza, la resistencia, la velocidad, la capacidad de crear bolas de energía destructivas y hasta volar"

"¿Volar?" - preguntaron los cuatro al unisono y antes de que dijeran algo más, el Saiyajin comenzó a levitar en el aire sin ayuda de alas o algún hechizo de magia, incluso podían ver como las prendas de Goku se ondeaban.

"¿Ven?, esta es la técnica de volar" - decía Goku con una sonrisa y de cruzados de brazos.

"Increíble..." - Los presentes se quedaron asombrados debido a la capacidad de vuelo de Goku, ninguno de los magos sintió una mínima manifestación de magia del tipo de viento por lo que quedaría confirmada toda la explicación anterior.

"Ahora les mostraré como se crea la energía" - El Saiyajin extendió una de sus manos y luego se concentró para crear una esfera de energía de ki de color amarillo del tamaño de una pelota de tenis lo suficiente para que sus amigos pidieran notar eso. En ese momento, Goku levantó su mano al cielo y disparó la esfera de energía en el cielo que viajó como una bala para que este llegara a la atmósfera del planeta, los magos y el exceed levantaron la vista y se preguntaban a donde se dirigía y la respuesta llegó cuando vieron una luz similar a la de antes del cuál explotó en el cielo creando una especie de fuegos artificiales iluminando los cielos. Todos quedaron maravillados al ver eso ya que esa diminuta esfera de energía pudo iluminar toda la ciudad de Magnolia, aunque fue por unos segundos.

"Wow..." - fue lo único que pidieron murmurar los cuatro ya que no tenían palabras para describir lo que acaban de ver, más que... asombroso.

Unos momentos después, Goku descendió al suelo - "Bien amigos, eso es todo lo que se acerca del ki, al menos lo más básico ya que en realidad tengo muchas más técnicas de los que han visto, pero se los diré a su tiempo. ¿Hay algo que no han entendido?" - preguntó Goku ya que quería cerciorarse de haber sido lo más claro posible.

"Yo tengo una pregunta más" - habló nuevamente Makarov - "¿Que tan poderoso fue ése último ataque que hiciste?"

Goku se rascó la barbilla tratando de explicarse - "Bueno, podría decir que esa esfera de energía... tenía la suficiente potencia como para destruir un continente" - respondió el pelinegro sin preocupación alguna. Esa respuesta dejó en blanco al viejo y casi le da un infarto; si el Saiyajin afirma que con una diminuta esfera de ki podría erradicar un continente, no quería ni imaginarse la destrucción que causaría una esfera de tamaño normal o una gigantesca. **(2)**

Y a diferencia de Makarov, Natsu, Gray y Happy tenían brillos en sus ojos por lo fantástico que sonaba tener un poder como ése. Y ahora querían saber más detalles:

"¿Goku, tú habías dicho que el ki se encontraba dentro de las personas, verdad? ¿Eso quiere decir que hasta los magos como yo pueden hacerlo?" - preguntó ansioso el pelirrosado.

"Pues yo creo que si Natsu, cualquier persona puede controlar su propio ki. Solamente se necesita entrenar de forma adecuada para liberarlo" - decía el Saiyajin aún contento y sin previo aviso Natsu se puso enfrente de él.

"¡Goku, quiero que me entrenes. Quiero liberar mi ki para aprender a volar y hacer esas esferas de energía como tu lo haces para vencer a mis rivales!" - el Dragon Slayer le dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero antes de que el pelinegro dijera algo, Gray también se le había acercado.

"¡Espera un segundo. Si vas a entrenar al cabeza de antorcha, entonces yo también me uno!" - exclamó el mago de hielo ya que era obvio que él no quería que su rival se le adelantara ya que también quería derrotar a su propia lista de rivales en el gremio.

"¡Piérdete princesa de hielo, yo se le pedí primero. Además quiero volverme más fuerte para patear tu trasero!" - exclamó el mago de fuego molesto ya que es obvio que fue primero, pero Gray no se rendiría.

"¡¿Ah si?, pues yo seré más fuerte para patear tu trasero el doble de fuerte!" - el mago de hielo protestó mientras ambos chocaban sus frentes mientras sus auras volvían en ambos jóvenes.

Goku reía un poco por la rivalidad de sus amigos pero al final notó que ambos definitivamente tenían ese espíritu de pelea para superarse a si mismos y tampoco notó que uno no quería quedarse detrás del otro y viceversa, definitivamente era como ver su vida pasada frente a un espejo. Con todo esto, el Saiyajin decidió calmar la angustia de los magos.

"Ya tranquilos muchachos, si tengo una solución que nos beneficiará a todos"

"¿Cómo?" - preguntaron Natsu y Gray al unisono para saber su solución.

"¿Que les parece si los entreno a ambos?. Después de todo ambos tienen poderes similares y sería justo si ambos recibieran el mismo adiestramiento para que se fortalezcan y liberen sus ki's. ¿Les parece?" - Goku le preguntó a sus futuros pupilos para ver si aceptaban sus términos y condiciones.

"¡Aceptamos Goku!" - respondieron ambos magos al unisono mientras apretaban sus puño y con miradas llenas de determinación. Puede que los jóvenes no soporten la presencia de uno ni del otro, pero si para llegar a ser los magos más fuertes de toda Fiore requiere pasar por eso, entonces aceptarían entrenar así sin importar los obstáculos que les depararán.

Goku sonrió porque sus amigos aceptaron sus condiciones - "Perfecto, entonces el entrenamiento comenzará dentro de la siguiente semana. Digo esto para preparar todo lo necesario para su entrenamiento durante ese lapso de tiempo, ¿entendieron?" - Goku preguntó y sus nuevos pupilos asintieron con un 'si'. Ahora que todo estaba claro, Natsu junto Happy se retiraron para irse a su casa para dormir mientras que Gray hacía lo mismo pero obviamente se iría a otra dirección, ahora solo quedaban dos.

Makarov había escuchado toda la conversación que Goku tuvo con sus hijos y no podía estar más orgulloso y asombrado ya que alguien podrá controlar la rivalidad de esos dos (además de Erza y él mismo). Solo se preguntaba que tipo de entrenamiento les tiene reservado Goku, seguro 'eficaz' es lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

El anciano se acercó a Goku para despedirse de él por hoy - "Goku, si me disculpas ya me retiro para ir a dormir. A propósito, ¿ya tienes un lugar donde hospedarte esta noche?"

Goku asintió de afirmación - "Si maestro Makarov, ya tengo todo arreglado y encontré el lugar perfecto para establecerme en este lugar"

El viejo asintió de compresión - "Mhmm, entiendo. En ese caso espero verte mañana para que puedas elegir tu primer trabajo como miembro de Fairy Tail, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, y buenas noches maestro" - Goku se despidió mientras el maestro se retiraba de la zona caminando hacia Magnolia.

 _"Con Goku formando parte en Fairy Tail, seguro tendremos los Grandes Juegos Mágicos en nuestros bolsillos"_ \- pensó Makarov con una mirada divertida y solo esperaba ver las reacciones de los demás líderes de los demás gremios en Fiore y queden asombrados por su nueva adquisición.

Goku solo veía como el último de sus amigos se retiraba de la selva, unos momentos después el pelinegro pondría dos de sus dedos sobre su frente para desaparecer del lugar e ir a otro.

El Dios Saiyajin ahora se encontraría en una zona boscosa que se encontraba un poco lejos de la ciudad porque viviría igual que en la montaña Paoz, apartado de la civilización; revisando su equipaje sacó la caja de las cápsulas de la familia de Bulma y buscó la cápsula indicada, apretó el botón de esta y la arrojó unos metros delante suyo y luego de un ***Poof!*** salió una casa que era similar al que tenía en su mundo pero había una ligera diferencia, tenía un botón para aumentar el tamaño de la casa y así hacerla más grande, por si las dudas. El pelinegro entró a la casa para cambiarse de ropa, comer un 'pequeño' refrigerio nocturno, para después ir a su recamara, acostarse en su cama y finalmente conciliar el sueño para comenzar otro día en Earth Land.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

El sol había amanecido indicando otro gran día para el país de Fiore. Goku se había levantado con un fuerte estirón y se fue a arreglarse tomando una ducha para después ponerse su dogi, él salió de su casa para ir a un lado de esta, sacando otra cápsulas la accionó y después de otra nube de humo salió su nave espacial con cámara de gravedad, él decidió realizar un ligero entrenamiento antes de desayunar e ir al gremio. Al mediodía día luego del calentamiento, Goku se dirigió a Fairy Tail y abrió la puerta principal.

"Hola a todos" - el pelinegro saludaría tan jovial como siempre y fue recibido con las miradas alegres de sus amigos de Fairy Tail mientras le decían 'Buenos días' al nuevo. El Saiyajin aceptó los saludos y se dirigió a la barra de servicio donde Mirajane lo estaba esperando con una linda sonrisa.

"Buenos días Goku-kun, ¿dormiste bien?" - preguntó la albina mientras limpiaba unos vasos.

"Si Mira-chan" - contestó el pelinegro tan feliz como siempre - "¿Me puedes servir todo lo del menú otra vez?" - preguntó mientras su estómago rugía por el hambre.

"Claro Goku-kun, con todo gusto" - la camarera dijo también con la misma sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar los mismos platillos que ayer. En cuestión de minutos Mira llegaría con un par de bandejas junto los primeros guisados.

"Gracias Mira-chan" - Goku le agradecería antes de comenzar a consumir los alimentos con la misma velocidad que antes.

 _"Aún es increíble su manera de comer, pero verlo así me resulta adorable"_ \- pensaba la modelo ocultando su impresión con su sonrisa mientras seguía trayendo comida.

Los demás integrantes de Fairy Tail seguían estupefactos por la manera de tragar del Saiyajin y se preguntaban cómo es que no engordaba por el exceso de comida. Mientras tanto, cierta pelicastaña sobria estaría observando al pelinegro con una mirada lasciva en su rostro.

 _"Bien Cana, es hora de mostrar tus encantos con ese bombón"_ \- pensó la hija de Gildarts mientras se levantaba para sentarse a lado de Goku - "Hola guapo..." - ella dijo mientras el pelinegro volteaba a verla - "Tal vez no nos presentamos ayer pero de igual forma lo haré. Soy Cana Alberona, y es un placer conocerte cariño" - la pelicastaña se presentó con una voz encantadora y un guiño en su ojo, cosa que podría provocar emoción a cualquier hombre, pero no tanto a Goku.

"Mucho gusto Cana-chan, espero que nos llevemos bien como buenos amigos" - Goku saludaría con su clásica sonrisa lo que provocó un sonrojo en la cara de la maga de las cartas.

 _"Por dios, que sonrisa tan encantadora e inocente. Ojalá se la pudiera pudiera quitar"_ \- pensó Cana con una mirada pervertida al ver tan cerca al nuevo y sus grandes músculos casi cerca de su cuerpo, ella se relamio los labios por pensar en eso. Por lo tanto se le ocurriría otra cosa para tenerlo más cerca - "Oye Goku, ¿te gustaría participar en un concurso de beber cerveza contra mi?"

"¿Cerveza?" - Goku ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión - "No he probado esa bebida antes, pero si es algo delicioso entonces acepto participar" - dijo muy contento a lo que Cana sonrió de manera triunfal ya que logró llamar su atención. Es probable que mate a dos pájaros de un tiro.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: No estoy seguro si Goku ha bebido una bebida o no me acuerdo si lo hizo alguna vez. Se los dejo a su criterio)._**

Mirajane estaría viendo la escena con algo de molestia y celos al ver a esos dos juntos, pero interrumpiria sus pensamientos cuando Goku le volvió a hablar.

"Oye Mira, ¿de casualidad has visto a Natsu, Gray o a Lucy?" - preguntó el Saiyajin curioso al no ver a sus amigos en el gremio.

"Oh, Natsu, Lucy y Happy estuvieron aquí hace rato pero fueron a una misión juntos mientras que Gray fue a otra misión en solitario" - contestó la camarera mientras ponía un dedo sobre su barbilla. Si no mal recordaba, la misión que tomaron Natsu y los demás se trataba de destruir un libro donde ofrecían 200 mil joyas como recompensa, pero luego habían cambiado de cifras, ahora eran 2 millones por completar la misión, una cantidad que no se da todos los días.

"Ok..." - Goku entendería eso y ojalá hubiera estado para así haberlos acompañado, pero bueno, al menos confíaba lo suficiente en las habilidades de sus amigos para completar su misión y regresar a Fairy Tail sanos y salvos.

"Por cierto Goku, si de casualidad preguntas por el maestro Makarov, el no se encuentra aquí ya que se fue a una reunión y no regresará dentro de unos días. Pero me dijo que eres libre de escoger tu primera misión, allí está la tabla de solicitudes donde están todas las misiones disponibles. Escoge la que te parezca apropiada para ti" - explicó Mirajane mientras recogía los platos sucios para llevarlos al lavadero.

El pelinegro asintió mientras se levantaba y se dirigió a la mencionada tabla donde había un montón de solicitudes de distintos tipos de trabajos; habían misiones fáciles como cuidar bebés o entregar paquetes, regulares como escoltar personas importantes de cierto lugar a otro y hasta difíciles como derrotar monstruos fuertes o acabar con gremios oscuros. De hecho, la última categoría llamó la atención del Saiyajin ya que pensó que encontraría el trabajo ideal para poner a prueba sus habilidades, entonces fijó su vista en una hoja en específico donde decía lo siguiente:

 **¡Se solicita ayuda!**

 **¡Mago oscuro aterrorizando la ciudad!**

 **¡Deshacerse de él cuanto antes!**

 **Recompensa: 10,000,000 de joyas**.

"¡Tomaré esta!" - decía Goku emocionado mientras tomaba la solicitud y le mostró a la chica albina quién se quedaría impactada al ver la solicitud que escogió el Saiyajin, hasta soltó los platos que tenía en sus manos.

"¡G-Goku ¿por qué escogiste esta misión?!" - preguntó Mira sorprendida a lo que el pelinegro contestaría.

"Es que las otras misiones me parecían aburridas ya que no podría pelear a gusto, por eso escogí ese. ¿Hay algún problema, Mira-chan?" - preguntó Goku con los brazos detrás de la nuca tan despreocupado como siempre.

"S-si Goku-kun... ¡es el trabajo más difícil que teníamos disponible. Esta misión es para los magos de clase SSS y nadie lo ha podido completar en años!" - decía la albina un poco preocupada llamando la atención de todos al escuchar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

"¿En serio?, ¡eso es fantástico!" - comentó Goku entusiasmado porque escogió muy sabiamente. Sus amigos de Fairy Tail no se creían lo que acaban de escuchar, el nuevo integrante se estaba tomando la situación muy a la ligera con una misión suicida, ¿acaso era valiente o solo era más tonto grande que Natsu?. Mirajane al notar la incomprensión de Goku, decidió explicarle un poco acerca de como se clasificaban las misiones que solicitaban en la mayoría de los gremios y la experiencia que se necesitaban para ellos; estaban desde las misiones de rango D que tomaban solamente horas, hasta los más complicados como los de rango SSS, que toman hasta siglos en completar, algo que hasta el mismo Gildarts le sería difícil. El trabajo que acaba de tomar el Saiyajin entra exactamente en esa categoría, y no tenían idea del por qué esa solicitud estaba en la planta baja cuando debería estar en la planta superior, probablemente algún imbécil lo habrá puesto por error. Varios de sus compañeros se juntaron para explicarle al pelinegro un poco acerca de la historia del mago oscuro, que era una persona tan malvado como lo fuerte que es en un intento de persuadirlo y que reconsiderara su decisión.

"Vaya es interesante todo eso..." - El pelinegro murmuró tras escuchar todos los relatos - "¡De todas formas haré la misión!" - dijo aún más emocionado al saber que se enfrentaría a un oponente fuerte. Todos los presentes abrieron ls quijadas hasta el suelo al escuchar eso, definitivamente ni siquiera Natsu tomaría decisiones tan estúpidas como la del pelinegro.

"¡Goku-kun por favor, no lo hagas, es totalmente peligroso. Tengo miedo de que...!" - Mira no terminó su frase ya que el Dios Saiyajin la interrumpió.

"¿Salga lastimado?. No te preocupes Mira-chan, me he enfrentado enemigos más fuertes de lo que puede ser ese mago oscuro, hasta Makarov sabe lo fuerte que soy, les aseguro que lo derrotaré a ese mago cuanto antes. Es más, les prometo a todos que regresaré sano y salvo" - dijo Goku con una mirada llena de valor y determinación.

Todos sus amigos quedarían asombrados debido a las palabras del pelinegro, definitivamente no iba a dar marcha atrás por más que lo intenten convencer, solo esperaban que Goku no tardara siglos en completar la misión, o fallar como Gildarts lo intentó en una ocasión o el peor de los casos, que muera en el intento.

Mirajane tras pensarlo profundamente al final cedió a la decisión del pelinegro y le dio el beneficio de la duda. Ella se acercó a él para sonreírle - "Está bien Goku-kun, puedes tomar esa misión. Aquí te doy un mapa para que puedas ubicar el lugar donde tienes que ir para realizar la misión" - decía la chica albina mientras le entregaba un mapa pero al momento de entregarlo, Mira tomó la mano del Saiyajin con las suyas - "Goku... si la situación se vuelve crítica para ti, huye cuanto antes, no importa si terminas la misión o no, pero prométenos que regresarás con vida Goku-kun" - decía mientras lo miraba con sus ojos tan azules como zafiros.

"Claro Mira-chan, te lo prometo a ti y a todos" - Goku asintió con la cabeza con otra sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la modelo acompañado de unos ojos de corazón. Y sin más retrasos, Goku se dirigió a la puerta del gremio para comenzar su primera misión, y mientras se iba sus amigos le daban palabras de aliento y le deseaban suerte para que tuviera el éxito que otros no han podido lograr

"¡Goku, más vale que regreses para que hagamos nuestro concurso de beber cerveza!' - exclamó Cana ya que no era una mujer olvidadisa cuando se trata beber alcohol - "Goku, te juro en el nombre de mi padre que caeras ante mi belleza" - pensó la maga de las cartas.

Mirajane vio a la pelicastaña con una mirada entrecerrada debido a las insinuaciones que tenía en mente - _"No puedo dejar que Cana se aproveche de la inocencia de Goku"_ \- pensó mientras apretaba los puños en señal de determinación.

* * *

 **Intermisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción, /watch?v=MlQSY_RO78M)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "En seguida regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

 **(Luego de los comerciales)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

* * *

Goku andaba sobrevolando los cielos para dirigirse al punto donde realizaría su misión, como no tenía tanta prisa se dio tiempo para recorrer los alrededores del país para conocer como eran civilizaciones del nuevo mundo. Se dio cuenta de las semejanzas que tenía este mundo con la Tierra; como la fauna y flora y sus diferencias como las estructuras de los edificios que eran más arcaicos que en las capitales, y uno que otro animal salvaje distintos en los bosques, lo único que no pudo encontrar en las montañas eran dinosaurios pero eso era lo de menos.

Le tomó un par de horas recorriendo las distintas ciudades del país pero luego recordó el deber que tenía que hacer, con ayuda del mapa que le dio Mirajane, la dichosa ciudad se encontraba a 20 km al este de Magnolia, a una persona en este mundo le tomaría com horas en llegar incluso en sus trenes, en este caso a Goku le tomó 10 minutos llegar al lugar donde encontraría a ese mago oscuro.

El Saiyajin aterrizó a las afueras de la ciudad y notó algo muy extraño, la ciudad estaba devastada (por no decir en ruinas), los edificios estaban muy afectados, posiblemente por los daños que han recibido o por lo viejos que ya estaban por el paso de los años, . Goku comenzó a caminar mientras veía los alrededores, mientras caminaba pudo notar varias presencias ocultas en los edificios, se trataban de los habitantes del pueblo; todos y cada uno de ellos se mostraban asustados, preocupados, como si sus esperanzas de hubieran desvanecido por completo, posiblemente porque vivían a merced del mago oscuro. El pelinegro se detuvo en medio de lo que parecía ser la plaza de la ciudad

 **(Nota del Autor: Imaginense esta escena como cuando Trunks ve su mundo afectado por los androides** ).

"¿Acaso ése mago oscuro es tan poderoso como para dejar la ciudad así?" - Goku se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía nuevamente su alrededor y toda la gente angustiada. Ver todo esto le hacía recordar los momentos de desesperación que pasó en ciertas ocasiones cuando enfrentó a ciertos enemigos fuertes y esta era la clase de mundo que imaginaba que pasaría si hubiera perdido sus batallas, o incluso se imaginó cosas peores. Definitivamente el Saiyajin tenía que ayudar a toda esta gente, el no soportaría ni un minuto más viendo esta ciudad tan necesitada, tenía que acabar con ese malvado ahora mismo. Pero antes que nada, tenía que hablar con la persona que solicito puesto que sus amigos en Fairy Tail le explicaron los pasos que debía realizar cuando fuera en una misión.

"¡Kyaa!" - En ese momento se escuchó un quejido del cual fue captado por los oídos del Saiyajin, el volteó y pudo ver a una pequeña niña tirada en el suelo. Por instinto, el pelinegro se acercó a la mencionada infante - "¡Duele, duele!" - chilló la niña que tenía el cabello suelto marrón y con ojos del mismo color y luego la niña pudo notar una sombra detrás de su espalda, entonces volteó para ver la figura de un hombre de cabello alborotado del cual era indistinguible su aspecto porque la luz opacaba su vista - "¡Kyaa, no me lastimes por favor. Soy una inocente criatura!" - la chiquilla rogó por su vida y se puso de rodillas como si esperara su final.

Goku arqueó una ceja por la reacción de la niña así que decidió calmarla, el sonrió mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella - "Tranquila pequeña, no vine a hacerte daño"

"¿Eh?" - entonces la niña de cabello marrón levantó la vista y ahora pudo ver detenidamente el rostro del cual no vio hostilidad en él - "Que alivio" - La niña suspiró de alivio porque estaba contenta de que había aparecido otro hombre que no fuera el mago oscuro.

"¿Te puedes levantar, niña?" - preguntó Goku cálidamente mientras la niña asentía e intentó reincorporarse pero

se desmentiría cuando la niña volvió a tropezar y eso llamó la atención del guerrero - "¿Estas bien?" preguntó un poco preocupado.

"Discúlpeme señor, es que me lastimé" - dijo la niña peli marrón mientras se agarraba la rodilla donde había conseguido un raspón con una pequeña mancha de sangre encima. Esto sorprendería a Goku ya que no solo vio ese rasguño en su rodilla sino en otras partes del cuerpo que estaba envueltos en vendajes.

"¿Niña, porque estás tan herida? ¿Acaso alguien te hizo todo eso?" - preguntó nuevamente preocupado y luego se encargaría de reprochar al canalla que la lastimó.

"No señor, nadie me hizo esto, yo me lo hice. Me pasa muy a menudo porque soy algo torpe" - la niña se disculpó por su ingenuidad mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas. Goku vería a la pequeña con algo de lástima pero obviamente haría algo por ella, se acercó y puso sus manos sobre su rodilla - "¿P-pero que hace?" - preguntó un poco incómoda la niña al sentir el contacto de un extraño.

"Tranquila, déjame ayudarte ¿si?. Yo no muerdo" - dijo el Saiyajin de forma pacífica. La niña dudó de él por un segundo pero en su interior supo que el pelinegro no mentía por mostrar una actitud tan gentil, entonces la niña asintió y dejó que Goku hiciera lo que sea que iba a ser. Entonces el Saiyajin se dispuso a curar las heridas de su rodilla utilizando su ki, similar a la técnica de curación de Dende, una luz dorada cubrió la rodilla de la niña quien sintió esa sensación.

"Pero que cálido..." - pensó la infante con los ojos brillantes mientras veía esa misma luz recorriendo su cuerpo y por alguna extraña razón el dolor que invadía su interior se estaba desvaneciendo por cada segundo que el hombre posaba sus manos en su rodilla. Unos momentos después el Saiyajin terminaría de curar a la niña.

"Listo, ya estás como nueva" - comentó Goku sonriendo. La niña movió su rodilla sin problema ya que la herida que había conseguido se había cicatrizado, y no solo eso, los malestares que antes tenía en su cuerpo también desaparecieron por completo.

"No puedo creerlo... Estoy curada..." - la niña estaba impactada por lo que acaba de ocurrir - "¡ESTOY CURADA!" - ella exclamó de felicidad mientras saltaba de la emoción. Esto era un milagro, jamás pensó que algo así le pasara en su vida, ni siquiera los mejores médicos de la ciudad habían podido curar sus heridas, al menos no totalmente como el hombre que apareció. Y hablando de él, la niña se acercó al pelinegro y le abrazó una pierna - "¡Gracias señor, muchas gracias por curarme!" - ella decía mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.

Goku sonrió y acarició su cabeza - "No hay de que pequeña emm..." - como el Dios Saiyajin no sabía exactamente el nombre de la niña, no supo como terminar su frase, eso hasta que la infante habló nuevamente.

"María, ese es mi nombre señor" - respondió la niña María con una sonrisa.

 **(Nombre del Autor: Clásico nombre de mujeres. Lo siento, no se me ocurrió otro por las infinitas opciones que tenía en mente).**

"¿Maria?, que bonito suena ese nombre" - comentó Goku haciendo más contenta a la pequeña María.

"¿Señor Goku, acaso usted es mago?" - ella preguntó la niña peli marrón al ver la marca en el cuerpo de su salvador.

"No exactamente, pero si pertenezco a un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail" - El Saiyajin respondió aclarando la duda de Maria. Pero luego recordó algo importante - "Por cierto, Maria, ¿sabes dónde puedo hablar con el hombre que encargó esta solicitud?" - decía Goku mientras le mostraba la hoja del trabajo del cual la niña leyó y luego se sorprendió.

"¿Acaso viniste a a derrotar al mago oscuro?" - preguntó María impactada.

"Pues si, vine a ayudar a este pueblo" - Goku asintió con la cabeza de afirmación, tanto María como las pocas personas que estaban presentes en las calles de la ciudad no se creían lo que acaban de escuchar, un simple hombre vino a esta ciudad para desafiar al poderoso mago oscuro. Algo que ni los mejores magos de Fiore han podido lograr en años.

"¡S-señor Goku, el mago oscuro es muy poderoso y muy malo" - ella se aferró más al pelinegro - "Ese monstruo... asesinó a mis padres hace unos años y todo por protegerme. ¡Por eso lo odio con toda mi alma!" - exclamó María con mucho dolor en su alma recordando el peor día de su vida. Hoy en día la niña solo vivía criada por otra familia porque perdió a la suya.

Goku pudo sentir la tristeza de la niña y por el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado por la pérdida de sus familiares, pero para eso vino, para terminar con su sufrimiento.

"No te preocupes María, estoy algo consciente del poder de ése individuo y lo peligroso que podría ser. Pero no me importa, ¿sabes por qué?. Porque tengo la seguridad de que voy a derrotarlo y salvarlos a todos" - comentó el Saiyajin con entusiasmo dejando asombrados a María blanca y a los otros ciudadanos. Podrían decir que este hombre estaría loco por tratar de desafiar a uno de los magos más perversos que han existido. ¿Acaso este era el salvador que tanto ha estado esperando esta ciudad?.

María vio a los ojos del pelinegro y pudo notar la enorme confianza y determinación que la hacía sentirse más segura. Así que decidió confíar en su palabra.

"¡Claro Señor Goku, lo llevaré con el alcalde de nuestra ciudad!" - dijo María mientras tomaba la mano de Goku para guiarlo hacia el ayuntamiento.

Unos momentos después, ambos llegarían hacia un edificio que bien podría ser el ayuntamiento del pueblo, pero al igual que los demás edificios, este también estaría un poco deteriorado. La niña peli marrón se acercó a la puerta para dar unos tocarla un par de veces, en ese momento la puerta se abrió un poco y se pudo ver el rostro de un adulto.

"¿Eres tú, María-chan?" - habló el hombre de mediana edad detrás de la puerta reconociendo a uno de los habitantes de la ciudad - "¿Que haces aquí? Sabes muy bien que no debes andar sola y a éstas horas por... ya sabes quién" - decía el hombre casi susurrando y asustando.

"Lo sé señor alcalde, pero vine aquí para que conozca a un nuevo amigo" - comentó María contenta mientras señalaba al pelinegro.

"¿Un amigo dices?" - el alcalde de la ciudad levantó una ceja de intriga por su comentario, entonces abrió un poco más la puerta para ver al sujeto del dogi azul con amarillo que estaba junto a la niña, el pelinegro se rascó la cabeza en señal de jovialidad - "¿Acaso eres un mago? Si es así, quiero ver la marca de tu gremio"

"Seguro" - Goku dijo sin vacilar mientras mostraba la marca en su pecho, el alcalde reconocería la marca de Fairy Tail al instante así que ya asumiría que era un mago honorario - "María me trajo aquí porque probablemente usted conozca a la persona que pidió está solicitud" - el Saiyajin le mostró la hoja donde describía la misión.

"¡Si claro, soy yo quien lo solicitó. Pasa muchacho" - decía el alcalde abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar a ambos y después cerrar la puerta. El Saiyajin se quedó viendo el interior del ayuntamiento, el lugar parecía elegante pero a él le daba igual los lujos - "Toma asiento, por favor" - pidió el señor y Goku junto con la niña se sentaron en el sofá mientras que el alcalde en un sillón individual con un suspiro - "Antes que nada, déjame presentarme Goku, soy el alcalde Miguel y te doy la bienvenida a mi ciudad. ¿Quien eres, jovencito?"

"Yo soy Son Goku. Un gusto conocerlo Miguel-san" - el Saiyajin se presentó como siempre con su clásica sonrisa.

"Un placer Son-kun, no sabes el gusto que me da que un mago haya venido. Pensé que ya nadie vendría a ayudar a mi pueblo" - Miguel decía muy aliviado ya que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

"Así es Miguel-san, vine de muy lejos para salvarlos de ese mago oscuro que tanto ha perjudicado a su gente" - dijo Goku levantando su puño.

"Es bueno escuchar eso, ya hasta había perdido esperanzas de que alguien nos salvaría ya que muchos magos en Fiore, por más fuertes y numerosos que hayan sido, jamás han podido vencer a ese monstruo" - decía el alcalde con mucho pesar recordando todos los intentos fallidos que pidió por años, los voluntarios fueron descendiendo hasta el punto de ya ni siquiera intentar vencerlo. Incluso aumentó la recompensa del trabajo con la esperanza de atraerlos nuevamente, pero por desgracia eso no fue lo suficiente - "Dime Son-kun, ¿vienes solo o tu equipo está afuera esperandote?" preguntó curioso Miguel.

"No, solo soy yo el que vine" - respondió Goku sin vacilar y eso dejó sorprendido al alcalde.

"¡¿Tu sólo?!" - preguntó sobresaltado y el pelinegro asintió de afirmación - "¡¿Acaso estás demente?, ni siquiera grupos formados con las más fuertes magos han podido derrotar al mago oscuro! ¿Como piensas que tu solo lo derrotaras?!"

"Se que suena una locura alcalde pero le aseguro que lo soy una persona muy fuerte, aún no conozco el poder de ése individuo pero estoy seguro de que no me ganará" - respondió Goku sin signos de temor o resignación. Miguel estaba a punto de protestar cuando una explosión ocurrió de forma inesperada. El Saiyajin frunció el ceño porque sus sentidos captaron una presencia afuera del ayuntamiento.

"Puedo sentir un ki maligno muy fuerte" - pensó Goku seriamente, probablemente sea ese mago.

"¡Oh no, es él. Lo más seguro es que el mago oscuro nos viene a volver a cobrar!" - exclamó Miguel preocupado ya que ya había pasado el plazo de tiempo para juntar las joyas que le debían.

"No se preocupe Miguel-san, ahora mismo iré a derrotar a ese tipo" - dijo Goku antes de desaparecer de la vista de los dos humanos.

"Por favor, no pierdas... Son-kun" - el alcalde se dijo a si mismo depositando todas sus esperanzas en el guerrero.

"No se preocupe señor alcalde, estoy muy segura de que el señor Goku nos salvará de ese malvado" - dijo María muy segura de su afirmación mientras recordaba el método que utilizó para curar las heridas tanto física como psicológicas que tenía.

Mientras tanto afuera del ayuntamiento, todos los habitantes estaban aterrados por la persona que estaba en medio del pueblo.

"¡Bien gusanos, espero que tengan listo mi dinero porque es hora de cobrar!" - exclamó un hombre con voz profunda que mostraba autoridad; se trataba de un hombre con el cabello morado con ojos rojos como la sangre y tatuaje negro en el ojo derecho y vestía un traje morado con una capa negra encima. **(3)**

Los ciudadanos estaban tan asustados por la presencia del mago oscuro y no tenían el valor de huir o decirle si quiera algo.

El mago se quedó viendo el silencio de sus víctimas y solo podía suponer una cosa - "Ahhh, ¿con que no tienen mi dinero?. Que pena, ahora mismo pagarán... ¡con sus vidas!" - declaró mientras extendía una palma de su mano hacia un grupo de personas quienes se espantaron por eso, el mago sonrió diabolicamente mientras preparaba un circulo mágico de color negro con un aura morada, de ahí expulsó una esfera mágica de los mismos colores que se dirigió a los inocentes habitantes. Las personas solamente se limitaron a cerrar los ojos esperando su cruel final. Cuando de pronto...

Boom!* - una explosión se produjo luego de que la esfera impactara contra los humanos dejando una gran nube de humo.

"¡Ja ja ja, eso les enseñará a ser puntuales cuando se trata de pagar!" - El mago oscuro se empezó a reír y se sentía bien luego de haber hecho. Sin embargo, cuando el humo se iba desvaneciendo pudo notar la silueta de un hombre con la cabeza similar a una palmera o algo así, eso dejó intrigado al mago puesto que había dejado de reír. Ahora cuando el humo se disipó pudo ver a un hombre con un traje azul con pantalones amarillos.

"¿Qué?" - El mago oscuro se quedó sorprendido ya que las personas que se suponía que debían morir habían sobrevivido y todo por el sujeto que estaba en frente de ellos, ¿pero de donde había salido? - "¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

"Yo... soy la persona que vino a acabar contigo" - contestó Goku con una mirada seria. Esa declaración dejó sorprendidos a todos ya que ese hombre había venido a derrotar a ese tirano, algunos ciudadanos ya sabían esa noticia pero no se lo creyeron.

El mago oscuro comenzó reírse como loco por las palabras del Saiyajin - "¿Tu vencerme a mi, un simple muchacho tonto contra un mago tan poderoso como yo?. Como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes" - el seguía mofandose de su próxima víctima que iba a perecer dentro de poco - "¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? ¿No sabes la reputación que tengo en Fiore? ¿No sabes en el peligro en el que estás metido?"

"Lo único que sé es que estoy en frente de un canalla que solo se dedica a hacer maldades a gente inocente. Pero ya no más" - respondió Goku con mucha determinación y valentía.

"Grandes palabras, para un chico tan insignificante" - en ese momento el mago oscuro levantó su mano para preparar un ataque similar al de antes - "Espero que hayas disfrutado tu vida porque se acaba hoy" - declaró antes de lanzar su técnica hacia el pelinegro del cuál impactó en cuestión de segundos dejando otra nube de humo. Unos momentos después de que el humo se disipara, un cráter se formó en el suelo donde estaba el guerrero - "¡Ja ja ja, ¿lo ven?. Acabé con ese chico, eso les pasa por meterse con sus superiores!" - los ciudadanos quedarían estupefactos porque su única esperanza había desaparecido y estaban a punto de huir. Cuando de pronto...

"¿Estas seguro?" - preguntó una voz detrás de la espalda del mago quien interrumpió sus risas y se quedó atónito. ¡Pero eso es imposible, si estaba seguro de haberle dado en el blanco!, ¿como diablos sobrevivió a su ataque?. El mago lentamente giró su cabeza y ya sabiendo lo peor que venía, pudo ver un par de ojos ónix que lo miraban directamente. Y antes de que el mago oscuro pudiera hacer algo, Goku le propició un derechazo con su puño y lo mando a volar contra unos edificios estrellándose en el proceso.

Unos momentos después, dentro de los escombros salió el mago oscuro con heridas en su cuerpo y con las ropas rasgadas.

"Maldito..." - musitó el mago mientras intentaba reincorporarse pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le respondía como el deseaba, hasta escupió algo de sangre por el golpe - "¿Cómo te atreves... a golpearme?" - preguntó sumamente molesto porque nadie nunca se había atrevido a golpearlo de esa forma. Diablos, ni siquiera los oponentes con los que ha peleado en su vida lo habían dañado como el pelinegro, ¿que clase de broma era esta?.

"Vamos levántate y pelea en serio, ¿o acaso eres un ser debilucho?" - preguntó Goku ya que no había aplicado tanta fuerza en ese golpe y el mago terminó bastante herido.

"¿Un debilucho? ¿Yo... un debilucho?" - murmuró el mago oscuro sintiéndose ofendido por ese comentario - "¡Nadie me llama así y se se sale con la suya!" - exclamó mientras se lanzaba al combate e intentó golpear al Saiyajin con su puño, pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar, en lugar de golpear a Goku solo atacó una imagen distorsionada de él mismo, eso dejó perplejo al mago - "¿Pero cómo...?"

"¿Me buscabas?" - preguntó Goku ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro. El mago se asustó por su repentina aparición pero luego reaccionó para intentar golpearlo pero el resultado fue el mismo - "¿Que sucede?, tus ataques son bastante predecibles" - comentó Goku cuestionado su manera de pelear.

"¡Callate!" - El mago oscuro se desesperó y continuó con la ofensiva con ataques físicos acompañado de hechizos de magia pero todos los ataques eran inútiles porque no acertaban en el pelinegro para nada. En cambio Goku, usando solamente una rodilla, le pegó directamente en el estómago del mago provocando que gritara de dolor y escupiera saliva acompañado de otro chorro de sangre debilitandolo gravemente.

Los habitantes de la ciudad de quedaron impactados porque el Saiyajin había estaba tratando al mago oscuro como si de un muñeco se tratase, algo que nunca se hubieran imaginado ver en sus vidas. Ahora todos estaban felices y le daban ánimos a su salvador para que acabara con el maldito que los ha estado atormentando por años.

María y el alcalde Miguel que también estaban viendo la pelea desde distancia también estaban sorprendidos al ver la misma pelea y estaban más que contentos de que Goku era el que estaba ganando.

De vuelta en la pelea, el mago oscuro estaba jadeando mientras estaba de rodillas intentando no tumbarse al suelo pero sus fuerzas estaban en su contra - "Esto no es posible, yo he dado lo mejor de mi y no le hecho nada a ese canalla. En cambio él, con solo dos golpes me dejó así, ¿como es eso posible?" - pensó el mago oscuro gruñendo de ira e impotencia. Entonces decidió comprobar su nivel de magia para saber el motivo de su superioridad, pero pronto se dio cuenta de una terrible verdad, ¡no sintió nada de magia en él, y con nada se refiere a nada en todo esto significado de la palabra!. ¿Que clase de hombre era él?, es lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Goku seguía observando con tranquilidad y, a diferencia de su contrincante, el ni siquiera había soltado ni una sola gota de sudor. La batalla ya estaba en sus manos, solo faltaba que él reconozca su derrota - "Si aprecias tu vida, lo mejor para ti es que te rindas y no vuelvas a molestar a esta gente, la diferencia de nuestros poderes es más de lo puedes imaginar, mago oscuro. Es mejor que vivas con la consciencia de que existe un guerrero más fuerte que tú" - el Saiyajin era muy generoso hasta con sus enemigos, es por eso que le dió la oportunidad de que reflexione sobre sus fechorías. Así es como el hace las cosas ya que no es un asesino a sangre fría como otros Saiyajines de raza pura.

El mago oscuro abrió los ojos en shock debido a las palabras del pelinegro y simplemente no se lo podía creer: Primero lo desafía, luego lo golpea, después lo humilla como nadie nunca lo había hecho, ¿y ahora se apiada de su vida?. ¡Es simplemente inaudito y no iba a aceptar eso!.

"¡No... no... NOOOOO" - El mago oscuro exclamó con todas sus fuerzas mientras tomaba vuelo y se cubría con una aura creada de su propia maldad - "No voy a permitir que un simple idiota me derrote. Acabaré contigo aunque sea lo último que haga!" - como último recurso, el mago levantó sus manos para invocar otro circulo mágico para comenzar a crear su técnica más poderosa, que consistía en una enorme esfera mágica hecha de energías negativas.

Los habitantes de la ciudad estaban aterrados ya que ese ataque podría destruir la ciudad entera junto con una porción de Fiore. Goku era el único que mantenía la calma a pesar de estar sintiendo tal energía negativa y solo pensar en lo tonto que fue el mago oscuro en desaprovechar su segunda oportunidad de vivir.

"¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS. **GRAN BOLA DE LA MALDICIÓN!"** \- El mago oscuro lanzó su poderosa de energía contra la ciudad, todos los presentes empezaron a huir para evitar ser consumidos por el ataque, con excepción de Miguel y María ya que decidieron quedarse y esperar a ver hasta el final y a ver lo que haría su héroe para contrarrestar ese ataque.

Goku simplemente se mantuvo de pie y de brazos cruzados mientras la esfera mágica se acercaba lentamente hacia él, obviamente estaba pensando en la manera de contrarrestarlo sin que nadie resulte afectado por la energía negativa, y encontró el método a los pocos segundos de pensar. En ese momento, el pelinegro bajó sus manos y comenzó a concentrar su ki.

"¡Haaaaaaaaaa!" - El Dios Saiyajin liberó un grito y usando uno de sus pies pateó la esfera de magia como si se tratase de un balón de fútbol y mandó de vuelta con su creador.

"¡¿Q-Qué? Esto es imposible!" - pensó el mago mientras veía como su mejor técnica se redirigía hacia el, se cubrió para evitar ser golpeado por la esfera mágica pero para su fortuna (supongo) el ataque tomó otra trayectoria y se dirigió hacia el cielo. Antes de que pudiera comprender la situación, la esfera que contenía todo su rencor tuvo una reacción distinta que la convirtió en energía positiva, pero debido al cambio de energías la esfera estalló dejando el cielo totalmente despejado y libre de la maldad que rodeaba la atmósfera en esa parte del planeta. El mago oscuro estaba atemorizado por lo que acaba de pasar ya que depósito prácticamente toda su magia y fue contrarrestada muy fácilmente. El volteó y lo único que pudo ver fueron los mismos pares de ojos ónix que lo veían fijamente, se trataba de Goku quien ya estaba frente de él volando a su altura.

"¡Eres un grandísimo estúpido. Te di una última y no la aprovechaste!" - dijo muy molesto mientras ponía la palma de su mano frente de su cara para darle el golpe de gracia porque simplemente ya se hartó de ese sin vergüenza. Por primera vez en su vida, el mago oscuro conocía el verdadero significado del miedo y todo estaba en un sujeto que ni siquiera sabe su nombre, por lo tanto solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa.

"¿Q-Quien eres tú?" - preguntó sumamente asustado. Si iba a morir por lo menos quería saber la identidad de su enemigo.

Goku siendo cortéz hasta en estos extremos decidió contestar su última pregunta - "Mi nombre es Son Goku, un miembro del gremio de Fairy Tail" - respondió aún con la mano extendida.

"¿Fairy Tail?" - pensó el mago oscuro en shock y entonces pudo ver la marca del gremio que mencionó. ¿Entonces su enemigo pertenecía a uno de los gremios más reconocidos de Fiore?, ¿Pero cómo lo pudo vencer tan fácil?, si ni siquiera los miembros más fuertes de aquel gremio (Gildarts y Makarov), ni siquiera pudieron contra él cuando intentaron confrontarlo, en cambio ése chico con cara de niño si pudo. ¡Nada tenía sentido!.

Dejando ya los cuestionamientos, Goku se preparó para atacar formando una esfera de ki amarilla en su mano - "Esto... es por todas las personas que has asesinado, y esto también es parte... de los padres de María-chan!" - y sin más rodeos, el Saiyajin disparó una ráfaga de ki que consumió al mago completamente. Luego de derrotarlo, el pelinegro aterrizó en el centro de la ciudad donde aviso que ya todo estaba bien y que ya podían salir, esa noticia fue escuchada a viva voz y los habitantes de la ciudad salieron para aclamar al héroe que los acaba de salvar.

"¡Señor Goku!" - una pequeña voz se escuchó a lo lejos y cuando Goku volteó pudo ver a María quien se lanzó para abrazarlo - "¡Gracias, gracias. Yo sabía que ganarías!" - exclamaba María derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

El pelinegro sonrió cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza - "Solamente hice mi deber María-chan. Además, los espíritus de tus padres ahora podrán descansar en paz en el otro mundo" - el comentó y la peli marrón asintió ya que eso es lo que hubiera deseado por sus difuntos familiares.

El alcalde de la ciudad también se había acercado para hablar con el Saiyajin - "Son Goku... en nombre de todo mi pueblo te doy nuestros más grandes felicitaciones por librarnos de ese mago oscuro. Nuestra ciudad volverá a prosperar" - decía Miguel mientras el se inclinaba ante el guerrero extraterrestre, sus ciudadanos imitaron la misma acción mientras decían a coro "¡Gracias, Son Goku!". El pelinegro se rascó la cabeza por la modestia pero fue un honor haberlos ayudado a resolver sus problemas - "Ahora es momento de darte la recompensa por completar el trabajo con éxito" - el alcalde hizo una señal y luego una mujer se acercó con dos grandes costales llenos de dinero; uno con los diez millones de joyas de la misión y el otro con un bono del 50% adicional. Ahora eran quince millones los que había ganado el Saiyajin.

"Wow, esto es demasiado Miguel-san" - comentó Goku al sostener ambos costales. El no era bueno cuando se trataba de finanzas, pero podría decir que esto es demasiado dinero, para un simple trabajo.

"Tomé esto como un gesto más de agradecimiento de parte del pueblo, de verdad estamos agradecidos por lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Por favor Son-kun, acepte nuestro regalo" - pidió Miguel con otra reverencia. El Saiyajin no estaba seguro de aceptar y estaba a punto de devolver uno de las bolsas, pero luego de ver las miradas suplicantes de parte de los ciudadanos no tuvo de otra más que aceptar su ofrenda, eso emocionó a la gente.

Ya con todo resuelto en esta ciudad, Goku decidió regresar al gremio de Fairy Tail porque de seguro Mirajane y los demás ya estarían preocupados por él. Se despidió de sus amigos y ellos hicieron lo mismo mientras le deseaban un buen viaje de regreso a su gremio. Y luego llegó el turno de la pequeña María en despedirse.

"¿Nos volverás a visitar, Señor Goku?. Quiero que me prometa que me visitará algún día" - preguntó inocentemente la niña peli marrón ya que hubiera querido que su héroe se hubiera quedado más tiempo en el pueblo para jugar un rato con él y que durmiera por lo menos una noche.

Goku sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la niña - "Lo prometo María-chan, regresaré algún día para visitarte. Pero también quiero que me prometas que serás más fuerte para cuando regrese, ¿si?" - el pelinegro dijo eso ya que supo que esa niña era una maga al igual que otros niños en el pueblo, aunque en el fondo aún desconocía cuales eran sus habilidades.

"¡Si!" - María exclamó con entusiasmo acompañado de determinación y se había comprometido así misma de que entrenaría para ser una fuerte maga para que en un futuro cercano, se una al gremio en el que pertenecía su héroe, Fairy Tail. Ahora ya que todos se despidieron, Goku comenzó a tomar vuelo para regresar al gremio mientras que los ciudadanos movían sus manos deseándole un buen viaje al pelinegro y el hizo lo capítulos.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Goku finalmente había regresado a Fairy Tail y el anuncio su llegada.

"¡Hola a todos, ya regresé!" - al decir eso, todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Goku con caras de felicidad y asombro. Mirajane fue la primera en hablar con el Saiyajin quien estaba contenta de ver al nuevo integrante de regreso.

"¡Wow Goku-kun. Lograste completar tu misión en menos de unas horas. Éso debe ser un récord!" - comentó Mira muy sorprendida ya que nadie había podido completar una misión de rango SSS en menos de un día - "Espera un segundo, ¿eso quiere decir que derrotaste al mago oscuro tú solo?" - preguntó perpleja Mirajane ahora pensando detenidamente las cosas.

"Je je, ¿que te puedo decir?. Ese mago oscuro no resultó ser tan fuerte como presumía. Más me tarde recorriendo los alrededores que en vencerlo" - comentó el pelinegro tan tranquilo pero todos lo veían con ojos de plato - "¿Qué, dije algo malo?"

"N-no Goku, es que nos parece increíble que hayas podido completar una misión que ni siquiera Gildarts pudo completar en su tiempo" - comentó esta vez Elfman quien admiraba al nuevo por su éxito, tenía la impresión de que completó esa misión como él lo haría, con los puños.

"Pues eso debe ser bueno ¿verdad?. Tal vez debería hacer más misiones como esas" - comentó Goku riéndose y los demás le siguieron el juego porque tal vez tenía razón, deberían dejarle los trabajos más difíciles al pelinegro para que así la reputación del gremio aumente.

 _"Goku-kun es alguien verdaderamente admirable. De verdad pudo completar una misión suicida y regresar de una pieza. ¿Que tan fuerte puede ser?" -_ Mirajane pensó mientras veía al Saiyajin con una mirada de ensueño, una vez más tenía esa sensación en su pecho. Pero el momento se interrumpiria cuando cierto Dragon Slayer apareció en escena.

"¡Hey Goku, es bueno verte de nuevo amigo! ¿Oye, donde estabas cuando te quería buscar?" - preguntó Natsu mientras Happy y Lucy iban detrás de él, la rubia tetona saludó tímidamente al Saiyajin ya que no lo había visto desde antier por el asunto que pasaron el otro día.

"Natsu, recuerda que no supimos donde vive Goku y por eso no lo encontramos" - Happy le susurró al oído del mago de fuego y su compañero se le prendió el foco porque ya recordó ese detalle

"¡Hola Natsu, y también a ti Happy y Lucy!" - él también también saludó a sus que no había visto ayer - "Bueno, yo me había ido a hacer mi primera misión por mi cuenta. Y también me preguntaba donde estaban pero Mira-chan me había dicho que ustedes habían ido a una misión en equipo, no es así?"

"Exacto Goku, de hecho a penas regresamos de nuestra misión y fue muy divertido a decir verdad" - contestó el pelirrosado muy contento y Happy apoyo con su típico 'Aye'.

"Sí claro, 'divertido'. Dilo por ti" - Lucy gruñó mientras se sentaba a lado de Goku con un fuerte suspiro - "¿Como pudiste dejar escapar dos millones de joyas cuando nos lo ofrecieron amablemente?"

"Ya te lo dije, no completamos la misión al pie de la letra. No quería arruinar la reputación de Fairy Tail" - respondió Natsu de brazos cruzados y Happy asintió imitando lo mismo. La maga celestial se limitó a poner su mano sobre su frente ya que es la misma excusa que dijo ayer.

"Entonces, ¿como fue tu primera misión con Natsu, Lucy?" - preguntó curioso el Saiyajin ya que quería saber sus amigos en su ausencia.

"¡Horrible!, bueno... en realidad completamos la misión con éxito. Sin embargo, este idiota no quiso aceptar el dinero ya que no 'destruyó' el libro" - explicó Lucy mientras fulminaba al mago de fuego central su mirada pero Natsu no notó eso.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Ver los capítulo del anime para entender esto)._**

"Pero tú conseguiste una nueva llave celestial y leíste el libro que tanto te interesaba. Eso debería darte gusto, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Natsu para alegrar a su pareja pero de nada sirvió.

"¡Pero aún así necesitaba el dinero para pagar la renta de este mes. ¡Uy, ¿por qué no me comprendes por lo menos una vez?!" - preguntó la rubia con un puchero y lágrimas estilo anime.

Goku vio con algo de pena la mala suerte de su amiga y decidió consolarla - "No llores Lucy, es más, ten esto. Seguro que con esto te alegrarás otra vez" - decía esperanzado mientras le entregaba una de las bolsas de la recompensa que había ganado. Lucy paró de llorar y abrió la bolsa solo para quedarse sorprendida por la cantidad de joyas reunidas en la bolsa.

 _"¡Por dios, aquí de de haber aquí como... un millón de joyas!"_ \- pensó la maga celestial con brillo de ojos ya que más o menos es la cantidad que tenía en sus manos. En ese momento Lucy abrazó a Goku sin previo aviso - "¡Oh gracias Goku, me salvaste la vida. Con esto tengo asegurado un año de alquiler. Te prometo que te prometo que te pagaré de alguna forma!" - exclamó Lucy con lágrimas de felicidad y el Saiyajin se rascó la cabeza de la modestia, con tan solo ver a sus amigos felices, es suficiente pago para él. Las chicas miraron de forma celosa al ver a la rubia tetona muy cerca del hombre más atractivo de Fairy Tail, de todas las féminas Cana y Mirajane eran las más celosas, una rival estaba confirmada. La maga celestial pronto se dio cuenta de la situación y se alejó rápidamente del Saiyajin con un rubor de la vergüenza, por otro lado se sentía satisfecha ya que pudo sentir los musculosos brazos del pelinegro ¡y vaya que fue una verdadera sorpresa!.

"Por cierto Goku, ¿como le hiciste para conseguir tanto dinero?. ¿Que tipo de trabajo realizaste?" - preguntó Natsu curioso y Goku de buena gana le explicó a sus amigos la misión que realizó ayer y luego de la explicación, Natsu, Happy y Lucy se quedaron sorprendidos - "¡No es posible, ¿de verdad pudiste vencer al mago oscuro?!" - preguntó el Dragon Slayer y su amigo asintió de afirmación.

"Pues como le dije a Mira-chan, ése sujeto no fue la gran cosa, ni siquiera me obligó a pelear en serio" - comentó Goku rascandose la cabeza de forma vacilante.

"¡Cielos Goku-kun, debes ser un hombre muy fuerte como para completar una misión que te hubiera tomado cien años en completar!" - Lucy opinó con las manos sobre su mejilla como si se tratase de una fangirl. Happy también comentó con otro 'Aye'.

 _"Bueno, debimos haberlo esperado ya que Goku nos mostró algo de su poder y dijo que podría destruir un continente sin problemas"_ \- pensó Natsu al recordar la demostración de antier y luego sonrió de emoción - "No puedo esperar a pelear otra vez contigo Goku" - ahora si dijo eso a viva voz.

"Ja, ni siquiera pienses en eso Flamitas, la otra vez Goku trapeó el piso contigo" - Gray se regocijo de la derrota de su rival.

"¡Es que me confié en ese momento. Estoy seguro de que las cosas serán diferentes en la revancha" - comentó Natsu a punto de 'encenderse'. Los demás integrantes del gremio miraron al Salamander con expresiones de 'Ay, ajá...' porque es la misma excusa lo usaba cada vez que perdía en una pelea.

"De verdad que no tienes remedio, ojos bizcos" - suspiró Gray fastidiado y luego Natsu ya se le había acercado de forma retadora.

"¿Quieres resolver esto aquí y ahora mismo, ojos caídos?" - preguntó molesto Natsu mirando cara a cara al mago de hielo.

"¡Cuando quieras!" - y así ambos se quedarían amenazandose uno al otro. Goku estaría riéndose por la escena, de verdad que sus amigos son muy entusiastas cuando se trata de pelear, ojalá liberen esa energía cuando comiencen a entrenar.

"¡Tenemos problemas...!" - Sin embargo, la conmoción se irrumpiria cuando Loke entró por la puerta principal y todos voltearon a verlo - "Erza... regresó" - al decir, casi todos lleno Fairy Tail se estremecieron al oír ése nombre los más asustados eran Natsu y Gray ya que esa mujer era una pesadilla en carne y hueso. Y con casi todos me refiero a que el Saiyajin fue el único en no asustarse al escuchar ese nombre.

"Erza... ¿Quien es ella?" - preguntó inclinando la cabeza.

"¿G-Goku... de verdad no sabes quién es Erza?" - inquirió Natsu con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Goku se cruzó de brazos pensando.

"Hmm... recuerdo que el maestro mencionó ese nombre antes pero no me dijo nada sobre sus características. A excepción de que era una maga de clase S o algo así"

"Así es Goku-kun, ella es la maga mujer más fuerte de toda Fairy Tail" - comentó Mira con una linda sonrisa.

"¿En serio es la más fuerte?" - preguntó Goku emocionado al escuchar eso - _"En ese caso ya quisiera pelear con esa tal Erza para comprobar si es cierto ese rumor"_

En momento, los oídos de todos los presentes captaron el sonido de un metal golpeando y cada vez se escuchaba más claro.

Lucy recordó lo que Natsu le contó acerca de Erza y el Dragon Slayer le había comentado que esa mujer parecía una demonio por lo dura y poderosa que es. Una imagen de una criatura con esas características se le vino a la mente de la rubia tetona.

A lo lejos se pudo notar una silueta cargando algo encima de ella y no podían distinguió sus aspecto por el reflejo de la luz del sol;

" _Puedo sentir un enorme ki"_ \- pensó Goku ya que el era más perceptivo que sus amigos en muchos sentidos. Su vista pudo captar a una hermosa mujer de ojos cafés con una larga cabellera rojo escarlata que descendía en cascada hasta la espalda, llevaba puesto una armadura de acero con una falda corta de color azul rey junto con un par de botas. Esta chica se llama de Erza Scarlet, o conocida por muchos como 'Titania', maga del tipo re-equipamiento y experta en el combate con espadas. En conclusión, era una mujer completamente hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Unos momentos después Erza se puso en medio de la sala para anunciar su llegada - "Ya regresé..." - comentó mientras dejaba un enorme cuerno decorado en el piso - "¿Se encuentra el maestro?" - preguntó seriamente Erza.

"¡E-es bonita!" - murmuró Lucy al ver la belleza de la pelirroja, al parecer los rumores eran falsos con respecto a que era un monstruo.

"Bienvenida de vuelta. El maestro está en la reunión" - respondió Mirajane conservando la calma.

"Ya veo"

"Erza-san... ¿que es esa cosa gigante?" - preguntó un miembro del gremio un poco tembloroso.

"El cuerno de un monstruo que derroté. Las personas del pueblo lo adornaron y me lo dieron como recuerdo. ¿Algún problema?" - ella preguntó seriamente y los dos miembros dijeron rápidamente un no. La chica de pelo escarlata se puso en medio de la sala - "¡Todos ustedes...!" - Erza se dirigió a los presentes y todos se estremecieron pero le hicieron caso - "He oído un montón de rumores mientras estaba fuera, acerca de cómo Fairy Tail seguía causando problemas. El maestro tal vez les perdone, ¡pero yo no!" - entonces Erza comenzó a criticar los malos hábitos de sus compañeros como si fuese la alfa del grupo.

"Maldición, todos ustedes me dan problemas. Solo por hoy pasaré por alto todo sin decir nada" - concluyó la pelirroja tocándose la frente como si quisiera evitar una jaqueca

 _"Vaya, esta mujer me recuerda un poco a Milk"_ \- Goku pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se limitaba a ver cómo sus amigos eran reprochados por Titania. Ahora ya entendía porque le temían tanto. Lo único que faltaría es que esa mujer tuviese una sartén a la mano, ¿verdad?.

"¿Están aquí Natsu y Gray?" - inquirió la espadachina y Happy contestó con un 'Aye' mientras señalaba al dúo dinámico.

"¡Hola Erza. Los dos la estamos pasando bien, como siempre!" - decía Gray con mucho sudor de los nervios. Natsu contestó con un 'Aye' similar al gato azul.

"¡Natsu actúa como Happy!" - Lucy se dijo a si misma sorprendida.

Erza asintió de aprobación por su conducta - "Ya veo, hasta los mejores amigos pelean de vez en cuando. Pero me agrada más verlos a los dos llevarse bien" - comentó con una sonrisa.

"Eh, 'mejores amigos' es un poco..." - comentó Gray sintiéndose incómodo por dentro al igual que su rival. Ambos magos no se soportaban para nada por llevar elementos opuestos, pero cuando se trata de Titania, tenían que hacer hasta lo imposible para que no se enoje ya que esa mujer los venció desde hace tiempo y no han podido ganarle desde entonces. Y no solo ellos dos, otros magos han intentado resistirse al poder de Erza pero al final a todos los dejó noqueados. Pero dejando los chismes a un lado, la pelirroja decidió decirles para que había regresado.

"Natsu, Gray. Tengo un favor que pedirles" - ambos magos asintieron y prestaron toda su atención - "Escuché algo preocupante después de que terminé este trabajo. Hablando honestamente, esto es algo que tiene que decidir el maestro, pero quiero que se decida rápido así que lo decidiré yo. Quiero que ustedes me presten su poder, ¿podrían venir conmigo?" - preguntó Erza con tranquilidad pero ambos magos rivales se vieron entre ambos ya que jamás esperaron escuchar eso de parte de la maga de clase S, ni siquiera el resto de sus compañeros se esperaban eso, pero si el asunto que le aguardaba a Erza era tan grande como para querer formar un equipo, entonces debe ser muy grande - "Nos vemos mañana al amanecer, prepárense" - declaró Erza hacia sus nuevos compañeros de equipo antes de retirarse y preparar todo lo necesario para mañana.

 _"¿Hacer un equipo... con él?"_ \- pensaron Natsu y Gray mirándose fijamente con seriedad.

"Erza, Natsu, Gray... Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado antes..." - murmuró Mirajane sorprendida y solo podía suponer una cosa - "Este sería el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail" - tanto Lucy como Goku miraron con curiosidad lo que acaba de decir la chica albina.

"¿Entonces los tres podrían formar un buen equipo?" - pensó el Saiyajin ya que Mira podría tener razón, los tres magos tienen diferentes habilidades y con poderes que sobrepasan a penas el nivel humano, pero contra un Saiyajin o algún tipo de ser vivo como deidades, serían insignificantes.

"Goku-kun, Lucy..." - sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la camarera les habló - "¿Podrían hacerme un favor?. Quiero que acompañen a Erza-san en su misión como apoyo adicional"

"¿Eh, por qué nosotros? ¿Acaso Natsu y Gray no son más que suficientes?" - preguntó Lucy un poco confundida por su petición.

"Lo que pasa es que esos siempre están peleando cuando Erza no está mirando. ¿Podrian detenerlos cuando eso suceda?" - preguntó Mirajane con una linda sonrisa confiando en los nuevos. La maga celestial se estremeció ya que no tenía experiencia para detener a esos cavernícolas, pero alguien si podría.

"Cuenta conmigo Mira-chan, yo me aseguraré de controlar a Natsu y Gray porque son mis amigos. Aparte, es buena oportunidad para saber que tan fuerte es Erza" - decía Goku muy decidido a cooperar en la misión - "¿Estas de acuerdo conmigo, Lucy?" - preguntó el Saiyajin extendiendo la mano hacia la rubia quien se sonrojó un poco pero al final aceptó ir con Erza y los demás en la siguiente misión - "¡Muy bien, ahora hay que prepararnos para mañana! - exclamó el pelinegro entusiasmado mientras salía del gremio, Lucy se rió un poco por los ánimos de Goku pero le causó gracia, ella también se retiró para prepararse para el viaje de mañana.

"Buena suerte, amigos" - Mirajane se despidió de ambos con otra linda sonrisa, pero luego lo reemplazó con una expresión de preocupación - _"Buena suerte... Goku-kun"_ \- obviamente la modelo estaba más preocupada por el guerrero ya que iría en un viaje con la maga más temeraria del gremio y ella sabía eso porque hace un tiempo ambas magas se llevaban como Natsu y Gray, se peleaban a cada rato, y por ciertas circunstancias esa rivalidad fue decayendo hasta ser solo amigas. Pero ella temía a dos cosas: que el Saiyajin sea intimidado por el duro carácter de la pelirroja, o que la pelirroja le termine gustando por lo fuerte y apuesto que es porque de eso no hay duda, pero como el pelinegro había completado una misión de rango SSS, probablemente podría lidiar con eso sin muchos problemas, ¿verdad?. Solo quedaba esperar que es lo que dirá el destino.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de Dragon Ball o el Ending 1 de Fairy Tail)**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Inicio del arco Lullaby; El Equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **Y bueno** **shavos termino el capítulo de esta semana, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y así terminamos el primer arco de la historia y proseguimos con otro, aparte ya apareció la siguiente integrante en el harem de Goku. Recuerden que en el siguiente capitulo anunciaré la lista 'aparentemente' oficial para el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **¿Como será la siguiente aventura para nuestro Saiyajin?, No se lo pierdan mis shavos.**_

* * *

 _ **1.- La escena está inspirada cuando Goku le demuestra su poder hacia el maestro Karin, obviamente con sus diferencias.**_

 _ **2.- Recuerden que Kid Buu pudo haber destruido el planeta con una simple esfera de energía, pero sería evitada por Vegeta. Por lo tanto eso mismo pasaría Goku hiciera lo mismo con el nivel que tiene en este fanfic.**_

 ** _3.- El 'Mago oscuro' no existe tal como cual en la serie original, es un personaje inventado para este capítulo, pero eso si, este personaje salió en otro fic similar por lo tanto le doy crédito al autor de dicha historia. Y por si preguntan que tan fuerte es, pues puedo suponer que es más fuerte que Makarov y Gildarts juntos, pero más débil que Zeref y Acnologia, le calculo unos 3000 de poder de pelea con su máximo poder._**

* * *

 _ **Y eso ha sido todo shavos. Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden decirlo en los reviews o en un PM.**_ _ **Aquí se despide SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n**_


	4. Goku vs Eisenwald, Erigor y Lullaby

**_¡Que onda shavos!, les saluda su equino favorito trayendoles la siguiente actualización sólo para darles el gusto antes de volver con mis demás historias ya que varios me están pidiendo que ya actualice pronto Rosario Saiyan._**

 ** _¿Saben una cosa?, ¡estoy super contento! ¿quieren saber por qué?. Resulta que el último capítulo fue un rotundo éxito porque recibí más de 60 reviews en el mismo día que publiqué el capítulo. En serio, antes de eso tenía 62 reviews y ahora tengo 123, ¡es una locura pero una locura satisfactoria!._**

 ** _Estoy muy agradecido por todo el apoyo que recibo de ustedes ya que alcanzamos la segunda meta de los objetivos de mis historias que fue la de llegar a los primeros 100 reviews en menos de tres capítulos. Ahora vamos por la siguiente meta que es la de llegar a los 200 reviews que estoy seguro que lo conseguiremos en menos de otros tres capítulos. Gracias, muchas gracias shavos._**

 ** _Ahora vamos a responder los reviews del capítulo anterior (si no quieren perder el tiempo, solo lean sus comentarios que dejaron la vez pasada porque de verdad son demasiados comentarios los que respondí en esta ocasión):_**

 _ **\- Fanfic World10:** Gracias por ser voluntario para crear los vídeos de mi fanfic y de hecho ya hablamos al respecto el domingo sobre los detalles para cuando hagas el primer capítulo. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 _ **\- narutoxasuna25:** Je je tienes razón shavo, puede que la pelirroja se saque de onda debido a la ingenuidad del Saiyajin pero al final todos sabemos lo que realmente pasará después._

 _Sobre Vegeta o Hit, pues más posible Hit ya que está ubicado en el mismo universo y en algún momento de la historia pero de diferente forma a la trama original._

 _Sobre el manga, bueno, lo leeré cuando tenga tiempo ya que hay cosas realmente interesantes en el manga como la transformación del SSJD Azul y no te preocupes, cuando termine este capítulo me pondré en chingo en Rosario Saiyan. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Gohansayajin9:** Gracias por recordar nuestra promesa y esperaré el remake de la historia que mencionaste porque también fue de mi interés por algún tiempo. Un saludo y un abrazo shavo._

 _ **\- Blamasu (Review 1):** No te preocupes, eso mismo pasa con otras personas._

 _ **(Review 2):** Tienes razón al pensar en eso ya que Goku podría ser un excelente sucesor para liderar Fairy Tail por muchas razones, además aún me sigue dando lástima el fatal destino de Makarov que de seguro los que siguen el manga ya sabrán a que me refiero y si no, pues lamento haberles revelado este spoiler . Un saludo._

 _ **\- Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken (Review 1):** En algún momento todos esos personajes aparecerán en la historia porque ya es innegable su debut en mis historias._

 _ **(Review 2):** Tienes razón, fue un golpe en el orgullo del Dragon Slayer, pero todo sabemos que ese muchacho jamás se rinde cuando se trata de vencer a un oponente. De hecho, no te parecerá raro cuando Natsu le pida la revancha cada cinco minutos y lo deje inconsciente en menos de un parpadeo xD, y cuando le toque pelear a Erza, bueno, al menos duraría díez segundos más de lo que el pelirrosado duró. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Vergil Sparda yamato ,(Review 1):** Todos sabíamos de antemano como iba a terminar esa pelea. Y sobre Lucy, bueno, la respuesta lo sabrás cuando revele el listado del harem que verás más adelante._

 _ **(Review 2):** Tienes mucha razón, este el Goku de la serie Z que muchos amamos en nuestras infancias y el que queríamos ver una vez más en el Super, ¿pero que se le va a hacer?. Y también este pequeño fragmento original fue para darle su posición en el mundo de Fairy Tail y que todos los vean y verán como un verdadero guerrero que lucha por la justicia._

 _ **(Review 3):** Muchas gracias, se hace lo que se puede. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Guest (7):** Bueno, a ese gato siempre le pasan cosas hilarantes cuando se pasa de listo. Por ejemplo: ¿recuerdas lo que le hizo Erza cuando él se burló de su friendzone con Jellal? xD. Un saludo._

 _ **\- danilo8joaquinortiz (Review 1):** Gracias por pensar así de mi historia y espero que te siga entreteniendo más adelante porque apenas hemos comenzado. Y gracias por pensar lo mismo que yo, odio el Jerza._

 _ **(Review 2):** Gracias, se hace lo que se puede para entretener a las masas._

 _ **(Review 3):** No te preocupes, eso tenlo por seguro pero falta mucho pero mucho para que pase eso. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Re:Zero1 (Review 1):** Gracias amigo, eso me motiva a seguir._

 _ **(Review 2):** Sobre los niveles de pelea, es lo que tengo previsto en la primera parte de la historia, más adelante los niveles pueden cambiar por ciertas circunstancias._

 _ **(Review 3):** La historia de Superale2 fue mi inspiración para crear mi propia versión, por eso se lo agradezco mucho. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- darkcrizer (Review 1):** Toda buena historia necesita una buena introducción._

 _ **(Review 2):** Tenlo por seguro shavo._

 _ **(Review 3):** Muchas cosas pueden pasar con la presencia del Saiyajin, de hecho no te parecerá raro que en un futuro cercano el equipo Natsu sean los futuros guerreros Z, o mejor dicho, los guerreros FT. Un saludo._

 _ **\- richard78zamo (Review 1):** Si piensas de esa forma entonces comparte esta historia con todas las personas que conozcas ya sea otros autores o con las personas que conozcas en todas las redes sociales que tengas disponibles. Y gracias por dar tu listado de harem._

 _ **(Review 2):** Bueno, ya conoces el dicho, uno aprende de sus derrotas que de sus victorias, y se nota que Natsu tiene mucho que aprender._

 _ **(Review 3):** Tienes razón, Goku tendrá el reconocimiento que tanto debió merecer en la Tierra como héroe del planeta. Jódete Satán por robarte todo el crédito, pero al menos ese personaje si fue de utilidad en algunas sagas. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Guest (8):** Gracias por el dato, la verdad es que no me acordaba de eso a pesar de que fue relleno de la serie. Un saludo._

 _ **\- DmcNero (Review 1):** Tienes razón, muchas cosas cambiarán con la presencia del Saiyajin en ese mundo. Y buen análisis con respecto a cada chica que podrían emparejar con Goku._

 _ **(Review 2):** De nada amigo, se hace lo que se puede._

 _ **(Review 3):** Hmm, la verdad es que no estoy seguro de eso amigo, las deidades del universo DB tienen niveles de poderes que sobrepasan a los de Fairy Tail; como en el caso de Bills y Champa que no les afectaría en lo más mínimo, y podría decir lo mismo con respecto a sus supremos Kaio-shin. Sobre los Ángeles, el sacerdote Daishinkan y Zeno-sama, uff... ni soñando. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Shiro Emiya (Review 1):** Gracias por tu listado de harem, lo tomaré en cuenta._

 _ **(Review 2):** Básicamente la pelea fue inspirada en la escena de la película Batalla de los Dioses y buena observación porque pensé lo mismo._

 _ **(Review 3):** Así es amigo, necesito aumentar la popularidad de mi talento para que más personas se interesen en la lectura. Y no solo Goku será mejor en poder sino en actitud porque deja mucho que desear._

 _ **\- dark spile:** Mira, te prometo que retomaré mi mejor historia porque de verdad necesita actualizarse y pronto._

 _ **\- Blackgokurose (Review 1):** Pues no hay que culparlos que piensen así acerca de las habilidades de Goku ya que en esa serie la mayoría de los personajes pelean usando magia y el concepto del ki es desconocido para los habitantes de Earth Land._

 _ **(Review 2):** Como dije antes, dos de mis grandes historias ya están en Youtube y dentro de poco ya serán tres. Y para Goku, las misiones clandestinas le serán pan comido por obvias razones, automáticamente ya tendría el puesto de mago santo (sin ser un mago siquiera). Un saludo._

 _ **\- maxigiampieri2012 (Review 1):** Resultados ya previstos desde el primer capítulo, se necesita tener sentido común para pensar así._

 _ **(Review 2):** Al parecer alguien si está atento a las obras de otros. Y tienes razón, los enemigos de DB están a niveles inimaginables para los de Fairy Tail. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- THE CROW 88:** No te preocupes amigo, esa historia será la siguiente que actualizaré. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Guest (9):** Gracias por tu aporte shavo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Guest (10):** Je je gracias por tu opinión. Un saludo_

 _ **\- Superale2:** Gracias por pensar amigo, sinceramente espero que tenga popularidad que tu historia ya que es la más popular de este crossover. Y nuevamente gracias por ofrecerme tu apoyo para futuros arcos en la historia. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte amigo._

 _ **\- soulalbarn18000:** Buena, ya sabes como interpreto mis fanfics, lo más original posible por las modificaciones en la trama. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Lozato (Review 1):** En ese caso ya me pongo en marcha para sacarte de la ONU cuanto antes y no te preocupes, la rikura ya vendrá pronto._

 _ **(Review 2):** Tienes razón, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail ya se formó y lo será más por la presencia del Saiyajin, las misiones que tendrán más adelante serán pan comido. Un saludo amigo y espera a que te rescate._

 _ **\- Guest (11):** Leeré el manga cuando tenga tiempo libre. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Lector Shenlong:** Puede Milk me caiga mal por ciertas circunstancias, pero tenía que darle una emotiva despedida, pero todos sabemos que Goku tendrá una mejor vida con más de una esposa que serán mil veces mejor que Milk. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Fede 10:** El combate de Erza también está predeterminada al igual que los resultados de la misma. Y sobre la nave espacial, bueno, esa nave ha hecho un debut en cada uno de los crossovers de Dragon Ball y era indispensable su nuevo debut en este fanfic, y sobre el entrenamiento de Natsu y Gray, no estoy tan seguro si irán a otro planeta porque no se exactamente como se compone los planetas del universo 6. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- luis2017:** Lo mismo pienso yo amigo, gracias por opinar y un saludo._

 _ **\- Jusenkio:** Yo también pienso lo mismo amigo, Juvia también es otra de mis waifus preferidas de la serie y se me hace injusto que Gray no le preste la atención que merece, pero no te preocupes ya que Goku compensará eso. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Neopercival:** Yo tampoco se como denominar el ship de Goku y Vados, es más, aún sigo si pensar en agregarla al harem._

 _El poder de Goku está fuera de la imaginación de los nuevos amigos de Goku y eso que no han visto prácticamente nada de todo su potencial y hasta ahora dos oponentes ya sucumbieron ante eso y solo uno ha sobrevivido hasta ahora._

 _Sobre María, pues que te digo, inventar nombres no es sencillo ya que hay casi una infinidad de nombres disponibles en la toda la existencia._

 _Y sobre Erza, bueno, al parecer la Tiranía por fin tendrá un hombre que la ame y la respete, no como el princeso de Jellal que ya deseo que desaparezca de la serie o que se muera de una vez, lo que suceda primero._

 _Para responder tu pregunta... ¡POR TODOS LOS SANTOS, NO ME PIDAS ESO. Esa idea es igual de terrible como tratar de emperejar a Wendy!. Por cierto su nombre es Carla para que te quede claro. Un saludo de mi parte mi shavo._

 _ **\- ancestro:** Así será shavo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- juan. go 24:** Lo mismo que dije en el comentario anterior. Un saludo._

 _ **\- BARTMAN91:** Lo siento mucho amigo pero no creo hacer posible eso, al menos no por las sugerencias que la mayoría me han dicho. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Guest (12):** Las transformaciones llegarán a su debido tiempo y te aseguro que serán momentos épicos. Un saludo._

 _ **\- fabry96:** Sobre la futura historia con HSDxD, ten por seguro que tendrá algunos de los elementos que esperas. Pero eso si, las historias que tienen esas características en realidad me gustan porque las desarrollan bien, un ejemplo son las historias de mis amigos Gohansayajin9 y alucard77 que tienen mucho potencial de ser unas excelente historias y espero seguirles el paso. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- warewameshianari:** Muchas gracias shavo y saludos desde la Ciudad de México._

 _ **\- Guest (13):** Muchas gracias. Un saludo._

 _ **\- La Luz de Orion:** Si gracias por recordarme esa escena y es que al principio pensé que no lo había tomado precisamente por eso, porque le sabría amargo y en su lugar prefirió una bebida deportiva. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- FC Of TRUTH:** Reutilice esa escena de mi otra historia ya que probablemente algunos de mis lectores no habrían recordado en que consistía la escena. Lo mismo hice en la historia de Zero no Tsukaima._

 _Y si, fue un golpe en la cartera de Lucy, por fortuna venía de familia rica o eso es lo que recuerdo yo._

 _Yo también pensé lo mismo con respecto a la verdadera identidad de Natsu ya que eso nos lo revelan en los últimos arcos de la historia. Y si lo sé, ambos protagonistas buscan pelea a menudo pero los que los diferencia es la pureza del corazón ya que Goku (hasta la fecha) sigue siendo tan inocente como siempre. En cambio Natsu ya es otra cosa._

 _Gracias por comentar y un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- Nomura Fudou:_** _Pues si, ¿acaso no recuerdas a Cabba o recientemente la Broly versión rule 63?._

 ** _(Review 2):_** _Ya saben lo que dicen, entre más grande la soberbia, peor será la caída._

 ** _(Review 3):_** _Pues lamentablemente ella está destinada a perder por la casi infinita diferencia de poderes que hay entre ambos, pero al menos Erza duraría más tiempo que Natsu por ser una de las más fuertes del gremio. Un saludo._

 ** _\- yumerihaba2:_** _Gracias por comentar mi shavo, ya me hacías falta xD. Con respecto a Lucy, pues ella oficialmente estará en el harem del Saiyajin como muchos de ustedes quieren al igual que Erza, y sobre Wendy, bueno ya explique un poco con respecto a que haré con ella en el capítulo pasado. Y sobre el canal de Youtube, bueno, lo único que se de el es que ha realizado varios vídeos de algunos fanfics, entre ellos está una de mis historias y una de las tuyas. Yo te hablé de él para que me dijeras si le diste permiso para realizar esos vídeos. En fin, espero tu respuesta pronto y nos leemos luego amigo._

 ** _Y eso todo por el momento, ahora seguimos con lo que muchos han estado esperando, la lista del harem. Así que es el momento de revelar mi listado oficial:_**

 ** _*Abro un sobre mientras saco de ahí una hoja de color azul*_**

 ** _Lista del Harem de Goku: Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, Ultear Milkovich, Ur, Kagura Mikazuchi, Yukino Agria, Minerva Orland, Milliana, Jenny Realight, Princesa Hisui E. Fiore, Flare Corona._**

 ** _Esto es parcialmente mi listado oficial porque más adelante puede que lo modifique. Siento mucho si algunas de las que me sugirieron no aparecieron pero eso se debe a ciertas razones; ya sea porque no las veo lo suficientemente apropiadas o porque no las conozco del todo bien. Incluso algunos me estaban sugiriendo las contrapartes del mundo de Edolas o inclusive algunas chicas que han aparecido en los últimos tomos del manga, para eso faltaría demasiado para llegar a ese punto de la historia._**

 ** _Con Natsu decidí emparejarlo con Lissana Strauss porque muchos fans apoyan ese shippeo. Yo en mi caso, soy indiferente pero para darles el gusto a los amantes del NaLa, les haré realidad su sueño._**

 ** _Por último y no menos importante, Gray; a el le tocará con Meredy, por mayoría de votos xD. No es mentira :v_**

 ** _En fin, espero que estén de acuerdo con la decisión que he tomado y ojalá disfruten la historia tal como la estoy desarrollando._**

 ** _Ahora vamos con la última noticia que de seguro entristecera a varios de ustedes y a su servidor, ¿Están listos?. Bien... *doy una fuerte inhalación de aire para luego exhalar*_**

 ** _¡El manga de Fairy Tail está a punto de terminar!_**

 ** _*Chan Chan Chan!*_**

 ** _Así es mis shavos, otra grande se nos va este año y es una de las partidas que tanto nos dolerá por lo mucho entretenimiento que nos ha dado Fairy Tail durante la última década. Y esto lo ha confirmado el mismo Hiro Mashima, que culminará el manga en el tomo 63 y actualmente estamos en el 61, osea que nos quedan exactamente dos semanas antes de que esta franquicia culmine definitivamente._**

 ** _Sinceramente es una pena que ya anuncien el final de Fairy Tail, ¿pero que se le va a hacer?, hasta el mismo Mashima dijo que ya tenía pensado en poner su ingenio en otros proyectos. Ojalá el final del manga no sea algo similar a los finales agridulces que nos dieron Naruto o Bleach porque si eso sucede, pues Mashima debió tomarse más tiempo para pensar en un buen final._**

 ** _Pero no todo es malas noticias, pues pese a la última película que se estrenará pronto en los cines de nuestro continente, se rumorea que harán la tercera temporada que espero que eso suceda para que así al menos podamos seguir disfrutando de la historia. Digo, eso mismo hicieron con Naruto, primero acabó el manga y un año después el anime._**

 ** _Así que digamos esta historia es para homenajear la despedida de Fairy Tail y para que revivamos todos los momentos que pasamos durante los últimos años._**

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Fairy Tail y todo su contenido son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Esta historia, si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más por agregar... ¡Continuamos!._**

* * *

 **Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica**

 **(Título Alternativo: "Dragon Ball FT")**

 **Arco Lullaby**

 **Capitulo 4: El Equipo más Fuerte de Fairy Tail, Goku vs. Lullaby**

 _Anteriormente en Dragon Ball FT, Goku había salido a realizar su primera misión como miembro oficial de Fairy Tail, del cual consistió en derrotar a un mago oscuro que atemorizaba a un pueblo donde tuvo éxito. Luego de regresar al gremio, una integrante más también había retornado de su misión y resultó ser una chica pelirroja que resulta ser la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, lo más curioso es que el resto de sus compañeros le tienen miedo por ser temeraria._

 _Pero en esta ocasión la reina de las hadas le pidió a Natsu y a Gray que lo acompañasen en una misión del cual todavía no ha revelado mucha información pero iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible y ahora tenían que reunirse en la estación a primera hora de la mañana. Y no solo eso, Goku junto con Lucy acompañarán al grupo de magas como sugerencia de Mirajane para formar el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail._

 _¿Que clase de misión les deparará a Goku y sus amigos?_.

* * *

 **Narración Normal/Estación Magnolia**

Al día siguiente en la estación de trenes de Magnolia, los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban reunidos esperando a la líder del equipo.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito de molestia de parte de Natsu - "¿Por qué tengo estar contigo?" - preguntó molesto mientras veía a Gray.

"¡Esa es mi línea. Si Erza quiere ayuda, es suficiente conmigo!" - protestó Gray igual de molesto.

"¡Entonces ve tú. Yo no quiero ir!"

"¡Entonces quédate aquí y que te destroce Erza después!" - el mago de hielo se regocijo de la cobardía de su rival pero el Salamander no quería eso, al menos no quería morir en manos de Titania.

Y así ambos magos siguieron peleando verbalmente mientras eran vistos tanto por la gente como por sus amigos.

"Haré como que no los conozco" - comentó Lucy mientras cargaba un pequeño muñeco de nieve que también era un espíritu celestial de nombre Plue. Happy se limitaba a comer un pescado y Goku solo sonreía ante la discusión de sus amigos.

"¿Y por qué estás aquí Lucy?" - preguntó el exceed mientras seguía comiendo.

"Porque Mira me lo pidió, al igual que a Goku" - respondió la rubia tetona recordando la petición de la chica albina y del porque debían estar con ellos tres.

"Vamos Lucy esto será divertido, recuerda que estamos aquí para ayudar a nuestros amigos en su misión" - dijo Goku tan optimista como siempre mientras le daba un leve codazo a la maga para que se animara. Al hacer esto causó una ligera sonrisa a la maga celestial debido a la actitud tan enérgica de su amigo, de hecho, por alguna razón ella aceptó acompañarlo y no sabía exactamente por qué..

Mientras tanto, Natsu u Gray ya estaban a punto de pelear hasta que una voz resonó a lo lejos.

"Me disculpo, ¿ya están listos?" - preguntó Erza haciendo que ambos dejaran de pelear y se comportaran.

"¡Erza-san...!" - Lucy volteó con alegría pero luego cambió esa expresión por una de estupefacción por lo que estaba viendo. Allí estaba la mencionada pelirroja pero con una carreta lleno de montones de maletas detrás de ella, y vaya que era demasiado equipaje para una sola misión que solo les tomaría horas - "¡Eso es mucho equipaje!" - ella exclamó sorprendida, hasta Goku se impresionó un poco por esto.

"¡Nos llevaremos mejor!" - exclamó Gray con una sonrisa falsa mientras sostenía el hombro de Natsu y este añadió un 'Aye' como lo hace Happy.

"Si. Llevarse bien es lo mejor" - Erza sonrió satisfactoriamente por como se llevaban sus compañeros y luego se fijó en la rubia y el pelinegro - "¿Y ustedes quiénes son?. Creo que ayer los ví en Fairy Tail"

"Soy nueva recluta, Lucy Heartfilia. Es un gusto conocerte Erza-san. Mira-san nos pidió los acompañaramos en su misión" - Lucy explicó mientras que el pelinegro asintió. La maga celestial se presentó con jovialidad, la pelirroja asintió

"Soy Erza Scarlet, también es un gusto conocerte" - se presentó formalmente la maga de re-equipamiento, pero luego volteó ligeramente la mirada solo para ver si Natsu y Gray estaban peleando pero en lugar de eso solo los miró con sonrisas falsas tan 'amigos como siempre' pero ella no le dio importancia y se volvió a los nuevos - "¿Tu eres la que pudo derrotar a un vulcan con un dedo, verdad?. Te doy las gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda. Cuento contigo" - dijo la pelirroja contenta y la rubia se quedó confundida.

 _"Ni siquiera cerca de lo que pasó realmente"_ pensó la chica nerviosa ya que le contaron mal el asunto de Macao.

"De hecho el que lo derrotó fuí yo" - Goku dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo, Erza levantó la ceja de intriga mientras Lucy asentía de afirmación.

"¡Es cierto, el lo hizo!" - habló rápidamente mientras lo señalaba.

"Oh, ya veo. Entonces perdón por la confusión Lucy. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó fijándose en el Saiyajin.

"Hola yo soy Son Goku pero solo dime Goku, al igual que Lucy yo también soy nuevo en Fairy Tail y también estoy aquí para ayudarlos. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos" - Goku se presentó con la característica sonrisa de la familia son.

 _"Pero que linda sonrisa..."_ \- pensó Erza con un ligero rubor en su rostro al ver la encantadora sonrisa del pelinegro - _"¡Espera... ¿en que estoy pensando?!"_ \- Ella sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en el mundo real - "He oído varios rumores acerca de ti, dijeron por ahí que habías derrotado a un mago oscuro el otro día, ¿acaso eso es verdad?" - preguntó la maga de clase S con curiosidad a lo que Goku asintió nuevamente.

"Si, eso pasó. Y no fue la gran cosa después de todo" - respondió rascandose la cabeza mientras reía ligeramente.

 _"Esto si que es interesante, si los rumores son ciertos entonces debe ser más fuerte de lo que aparenta"_ \- pensó Erza impresionada ya que se suponía que esa era la misión más difícil que habían solicitado en Fairy Tail, tendría que hablar con el maestro más adelante cuando lo encuentre - "En ese caso, quisiera probar tus habilidades en un encuentro una vez que terminemos esta misión, ¿estas de acuerdo?" - preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa desafiante.

"Con todo gusto acepto tu desafío, quiero saber que tan fuerte eres Erza-chan" - dijo el Saiyajin con una sonrisa similar causando otro sonrojo en Erza y más por la forma en que le llamó. Además se tomó la pequeña molestia de ver los sorprendentes musculosos que escondía debajo de su traje y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó Titania, entonces recordó un poco su colección de libros 'especiales' sobre como describían los cuerpos de los hombres - _"¡Basta Erza, no pienses en eso!" -_ Ella se golpeó su cabeza mentalmente mientras sus amigos la veían con gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

"Le gusta" - Happy bromearia por las emociones de la pelirroja y antes de que ella le reprendiera, Natsu interrumpió la conversación.

"¡Oye Goku, escuché claramente que pelearias con Erza más adelante, ¿cierto?. Yo también quiero unirme, recuerda me debes la revancha!" - exclamó el Dragon Slayer con fuego en sus ojos.

"Claro Natsu, de hecho, ¿por qué no pelean los dos juntos contra mi?. Así haremos el desafío más interesante" - preguntó Goku sonriendo y su amigo asintió por la sugerencia. De hecho, también quería desafiar a la maga de re-equipamiento por su cuenta pero sería después de aplastar al pelinegro.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Ja, sigue soñando amigo)._**

"¿Estas seguro de eso?" - preguntó Erza curiosa. Ella no tendría problemas en enfrentarse a Natsu porque lo derrotarí fácilmente de todos modos.

"Feh, no te preocupes Erza, Goku es alguien muy fuerte y lo ha demostrado en los últimos días. De hecho, venció a Flamitas con un solo golpe" - respondió Gray con una ligera sonrisa burlona llamando la atención de Titania.

"¡¿Y a ti quien te preguntó, cubito de hielo?!" - preguntó Natsu molesto y avergonzado mientras fulminaba a su rival y el hacia lo mismo.

"¡Ya basta ustedes dos!" - Erza les reclamó e inmediatamente ambos se separaron con miradas nerviosas y luego la chica volteó a ver a Goku - "Está bien Goku, acepto tu propuesta. Entonces seremos Natsu y yo contra ti" - decía con una linda sonrisa confiada y el pelinegro le correspondió con una sonrisa semejante.

"¡Bien. Estoy emocionado!" - exclamó Natsu prendido literalmente. Lucy se limitó a ver toda esta conversación con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, pero que compañeros los que obtuvo, ¿verdad?.

 ** _*Chuu Chuu!*_** \- en ese momento se escuchó el silbato se tren indicando que ya era hora de salir. Erza les pidió a sus amigos que ya se subieran mientras ella se encargaría de subir sus maletas pero el Saiyajin se ofreció a ayudarla con todo su equipaje como todo un caballero, la pelirroja se sorprendió un poco por la fuerza del pelinegro ya que estaba moviendo sus cosas con suma facilidad y aceptó ese gesto de amabilidad con una sonrisa y con otro rubor en su rostro. Ya con todo el equipaje resuelto ambos jóvenes entraron al tren para ir su siguiente destino.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Un par de horas después, Goku y el Equipo Natsu aún seguían viajando en el tren para dirigirse a la estación Onibus que es el lugar donde tenían que ir, Natsu estaba teniendo sus mareos debido a su debilidad contra los transportes, la maga de clase S no quería ver a su compañero sufrir, así que para 'curar' su mareo le golpea en el abdomen para que se quedara inconsciente sobre su regazo. Erza les estuvo explicando a su equipo los detalles de la misión que es la de detener a un gremio oscuro llamado Einseweld y también acerca de su líder, Erigor. Lucy se estremeció un poco debido a que el mismo día que regresaron de su primer trabajo; Natsu, Gray, Happy y ella habían sido emboscados por magos que pertenecían a dicho gremio, hasta casi intentaron comerse al gato azul.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Ver el capítulo 4 del anime para entender esto)._**

La reputación que tenía Eisenweld era notable en el país ya que ese gremio estaba expulsado del consejo de magia debido a los asesinatos cometidos en sus misiones. Goku por otro lado se encontraba serio debido a lo mismo, solo podía pensar en lo malvados que eran esos sujetos y por matar a gente inocente. Entonces la maga de cabello escarlata también les explicó acerca de los planes que tenía ese gremio, al parecer sus miembros habían encontrado un objeto de nombre Lullaby, que aún desconocía que era o para que les iba a servir.

Ahora todos los magos estaban compartiendo sus habilidades unos con los otros porque todos iban a aportar sus habilidades en esta misión; Lucy obviamente era maga celestial y que usaba las llaves tanto doradas como plateadas para invocar espíritus por tiempo limitado, un ejemplo es el muñeco Plue que aún seguía entre sus brazos. Gray era un mago de hielo y puede crear muchos objetos y técnicas a base de hielo; otro ejemplo de sus habilidades es que el joven peli-azul oscuro creó una escultura del símbolo de Fairy Tail hecho de hielo.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Eso explica la rivalidad de Natsu y Gray, ambos elementos eran incompatibles como sus portadores)._**

Erza es una maga de re-equipamiento, que consiste en cambiar su vestimenta con magia y así obtener diferentes habilidades con cada uno de ellos, sin mencionar su enorme habilidad con la espada. Por esto y más razones la chica era llamada Titania y toda Fiore sabe de existencia.

De Natsu ya se sabe su magia, un Dragon Slayer del tipo fuego con las características que lo asemejan a un dragón. Y ahora le tocaba a Goku, el nuevo habitante de este planeta.

"Entonces Goku, ¿que tipo de magia utilizas?" - inquirió Erza con curiosidad mientras estaba sentada a su lado. Todos se quedaron viendo al Saiyajin para escuchar su respuesta, Natsu, Gray ya sabían un poco de las habilidades del Saiyajin, que era un usuario del ki o algo así, pero aún no sabían como lo realizaba eso.

"Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso jamás supe que tipo de mago eres. Pero recuerdo que tú tienes un hechizo de teletransporte, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Lucy ansiosa de saber más del pelinegro. Ese último comentario llamó la atención de Erza, ¿de verdad puede hacer un hechizo de teletransporte?. Había escuchado rumores de que solo los magos más poderosos podían realizar esa técnica pero nunca antes lo había visto con sus propios ojos, sería interesante ver eso cuando se tenga la oportunidad.

Goku se optó por explicarles a las chicas ya que a diferencia de los chicos, ellas aún no sabían el concepto del ki.

"De hecho yo no utilizo la magia, en su lugar yo uso el ki"

"¿Ki?" - las chicas inclinaron la cabeza de la confusión - "¿Qué es el ki?" - inquirió intrigada Erza.

"Verán chicas, el ki es la energía que se encuentra oculto dentro de los seres vivos como las personas, animales y plantas. Se necesita de un entrenamiento adecuado y años de esfuerzo para sacar esa energía al exterior. Así..." - Goku junto sus manos para crear una diminuta esfera de ki amarilla donde sus amigos se quedaron hipnotizados al presenciar eso.

 _"Que brillante..."_ \- pensó la maga celestial con un brillo en sus ojos.

 _"Impresionante..."_ \- pensó la maga de re-equipamiento con la misma mirada mientras sentía la calidez que emanaba esa diminuta esfera. A pesar de ser una maga formidable, lo cierto es que en todos sus años de vida jamás había visto algo similar eso.

"¡Pero nosotros ya sabíamos eso!" - exclamó Natsu recuperándose un poco del mareo, las chicas lo miraron intrigadas.

"¿Como que ya sabían de esto, Natsu?" - preguntó Lucy confundida.

"Es que el otro día Goku nos mostró a nosotros y al abuelo sobre como era eso del ki" - esta vez respondió Gray y el neko asintió con un 'Aye'.

"Ya veo, así que el maestro ya lo sabe" - murmuró Erza luego volvió a ver al Saiyajin.

"Ahora vean esto..." - Goku se acercó a la ventana para hacerles otra demostración. El disparo la esfera de ki para dirigirlo a una simple montaña del cual en cuestión de segundos está se destruyó en mil pedazos dejando a todos sus amigos totalmente sorprendidos.

 _"¡Pero que poder...!"_ \- pensaron todos al mismo tiempo con ojos de plato al ver esa esa montaña desaparecer en menos de lo que cantaría un gallo y no se lo podían creer. Un mago podría hacer lo mismo pero con mucho esfuerzo, en cambio Goku lo hizo como si nada. Si una diminuta esfera de ki pudo hacer eso, no querían ni imaginarse lo que podría hacer una más grande.

"Y eso solo fue una muestra de lo que puede hacer el ki. Al menos así en mi estado base" - añadió el Dios Saiyajin con una sonrisa. Los magos de Fairy Tail lo miraron confundidos por esa esa última frase, ¿como que en estado base?.

"¿Goku, quieres decir que tienes transformaciones?" - preguntó el Dragon Slayer con mucho interés al igual que los demás. Entonces Goku se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que acaba de hacer, se suponía que no debía haberles dicho acerca de sus transformaciones al menos hasta que hubiera pasado un tiempo de conocerlos, pero al menos podía decirles una de ellas para no impresionar los demasiado.

"Bueno, se los diré amigos. Resulta que tengo una transformación que me hace ser más fuerte de lo normal, esa transformación se llama Super Saiyajin"

"¿Super... Saiyajin?" - preguntaron los cinco al mismo tiempo ya que jamás habían escuchado la palabra Saiyajin.

"Si, cuando estoy en ese estado mi poder aumenta 50 veces de lo normal. Y no solo mi poder aumenta, mi apariencia también cambia" - Goku les explicó al menos lo básico que consiste la primera de sus múltiples transformaciones.

"¡¿Puedes mostrarnos eso ahora mismo?!" - preguntó Natsu con ojos de estrella ya que moría de ganas de ver ese Super Saiyajin.

"Je je, en algún otro momento Natsu. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que el tren se destruya ni que ustedes salgan heridos por mostrar mi transformación" - Goku dijo calmando las ansias del pelirrosado aunque el mencionado mago bajó la cabeza en señal de decepción pero los demás si comprendían eso. Al menos reconocían que Goku era muy responsable cuando se trataba de usar sus poderes y las consecuencias que traerían, no como cierto mago que hace todo sin pensar las cosas. Ahora con toda esta información revelada, el equipo Natsu se estaba haciendo muchos cuestionamientos.

 _"¿Me pregunto que tan fuerte seré cuando Goku me entrene?_ \- pensó Natsu con una sonrisa confiada mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

 _"¿Me pregunto si ese Ki se puede combinar con mi magia?"_ \- pensó Erza muy pensativa mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

 _"¿Me pregunto que tan poderoso se volverá Goku cuando haga esa transformación?"_ \- pensó Gray con la misma expresión mientras también se rascaba la barbilla.

 _"¿Me pregunto si Goku volverá más apuesto con esa transformación?" -_ pensó Lucy con una mirada de ensueño con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y también ella se rascaba la barbilla.

* * *

 **Más Tarde/Estación Onibus**

El equipo Natsu y Goku finalmente habían llegado a la estación donde realizarían su misión.

"Y los tipos de Eisenwald seguirán aquí?" - preguntó Gray.

"No lo sé. Pero hemos venido aquí a averiguarlo" - respondió Erza mientras cargaba las maletas.

"Siento como que algo se nos olvida" - Lucy se detuvo por alguna extraña razón.

"¿Oigan, alguien vió a Natsu?" - preguntó Goku ahora dándose cuenta de que solo estaban cinco de los seis integrantes.

"¡Ayudenmeeeeeeeeee!" - exclamó la voz se pobre Dragon Slayer quien se había ido junto con el tren, sus amigos se impactaron porque no se habían dado cuenta eso.

"¡Oh rayos. Estaba tan concentrada que me olvidé de él!" - Erza se decía a si misma sintiéndose como una tonta - "¿Que he hecho?, y sabiendo que se siente mal cada cuando viaje, todo es culpa mía. Por favor, ¿alguien podría golpearme?" - ella espero al dichoso golpe pero en su lugar solo recibió unas palmadas en sus hombros. Erza volteó y se dio cuenta de que el Saiyajin fue el responsable de esas palmadas.

"No te preocupes Erza-chan, esto no fue tu culpa. Es más, yo también sabía que Natsu se mareaba con los transportes y no me fijé en él. Por lo tanto, yo comparto la misma responsabilidad" - decía Goku con su sonrisa y eso fue suficiente para calmar a la pelirroja quien le correspondió con otra sonrisa - "Ahora iré a traer a Natsu"

"Pero Goku, el tren ya se encuentra lejos de nuestro alcance, es imposible que vayas tu solo" - replicó la maga de clase S y estaba a punto de desempacar uno de sus autos impulsados por magia pero el pelinegro la detuvo.

"Descuida, tu confia en mi. Regreso en un momento" - y antes de que Erza le dijera algo más, Goku puso sus dedos sobre su frente y desapareció de la estación.

"¡Desapareció!" - exclamó Gray estupefacto y Erza se quedó con el nudo en la garganta por la impresión, ¿como hizo eso?. Lucy y Happy no estaban tan sorprendidos ya que ya habían sido testigos de la teletransportación de Goku, cuando rescataron a Macao para ser exacto.

 _"¿Así que ese es su hechizo de teletransporte? Que extraño, si no sentí nada de magia"_ \- pensó Titania con mucha intriga e impresión debido a la asombrosa técnica del pelinegro. Pero dejando eso a un lado, tenían que seguir el tren donde seguía atrapado su amigo, así que de su equipaje sacó su auto mágico y les ordenó a todos que se suban en él.ñ, a pesar de que Goku les había dicho que no debían preocuparse, pero Erza era Erza, así que debían seguir sus órdenes.

 **Mientras tanto**

El mago de fuego estaba batalla contra su mareo en el infernal tren porque sus amigos se habían olvidado de él. Pero Natsu se topó con un sujeto de cabello negro atado con una cola que parece piña y vestía una gabardina blanca, su nombre era Kageyama, uno de los miembros de Eisenwald. El Dragon Slayer tendría un encuentro con ese sujeto y hasta ya lo iba a atacar con sus llamas, pero por un ligero movimiento del tren, este no pudo realizar su técnica.

"¡Ja, éso fue patético, de parte de un mago de Fairy Tail. No eres más que una basura al nivel de los magos de Eisenwald" - Kageyama se burló de la mala suerte de Natsu.

"¿Así que eres uno de los tipos de Eisenwald? y te atreves a insultar a Fairy Tail" - Natsu estaba a punto de atacar pero en ese momento Goku había aparecido en medio de él y Kageyama, quien ahora estaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar.

"¡Goku!" - exclamó el Dragon Slayer aliviado de ver a su amigo.

"¿Este tipo te causando problemas, Natsu?" - preguntó Goku mientras veía al sorprendido mago de Eisenwald.

"¡No, de hecho ya estaba a punto de patearle el trasero!" - dijo Natsu con una sonrisa confiada y estaba a punto de demostrar lo que había dicho, pero en ese instante el tren comenzó a moverse causando otro de sus mareas - "¡Goku, sácame de esta cosa infernal!" - Natsu le rogó con las mejillas infladas y Goku asintió con la cabeza.

"Claro Natsu, sujetate bien de mi" - decía mientras lo recogía al Dragon Slayer para ponerlo en su espalda para luego realizar otra vez su teletransportación. El se concentró para buscar el ki Erza y desaparecer del tren dejando a un Kageyama aún aturdido y solo podía preguntarse una cosa.

 _"¿De donde salió ese hombre?"_ \- El mago de la sombra se preguntaba como es que ese individuo había realizado un hechizo de teletransporte. Sea cual sea la respuesta no le interesaba y deseaba no ver éso de nuevo, el agarró la flauta de Lullaby para volver a la misión de su jefe.

 **Mientras tanto**

Erza estaba conduciendo su automóvil mágico para perseguir el tren y rescatar a Natsu. Pero de forma inesperada el Saiyajin había aparecido en el aire a varios metros delante de su camino lo que provocó que la pelirroja se espantara y tratara de frenar con todo pero no fue suficiente y lamentablemente ella chocó contra el Saiyajin haciendo que el auto saliera volando a varios metros junto con todos los magos que estaban allí dentro.

"¡Ay golpe!" - Erza se quejó mientras se tocaba la cabeza por el impacto, pareció como se hubiera estrellado con un muro de ladrillos o de acero - "Natsu, Gray, ¿están bien?" - les preguntó a sus compañeros y el pelirrosado contestó con un 'Aye' mientras tenía un chichón en la cabeza ya que se había golpeado junto con Gray.

"Me duele el orgullo" - Lucy chilló mientras se frotaba la retaguardia porque ahí se había lastimado, por último Happy tenía espirales en los ojos.

"¿Estas bien, Lucy?" - preguntó Goku un poco preocupado por la rubia tetona y ella asintió de afirmación. Entonces el pelinegro extendió su mano para levantarla y ella aceptó su ayuda con un ligero rubor en su rostro, luego hizo lo mismo con el neko azul pero a este lo cargó sobre sus hombros.

Ahora todo el equipo estaba reunido una vez más.

"¡Idiota, eso duele!" - Gray exclamó molesto debido al choque de cabezas.

"¡Cállate, ustedes me dejaron atrás. Al menos Goku me sacó de esa cosa infernal con su hechizo de teletransporte junto con el tipo extraño que me enfrenté allí!" - exclamó Natsu igual de molesto.

"¿Tipo extraño?" - pregunto Lucy confundida.

"Si, aunque no supimos el nombre de esa persona. Pero parecía ser el enemigo" - respondió Goku con las manos en la nuca.

"Al parecer era amigo de los que intentaron comerse a Happy en el bosque el otro día. Dijo que era de Eisenwald o algo así" - añadió Natsu de brazos cruzados. Pero en ese momento, Erza abrió los ojos de sorpresa, se quitó uno de sus guantes y les propició una fuerte bofetada en los rostros de ambos varones.

"¡Ayyy, ¿por qué me pegaste Erza?!" - exclamó Goku totalmente sorprendido y con la mejillas roja con los dedos bien marcados de la Titania.

"¡Idiotas, es a la gente que estamos buscando para acabar con ellos!" - Erza les regañó por sus descuidos, pero el pelinegro aún seguía confundido.

"Pero aún así eso no es motivo para golpearnos sin razón" - dijo Goku de forma inocente sin sobando su mejilla - _"Cielos, si que tiene una mano fuerte"_ \- pensó el pelinegro sorprendido. El había recibido muchos golpes en su vida de parte de enemigos poderosos, pero los que le daba Milk o Bulma no tenían comparación y por más resistente que es en estos momentos, lo cierto es que jamás puede lidiar con el enojo de una mujer.

"¡Lo mismo digo, además no podía seguir el ritmo de la conversación!" - Natsu señaló a Erza como si tuviera la culpa.

"Pues para la próxima vez escucha cuando esté hablando, ¿entendido?" - preguntó Erza con las manos en la cintura de forma autoritaria.

 _"Sí claro, la próxima vez escuchará siempre y cuando no lo noquees antes de relatar la historia"_ \- pensó Lucy con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Erza solo dejó escapar un suspiro y solo regresó al auto para conectar su muñeca en el volante - "Dijiste que que estaba en el tren, ¿verdad?. ¡Vamos a seguirlo!"

"¿Y cómo era?" - preguntó Gray con respecto al mago que se enfrentó.

"La verdad no tenía nada en particular, pero tenía una flauta en forma de calavera. Era una calavera de tres ojos" - respondió Natsu recordando el objeto que había caído de el poco antes de que Goku apareciera.

"¿Una calavera de tres ojos?" - inquirió Lucy poniéndose algo nerviosa.

"¿Hmm, que te pasa Lucy. Por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa?" - preguntó Goku notando su cambio de humor.

"Se algo sobre esa flauta; Lullaby... ¡es una canción maldita. Magia de la muerte!" - la maga celestial respondió dejando a sus amigos intrigados por el concepto de canción maldita y magia maldita - "Solo lo he leído en algunos libros. Al parecer es uno de los hechizos de la magia prohibida"

"Así es, es una canción maldita que mata a quien la escuche" - añadió Erza con algo de seriedad porque también había escuchado algo así antes.

"¡Lullaby es algo de terror!" - concluyó Lucy con algo de pavor. Goku se sorprendió al oír todo eso, entonces solo podía suponer una teoría, que esos magos de Eisenwald planean utilizar ese hechizo de magia prohibida para acabar con la vida de personas inocentes. ¡De ninguna manera iba a permitir eso, no mientras siga vivo en ese mundo.

Entonces el equipo Natsu y el Saiyajin tenían un objetivo principal y es la de detener a Eisenwald para que no utilicen la flauta Lullaby a como diera lugar.

"¡Tenemos que llegar a la siguiente estación de parada. No sabemos lo que planean hacer con ese tipo de magia en sus manos, así que tenemos que darnos prisa!" - ordenó la magia de re-equipamiento mientras todos asentían y se subieron al auto, bueno, casi todos.

"¿Oye Goku, no vas a subirte? Aún hay espacio" - Gray le grito para que se subiera pero el pelinegro tenía otros planes.

"De hecho, yo tengo otros métodos para viajar..." - dijo mientras sonreía y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el Saiyajin comenzó a flotar en el cielo dejando nuevamente a las chicas boquiabiertas - "¿Qué pasa, que acaso han visto a alguien volar?" - preguntó Goku riéndose un poco de sus reacciones.

"¡N-no, digo si pero tú estás volando sin usar magia!" - exclamó la rubia tetona estupefacta.

"Bueno, podríamos decir que esta es otra de las habilidades al dominar el ki" - comentó Goku rascandose la cabeza con otra sonrisa burlona.

"Eso también ya lo sabíamos" - añadió Gray y las chicas los miraron incrédulos.

"¡¿Que otra cosa más saben que no sepamos?!" - preguntó/exclamó Lucy.

"Que yo sepa, son todas las habilidades que Goku nos ha contado hasta ahora" - respondió Natsu y su hijo adoptivo asintió con otro 'Aye' - _"Ya quiero aprender como volar por los cielos"_ \- pensó el Dragon Slayer emocionado.

 _"Jamás imaginé que se pudiera volar por los cielos sin la necesidad de utilizar un hechizo de viento"_ \- pensó asombrada Erza al ver otra de las habilidades del Dios Saiyajin. Pero dejando eso a un lado, decidieron concentrarse en la misión y preguntar más adelante. Erza se puso en marcha y arrancó el motor de su vehículo para ir a gran velocidad, Goku iba volando encima de ellos, como su velocidad era demasiado para un automóvil decidió ir a la par con sus amigos para ir juntos al mismo destino.

 _"¿Son Goku, me pregunto que tantas cosas más nos tienes escondidas?"_ \- Erza se preguntó mentalmente mientras veía la alsaba su mirada.

El equipo Natsu y Goku había llegado por encima de la estación Kunigi y se dieron cuenta de la multitud que había reunido afuera de esta. Unos guardias estaban custodiando la entrada para impedir el paso, tal vez esto lo hacían ya que los del gremio de Eisenwald habían robado el tren principal. ¿Pero por qué habrán hecho algo así?, sea cual sea la respuesta tenían que resolver el problema cuanto antes.

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después/Estación Oshibana**

Los magos de Fairy Tail habían llegado a la siguiente estación de trenes y al igual que en el anterior, había una multitud de gente reunida.

"¡Por favor alejense, se ha descarriado un tren. No podemos dejarlos pasar a la estación!" - exclamó un empleado de la estación a través del altoparlante. La gente de la ciudad hablaban entre sí hablando del mismo tema.

Y entonces Erza había aparecido y se dirigió al hombre uniformado - "¡Tú! ¿Cual es la situación?" - ella inquirió y antes de que el señor pudiera responder, la pelirroja lo noqueó de un golpe - "¿Cual es la situación?" - le preguntó a otro empleado pero este de igual forma fue noqueado y así siguió.

"Emm... Erza-chan... ***Pum*** ¿no crees que...? ***Pum*** ¿Pero por qué... ***Pum*** ¿No deberías...?" ***Pum*** \- Goku hablaba entre cortados debido a que estaba viendo como la espadachina golpeaba sin razón a los pobres hombres, ya ni siquiera él hace eso, al menos no antes de que el sugiriera pelear. Él quería detenerla pero tenía un poco de temor a que lo volviera a golpear como hace rato.

"Creo que no debe tratar así a las personas que no le contestan bien" - comentó Lucy con una gota de sudor en su cabeza. El Saiyajin asintió de afirmación por su comentario.

"¿Ahora entienden como es Erza?" - preguntó Gray mientras este estaba en calzoncillos, por alguna razón.

"¡Eisenwald se encuentra dentro. Vamos!" - exclamó Erza ya que por fortuna uno de los empleados le pudo responder antes de noquearlo, y todos asintieron con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas.

"¿Erza-chan, no crees que fuistes dura con estos hombres?" - preguntó Goku inocentemente.

"¿Que te hace pensar eso?" - preguntó Titania como si no supiera a que se refería mientras detrás de estaban los cuerpos inertes del personal de la estación.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: No le sé, ¿intuición, tal vez?. Ya saben como es Erza :/)._**

Entonces Goku se atrevió a hacer algo que nadie en Fairy Tail se atrevería a hacer ni en siglos... Darle un sermón.

"Erza, no deberías andar ahí golpeando a la gente sin razón, al menos deberías dejar que te expliquen la situación con calma. De lo contrario, la gente pensará mal de ti y te tendrán miedo. Se que eres la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail, pero eso no significa que debas intimidar a toda la gente que se te cruza en tu camino" - El Dios Saiyajin le dijo lo que tenía que decir y no estaba arrepentido por haberlo dicho. Lucy miró con asombro al Saiyajin por su sermón ya que pensaba lo mismo mientras que Natsu, Gray y Happy lo veían con nerviosismo y hasta le dieron sus más sentidos pésame a su amigo por cuestionar el liderazgo de la maga de clase S y ojalá no tenga una muerte tan dolorosa.

Erza estaba a punto de discutir por la insolencia del pelinegro pero luego vió los cuerpos de los hombres tirados en el suelo y se dio cuenta de lo que Goku acaba de decir, tal vez si se pasó un poquito.

"Yo, lo siento Goku. No lo volveré a hacer" - la pelirroja se disculpó mientras agachaba la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento.

Los magos de Fairy Tail (excepto Lucy) se quedaron petrificados al oír ésas palabras. ¿La grandiosa Erza Scarlet acaba de disculparse?, definitivamente esa es una hazaña más increíble que realizar díez misiones de clase S o de SSS. Goku si que tenía los pantalones bien puestos.

"Así me gusta" - Goku le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza con su característica sonrisa y la pelirroja se sonrojó por esto - "¡Vamos amigos, hay que detener a esos tipos malos!" - sugirió el Saiyajin mientras asentían con un 'Aye' mientras se adentraban a la estación.

Unos momentos después, el grupo se había detenido porque durante el camino se habían topado con los cuerpos inconscientes de la armada real tirados en el suelo. Goku comprobó el estado de todos los guardias y por fortuna ninguno estaba muerto pero si estaban en grave estado, sus amigos suspiraron de alivio porque al menos lo peor no sucedió. Ahora tenían más motivos para acabar con Erigor y sus hombres. Luego en la siguiente sala, el equipo encontró a la persona que estaban buscando.

"Je je je, sabía que vendrían. Moscas de Fairy Tail" - habló una voz arrogante en frente de ellos; era un hombre de cabello gris que cubría su ojo izquierdo, tenía varias marcas azules tanto en su rostro como en su cuerpo, únicamente vestía la parte inferior de una túnica morada y una capa colgada detrás de su espalda, por último portaba una guadaña tremenda. Se trataba de Erigor, el líder de Eisenwald y debajo de él estaban todos sus subordinados que eran demasiados a decir verdad. Goku sintió su poder del mago y se dio cuenta de que no era la gran cosa. Si su amigo Vegeta estuviera presente, obviamente le insultaria sin problemas su famosa palabra 'insecto'.

"¡Ellos son muchos!" - exclamó Lucy sorprendida al ver a muchos magos del gremio oscuro. Los hombres los veían con caras de pocos amigos y otros con expresiones depravadas.

"¡Bastardo! ¿Así que tu eres Erigor, no?" - inquirió Erza de forma autoritaria. El mencionado mago solamente se bufo de ella.

"¡Malditos, es por su culpa que el Maestro Erigor esté molesto conmigo...!" - habló Kageyama mientras veía con desdén a cierto Dragon Slayer que casi le hace perder a la flauta Lullaby y también vio al otro hombre de peinado extraño que había aparecido de la nada - "¡Eres tú...!" - dijo señalando a Goku.

"Ah, tu eres el sujeto extraño del tren... Emm..." - Goku se rascó la cabeza ya que no sabía su nombre y no sabía como terminar su frase.

"¡Mi nombre es Kageyama, por un demonio!" - exclamó el mago con peinado de piña molesto.

"Ah si, Gageyama, claro" - dijo el pelinegro ya sabiendo su nombre pero se equivocó un poco en la primera letra (aunque no lo hizo a aproposito), de todas formas se rieron un poco por su pequeña broma.

"¡Por qué tú...!" - Kageyama se sintió ofendido y ya iba a atacar al Saiyajin pero sus compañeros lo detuvieron ya que su jefe se volvería a molestar.

"¿Que es lo que planeas? ¿Que piensas hacer con Lullaby" - exigió la pelirroja muy seria.

"¿No lo saben?" - preguntó Erigor confiado mientras usaba un hechizo de vuelo para tomar distancia - "¿Por qué tomariamos una estación de tren?" - el les hizo una pregunta capsiosa del cual Erza le tomó unos segundos para comprender su pregunta.

"¿Planeas transmitir el Lullaby?" - la pelirroja inquirió en asombro y Erigor solamente se rió pero acertó en su suposición.

"Me pregunto... ¿cuantos cientos de espectadores están reunidos por los alrededores?. Y si aumenta el volumen, resonará en toda la ciudad ¡la melodía de la muerte!" - Erigor habló con mucha soberbia en su voz. Eso hizo enojar a Goku y a los demás por su ambición.

"¿Planeas que gente inocente escuche el Lullaby de esa flauta?" - preguntó Erza una vez más.

"Es una purga. Descarto a esos ilusos quienes resguardan sus propios derechos y seguridad sin saber que existen aquellos que tienen los mismos derechos para quitarles todo, su pecado es el vivir sin saber que el mundo no es justo. Y por eso... ¡El Shinigami ha venido a castigarlos!" - declaró Erigor con mucho odio en su corazón.

El pelinegro miró con desprecio a ese hombre y le dirigió la palabra - "¡Oye tú, ¿acaso creés que matando personas inocentes lograrás recuperar el respeto de tu gremio en el mundo?. Si es así entonces tu mente está más retorcida de lo que creí!"

Erigor no le afectó en nada las palabras porque lo consideró como otra mosca - "Ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos, para nada queremos esos derechos, ¡es poder!. Aquellos con poder pueden limpiar su pasado, y pueden gobernar el futuro"

"Eres un canalla. Ten por seguro... que no te saldrás con la tuya" - declaró el Saiyajin extendiendo su puño enfrente de él, sus amigos no podían estar de acuerdo con el pelinegro porque sus planes acaban hoy.

Entonces Kageyama se puso en frente de sus camaradas - "Lo lamento por ustedes, moscas. ¡No podrán ver esta nueva oscura, porque ustedes estarán en camino al otro mundo!" - él declaró mientras ponía una mano en el piso para realizar su ataque con sombra del cual se dirigió directamente hacia Lucy. Pero antes de que ese ataque se acercara a ella, el pelinegro repelió el ataque con una sola mano.

"Si vuelves a intentar atacar a mis amigos... ¡Te arrepentirás!" - declaró el Saiyajin con una mirada gélida que provocó un escalofrío tanto a Kageyama como a varios de sus compañeros.

"Goku-kun..." - murmuró la maga celestial porque le habían salvado la vida otra vez, el Saiyajin volteó a verla con una mirada llena de confianza lo que causó que su cara se decolorara mientras su corazón estaba latiendo más deprisa a cada segundo.

Ahora Natsu se puso a lado de su amigo mientras chocaba un puño con el otro - "¡Esto va a ser divertido!" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para patear traseros. Erza y Gray también estaban listos para encargarse del gremio oscuro.

 _"Han caído en mi trampa, Fairy Tail. Todo va como lo planee"_ \- pensó Erigor con malicia ya que esta era la siguiente fase de su plan maestro ya que lo que en realidad planeaba usar la magia Lullaby con otras personas que no eran los que estaban en esta ciudad si no en otra parte. Sus subordinados nada más eran la carnada para ganar el tiempo suficiente para llegar hacia ese lugar, y para cerciorarse de que ganaría tiempo, crearía una trampa más para los magos de Fairy Tail.

"¡Este es el mejor equipo de Fairy Tail, será mejor que se preparen!" - declaró Lucy hacia todos.

"¡Les encargo el resto. Muéstrenles lo terrorífico que puede ser un gremio oscuro!" - dijo Erigor antes de desaparecer de la estación.

"¡Ha huido!" - exclamaron Lucy y Happy en shock.

 _"No se ha ido tan lejos"_ \- pensó Goku tras sentir la presencia de Erigor a pesar de que realizó una técnica que no se comparaba a su teletransportación. Incluso podría por él ahora mismo, pero antes debía sacar la basura que estaban en frente de ellos.

"Natsu, Gray... ustedes vayan tras él" - ordenó Erza a los dos magos y la miraron confundidos - "Mientras trabajen juntos, no hay forma de que pierdan, aún si es él es el 'Shinigami' Erigor" - la pelirroja confiaba en las habilidades de sus compañeros, por eso les pidió que realizen su parte mientras Goku, Lucy y ella se encargarían de sus subordinados. Sin embargo ambos magos se veían con desprecio ya que su rivalidad no se los permitía - "¡¿Están escuchando?!" - preguntó molesta Titania mientras ambos magos asintieron y se marcharon a buscar a Erigor dejando ahora solamente a dos magas, un Saiyajin y un exceed - "Goku, quiero ver lo que eres capaz de hacer en el combate. Cuento contigo para acabar con estos tipos" - Erza le dijo estando a lado del guerrero.

"Por supuesto, Erza-chan" - decía el Saiyajin con una sonrisa confiada mientras daba unos pasos adelante

 ** _(Nota del Autor: En esta historia, habrán más miembros de Eisenwald que en la historia original, solamente para que Goku demuestre sus habilidades frente a sus futuras chicas)._**

"¡Acaben con ellos!" - ordenó uno de los hombres de Erigor y todos los magos se lanzaron contra el Saiyajin para atacarlo. Goku sonrió y espero un poco a que sus enemigos se acercaran un poco más, unos momentos después el pelinegro activó un poco de su ki y entonces se elevó un poco del suelo mientras una onda de viento recorrió su cuerpo. Y entonces...

 ***Pum!*** \- en menos de un parpadeo, el Saiyajin noqueó a todos los magos de Eisenwald que tenía encima y los dejó tumbados en el suelo. Tanto los magos restantes como las amigas del pelinegro y Happy se quedaron sin palabras por lo que acaban de ver, o mejor dicho, por lo que no vieron porque definitivamente todo pasó rápido.

"Vaya, pensé que me darían reto pero resultaron ser unas nenas" - declaró Goku con una sonrisa burlona mientras sus enemigos temblaban de miedo. Erza y Lucy tenían corazones en sus ojos mientras un aura rosa rodeaban sus cuerpos por la actitud tan varonil del Saiyajin.

 _"Fuerte, apuesto, maduro con algo de gracia, carácter gentil y al mismo tiempo valiente cuando se lo propone. Si, definitivamente esas deben las características del novio perfecto"_ \- pensó la maga celestial con una mirada de ensueño mientras veía la espalda de Goku.

 _"¡Derrotó a sus enemigos en menos de un parpadeo. Jamás había visto semejante poder en mi vida, es tan... glorioso"_ \- pensó la maga de re-equipamiento con la misma mirada que la rubia _\- "Pero no puedo dejar que se lleve toda la diversión_ " - pensó Erza mientras se preparaba para luchar. Usó su re-equipamiento para cambiar su armadura estándar por una de sus mejores armaduras que tenía; la 'Saint Knight' o traducido como 'Caballero Santo'.

 **"¡Circulo de las Espadas!"** \- exclamó Titania mientras invocaba un montón de espadas y los lanzó en contra de algunos magos de Eisenwald lastimandolos gravemente.

"¡Yo también puedo hacer algo!" - Lucy exclamó mientras utilizaba una llave dorada para invocar a otro de sus espíritus celestiales; el espíritu del cáncer del cuál su aspecto consiste en la de un hombre de piel morena con una camisa azul celeste, unos pantalones negros y unas gafas con lentes amarillos, el detalle más significativo de su aspecto es que tenía patas de cangrejo en su espalda y portaba un par de tijeras. Entonces el hombre con complejo de estilista comenzó a rapar el cabello de los magos hasta dejarlos más calvos que Krillin en sus primeras apariciones, o hasta Roshi xD.

"Bien hecho chicas, ustedes si que tienen habilidades únicas" - Goku las elogió a ambas por sus poderes que a decir verdad era la primera vez que veía algo así, sobre todo lo del cambio de traje de parte de la pelirroja.

"Tú tampoco lo hiciste nada mal Goku, eres bueno en pelear" - Erza lo elogió con una sonrisa y el Saiyajin se rascó la nuca por la modestia - "Pero esto aún no termina, hay que atrapar a Erigor antes de que transmita el Lullaby en toda la ciudad" - comentó nuevamente sería y sus amigos asintieron.

"Puedo sentir la presencia de Erigor muy cerca de aquí. Yo creo que deberíamos reagruparnos con Natsu y Gray para ir tras él" - sugirió Goku y las chicas asintieron.

"Buena idea. Lucy, tu persigue al último miembro que huyó en aquel pasillo. Goku, tu revisa la planta alta y a ver si encuentras a Natsu y a Gray mientras que yo regreso afuera para advertirles a las personas que huyan de la estación para que no corran peligro" - la pelirroja dio las indicaciones y su equipo asintió de afirmación.

"¡Vamos Happy!" - decía Lucy mientras el exceed le estaba siguiendo para irse al otro corredor.

Pero antes de que Goku se fuera, sacó algo de su pequeña bolsa atada en su cintura - "Erza-chan, espera. Ten esto..." - el Saiyajin le entregó una semilla verde en su mano.

"¿Que es ésto, Goku?" - preguntó la maga de clase S curiosa por la pequeña semilla que tenía en su mano.

"Es una semilla del ermitaño; con esto puedes recuperar totalmente tus energías cuando estás agotada y te mantiene sin hambre por diez días. Aunque no te puede recuperar de enfermedades, es muy útil" - explicó Goku con una sonrisa ganandose una mirada sorpresiva de parte de la pelirroja.

"¿Y por qué me das esto?" - ella preguntó aún sorprendida.

"Te doy esto porque tus energías están bajas. Lo sé porque hace un rato drenaste tu magia cuando utilizaste ese auto mágico y también cuenta peleaste con tu armadura" - Goku le dijo mostrando su lado compasivo y preocupado por sus amigos a quienes no les gusta verlos sufrir.

Erza se sorprendió por la intuición del pelinegro ya que exactamente así se sentía en estos momentos; había utilizado mucha de su magia en menos de un periodo de tiempo, pero asi es como ella pelea, a veces ha tenido que pelear hasta con mano limpia por su agotamiento.

"Bueno yo tengo que revisar en donde me indicaste. Asegúrate de comer la semilla, ¿ok?" - preguntó el Saiyajin con otra sonrisa mientras Titania asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento Goku dio un salto hasta el corredor de la planta alta antes de irse por el corredor.

Ahora solo quedaba Erza quien se quedó mirando la pequeña semilla verde que acaba de recibir. ¿De verdad esa semilla cumplía todas las funciones que Goku le acaba de explicar?, solo había una forma de averiguar la respuesta, ella introdujo la semilla en su boca y comenzó a masticarla por unos segundos antes de tragarla completamente. Y entonces espero a que surtiera los efectos, en cuestión de segundos la maga sufrió el cambio.

 _"¿Pero que me está pasando?"_ \- se preguntó a sí misma con una cara de perplejidad. Su cuerpo se hinchó ligeramente mientras lo que fue una sorpresa para Erza y en cuestión de otros segundos su cuerpo dejó de sufrir el cambio

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Esta escena es similar a cuando Vegeta comió de la semilla del ermitaño por primera vez)._**

 _"Mi magia... ¡se ha restaurado!"_ \- pensó la maga de re-equipamiento con asombro mientras se examinaba a sí misma. Su magia se había restaurado completamente y al mismo tiempo su estómago estaba lleno, como si hubiera consumido un gran banquete o algo así. Esto era un milagro ya que ni siquiera medicinas curativas o los magos que tienen la habilidad de regenerar la vitalidad podían dar resultados como la semilla del Saiyajin, de verdad eso fue algo nuevo para ella - " _Cuando vea nuevamente Goku, le daré mi agradecimiento"_ \- pensó Erza con una linda sonrisa acompañado de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Luego la pelirroja se dirigió nuevamente afuera para advertir a la gente sobre este peligro.

* * *

 **Intermisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción, /watch?v=MlQSY_RO78M)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "En seguida regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

 **(Luego de los comerciales)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

* * *

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Aquí las escenas pasarían tal como en la historia original; Natsu, Gray y Lucy confrontando a sus respectivos oponentes y también la creación de la barrera de viento de parte de Erigor)._**

Goku estaba recorriendo la estación para buscar a sus amigos pero algo lo detuvo, como si un poder se hubiera manifestado afuera de la estación, decidió posponer la búsqueda por un momento para mejor investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él se dirigió a la entrada de la estación sólo para encontrar una sorpresa.

 _"¿Que es ésto?"_ \- el Dios Saiyajin se preguntó si mismo mientras veía un gran torbellino de viento justo afuera de la entrada y a jusgar por la intensidad del viento, probablemente era uno fuerte y prácticamente impenetrable - _"Seguro Erigor creó esto"_ \- supuso ya que podía sentir algo del ki de ese mago en el huracán.

"¡Goku!" - una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos, el pelinegro volteó para ver a Erza acercarse a él.

"Oh, eres tú Erza. Veo que ya estás bien" - comentó Goku contento al sentir su ki restaurado a causa de haber comido la semilla.

"Si, y gracias por esa semilla. Me ayudó bastante" - la pelirroja dijo con una sonrisa pero luego se volvió a concentrarse - "¿Pero por qué estás aquí?, ¿no se suponía que debías buscar a Natsu y Gray?"

"Eso hacía, pero es que sentí una perturbación afuera de la estación y quería comprobar quién o qué era el causante" Goku se explicó mientras volvía a ver el torbellino.

"Esa es una barrera de magia de viento. El maldito de Erigor fue quien lo creó para que no lo detuvieramos, pero no para transmitir el Lullaby sino por otra cosa, ¿pero para qué exactamente?" - Erza respondió mientras pensaba profundamente en lo último que le dijo el Shinigami antes huir.

Goku también sintió curiosidad por lo acaba de escuchar y entonces se acercó a la barrera de viento pero Erza notó eso.

"¡No te acerques a eso Goku, ese viento te lastimara si intentas atravesarlo directamente. Lo sé porque ya lo intenté!" - comentó la espadachina mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo que tenía abolladuras en la armadura acompañado de varios cortes en el brazo. Erigor también le había comentado que la barrera solo podía romperse en el exterior.

El Saiyajin había notado eso y no pudo evitar sentir algo de rencor hacia el mago de la guadaña porque lastimó a uno de sus amigos. Pero tenía exactamente la solución para sacarlos de esa prisión de viento.

"No te preocupes Erza-chan, se exactamente como eliminar esta barrera" - dijo Goku tranquilamente y la pelirroja lo miró confundida.

"¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?"

"Usando mi ki, claro. Voy a invertir la dirección del viento para que disipe, tu confia en mi ¿si?" - preguntó con su característica sonrisa.

La reina de las hadas aún conservaba la expresión de intriga ya que su idea parecía una locura e imposible de lograr, pero ella había recordado todas las hazañas que había hecho durante el día hasta ahora y entonces decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y dejar que haga ese método.

Entonces el pelinegro se propuso a realizar su labor; el juntó las manos y las puso sobre su pecho mientras concentraba su ki - "¡Haaaaaaaaaa!" - con un fuerte grito liberó una ráfaga en forma de viento de alta intensidad que había chocado directamente en el centro del huracán provocando así que el viento cambiara de dirección y disipándose al instante.

 _"¡L-lo logró!"_ \- pensó Erza más impresionada que nunca. El Saiyajin hizo una vez más lo imposible, la barrera de Erigor como si nada, ni ella hubiera logrado algo así, al menos no de una forma tan sencilla.

"¿Lo vez, Erza-chan? Te dije que todo estaba bajo control" - Goku le comentó con el pulgar arriba esbozando su clásica sonrisa de la familia Son. Esto causó que la pelirroja se sonrojara una vez más mientras sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho, sea cual sea esa sensación, le estaba gustando y mucho.

"¡Goku-kun, Erza-san!" - Sin embargo su momento se habría interrumpido cuando se escuchó una voz llamandolos, ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver a Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Happy acercándose a ellos, y por alguna razón también Kageyama estaba con ellos pero este estaba inconsciente.

"¡Amigos, que bueno verlos otra vez!" - dijo Goku contento pero notó que los magos estaban algo angustiados.

"¡Erza, ya se lo que realmente planea Erigor. El planea ir al siguiente pueblo, a la estación Clover!" - Gray exclamó informando lo que averiguó cuando se enfrentó a uno de los esbirros de Eisenwald.

Erza se impactó al oír eso - "¡Pero ese es lugar donde el maestro tiene su reunión!" - ella exclamó perpleja recordando la ciudad donde había ido Makarov.

Gray asintió - "¡El planea tomar desprevenido al abuelo junto con los demás maestros para tocar el Lullaby!"

 _"¿Así que eso era lo que planeaba desde un principio?"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin mientras apretaba los puños de enojo, ya decía él que ésto era demasiado fácil, solo los estaba distrayendo para ganar tiempo. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que la vida del maestro o de los demás maestros corran peligro - "¡Todos, sujetense de mi. Se exactamente dónde está Erigor!" - Goku les comentó y sus amigos obedecieron; Lucy y Erza se aferraron en los musculosos brazos del pelinegro mientras que Natsu y Gray pusieron una mano sobre su espalda y Happy se puso encima de la cabeza del pelinegro. Decidieron dejar a Kageyama ya que se suponía que lo iban a necesitar para decirles el método para destruir la barrera de viento que debía estar rodeando la estación, pero al no ver dicha barrera ya no lo necesitaban y lo dejaron ahí para que él junto con sus camaradas sean recogidos por las autoridades que de seguro iban a venir dentro de pronto. Sin más rodeos, el equipo Natsu despareció de la estación.

Sin embargo, al poco después de que los magos se retiraran, Kageyama había recuperado el conocimiento aunque poco adolorido.

 _"Bien, ahora que las moscas de Fairy Tail se han ido. Podré terminar el plan de Erigor-san..." -_ pensó el mago de las sombras con una sonrisa, recibir esa golpiza valió la pena.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto**

En algún lugar ubicado en una zona rocosa del gran cañón, se encontraba el autoproclamado Shinigami parado encima de los rieles del tren para recobrar fuerzas ya crear esa barrera de viento le costó más de la mitad de toda su magia pero valió la pena porque todo era parte de su plan. O eso es lo que creía...

Antes de que si quiera pudiera descansar, cierto grupo de magos había aparecido justo unos metros delante suyo.

"¡Erigor!" - exclamó Erza muy seriamente mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

"¡¿Q-Qué?!" - El Shinigami se sobresaltó ya que jamás pensó que los magos de Fairy Tail lo encontraron más pronto de lo que predijo - "¡Desgraciados, ¿como destruyeron mi muro de viento?!" - preguntó el peli plateado molesto.

"¡Eso no te importa. Lo importante es que no te dejaremos que vayas al pueblo de Clover para que utilices a Lullaby contra los maestros!" - protestó la maga de clase S apuntandolo con su espada en la mano. Los demás también se habían preparado para luchar.

"¡Así es, y si no quieres que te incineremos el trasero. Entrganos a Lullaby por las buenas!" - exclamó Natsu ya encendido.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda por los nervios. Se suponía que su barrera los retendría por lo menos unas cuantas horas hasta buscar el método para destruirlo, cosa que se se supone que era imposible para cualquier mago. Pero no pasaron ni 10 minutos y ni siquiera había recobrado las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a Titania y sus tontos amigos, esto complicaba su plan sin duda alguna. Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido ya que aún tenía un az bajo la manga ya que las moscas de Fairy Tail no saben de un minúsculo detalle que de seguro pasaron por alto.

 _"No tengo opción. Debo retener a estos tontos el tiempo suficiente hasta que ese idiota de Kageyama llegue a donde están reunidos los maestros de los demás gremios y termine con el trabajo"_ \- pensó Erigor con una sonrisa maliciosa ya que pensó que cuando lo derroten (cosa algo improbable), ya sería demasiado tarde para detener a su patético subordinado.

Goku pudo notar que su expresión cambió repentinamente. Primero estaba nervioso y ahora está tranquilo. ¿Ahora que tenía escondido ese tramposo?.

En ese momento, Erigor comenzó a reír dejando a nuestros amigos algo confundidos - "¿Saben una cosa, moscas de Fairy Tail?, todos ustedes son muy afortunados ya que hasta ahora ustedes son los únicos que me han sacado de mis casillas. Pero lamentablemente este será su último día ya que yo, el Shinigami, les arrebatará su..." - y Erigor no terminó su frase ya que Goku había aparecido enfrente de él y le propició un golpe directamente en el rostro así mandandolo a volar y chocar posteriormente en unas rocas. Erigor escupió algo de sangre antes de quedar inconsciente.

"¿Eso fue todo? Vaya, resultaste ser una decepción" - comentó Goku tras haber noqueado a su oponente pero ya lo tenía previsto ya que su poder estaba reducido por la mitad. Sus amigos de Fairy Tail abrieron los ojos de la impresión ya que Goku lo hizo una vez más, acabó con el líder de Eisenwald muy fácilmente

"¡L-lo lo derrotó...!" - Lucy tartamudeo con los ojos de plato.

"¡De un golpe!" - añadió Erza expresando lo mismo. ¿Es que acaso Goku no tendra algo con lo que no les pueda sorprender?. Probablemente no.

"¡Rayos, ya ni me tocó pelear!" - Natsu hizo un puchero de decepción ya que quería pelear pero el Saiyajin ya se encargó de todo otra vez.

"¡Goku derrotó a Erigor de un solo golpe... igual que Natsu!" - Gray exclamó muy sorprendida y ese comentario llamó la atención del pelirrosado.

"¡Oye, al menos yo dure más tiempo más que ese sujeto!" - exclamó Natsu apretando su puño sintiendose ofendido, tal vez odiaba recordar sus derrotas pero al menos recuerda el tiempo de cada una de ellas. Ambos magos estaban a punto de pelearse entre ambos pero Erza intervino.

"Basta ustedes dos. Ahora debemos recoger la flauta para terminar nuestra misión" - decía la pelirroja mientras ella y los demás se acercaron a Goku quien estaba cerca del cuerpo del mago inconsciente, no sin antes darle el reconocimiento que merece - "Espléndido trabajo Goku. Ahora entregame a Lullaby para ir a la reunión. Ahí los maestros se encargarían de Lullaby" - ella le felicito y extendió su mano mano para que le enregase la flauta. Sin embargo...

"Eh... amigos, yo no tengo a Lullaby" - comentó el pelinegro dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

"¿Pero qué dijiste Goku? Se supone que derrotaste a Erigor, debiste haberlo recogido de casualidad, ¿o no?" - inquirió la pelirroja desconcertada.

"Pero no lo tengo Erza, ya revisé incluso a Erigor y ni siquiera él lo tiene. Qué extraño" - el Saiyajin respondió la cabeza ya que no se esperaba esto. La maga de clase S estaba totalmente confundida por esto, ¿como diablos pudo desaparecer esa endemoniada flauta?.

"¿No se habrá caído al abismo?" - preguntó Happy alzando la pata ya que pensó en eso ya que Goku le había pegado muy fuerte. Los miembros de Fairy Tail hicieron caso a la palabra del gato azul y se asomaron hacia abajo.

"¡Tempanos, tardaríamos días en encontrarlo!" - Gray gruñó de fastidio ya que tenían que ir al fondo de este cañón para buscar a Lullaby.

Sin embargo, una pequeña risa fue captada por los oídos de nuestros amigos. Ellos voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que el Shinigami era quien estaba riendo. A pesar de estar herido de gravedad, el condenado tenía la obstinación de reírse.

"¿Cuál es la gracia, imbécil tatoado?" - preguntó Natsu mientras se acercaba a él.

"Si que son unos ingenuos... moscas de Fairy Tail... Yo ya he ganado..." - musitó Erigor con voz débil dejando perplejos a todos.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¡Explicate!" - exigió el Dragon Slayer mientras sujetaba su cuello.

"Todo esto... fue parte de mi plan... y ustedes cayeron redonditos. Mientras hablamos... Kageyama ya ha de haber llegado a Clover en la reunión de los maestros para resonar... el Lullaby" - hablaba el Shinigami con algo dificultad en su respiración.

"¿Kageyama?" - murmuraron todos con miradas de incertidumbre ya que no se creían esto. De todos los miembros de Eisenwald que pidieron haber poseído la flauta, ¿tenía que haber sido el que menos sospecharon?. Hasta lo habían dejado ir por tratar de perseguir a este sujeto.

"Je je je... puse mi vida en riesgo... Pero al menos el sacrificio valdrá la pena cuando la canción de Lullaby... se lleve la vida de su maestro..." - declaró Erigor antes de reír por última vez. Natsu, Gray y Erza estaban furiosos por escuchar eso, pero ni los tres se comparaban a como se sentía Goku.

"¡NO, YA CÁLLATE!" - exclamó el Dios Saiyajin furioso mientras extendía su mano y lo apuntó hacia el Shinigami a quien lo atacó con una esfera de ki desintegrandolo al instante y al mismo tiempo había dañado un poco las vías del tren.

Los amigos de Goku se quedaron impactados al ver esto, el pelinegro había eliminado al líder de Eisenwald de un solo ataque como lo había hecho con aquella montaña.

 _"Jamás había visto a Goku-kun tan molesto"_ \- pensó Lucy con algo de temor en su rostro ya que normalmente lo veía con una sonrisa y recientemente apenas lo vio serio, incluso la misma Erza se sintió intimidada debido a que el grito del Saiyajin mostró autoridad como lo haría un verdadero macho alfa. Ahora ya estaban consientes de una cosa, que no debían hacer enfadar a su nuevo amigo por ningún motivo.

Pero por otro lado, ellos podían comprender su enojo ya que ese desgraciado se atrevió a burlarse de ellos en más de una ocasión y ahora la vida de Makarov se encontraba en peligro.

"¡Goku, tienes que llevarnos inmediatamente al pueblo de Clover para evitar que Kageyama toque el Lullaby!" - Erza se lo pidió con urgencia ya que probablemente aún no era tarde.

"De acuerdo, solo agarrense de mi" - dijo Goku un poco más calmado y entonces todos sus amigos se sujetaron de él de la misma forma que antes y el pelinegro realizó su teletransportación.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto/Pueblo de Clover**

El equipo Natsu y Goku habían llegado al pueblo donde era la reunión de los maestros, habían aparecido unos metros lejos de donde estaba el viejo Makarov, junto con Kageyama que ya estaba a punto de usar el Lullaby. Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban a punto de interferir pero el pelinegro los detuvo.

"¡Esperen muchachos, parece ser que el maestro Makarov le está diciendo algo a Kageyama" - decía Goku ya que sus entrenados oídos estaban captando lo que estaba diciendo el viejo.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: El discurso de Makarov es exactamente igual que en la historia original. Me da paja escribirlo porque es un poco largo para mi xD)._**

Kageyama tras escuchar el gran sermón del tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, se arrepintió de todas sus acciones y decidió no usar el Lullaby nunca más, eso fue un alivio para los magos, en especial para Goku. De hecho, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia ya que su manera de dar lecciones de la vida es similar a lo que el Maestro Roshi solía hacer durante su infancia, tenía la impresión de que se sentía como en casa.

Entonces Natsu y los demás se habían acercado para celebrar su salvación, Makarov se sorprendió un poco pero se alegró de ver a sus hijos quienes estaban preocupados por él.

"Que bueno que se encuentre bien, maestro" - decía Goku muy contento mientras el viejo correspondió con otra sonrisa.

"Si, gracias por preocuparte Goku pero no es para tanto. Recuerda que soy mayor y puedo lidiar con cualquier peligro" - decía el chaparro anciano en señal de broma - "Por cierto, Mirajane me contó un poco acerca de la misión que realizaste durante mi ausencia y también que habías formado equipo con Natsu, Gray y Erza. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo, ya que lograste lo que ningún mago como yo no pudo hacer en siglos como derrotar al mago oscuro. Los demás maestros saben de tu hazaña y hasta ya quieren conocerte" - comentó Makarov esbozando una sonrisa repleta de orgullo por el éxito que consiguió en estos dos días. Ya cuando regresen al gremio, se encargaría personalmente de ascenderlo a mago de clase S automáticamente.

"Muchas gracias maestro, yo solo cumplía mi deber" - el Saiyajin se rascó la cabeza por recibir tantos alagos el día de hoy.

Sin embargo, el momento de convivencia se arruinaría cuando los tres ojos de la flauta Lullaby se iluminaron en ese instante.

 **"¡Todos ustedes no son más que un montón de magos cobardes!"** \- exclamó una voz que salió del interior de la flauta mientras esta era rodeada por una aura maligna.

 _"Puedo sentir un enorme ki maligno salir de esa flauta"_ \- pensó el pelinegro al ver como la flauta de calavera sufría una transformación, probablemente estaba a punto de ver la verdadera identidad de Lullaby. Un enorme círculo mágico apareció en el cielo acompañado de unos cuantos rayos de electricidad.

 **"¡No puedo soportarlo más. Los devoraré yo mismo!"** \- exclamó Lullaby molesto mientras del círculo mágico salió una criatura que medía más de 15 metros de altura y su cuerpo estaba hecho de madera y tenía tres grandes ojos de color morado - **"¡Sus tristes almas, me las comeré!"** \- declaró el monstruo Lullaby ahora ya liberado completamente.

Todos los magos estaban sorprendidos al ver a esa criatura tan gigantesca frente a sus ojos y se preguntaban que era esa cosa, bueno, Goku era el único que conservaba la calma.

"Es el demonio del libro de Zeref..." - respondió un hombre de cabello rubio opaco con una camiseta azul rey y unos pantalones negros, también llevaba una puesto un sombrero de brujo acompañado con unas gafas en su rostro. Se trataba de Goldmine, el maestro del gremio 'Quatro Cerberus'. Goldmine también les explicó a nuestros del porque Lullaby había cobrado vida propia y es porque es una magia viviente. Una antigua magia de parte del más grande mago oscuro que ha existido en Earth Land, Zeref.

Goku se tomó el tiempo para analizar el poder del enemigo y se dio cuenta de que tampoco era la gran cosa, a pesar de que su tamaño decía lo contrario. Como dice el dicho; entre más grande sean, peor será la caída.

 **"Entonces, ¿cual será el alma que tomaré primero?"** \- preguntó el demonio de madera mientras veía a sus víctimas. Antes de que cualquier mago respondiera, Goku se puso enfrente de todos.

"¡Todos retrocedan, yo me encargaré de derrotar a este monstruo!" - declaró el Saiyajin con una mirada llena de determinación. Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock por lo que acaba de decir.

"¡Goku espera, puedes ser fuerte pero no tendrás posibilidad alguna contra este demonio. Necesitas nuestra ayuda!" - Erza gritó de preocupación y dispuesta a ayudarlo en la pelea.

"No es necesario que hagas eso Erza-chan. Ya verás que ese demonio no podrá conmigo" dijo el Dios Saiyajin esbozando otra de sus sonrisas provocando otro sonrojo en la pelirroja.

"Goku..." - murmuró Makarov también preocupado por uno de sus miembros que también ya consideraba como otro hijo más. Pero recordó el enorme potencial que le mostró el otro día y entonces la angustia se le pasó.

"¡Oye Maky!, ¿acaso no es el chico nuevo de tu gremio que dijiste que podría alcanzar el nivel de un mago santo?" - preguntó un hombre calvo con maquillaje vestido con una camiseta de tirantes púrpura y shorts de rayas. Se trataba de Bob, el maestro del gremio 'Blue Pegasus'. Un hombre con una actitud muy homosexual (WTF!).

Makarov asintió con la cabeza - "Así es Bob, su nombre es Son Goku. Y a decir verdad tiene un poder que esta fuera de nuestras imaginaciones" - respondió muy seguro de su afirmación

"Hmpf, sería interesante ver al chico que pudo completar una misión de 100 años" - comentó Goldmine con mucho interés mientras prestaba toda su atención en el pelinegro.

"¿No es un encanto? ¡Luce tal como me gustan!" - exclamó Bob sintiendose como colegiala frente a un príncipe azul. El resto de los magos se estremecieron por la actitud tan extraña del hombre calvo.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Les quiero decir algo a mis queridas Fujoshis y Fundashis... ¡SI QUIEREN VER ESA ABOMINACIÓN QUE USTEDES LLAMAN YAOI, VÁYANSE A OTRA HISTORIA PORQUE AQUÍ NO HABRÁ NADA DE ESO AUNQUE ME AMENACEN DE MUERTE. Listo, ahora continuamos)._**

 **"¡Ja ja ja, ¿crees que puedes ganarme, chico mono?!"** \- preguntó Lullaby totalmente confiado de la presencia del Saiyajin.

"No... se que puedo destruirte" - respondió Goku con mucha confianza en sí mismo.

 **"¡¿Que dices? Ahora mismo me comeré tu alma!"** \- exclamó Lullaby mientras lanzaba el primer ataque, el utilizó su enorme puño para intentar propiciarle un golpe pero el Saiyajin desapareció a los pocos segundos y reapareció justo en la cabeza para contraatacar con una fuerte patada que le dio justo en la cara haciendo que el demonio se derrumbara como tronco - **"¡¿Q-Qué, que acaba de pasar?!"**

"¿Oye qué sucede, no que me ibas a comer?" - preguntó Goku de brazos cruzados acompañado de una sonrisa causando un enojo en Lullaby.

 **"¡Maldito, nadie se burla del gran Lullaby!"** \- exclamó el auto presentado demonio mientras lanzaba otro ataque con su mano pero esta vez el pelinegro no esquivó el ataque y en su lugar agarró los dedos de su mano - **"¡Imposible!"** \- Lullaby estaba en shock porque alguien más diminuto que él estaba sosteniendo su enorme mano como si nada, el intentó zafarse pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil ya que Goku no se esforzaba en agarrarlo.

"¿Ahora ya entiendes la diferencia de nuestros poderes?" - preguntó el Dios Saiyajin mientras sostenía el brazo de Lullaby con la otra mano para después con una fuerza sobrehumana lanzar al demonio hacia las montañas, el impacto fue tan grande que hasta todos los presentes sintieron el temblor.

Todos y cada uno de los magos tenían ojos de plato con las quijadas por los suelos debido a la pelea que estaban viendo con sus ojos mortales. Goku estaba dándole una tremenda paliza al gran demonio Lullaby como si fuese un juego de niños. Y no solo los magos, también los caballeros de la armada real también presenciaban la misma pelea y tenían expresiones similares.

Regresando a la lucha, Lullaby se estaba levantando y sentía dolores en su cuerpo debido a los dos últimos golpes que recibió y se sentía inaudito.

Goku voló para estar unos metros delante de él - "¿Oye, no me digas que eso ya es todo tu poder?. ¿Por qué no mejor muestras tus mejores técnicas y me das un buen derechazo?" - preguntó Goku burlándose de su enemigo.

Lullaby gruñó por las provocaciones del pelinegro - **"¡Tu me estás molestando mucho. Ahora verás lo que soy capaz de hacer!"** \- declaró el demonio mientras alzaba su boca al cielo mientras un círculo mágico salía del mismo. Una luz morada cubrió todo el área provocando que las plantas de la pradera se murieran debido a que el monstruo estaba absorbiendo absorbiendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor - **"¡Ahora me devorare las almas de todos!"** \- exclamó Lullaby mientras preparaba su mejor técnica, la maldición de Lullaby que consiste en resonar su melodía para absorber las almas de los humanos, pero antes de eso emitió un sonido que fue de molestia para los oídos de la mayoría excepto para los maestros de gremio y Goku. En ese momento, la melodía del demonio comenzó a sonar pero con un pequeño desperfecto.

 **"¿Que es ese sonido? ¡¿Que le pasó a mi hermosa melodía?!"** \- Lullaby se preguntó a si mismo perplejo. En ese momento alguien comenzó a reír, y ese era Goku quien se estaba muriendo a carjadas mientras pataleaba las piernas.

"¡Me duele el estómago!" - exclamó de felicidad mientras seguía riendo ya que la melodía de Lullaby le pareció bastante ridícula.

Los magos comprendieron el por qué la melodía de falló y eso se debe a que había recibido mucho dañó de parte de Goku, de hecho, pudieron notar grietas recorriendo de pies a cabeza la corteza del cuerpo del demonio. Si que tuvieron suerte de salvarse de ese ataque.

 **"¡¿Como te atreves a burlarte de mi? Tu... tu eres un maldito monstruo!"** \- gritó Lullaby más que furioso mientras comenzaba a patear el terreno como un niño blimado - **"¡Ya estoy harto, voy a aniquilarte aunque sea lo último que haga!"** \- como venganza por el sabotaje. Lullaby decidió usar la técnica más poderosa que tenía, con ayuda de sus ojos creó una llamarada de fuego y lo lanzó directamente hacia Goku.

"¡GOKU!" - exclamaron todos los amigos del pelinegro ya que ese lo podría calcinar totalmente.

El Saiyajin dejó de reír y se volvió a concentrar para contrarrestar esa llamarada, el juntó las palmas de sus manos mientras decía lo siguiente:

 **"¡Kaaa... Meee...!"** \- el concentró su ki y en ese momento había creado una esfera de energía de color azul - **"¡Haaaaa... Meeeee!"** \- todos los presentes se quedaron en blanco debido a la extraña luz que tenía Goku en sus manos ¿Que es lo que iba a hacer? - **"¡Haaaaaaaaaa!"** \- el Saiyajin liberó una enorme ola de energía que viajó a gran velocidad gran velocidad, el Kamehameha fácilmente se quitó de encima la llamarada de fuego y posteriormente a Lullaby quien no pudo hacer nada para defenderse y al final fue engullido por la ola de energía desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra.

Todos los magos presentes y hasta la guardia real estaban absolutamente impresionados ya que Goku había acabado con el demonio Lullaby con una técnica nunca antes vista por nadie.

 _"Definitivamente su poder podría rivalizar con los cuatro Dioses de Ishgar. el consejo de magia se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando le hagan las pruebas" -_ pensó Makarov con total asombro en su mirada.

 _"¡Eso fue asombroso. Ya quiero entrenar para aprender esa técnica!"_ \- pensó Natsu con fuego en sus ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y muerto de la emoción.

 _"No cabe duda que Goku es muy fuerte para ser un mago de clase S. Lo bueno voy a aprender de él dentro de pronto"_ \- pensó Gray expresando lo mismo que su rival.

 _"Un poder increíble, con éso definitivamente debe ser un mago de clase S. Y la técnica que hizo fue asombrosa"_ \- pensó Erza con una linda sonrisa mientras sentía su corazón latir mil veces por segundo.

 _"¡Maravilloso... simplemente maravilloso. Goku derrotó a muchos enemigos el día de hoy como un simple juego de niños. Creo que ya me enamoré!"_ \- pensó Lucy con corazones en los ojos mientras ponía sus manos sobre su mejilla.

"¿Oigan amigos, están bien?" - preguntó Goku tras notar las expresiones de sus amigos.

"Si Goku estamos bien, pero... ¡ACABAS DE DESTRUIR EL EDIFICIO DE LA REUNIÓN!" - exclamó el tercer maestro sumamente alterado ya que la técnica de Goku no solo se había llevado a Lullaby, sino también la casa donde se había hecho la reunión junto con una gran porción del terreno.

El Saiyajin volteó para ver a lo que el viejo se estaba refiriendo y se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que cometió - "Creo que me pasé un poquito ji ji ji... Pero no importa... - el se rió de manera nerviosa y luego volteó a ver a sus amigos - "¡Ja ja, no importa!" - el pelinegro puso una mano sobre su nuca comentando tan despreocupado como siempre. Todos los presentes se cayeron al estilo anime por el comentario simplón de Goku. ¿Como un hombre con tal poder puede tener una actitud tan infantil?.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Je je je, ¿pues que esperaban?. Ese es el Goku que todos conocemos, tan divertido como poderoso XD)._**

 _"Esto me va a salir caro"_ \- pensó Makarov mientras lágrimas estilo anime salían de sus ojos ya imaginandose la gran multa que le esperaba mañana. Ya se esperaba un desastre de parte de Natsu o los demás, pero no de él

"Goku, no cabe duda que eres alguien con mucha sorpresas. No puedo esperar a regresar a Fairy Tail para combatir" - comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa y luego el pelirrosado también apareció.

"¡Lo mismo digo yo. Ya quiero nuestra revancha!" - exclamó el Dragon Slayer con fuego en sus ojos.

Goku asintió ante las peticiones de sus amigos y obviamente no iba a posponer el combate que ya habían acordado. Sin embargo, el grupo de Fairy Tail se dio cuenta de que las personas que vivían en estos alrededores les estaban reclamando a gritos por el desastre que habían provocado por la pelea.

"¿Oigan amigos, por qué esta gente está molesta?" - inquirió el Dios Saiyajin confundido por las reacciones de la gente. En ese momento, varias tropas del ejército real aparecieron con el fin de rodear a los magos de Fairy Tail.

"Goku, será mejor que... ¡Corras!" - exclamó el tercer maestro mientras él y sus hijos comenzaron a correr por sus vidas. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros mientras seguía a sus amigos a donde quiera que fueran, lo más seguro es que regresarían a Fairy Tail y si es así, entonces el les daría un aventón con la teletransportación.

 _"Sin duda alguna este ha sido un día emocionante"_

 **Continuará...**

 **Siguiente capitulo: ¡¿Goku arrestado?! El Consejo de Magia**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de Dragon Ball Super o el Ending 1 de Fairy Tail).**

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos, así terminamos el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que haya sido de su agrado porque me costó un huevo de imaginación ya que resumir tres capítulos en uno solo no fue tarea sencilla, y eso que falta un capítulo más para terminar el arco Lullaby.**_

 _ **Si probablemente buen ojo probablemente notaron algunas referencias durante todo el capítulo:**_

 _ **\- La pelea de Goku contra los magos de Eisenwald fue inspirada en la pelea de Super 17 contra los Guerreros Z. Y al mismo tiempo en el capítulo de mi amigo Gohansayajin9.**_

 _ **\- La pelea de Goku contra Erigor, al menos la escena final fue inspirada cuando Bardock mata al guerrero Kanasa.**_

 _ **\- La pelea de Goku contra Lullaby tiene variantes como la pelea de Goku SSJ4 contra el Dragón de Siete Estrellas, Gogeta SSJ4 contra Una Estrella y Goku contra Aka (la fusión de Avo y Kado).**_

* * *

 **Power Levels:**

 **Son Goku (10%, sin ki divino): 2,850,000,000,000**

 **Erza Scarlet (Armadura Saint Knight): 300 - (Fatigada): 60**

 **Erigor: 160 - (Fatigado): 80**

 **Kageyama: 24**

 **Magos de Eisenwald: 20-50**

 **Lullaby: 500 (Sin melodía): 300**

* * *

 _ **Y eso ha sido todo shavos. Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden decirlo en los reviews o en un PM.**_

 _ **Aquí se despide SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n**_


	5. ¡¿Goku arrestado! El Consejo de Magia

**_¡Qué onda shavos, hoy les vengo trayendo un capítulo más para su deleite!. Se que les había dicho que el capítulo anterior iba a ser el último que iba a subir pero cambié de idea ya que debía terminar el arco para no dejarlo a medias como mala costumbre que suelo tener. Pero que más da, capitulo es capitulo sin importar de que historia es._**

 ** _Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que he estado recibiendo de ustedes, ya son 160 reviews los que hemos acumulado y tengo la sensación de que ya llegaremos a los 200 después de este capítulo, eso espero._**

 ** _Ahora vamos a responder los reviews del capítulo anterior:_**

 _ **\- brayax155:** Creo que de todos mis lectores, tú eres el primero en llamarme 'Sempai'. No se si sentirme honrado o extraño. Un saludo._

 _ **\- reyoscar455:** Pues tienes razón al pensar así xD. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- maxigiampieri2012:** Je je, tienes razón, al parecer solo una persona con el carácter de Goku es lo suficiente como para derretir el frío corazón de Erza y hasta ya se sintió superada por un ser proveniente de otro universo. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- BARTMAN91:** Bueno eso si, pero sigo hablando en serio. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Blamasu:** Todos sabemos que Goku es juguetón cuando se lo propone xD. Y la batalla que verás a continuación sin duda te encantará, pero al final te dejará una gran sorpresa, ya sabrás por qué. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- danilo8joaquinortiz:** Por ahora han conocido las habilidades de Goku, nada más falta que conozcan sus orígenes y su historia y así se sorprendan 10 veces más. Los enemigos ya tenían su destino marcado cuando se toparon con el Saiyajin. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Superale2:** Gracias por comentar este capítulo compadre, de hecho, este capítulo también fue hecho para honrar tu capitulo y el siguiente que vas a ver ahorita. Y tienes razón, los fans de NaLu y NaLa te habrían llenado los reviews de puro Spawn xD. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte amigo._

 _ **\- luis2017:** Puede que tengas algo de razón, pero hay que diferenciar entre ser generoso y ser un tonto y en algunas ocasiones los enemigos logran burlarse de Goku; un claro ejemplo es cuando Bebi amenazó en destruir a la Tierra o cuando intentó matar a varios miembros de su familia. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- davanuzumaki3.0:** Es natural que piensen así de Goku ya que aún no saben su historia. A ver si lo ven de la misma manera una vez que lo conozcan bien. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Gohansayajin9:** Pues como tú dijiste en una ocasión, es difícil resumir todo un arco en pocos capítulos, en esta ocasión fueron cuatro capítulos los que resumí y en posteriores arcos la duración son más largas, y lo peor es que yo soy el que tengo que escribir más 15,000 palabras que es el promedio de palabras que me ha tocado últimamente. Me alegra que comentaras mi historia shavo y esperaré ese remake que tanto mencionas. Un abrazo de mi parte amigo._

 _ **\- Fede 10:** Pues no creo que haya enemigo en Fairy Tail que obligue a pelear a Goku en esa transformación, o siquiera en estado base al 100% o al menos eso es lo que quiero creer ya que me falta ver ciertas partes de la historia original para comprobar que tan fuertes serían para después hacer la comparación. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- darkcrizer:** Pues creo que si, pero falta mucho para que llegue a ese arco. Un saludo._

 _ **\- richard78zamo:** Je je, ni siquiera duraron para el arranque XD. Un saludo._

 _ **\- DmcNero:** Primero que nada tendrían que presenciar al primer SSJ y eso ya bastaría para dejar impactados a todos lo de la serie. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Vergil sparda yamato:** Tienes toda la razón amigo y gracias por comentar y también te mando un saludo._

 _ **\- Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken:** Cierto, la pobre Juvia solo quiere amor y Gray se hace el difícil, también es otro de los ships que menos me agradan pero no tanto como el Jerza. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Shiro Emiya:** Y como Wiss le dijo en una ocasión, no debe confiarse en medio de un combate porque le podría salir caro o sus amigos y familiares. Así como lo hizo Freezer destruyó la Tierra. Un saludo._

 _ **\- ReZero1:** Este debio ser el Goku que debimos haber vuelto a ver en Super, pero ya que. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Blackgokurose:** Tu lo has dicho amigo, yo pienso exactamente lo mismo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Nomura Fudou:** Obviamente tenía que cambiar ciertas circunstancias de la historia original, como los puntos que mencionaste y la forma en que Kageyama fue a la reunión de los maestros ya que en la trama original lo hizo de una forma tan sencilla y estúpida en mi opinión. Y gracias por opinar así del Harem que tengo parcialmente planeado ya que más adelante la lista puede cambiar ya sea por mi observación o por sus opiniones. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Cheshire:** Trataré de retomar esa historia ya que se me está pasando de largo y ya estaba a punto de continuarla pero me pasó la crisis de imaginación y pues ya no pude hacer mucho y para colmo, se me borró el documento donde tenía mi progreso cuando se me descompuso la PC. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Cheshire1999:** Si son la misma persona entonces la respuesta es la misma._

 _ **\- soulalbarn18000:** Puede que en ese mundo no, pero de ese universo, puede que si porque hay oponentes como Hit que si le da reto a Goku en su máximo potencial. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Lector Shenlong:** Sobre hasta donde llegará la historia, pues yo creo que será igual, hasta el final de sus sagas, con uno que otro arco extra de DBS porque es inegable pasarlo por alto. Y sobre las chicas espíritus que mencionaste, la verdad no estaba seguro si incluirlas o no ya que nadie me las sugirió realmente, bueno, uno que otro usuario si me mencionó a una de ellas pero nada más que eso._

 _Vamos a ver si los demás están de acuerdo con tus sugerencias. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Fanfic World10:** Y yo me pregunto cuando harás el primer capítulo en Youtube, ok no xD. Pero hablo en serio. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- AngelCaotico11:** De eso ya estoy consciente y nada más hice eso por pura vascilación. Todos sabemos que Goku no permitiría la destrucción de lugares lleno de gente, solo que a veces se le pasa la mano por intentar contener su poder. Un saludo._

 _ **\- warewameshianari:** Hmm, para serte sincero ya antes había planeado hacer un crossover de DBZ con la franquicia de Megaman, pero por falta de inspiración lo descarté. A parte eran mis primeros días como escritor de Fanfiction. Pero puede que retome la idea en un futuro cercano. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Neopercival:** De igual forma no sugieras eso ni de broma porque ya sabes como me pongo, pero tienes razón en eso de que la gata lo vea como un ejemplo a seguir al igual que Wendy que lo verá como una figura paterna._

 _Erza no será tan gruñona y mandona debido a las influencias de Goku, aunque de vez en cuando la pelirroja le dará una que otra lección por su actitud tan infantil que tiene._

 _Y tienes razón, Goku hasta ha sido entrenado por el mismo angel del universo 7 que a su vez es el maestro del Dios destructor._

 _Sobre tus preguntas; No, los sucesos de la serie Super aún no han ocurrido, he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que estoy combinando ambas series por todo lo que ha cambiado últimamente. Por lo tanto, no ha ocurrido ni la resurrección de Freezer, ni el torneo contra el sexto universo, ni la saga de Black, y menos el del torneo de la supervivencia porque ni siquiera ha comenzado. Y ya estamos a un capítulo de que esa saga comience. No sé si esto resuelve tu duda pero así lo tengo planeado por ahora._

 _Gracias por preguntar y te mando un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Goku SSJ 3 Blue:** Dentro de pronto ya comenzaré con esa historia, nada más que termine Rosario Saiyan y me pongo a trabajar. Un saludo._

 _ **\- alexzero:** De hecho serían cuatro, olvidaste mencionar a Cana, y ojalá no pase lo que tu imaginas XD. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Lozato:** Gracias por tu comentario shavo, y ya estás fuera de la cárcel, ¿verdad?. Porque no mencionaste eso xD. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Guest (14):** De hecho ya estoy viendo el manga y resulta que es mucho más coherente que el anime. Lo que me deja intrigado es que el manga apenas está en la saga de Black mientras que el anime está adelantando por mucho *O_o* Un saludo._

 _ **\- Nahuel durandal:** Así soy yo de chingón *B)* Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Lexigum Greyrat:** Hubiera hecho eso pero el papel de la niña adoptada ya lo tiene reservada alguien más. Pero puede que en un futuro María vuelva a aparecer, siempre y cuando no se me olvide :v XD. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- yumerihaba2:** Es la clase de actitud que le falta a Dragon Ball Super, hoy en día ya ni sabemos cuando realmente está molesto por los cambios de generación. La verdad es que no conozco la serie que mencionas pero me daré tiempo de buscarlo y luego te digo mi opinión._

 _Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte amigo y espero más capítulos tuyos._

 _ **\- Temerario:** Ya rugiste shavo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- chavatronico123:** Yo también hubiera hecho eso pero ya tenía que terminar el capítulo solo por ustedes y aparte, dije que a veces no seguiría la trama original de las series. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Antonio824:** De eso no tengas duda alguna. Un saludo shavo._

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Fairy Tail y todo su contenido son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más por agregar... ¡Continuamos!._**

* * *

 **Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica**

 **(Título Alternativo: "Dragon Ball FT")**

 **Arco Lullaby**

 **Capitulo 5: ¡¿Goku arrestado?! El Consejo de Magia y el Comienzo del Entrenamiento**

 _Anteriormente en Dragon Ball FT; Goku y el equipo Natsu habían salido en una misión que era la de detener los planes del gremio oscuro Eisenwald. La misión al final fue un éxito ya que ni Erigor ni el poderoso demonio Lullaby pudieron confrontar el gran poder del Saiyajin. Ahora con todo resuelto, los miembros de Fairy Tail regresaron a Magnolia para retomar sus labores habituales._

* * *

 **Departamento de Lucy**

Lucy estaba en sentada frente a su escritorio mientras escribía una carta que iba dirigida a su madre; le estaba contando acerca de lo último que ha durante los últimos días.

(Nota del Autor: La carta que escribe Lucy es prácticamente lo mismo que dice en la serie original, nada más cambiando ciertas frases como la inclusión de Goku y describiendolo un poco más por lo asombroso que ella ha visto de él).

"... Y Posdata: No se lo cuentes a papá, ¿de acuerdo?. Atentamente; tu querida hija Lucy" - la rubia terminó de redactar su carta para después dar un suspiro acompañado de un estirón, y ahora tenía pensado ir de compras. Sin embargo, no contó con la presencia de una 'visita'.

"¿El alquiler de este lugar es de 70,000 joyas?. Eso es realmente barato. Has encontrado un agradable, Lucy" - dijo una voz masculina muy cerca. Cuando Lucy volteó se dio cuenta de que Gray estaba en su hogar y sentado en su sillón, y en calzoncillos como su extraña costumbre.

"¡Allanamiento!" - La maga celestial se espantó por eso y como reacción le dió una patada en el cuerpo del mago de hielo - "¡No se desnuda en las casas de otras personas!"

"¡Alto, es un malentendido. Yo ya estaba desnudo cuando llegué" - respondió Gray de forma simple pero eso no cambiaba los hechos ya que eso es igual de ilegal.

"¡Sal de aquí!" - Lucy suspiró de exasperación, primero fue Natsu y ahora él, ¿es que acaso no conocen el significado de privacidad o buenos modales?.

Entonces Gray recordó a que había venido - "Hoy es el día, ¿recuerdas?. Pensé que lo olvidaste, así que vine a buscarte" - comentó el peli azul oscuro dejando confundida a la rubia, ¿a que se refería con eso? - "Si, lo olvidaste. Hoy es la lucha de Goku contra Natsu y Erza"

"¿Era el día de hoy la pelea?" - preguntó Lucy sorprendida ya que su mente se refrescó recordando el acuerdo que habían sus amigos antes de que partieran en la misión.

Gray asintió mientras cerraba los ojos - "Precisamente, ahora mismo están todos reunidos afuera del gremio y..." - y cuando el joven abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Lucy ya no estaba y en su lugar había unas rayas que tenían su silueta.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: En ese espacio diría; "Insertar maga rubia tetona aquí" xD)._**

"¿Pero cuando se fue?" - el mago de hielo se preguntó así mismo confundido mientras salía del departamento de su amiga para ir a la pelea.

Unos momentos después, afuera de Fairy Tail estaban todos los magos reunidos dejando un espacio para las personas que eran en estos momentos eran el centro de atención; Dos de ellos eran magos muy fuertes; Natsu y Erza y un Saiyajin que es más fuerte que los dos juntos; Son Goku. Los tres estaban parados formando un triángulo equilátero.

Mientras tanto, sus amigos junto con Lucy y Gray quienes ya se habían reunido con los demás espectadores estaban conversando acerca de las características de los tres peleadores. Unos estarían apoyando a Erza por ser maga de clase S que podría superar a Natsu sin muchos problemas, mientras que otros hablaban acerca de Goku y pese a ser nuevo en Fairy Tail, él había aportado mucho en los últimos días, otro ejemplo sería su 'exitosa' que tuvieron contra Eisenwald y el demonio Lullaby. Así que las posibilidades estaban más concentradas en el Saiyajin quien ahora estaba a punto de pelear contra dos magos al mismo tiempo, una pelea que definitivamente nadie debería perderse. En fin, ahora nos centramos en Goku, Natsu y Erza quienes ya estaban preparados para el encuentro.

"¿Cuantos años hace que no nos hemos enfrentado con magia cabeza a cabeza, como ahora?" - Erza le preguntó al pelirrosado quien solo sonrió.

"Yo solo era un niño en ese entonces. ¡Las cosas serán diferentes esta vez ya que los vencere a los dos al mismo tiempo" - respondió con una mirada llena de determinación.

Titania se limitó a asentir pero de todas formas formas los resultados ya están previstos para él, entonces fijó su mirada hacia el pelinegro - "Goku, espero que no me decepciones porque no te lo perdonaré, ¿oíste?"

"Como tu digas, Erza-chan" - dijo el Saiyajin con una sonrisa con la suficiente confianza ya que sus amigos no podrán contra él de todos, pero no estaría mal comprobar, aunque sea, algo de sus habilidades.

Entonces Erza se preparó para el combate, con su re-equipamiento cambió su armadura estándar a una de color rojo con negro y detalles de color naranja. Sus amigos se sorprendieron al ver eso ya que sabían que clase de armadura era esa.

"¿Armadura Llama Emperatriz? Esa armadura reduce el daño del fuego" - comentó un miembro del gremio.

"La eficacia de las llamas de Natsu se redujo a la mitad" - comentó una chica.

"¡Erza, eso es ir demasiado lejos!" - exclamó otro miembro sorprendido ya que su dinero estaba en juego.

"¿Me pregunto si eso también afectará a Goku?" - preguntó otro ya que aún no sabían de las habilidades del Saiyajin en lo más mínimo, por lo tanto las posibilidades aún estaban vigentes para el nuevo.

Happy al ver esto, se vio la penosa decisión de cambiar su apuesta a Goku y Erza esperando que Cana aceptara su cambio de decisión. Así Lucy lo señalaría de traidor al Neko.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Pues yo no lo culparía. Si yo fuera Happy, yo también habría apostado por Goku o por Erza por las condiciones de combate. ¿A poco no, carnales?)._**

Natsu no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver eso - ¿Armadura Llama Emperatriz?. ¡En ese caso supongo que tengo que ir con mi poder completo sin mirar atrás. Goku, espero que también estés listo!" - exclamó el Dragon Slayer con los puños encendidos, pero antes de que hiciera el primer movimiento, Goku le llamó.

"Espera un segundo Natsu, quiero pedirte un favor"

"¿Y cuál es?"

"¿Podrías dejar que Erza peleé primero contra mi?" - Goku le pidió ya quería probar el poder de la espadachina.

"Cómo tu quieras, de todas formas yo te daré el golpe de gracia al final" - Natsu accedió a su petición sin rechistar.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Sigue soñando amigo, sigue soñando)._**

Los miembros de Fairy Tail se quedaron intrigados por la petición, ¿Por qué quería luchar primero contra la maga de re-equipamiento?, ¿tan ansioso estaba por perder la vida?. Ja, no tienen idea de lo que va a pasar.

Erza también se preguntaba lo mismo, ella esperaba ver a Natsu pelear con el antes para analizar sus habilidades, pero tal parece que quiere lo mejor para el principio. Algo muy inusual, pero no desaprovechó esto y se preparó para la pelea.

Makarov quien era el árbitro en esta ocasión, alzó la bandera para anunciar el inicio del encuentro - "¡Comienzen!" - con ese grito Erza hizo el primer movimiento; invocó su espada y se dirigió a una gran velocidad hacia Goku quien aún estaba parado tranquilamente esperando a su oponente. La pelirroja notó eso y detuvo su espada cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro dejando a todos con el nudo en la garganta de la impresión.

"¿Pero por qué no esquivaste mi ataque?" - inquirió Erza confundida ya que ni siquiera el pelinegro se molestó en cubrirse.

"Porque no detecté malas intenciones en ti. Supe que te detendrías al último momento" - contestó Goku con serenidad ya que había pasado por algo similar con el hijo del futuro de Vegeta.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Makarov se quedaron impactados debido por la declaración del Saiyajin ya que ni se inmutó ante la ofensiva de Titania.

Erza también estaría impresionada por lo perceptivo que es Goku y hasta había adivinado sus verdaderas intenciones. Un mago cualquiera como Natsu ya se habría precipitado en esquivar o atacar, pero el pelinegro no y eso es digno de admirarse.

"Veo que eres muy listo Goku" - admitió la belleza de pelo escarlata con una sonrisa y Goku sonrió agradeciendo su comentario - "Poder para la próxima no me detendré, ¿entendido?" - preguntó Erza seriamente y Goku asintió de aprobación. La maga de clase S retomó la distancia para reiniciar el combate y también para dejar que su contrincante se prepare para pelear; Goku simplemente levantó uno de sus dedos índice mientras concentraba algo de su ki y rodeó su dedo con una luz de color azul. Algunos de los magos Fairy Tail notaron eso último, eso también incluía a Erza y el viejo Makarov y se preguntaban que había hecho el Saiyajin.

La maga de re-equipamiento sin perder más el tiempo tomó su espada con ambas manos y se volvió a lanzar contra Goku y esta vez sí se defendió utilizando el dedo que antes había iluminado.

 _"¿Q-Qué?"_ \- Erza se quedó impactada al momento de que su espada hizo contacto con el dedo del Saiyajin, sintió como si hubiera intentado cortar un pedazo de algún material extremadamente resistente. Sin embargo eso no bastó para detenerla, siguió con la ofensiva con una serie de movimientos con su espada con el fin de hacerle algún rasguño, pero por más rápida que ella fuese, lo cierto es que no le hacía nada de nada porque los reflejos de Goku eran muy superiores, ni siquiera le sacaba una mueca de dolor en el dedo con el que se estaba cubriendo. Al final la pelirroja dio otro corte que también había sido bloqueado por Goku y así provocando una ligera onda de viento debido al último choque, así se mantuvieron por unos momentos hasta Erza decidió dejar de atacar y volvió a tomar distancia mientras jadeaba del cansancio. Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta debido a lo acaban de ver.

"Esto no puede ser posible... ¿Goku detuvo todos los ataques de Erza y con un solo dedo?" - comentó Gray fascinado.

"Esto es... ¡increíble!" - comentó Elfman con el nudo en la boca ya que jamás había visto algo así como detener armas usando únicamente un dedo desnudo. A eso se le llama habilidad en todo el sentido de la palabra.

 _"Ni siquiera el dedo de Goku se raspó por los ataques de Erza"_ \- pensó Makarov muy serio ya que ni los mejores ataques de su mejor maga que fácilmente partían a las más grandes bestias en tajos, no le pudieron dar un simple rasguño. ¿Como eso era posible?, tal vez la respuesta tuvo que ver cuando vio su dedo iluminarse frente a sus ojos.

Lucy, Mirajane y Cana estaban igual de impresionada su sobre todo cautivadas ya que Erza no le pudo hacer nada, y ahora estaban más enamoradas del pelinegro. Pero de todas los estupefactas, la pelirroja era la que más sentía impresionada ya nadie antes en su vida la habían obligado a pelear en serio.

"¿Goku, cómo fue posible que detuvieras todos mis ataques?" - preguntó Erza muy intrigada.

"Fácil Erza-chan, soy más fuerte que tú" - declaró Goku con una sonrisa confiada ya que no importaba lo que ella hiciera o que clase de armaduras utilice, nada va a cambiar.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para el orgullo de Titania ya que nadie en Fairy Tail le había dicho esas palabras antes y eso es porque jamás imaginó encontrarse con un sujeto como lo es Goku y ahora estaba comenzando a comprender el enorme poder que tenía al tener el ki de su lado. Al final, Erza solo pudo hacer una cosa.

"Me rindo..." - declaró la maga de clase en voz alta dejando a todos los magos en blanco - "Ahora comprendo lo poderoso que eres Goku, eres muy fuerte y un digno guerrero y por eso te has ganado mi respeto" - añadió Erza con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras regresaba a su apariencia original. Los de Fairy Tail aún seguían pasmados por la noticia; ¿Acaso todos habían escuchado bien?, ¿la gran Erza acaba de tirar la toalla? ¡Eso tampoco se lo esperaban, ni siquiera sus propios amigos y compañeros de equipo!. Goku también se había sorprendido por la rendición de la espadachina pero así era mejor las cosas; es mejor saber cuándo detenerse y conservar algo de honor que perderlo totalmente por tratar de superar un imposible.

"Tú tampoco peleaste nada mal Erza-chan. Tienes mucho potencial que puede ser mejorado con un entrenamiento adecuado" - Goku le dijo con su característica sonrisa y al igual que Natsu y Grey, podría mejorar sus habilidades si ella aceptara su entrenamiento. La maga de pelo escarlata se sonrojó por las palabras de aliento del pelinegro y se limitó a sonreír, las demás chicas miraron a Erza con el ceño fruncido por los celos ya que a pesar de que ella perdió, Goku la sigue alentando.

"¡Muy bien, ahora es mi turno!" - declaró Natsu con mucha euforia y a pesar de que la pelirroja cedió ante los poderes del Saiyajin, eso no cambiaba las cosas para él. Sin embargo, antes de que el pelirrosado se lanzara al combate, alguien había intervenido.

"¡Eso es suficiente!" - declaró una voz que vino de parte de una rana antropomorfica vestido con un traje blanco con una capa azul encima - "Soy una mensajera del consejo,

"¿El consejo?" - preguntó Levy perpleja al igual que todos. Lucy estaba más impresionada por el sapo parlante que estaba enfrente de sus narices.

"A raíz de los recientes incidentes en Eisenwald usted cuenta con 11 cargos penales de daño a la propiedad privada. Sr. Son Goku, está bajo arresto" - declaró la rana mensajera señalando al mencionado Saiyajin quien solo ladeó la cabeza de la confusión, más porque no sabía el significado de la palabra 'arrestado'.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio al principio, pero luego de unos segundos finalmente alguien rompió el hielo.

"¡¿Queeeee?!" - preguntaron todos al unisono muy impactados.

"¡¿Que dijo?!" - exclamó Natsu molesto porque inculpaban a su amigo por algo que no hizo a propósito.

"¡Tiene que ser un error. ¿Por qué se lo llevan?!" - preguntó Erza igual de molesta, se supone que era su misión de todos modos, por lo tanto a ella le debían llamar la atención y no Goku.

"Lo siento, son órdenes del consejo" - respondió la rana mensajera en un tono natural y esperaba que el acusado no se resistiera o sus jefes lo tomarían como un criminal de verdad.

 _"Ya decía yo cuando iban a actuar ellos"_ \- pensó Makarov muy seriamente refiriéndose a los magos santos. La verdad es que ya esperaba esto pero no tan pronto.

"¡Eso es mentira!" - gritó Gray también defendiendo a su amigo - "¡El no fue el único que hizo destrozos!"

"¡Es cierto. También estábamos involucrados en esa misión, no todo fue culpa de Goku-kun!" - añadió Lucy con el fin de que comprendiera el asunto. Hasta Happy apoyó con su clásico 'Aye' porque también estuvo allí.

Mirajane incluso iba a decir algo pero el pelinegro finalmente habló por todos.

"Tranquilos amigos, no hay necesidad de que discutan. Iré a ese lugar que llaman consejo de magia" - dijo de una forma pacífica dejando a sus amigos aún sorprendidos.

"¡P-pero Goku, esto no es todo tu culpa. Recuerda que yo lideré esa misión!" - respondió ella con un tono de preocupación pero Goku le dio una palmada en su cabeza.

"No te preocupes Erza-chan, si ese consejo que tanto mencionan tienen algún problema conmigo entonces yo me encargaré de ir a explicarles todo. Todo estará bien, se los prometo a todos" - Goku le dijo esbozando su típica sonrisa para después acercarse a la rana - "Bien, ahora vamos" - dijo el Saiyajin sin rechistar a lo que la mensajera asintió mientras ella comenzaba a caminar a otro lado junto con el arrestado pelinegro para dirigirse al concilio.

Un gran silencio se apoderó de los miembros de Fairy Tail mientras veían a su más reciente miembro alejarse por crímenes que tal vez no había cometido. El equipo Natsu era el más afectado y estaban a punto de ir a su rescate, pero el maestro intervino.

"Hay que regresar al gremio. Hijos míos" - declaró el anciano chaparro mientras todos los magos asentían mientras regresaban a dentro, algunos de mala gana como Natsu ya que no les agradaba para nada los del consejo. Le deseaban suerte a Goku para que regresara sin problemas al gremio.

 _"Por favor Goku-kun... regresa pronto"_ \- pensó Mirajane con una mano sobre su pecho en señal de preocupación. Erza, Lucy y Cana también le deseaban lo mismo a su futuro amor.

* * *

 **Más Tarde/Sucursal del Consejo Mágico**

En algún lugar del país de Fiore, en un zona rocosa se encontraba una plataforma que estaba rodeado por 10 pilares de piedra y encima se encontraba una estructura suspendida en el cielo. Este era la concilio del consejo de magos donde Goku se realizará su juicio.

"Vaya, que lugar tan interesante" - Goku se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba su alrededor y a la vez tenía puestas unas esposas que impedían el flujo de magia pero como él no tenía nada de magia, pues se los podría quitar fácilmente. La rana mensajera seguía escoltando al Saiyajin hasta que ambos llegaron a cierto corredor que tenía un portón al final, pero a pocos metros se encontraban dos personas como si los estuvieran esperando.

El primero era un hombre de cabello corto azul con una marca roja sobre su ojo derecho y vestía un traje blanco con una gabardina blanca encima. El nombre de este mago es Siegrain o mejor conocido como Jellal, uno de los miembros del consejo de magia.

La segunda era una mujer de larga cabellera púrpura oscuro con la piel blanca con un labial rojo en sus labios ella vestía un vestido japonés blanco que la hacía ver como una diosa. Esta mujer es conocida como Ultear Milkovich, también otro miembro del concilio.

 _"Es él..."_ \- pensaron ambas personas al ver por fin a la persona que ha estado vigilando el consejo durante los últimos días y que por fin se habían decidido traerlo al tribunal para sus propósitos.

"Entonces... tu eres Son Goku. El que derrotó a Lullaby con facilidad, ¿cierto?" - El primero en hablar fue el chico de cabello azul - "Mi nombre es Siegrain, miembro del consejo de magia y uno de los magos santos" - Siegrain se presentó con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Que extraño, no puedo sentir la presencia de este sujeto o de esa mujer. Tal vez sus cuerpos reales se encuentren en el otro cuarto" - pensó el Saiyajin cuando quiso analizar sus presencias pero dejando eso a un lado... - "Así es, yo soy Goku. Un placer conocerte, Siegrain-san" - el pelinegro saludo con su típica sonrisa.

Luego la siguiente en hablar fue la mujer peli púrpura - "Soy Ultear Milkovich, también pertenezco al consejo de magia" - Ultear se presentó con una linda sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia - _"Es más guapo en persona. Tal vez pueda pasar un tiempo con él cuando ésto termine"_ \- pensó la maga con una sonrisa pícara al ver en carne propia al hombre que llamó su atención, se preguntaba si esos músculos que tenía eran reales.

Goku se percató de la extraña forma en que Ultear le estaba observando y siendo aún inocente pues no comprendió porque le estaba viendo de esa manera, a lo que se limitó a sonreirle y eso provocó que la mujer se sonrojara un poco y apartó los vista inmediatamente para que no la vieran.

Siegrain vio toda la escena y pues no le importó tanto así que decidió ir al grano - "Bueno Goku, como puedes ver, los ancianos del consejo quieren hacerte una prueba de lo que has hecho y ellos tienen miedo de asumir toda la culpa, así que crearon un plan para echársela a otras personas, 'Un chivo expiatorio', ¿entiendes verdad?" - Siegrain le preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante y el pelinegro solo inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Y que es un chivo expiatorio?" - preguntó Goku inocentemente ya que no entendió mucho de lo que acaba de escuchar. Tanto Siegrain como Ultear miraron al guerrero con perplejidad, ¿acaso este hombre era más ingenuo de lo que tenían contemplado?.

 _"Lindo..."_ \- pensó la maga con la mano en sus labios tratando de contener la risa.

El mago peli azul en cambio lo miró con intriga - "No importa, solo pasa al otro cuarto donde está la sala del tribunal" - dicho esto Goku siguió caminando hasta cruzar la puerta, pero no sin pensar algo en particular.

"¿Por qué ese hombre me da mala espina?" - pensó Goku cuando vio la mirada penetrante del mago santo con la marca en su ojo. No sabía el por qué tenía esa sensación.

Unos momentos después de que se fuera Goku, Siegrain y Ultear siguieron conversando.

"¿Y tu que opinas, Ultear?" - preguntó el peli azul con seriedad.

"Por lo que he oído, ese muchacho tiene suficiente poder para rivalizar con los cuatro Dioses de Ishgar, ¿no creés que deberíamos mantener un ojo sobre él?" - sugirió la chica peli púrpura.

"Él ni siquiera sabe acerca del plan que tenemos en mente, dudo que pueda sospechar de nosotros. Además, si todo va viento, el Sistema-R tendrá éxito" - respondió Siegrain con una sonrisa confiada - _"Y Erza será parte fundamental de este plan. He recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí"_

Ultear se limitó a asentir ya que sabía a que se refería - "Tienes razón, estamos a poco de traer de vuelta a Zeref" - comentó mientras sonreía. Luego ambos magos desaparecieron del lugar para reaparecer en el tribunal.

* * *

Unos momentos después, Goku se encontraba en medio del tribunal donde era observado por al menos díez miembros del consejo mágico. Los magos santos hablaban en voz baja entre todos ya que estaban viendo al hombre que habían observado desde aquella vez que sintieron el poder que sacudió el país entero, a simple vista parecía un hombre simple con una expresión inofensiva, pero nunca se debe juzgar un libro por su portada.

El Saiyajin hacia lo mismo pero con los miembros del consejo, y al igual que los dos magos anteriores tampoco pudo detectar sus presencias, no sabía que truco era ese pero le llamaba mucho la atención que hicieran eso. Hablando de eso, pudo notar a Siegrain quien lo veía con una mirada confiada mientras que Ultear lo veía con una mirada de lujuria acompañado de un guiño, eso fue le pareció extraño al pelinegro.

Pero dejando eso a un lado, la rana mensajera comenzó a hablar - "Ahora empezaremos el juicio de magos; ¡el acusado Son Goku. Suba al estrado!" - dicho esto el pelinegro se subió a dicho sitio para estar más cerca de los magos santos.

En ese momento, el presidente del consejo de magia quien era un hombre barbudo de mediana edad vestido de un traje de mosquetero, conocido como 'Gran Doma', tomó la palabra - "El acusado, Son Goku. En lo que respecta al reciente incidente de Eisenwald y la Lullaby, usted deba responder a las acusaciones del daño provocado en la estación de Oshibana, la destrucción del ferrocarril del ferrocarril de Ryusika Gorge, y el colapso total de la sala de reuniones Clover, está acusado de estos actos de destrucción. De acuerdo a los testigos del lugar, el culpable fue un hombre con peinado de punta con un traje azul. ¿Aceptas que hiciste todas las acciones ya mencionadas?"

"Por supuesto, yo soy responsable de todos esos daños" - Goku admitió sin mostrar alguna señal de objeción.

Gran Doma asintió por su honestidad - "Muy bien, en ese caso no irás a la cárcel, pero tendrás que pagar una multa de 500,000 joyas para reparar todos los daños"

"Muchas gracias presidente-san" - Goku agradeció por su declaración ya que se sintió aliviado de que no estuvieran molesto con él por lo que hizo. Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensó, sin embargo el asunto aún no terminaba del todo.

"Ahora quiero hablar algo contigo Son Goku" - habló el presidente del concilio seriamente.

"Oh claro, ¿sobre que cosa?" - preguntó curioso el Saiyajin.

"Hemos escuchado algunos rumores acerca de ti en los últimos días, rumores muy interesantes a decir verdad. Es por eso que te llamamos, queríamos verte para discutir con respecto a los ensayos para un lugar en los díez magos santos"

"¿Magos santos?" - Goku levantó una ceja de intriga a lo que otro miembro del consejo, a lado de Gran Doma, respondió su duda. Este hombre también era barbudo de pelo canoso con una gabardina gris, su nombre es Org.

"Los díez Magos Santos son los magos más poderosos de toda Ishgar. Es un lugar prestigiado también en el consejo de magia, se pondrá a prueba en unos pocos días a partir de los conocimientos a su clasificación y así podremos ver si estás a nivel de un mago santo ya que los informes nos indican que derrotaste al Lullaby con facilidad, ¿cierto?" - preguntó Org con interés.

"Así es" - Goku respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Y también es cierto que derrotaste al mago oscuro?" - preguntó otro miembro del consejo que era una mujer madura de cabello rubio opaco con una camisa de cuello de tortuga morado con una capa azul encima, su nombre era Belno.

"También es verdad, derrote a ese mago oscuro y a decir verdad fue cosa fácil" - contestó Goku con simpleza mientras sonreía. Esas palabras dejaron sin habla a todos los del tribunal, de todos los informes que han recibido, ese era el más intrigante para el consejo ya que ese mago que tenía un poder que casi era la mitad de lo que fue el malvado Zeref, haya sido vencido por un joven que casualmente presentaba las mismas características ya mencionadas. Entonces todos los rumores que Makarov les había dicho estaban confirmados y posiblemente estaban en presencia de un muchacho que podría igualar el poder de los cuatro Dioses de Ishgar.

Gran Doma volvió a tomar la palabra - "En ese caso Son Goku, por sugerencia del maestro Makarov, sería un honor para nosotros si usted aceptara las pruebas para ser parte de los díez magos santos. ¿Que dices?" - le preguntó y el resto de los magos se pusieron atentos esperando su respuesta que podría definir su destino.

El Dios Saiyajin estuvo pensando sobre el tema y estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Org acerca de que había magos poderosos en este mundo, eso quería decir que si aceptaba podría encontrar sujetos muy fuertes para enfrentar más adelante y su instinto Saiyajin no iba a pasar esto por alto. Entonces se dirigió al hombre barbudo para dar su respuesta.

"Aceptaré las pruebas, presidente-san" - tras decir esto, todos los magos santos se sintieron contentos, en especial Ultear ya que podría pasar más tiempo con su interés amoroso. Siegrain también sonrió, pero solo lo hizo para enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos ya que ese chico con cara de tonto podría afectar sus planes.

Entonces el presidente tomó la palabra nuevamente - "Muy bien, entonces tu prueba para los magos santos se realizará en el mismo lugar dentro de una semana a partir de ahora. Así que por ahora, este caso está cerrado" - declaró mientras usaba su magia para abrir las esposas de las muñecas del Saiyajin.

"Muchas gracias. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que volver a Fairy Tail" - decía Goku despidiéndose de los magos.

"¿No quieres que te escolten de vuelta?" - preguntó Gran Doma y estaba a punto de llamar a la misma rana antropomorfica.

"No es necesario, yo puedo ir solo. Ya sé cómo volver" - respondió el pelinegro rascandose la cabeza y el barbudo asintió de comprensión y dejo que se fuera a su manera.

Entonces Goku se retiró del tribunal para después usar su teletransportación para así ya volver con sus amigos.

* * *

 **Intermisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción, /watch?v=MlQSY_RO78M)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "En seguida regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

 **(Luego de los comerciales)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

* * *

 **De Vuelta en Fairy Tail**

Todo el gremio estaba sumido en un silencio incómodo y todos estaban así por la ausencia del Saiyajin, algunos estaban tristes, otros serios y otros preocupados. Entre los más preocupados estaban Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane y Cana ya que habían pasado horas desde que se lo llevaron.

"¡Déjenme salir, déjenme salir de aquí!" - exclamó el Dragon Slayer quien tenía ahora el aspecto de una pequeña salamandra de escamas rosadas y a su vez estaba atrapado en un vaso de vidrio.

"Cálmate Natsu. Todos sabemos lo que planeas hacer" - dijo Mira viendo seriamente a Natsu quien hechaba fuego hasta por las fosas nasales.

"¡No voy a hacerlo, solo déjenme salir!"

"Si te dejamos, irás inmediatamente por Goku-kun, ¿cierto?" - preguntó la albina con una mirada astuta, ya quisiera dejarlo ir pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que arruinaría todo y metiera al pelinegro en más problemas.

"Es el consejo con lo que tratamos, esto va a salirse de nuestras manos" - comentó Gray de brazos cruzados. Por más que quisiera ir a ayudar lo cierto no pueden contradecir la palabra del consejo, ya que si declaraban una cosa, ya nadie podía cambiar.

"Pero ya habíamos hecho trizas en nuestras misiones antes. ¿Pero por qué ahora?" - Erza preguntó también de brazos. Seguía pensando en que ella debió haber sido la arrestada y no Goku.

"Si, es difícil de entender" - comentó Loke.

"Tiene que haber... debe haber algo detrás de ésto" - añadió Lucy con una mirada seria y también preocupada por Goku.

"¡Tengan paciencia hijos míos, Goku volverá pronto, se los aseguro!" - exclamó Makarov con el fin de calmar la agustia de sus magos.

Y justamente cuando dijo eso, las puertas del gremio se abrieron y de ahí salió una figura bastante familiar.

"¡Hola, ya regresé!" - declaró Goku con su típica sonrisa.

"¡Goku!" - exclamó todo el mundo ahora con caras de felicidad y alivio.

La primera en recibir al Saiyajin fue la mesera de pelo blanco quien se acercó para abrazarlo. Erza vio esto y de alguna forma esto la molestó en su interior, Lucy y Cana también vieron ewo y no ocultaron sus celos ya que eso era lo que iban a hacer cuando Goku llegara pero Mirajane se les adelantó, que tramposa.

"Bienvenido otra vez, Goku-kun" - dijo Mira con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Gracias Mira-chan, pero no había necesidad de que se preocuparan" - dijo el pelinegro tan despreocupado como siempre. La chica albina solo se sonrojó por sus palabras y asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Hey Goku que bueno regresaste. Ahora podremos seguir con nuestra pelea!" - declaró Natsu contento quien seguía en su pequeña prisión.

"¿Natsu?" - Goku observó donde su amigo le llamó y solo pudo observar a una pequeña criatura con las ropas del pelirrosado - "¿Que te pasó?" - preguntó confundido y Gray se acercó a él.

"Permíteme responderte eso Goku; Flamitas está así ya que él quería ir a rescatarte del consejo de magia, pero conociendolo habría causado un alboroto en el consejo de magia" - respondió el peli azul oscuro burlándose del castigo de su rival.

"¡Callate, ya verás cuando salga de aquí!" - exclamó el Dragon Slayer con enojo. Makarov para ya terminar con su sufrimiento, rompió el hechizo para que el mago recuperara su forma original - "¡Ahora sí, ¿que dijiste sobre mi, princesa de hielo?!"

"¡Lo que escuchaste, cerebro de fuego!" - protestó Gray mientras ambos se miraban cara a cara y estaban a punto de pelear, pero Erza apareció en medio de los dos y sujetó a ambos de las cabezas para chocarlos entre si para dejarlos inconscientes.

"Que bueno que regresaste, Goku" - decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa cambiando repentinamente su actitud.

"Gracias Erza-chan, recuerda que te dije que regresaría pronto" - comentó Goku con una sonrisa que también provocó un sonrojo en Titania.

Luego Makarov fue el siguiente en hablar - "Me da gusto que regresaras hijo" - dijo el tercer maestro con una sonrisa para luego cambiar su expresión - "Goku, te importaría si hablo contigo en privado?"

"Claro, maestro" - El pelinegro asintió y le siguió hasta subir al segundo piso. Los demás integrantes de Fairy Tail se limitaron a ver como su amigo se retiraba y se preguntaban por qué el maestro cambió su actitud y sobre que quería hablar.

* * *

Unos momentos después el Saiyajin entró a la oficina de Makarov, cuando entró lo primero que observó fueron imágenes de la primera maestra y el segundo maestro de Fairy Tail (Mavis Vermilion y Precht Gaebolg). Y en frente de él estaba un escritorio donde estaba el tercer maestro.

"Entonces Goku..." - empezó a hablar Makarov mientras se sentaba en su escritorio - "Por lo que veo te fue bien en el juicio, ¿verdad?"

"Si Maestro, solamente me dijeron que debía pagar 500,000 joyas para reparar todos los daños que hice, pero de eso no se preocupe ya que de eso yo me encargo" - dijo Goku despreocupado y el viejo asintió de aprobación.

"¿Y algo más?" - preguntó curioso ya que tenía la idea de que eso no fue todo.

"Ah si, también quería preguntarle acerca de la prueba de los magos santos que me harán la próxima semana, ya que el presidente también me dijo que usted me había sugerido. ¿Desde cuándo me había inscrito para eso?" - preguntó el Saiyajin curioso.

"Sobre eso, la razón del porque te recomendé para las pruebas es porque tienes el poder y la mentalidad para ser uno de los magos santos, eso es lo que pienso por las últimas misiones que has realizado. También te estoy otorgando el título de mago de clase S" - Makarov declaró en tono natural.

El Dios Saiyajin estaba sorprendido por esto ya que anteriormente sus amigos en el gremio le decían que los magos de clase S son los más poderosos de cualquier gremio y con alto prestigio. Y pensar que no había pasado una semana desde su llegada a ese mundo y ni siquiera había pasado por la pasado la prueba de los magos de clase S para obtener ese título. Por lo tanto tenía una duda más.

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo, maestro? ¿Por qué me otorgó el título de mago de clase S cuando ni siquiera he realizado las pruebas?" - inquirió el pelinegro curioso.

"La razón es simple Goku, eso es porque de que no eres humano..." - declaró Makarov cruzado de brazos dejando sorprendido a Goku - "Así es, pienso eso ya que tus poderes fácilmente sobrepasan a los de cualquier mago en este gremio o de cualquier otro. Tengo la impresión de que no eres de este mundo porque no utilizas ningún tipo de magia para defenderte y en su lugar usas un poder que hasta yo desconocía hasta ahora. Así que si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías decirme realmente que eres?"

El Dios Saiyajin se quedó aún atónito por la intuición del tercer maestro de Fairy Tail pero no podía decir que estaba equivocado ya que es verdad que no es humano. Bueno, de todas formas tenía que contar sus orígenes tarde o temprano y Makarov era digno de confianza, solo esperaba que no se sorprendiera tanto al saber la verdad.

"Tiene razón maestro, yo no soy un humano como tal. Así que le voy a decir que soy realmente y mi historia, pero le advierto que lo que está a punto de escuchar lo dejará sin palabras" - Goku le advirtió seriamente.

"Soy todo oídos hijo" - el anciano chaparro comprendió eso y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

"Bien, para empezar soy un Saiyajin..."

"¿Saiyajin, y quienes son ellos?" - preguntó Makarov intrigado. Entonces Goku se dispuso a explicar lo que era realmente; que es un extraterrestre proveniente de una familia de guerreros conocidos como Saiyajin que eran los más fuertes del universo ya que se dedicaban a conquistar planetas para venderlos a otros extraterrestres a precios muy altos, la anatomía de los Saiyajin era prácticamente igual que el de los humanos nada más que se diferenciaban por una cola de mono que tenían en la retaguardia, cosa que Goku le demostró desenrollando la cola que estaba atada en la cintura, el viejo se sorprendió ya que lo había confundido como un cinturón, pero dejando las impresiones, siguió escuchando la historia. Pero lo que el maestro no sabía es que todos los Saiyajin trabajan para alguien más poderoso que todos ellos, un emperador del espacio conocido como Freezer, un tirano con una actitud tan cruel que para prevenir su final, el destruyó el planeta Vegeta (el planeta natal de los Saiyajin) junto con la mayoría de los Saiyajin en un solo ataque ya que algunos habían logrado escapar. Makarov se quedó impactado al saber la existencia de un ser que podía aniquilar planetas como un juego de niños, algo que ni el mago Zeref podía lograr tan fácilmente.

De todos los sobrevivientes, Goku había sido uno de ellos y antes de que su planeta fuese destruído, lo habían mandado a la Tierra con el fin de conquistarlo siendo un bebé dejando nuevamente sorprendido al maestro ya que se le hacía increíble que hasta un bebé de su raza ya podía conquistar un planeta. Si así son de fuertes eran los bebés, no quería imaginarse que tanto sería un adulto. De hecho, ya estaba presenciando a uno en estos momentos.

Pero regresando a la historia, Goku le contó que había sido encontrado en las montañas por un venerable anciano de nombre Son Gohan, quien lo crió en sus primeros años de vida. Al principio no tenía la actitud que está mostrando en hoy en día ya que al principio era más rudo debido a sus genes Saiyajin, pero todo eso cambio cuando un día cayó por accidente en un peñasco y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza donde sorprendentemente sobrevivió y desde entonces cambió su actitud a uno amable y comprensivo como la estaban conociendo. Luego el pelinegro le contó que su abuelo Gohan era un artista marcial donde le enseñó lo básico de las artes marciales y también le había regalado su báculo sagrado, un bastón prácticamente resistente a todo y con la capacidad de extenderse a una enorme distancia. Pero lamentablemente en una noche de luna llena, su abuelo había sido asesinado por un monstruo que lo pisó y desde entonces había quedado huérfano (decidió omitirse la parte en que el fue el 'monstruo' quien lo mató). Makarov sintió lástima ya que el pelinegro por la muerte de su abuelo y más sabiendo que tuvo que enfrentarse al mundo por su cuenta. Algunos de sus hijos habían pasado algo similar a su caso en sus vidas, un ejemplo de ello es Natsu o Erza.

Pero no todo fué tristeza ya que Goku había superado esa fase debido a un suceso que cambió su vida totalmente; cuando conoció a una chica llamada Bulma y le contó la leyenda de las Esferas del Dragón.

Antes de que continuara el relato, Makarov le pidió que le explicara que eran exactamente las Esferas del Dragón. Entonces Goku le explicó que las esferas del dragón eran los objetos más poderosos de su mundo ya que son una creación del mismo Kami-Sama, y en total eran siete, uno con cada número diferente de estrellas y que para encontrarlas debían recorrer todo el mundo, él añadió que la de cuatro era su favorita ya que fue otro de los regalos de su abuelo. Luego le explicó que una vez encontradas y usando las palabras mágicas, el Dios Dragón Shenlong despertaría de su eterno sueño para conceder a su invocador un deseo, el que más deseara; desde revivir a personas del más allá o hasta la misma inmortalidad, pero claro tenía ciertos límites como no poder revivir a personas que fallecen por causas naturales o en más de una ocasión y tampoco la de matar a la gente. Eso sin duda dejó sorprendido al maestro ya que jamás había escuchado de un dragón que concediera deseos, ya ni los dragones más poderosos de este mundo o hasta el mismo Acnologia podían hacer algo así ni de broma ya que los deseos no suelen convertirse en realidad.

Regresando al relato, Goku le empezó a contar la primera aventura que tuvo para buscar las Esferas del Dragón y de ahí conoció a varios de sus amigos que lo ayudarían en el futuro; como el cerdo Oolong quien tiene la habilidad de transformarse en casi cualquier cosa, el bandido del desierto Yamcha junto con su amigo gato Puar que contaba con las mismas habilidades que el cerdo, hasta el ermitaño de las tortugas conocido como el Maestro Roshi, quien sería su segundo maestro en la vida. Y mientras realizaban la búsqueda, otras personas con malas intenciones también buscaban las Esferas del Dragón como el pequeño de piel azulada Pilaf junto con su séquito de amigos Mai y Shu, tal vez no eran tan fuertes pero eran muy tramposos a la hora de hacer planes. De hecho, el tal Pilaf estuvo a punto de conquistar el mundo por un deseo que le iba a pedir a Shenlong, pero para su fortuna eso nunca pasó porque Oolong había aparecido antes para pedirle al dragón unas bragas. Esa parte hizo que Makarov se partiera de la risa ya que habían utilizado un valioso deseo para algo tan común como lo son unas bragas de una mujer, pero es lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho para evitar la conquista del mundo.

Luego le explicó que ese mismo día el Saiyajin se había transformado en un Oozaru, que es una de las transformaciones que posee su raza y que consiste en que toma la forma de un salvaje mono gigante de gran altura y que multiplicaba por díez el poder de un Saiyajin. Ahora Makarov se puso tenso por ese dato y le preguntó a Goku cómo le hacía para que se transformara a lo que el pelinegro le contestó que solo bastaba con ver la luna llena o con una artificial que solo los de su raza podían hacer. Pero para calmar la angustia del maestro, Goku le dijo que en ningún momento momento se transformará en Oozaru así evitando un gran problema con sus amigos de Fairy Tail, Makarov confío en su palabra y le pidió que prosiguiera.

Goku entonces le contó que después de esos sucesos, se había ido a la isla donde vivía el maestro Roshi donde también conocería a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Krillin. Ahí ambos recibirían un entrenamiento arduo que duró meses que consistía en repartir leche a las casas a pie, arar tierra, nadar en un río mientras huían de tiburones, hasta huir de las abejas atados en una piedra, todo eso mientras llevaban puestos unos caparazones de tortuga que pesaban 100 kilogramos. Pero todo el entrenamiento valió la pena ya que el y su amigo Krillin se habían preparado para el evento más famoso en su mundo, el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, un torneo que se realizaba cada tres años donde los mejores peleadores del mundo se reunían en una isla en donde solo ocho clasificaban de las eliminatorias. Entonces Makarov pensó en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, un torneo con funciones similares donde los más grandes gremios se reunían en un solo sitio para demostrar quien era el mejor gremio de toda Fiore, pero las notables diferencias es el lapso de tiempo para realizar un nuevo torneo y se tenía que trabajar en equipos mientras que en el del mundo de Goku se tenía que hacer de forma individual. El Saiyajin le explicó como fue su resultado en el torneo, había llegado a la ronda final contra un hombre llamado 'Jackie Chun' ,(quien en realidad era su propio maestro con una identidad falsa), y estuvo a punto de ganar el torneo pero para eso debió haber dicho que era el ganador, cosa que no lo hizo porque se había desmayado por lo agotador que estuvo la pelea y en su lugar Jackie Chun fue el quien se declaró como ganador. Makarov se desilusiono un poco ya que hubiera querido que el pelinegro ganara en su primer torneo pero así es la vida, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, es lo que siempre ha pensado. Y al parecer Goku no tuvo resentimientos, al contrario, eso le sirvió de motivación para hacerse más fuerte contra oponentes más fuertes que le deparaba el futuro.

Y eso ocurrió, el Saiyajin le contó que también se había enfrentado al ejército más temible que tuvo en su mundo, la Patrulla Roja, una organización que también deseaba conquistar el mundo y para ello necesitaban las Esferas del Dragón. Y para detener sus planes, tuvo que enfrentarselos directamente en su base general donde tuvo éxito sin tantos problemas. Makarov se sorprendió de que el pelinegro hubiera podido derrocar a todo un ejército armado hasta los dientes por su propia cuenta, una hazaña verdaderamente increíble y casi imposible de creer.

Luego de eso, habían pasado otros tres años para el 22 torneo de artes marciales donde volvió a participar en donde nuevamente quedó en las finales donde peleó contra un triclope llamado Ten shin han. Lamentablemente volvió a quedar en segundo lugar ya que había caído de la plataforma debido a que se estrelló con un auto que casualmente había aparecido y pues había caído antes que su oponente.

Luego de eso, pasó uno de los momentos más trágicos en la vida de Goku ya que después del torneo, el demonio Piccoro Daimaku había sido liberado de su sello y así causando un alboroto en su mundo pero nada era comparado con lo que había hecho uno de los secuaces del Namekusei, habían asesinado a su mejor Krillin y posteriormente su maestro, un golpe emocional que afectó al Saiyajin pero el no se había rendido ya que se había armado de suficiente valor y gracias a la ayuda del agua ultra sagrada, pudo derrotar al demonio. Pero antes de que eso ocurriera, Piccoro Daimaku había depositado todas sus energías en un huevo en donde estaría su reencarnación a quien no vería en los siguientes tres años. Durante ese tiempo, Goku le contó que había sido entrenado nuevamente pero esta vez por el mismo Kami-Sama, quien resultó ser la misma persona que había enfrentado pero era su parte buena, Piccoro Daimaku era su parte malvada que tuvo que dejar en la Tierra para ascender como al puesto de Dios. También había sido entrenado por Mr. Popo, un genio que era el asistente de cada Kami-Sama que ha existido.

Luego de tres años, en el 23 torneo de artes marciales. Ahí es donde se comprometería con una chica llamada Milk ya que cuando eran niños le había hecho prometer que sería su esposa, pero claro Goku era muy inocente en aquel entonces por lo tanto había confundido la palabra esposa con algo relacionado a la comida. Pero dejando ese detalle, el Saiyajin se enfrentó al hijo de Piccoro Daimaku, Piccoro Jr. donde esta vez el pelinegro resultó ser el ganador salvando una vez más a la Tierra. Y finalmente se casaría con Milk viviendo así en un breve periodo de paz.

De ahí pasarían cinco años donde tendría a su primer hijo que tendría el mismo nombre que su abuelo adoptivo, Son Gohan. Makarov se sorprendió de que este hombre ya estuviera casado con todo e hijos, solo esperaba que las chicas que estaban interesadas en él no se enteraran de esto, porque sino... la que se le va a armar.

Pero dejando ese detalle, ahí Goku le comentó que en ese momento había conocido a su hermano mayor, Raditz y quien le había revelado sus orígenes y su verdadero nombre que es 'Kakarotto'. Él había venido a la Tierra con la intención de reclutarlo, el pelinegro se negó rotundamente aún si se trataba de su hermano quien se lo estaba pidiendo y como castigo por su desobediencia, Raditz raptó a su hijo Gohan y lo amenazó que para recuperarlo debía asesinar a 100 humanos, una petición que también se negaría a cumplir. Así que Goku había unido fuerzas con su antiguo enemigo Piccoro para detener a Raditz y rescatar a su hijo, la pelea resultó en una victoria ya que pudieron derrotar al Saiyajin pero con un terrible precio... la vida de Goku. Makarov se había sorprendido ya que el pelinegro había muerto y se preguntaba como es que estaba vivo en estos momentos, entonces recordó las Esferas del Dragón y ya se le aclaró la duda.

Pero para su desgracia, después de la muerte de su hermano, dentro de un año un par de Saiyajines más fuertes que el vendrían a la Tierra porque se habían enterado de la existencia de las Esferas del Dragón y tenían pensado usarlas para sus propios propósitos. Y para evitar eso, Goku tuvo que ir a entrenar durante ese tiempo en el otro mundo en el planeta de uno de los guardianes de las cuatro regiones de la galaxia, el Kaiosama del norte, en donde aprendió dos de sus técnicas que usaría más adelante; el Kaioken y la Genkidama.

Ya pasado el año, se enfrentaría con los Saiyajines Nappa y Vegeta, donde a duras penas pudieron ganar debido a que ambos enemigos resultaron ser unos verdaderos monstruos, sobre todo Vegeta ya que resultó ser el príncipe de su raza. La batalla terminó con resultados terrible, para empezar los amigos de Goku habían muerto y el más importante fue Piccoro ya que debido a su muerte, Kami-Sama también murió porque ambos eran la misma persona y como las Esferas del Dragón existían mientras este estuviera vivo, pues se convirtieron en piedras. Y para arreglar esto, Goku, su hijo y el resto de sus amigos tuvieron que hacer un largo viaje al planeta natal de Piccoro, Namekusei, en donde buscarían otra variante de las Esferas del Dragón pero más poderosas que las de la Tierra y hasta un Shenlong diferente.

En aquel planeta finalmente se toparian cara a cara con el asesino del planeta Vegeta y por ende de casi todos los Saiyajin, el emperador Freezer. Ahí Goku tendría una brutal batalla contra ese individuo donde conseguiría la transformación del Legendario Super Saiyajin, una transformación que lo hace 50 veces más fuerte. Lamentablemente para que llegase a esa transformación, el malvado Freezer asesinó a su amigo Krillin quien había muerto por segunda vez. Con esa transformación, logró derrotar al tirano pero el planeta donde habían peleado se había destruido por el inmenso poder de ambos, pero por fortuna le dijo que había escapado por una pequeña nave que estuvo ahí de casualidad y terminaría en otro planeta llamado Yadrat, mismo lugar donde aprendería la técnica de la teletransportación.

Pero regresaría a la Tierra luego de que se enteró de que Freezer, que de alguna manera también había sobrevivido a la explosión de Namekusei, había llegado a la Tierra con intenciones de vengarse, y no solo eso, hasta su propio padre lo acompañó. Sin embargo, la venganza de la raza del frío jamás se llevó a cabo ya que un chico de cabello púrpura había venido y los derrotó a ambos fácilmente. Ese muchacho resultó ser Trunks Briefs, un Saiyajin mestizo quien era hijo del príncipe Vegeta y la humana Bulma, y también otro que tenía dominada la fase del Super Saiyajin. Entonces el joven le había advertido de la amenaza de los androides que causaron una catástrofe en su época y sobre su muerte a causa de una enfermedad del corazón que no le permitiría pelear con esos a, pero Trunks previno eso entregandole la medicina que curaría esa enfermedad.

De ahí pasarían los tres años que tomaría a los androides llegar y de ahí le contaría todo lo que recordó ya que el Saiyajin estuvo incapacitado para pelear debido a la enfermedad que se había previsto y que no se había manifestado hasta ese momento. De ahí solo le contaría de la existencia de otros androides que Trunks no sabía de su existencia, como el androide 16 y la creación más ambiciosa del fallecido Dr. Gero, el bio-androide Cell, un individuo quien tenía las células de los guerreros Z, hasta del mismo Freezer. Ahí le contaría los juegos de Cell donde por desgracia moriría por segunda ocasión debido a la autodestrucción de Cell por un intento desesperado, en su lugar lo derrotaria su hijo Gohan con un Súper Kamehameha y por su apoyo espiritual.

De ahí pasarían otros siete años donde se enfrentarían al monstruo Majin Buu, donde también pasarían un mal momento ya que el ser rosado con cuerpo de goma resultó ser otro enemigo mortal, tanto así que hasta el planeta Tierra fue destruido y tuvieron que pelear en el planeta de los Supremos Kaiosamas, para derrotarlo tuvo que recurrir a una Super Genkidama donde obtuvo nuevamente la victoria.

Luego pasarían otros años donde conocería a los dioses que están por encima de todos los anteriores; El Dios Destructor, Bills y su ángel guardián Whis, quien éste último fue su último maestro antes de que viniera a este mundo. Y para confrontar al dios gato tuvo que necesitar de otros Saiyajines para alcanzar el Super Saiyajin Dios.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Nuevamente vuelvo a aclarar, los sucesos de DBS aún no han ocurrido, bueno, supongamos eso. Se los digo esto para que les vuelva a quedar claro)._**

Luego le contaría que en otro torneo de artes marciales, se encontraría con la reencarnación del Majin Buu original, un niño de piel morena con el nombre de Uub, a quien tomaría como discípulo para entrenar con él por los siguientes díez años.

Ya pasado ese tiempo, nuevamente la banda de Pilaf usarían otro tipo de esferas del dragón para convertirlo accidentalmente en niño otra vez, fue en ese momento cuando Makarov se enteró de la verdadera edad de Goku que tenía más de 60 años, no tan viejo como él ya que los Saiyajin conservaban más su juventud para seguir peleando. Él junto con el hijo de Vegeta, el del presente, Trunks y su nieta Pan, se embarcaron en una odisea para buscar las esferas que se habían dispersado por distintas partes del universo ya que si no las reunían en menos de un año, el planeta donde las usaron explotaría. La búsqueda fue un éxito pero durante su viaje se habían topado con un nuevo enemigo, el Tsufuru Bebi, quien deseaba vengarse de los Saiyajin por la aniquilación de su raza. De ahí recuperaría su cola que había perdido desde su infancia y ahí alcanzaría la fase 4 del Super Saiyajin.

Luego ocurriría los problemas del Super Androide 17, donde la Tierra fue severamente dañada por todos los enemigos que anteriormente ya habían derrotado. Posteriormente aparecerían los siete dragones malignos, que nacieron a causa de la energía negativa que habían acumulado en todos las veces que han pedido con todos los deseos que la mayoría de veces los habían ayudado. Lograron vencer a seis de los dragones malignos mientras que el último resultó ser el más poderoso de todos y estuvieron a punto de perder esa batalla, pero gracias a un milagro el Saiyajin lo había vencido totalmente por una Genkidama hecha con toda la energía del universo y por ende las Esferas del Dragón volvieron a purificarse y así obtuvieron la paz.

Y ahora Goku le contó el último suceso de su vida pasada que explica exactamente como llegó a Earth Land; para empezar le había contado que su esposa Milk había fallecido por una enfermedad del cual no quiso que la curaran porque así ella lo deseó y como última voluntad le había pedido que volviera a tener más aventuras pero en otro mundo. Y con ayuda del ángel del séptimo universo, le sugirió que viniera a este planeta como sugerencia del ángel del sexto universo. Así que usó por último vez las Esferas del Dragón para pedirle el deseo al dragón para que lo trajera a Earth Land, para que pudiera vivir nuevas aventuras.

"Y así es como llegue este mundo" - Goku terminó de explicar toda su historia mientras un silencio se apoderó en la oficina.

Makarov se quedó totalmente paralizado tras escuchar cada palabra del pelinegro, decir que estaba impresionado es decir poco porque no hay palabras suficientes para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Y es que para empezar, todo lo que había escuchado es difícil de creer; extraterrestres provenientes de otros planetas, emperadores galácticos, demonios que pueden regenerarse hasta con la más mínima partícula, deidades que hasta pueden desaparecer galaxias enteras en un parpadeo, es algo que simplemente no se ve todos los días.

"Bueno Goku, simplemente no se que decir al respecto. Más que tu historia... ¡es simplemente increíble!" - exclamó el tercer maestro con mucha admiración.

"¿En serio lo cree?" - preguntó Goku contento ya que pensó que lo hubiera tomado como un loco.

Makarov asintió de aprobación - "¡Si, ya que te has enfrentado a muchos peligros que amenazaron con destruir la vida del universo y hasta has vencido a la misma muerte en dos ocasiones. Con todo esto, no cabe duda de que te puedo otorgar el título de mago de clase S!" - declaró el viejo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, maestro" - Goku sonrió por escuchar esas palabras.

"No, yo te debo agradecerte a ti hijo. Por haberme dado la suficiente confianza por contarme toda tu historia y me da gusto saber luchas del lado de la justicia porque de verdad este mundo necesita guerreros como tú" - añadió Makarov aún conservando la sonrisa.

"¿Oiga maestro, podría mantener este secreto guardado, sobretodo para Natsu y los demás?. Es que no quiero causarles un susto hasta que tenga la confianza para decirles por mi cuenta" - Goku le pidió con las manos juntas.

"No te preocupes Goku, guardaré tus historia con mi vida y no te preocupes por Natsu y los otros, estoy seguro que aún te querrán aún sabiendo quién eres ya que en Fairy Tail todos somos una familia muy unida" - dijo el viejo con mucha confianza en si mismo. El pelinegro asintió de aprobación porque también esperaba eso. Entonces recordó algo que debía hacer con cierto dúo de magos.

"Si me disculpa maestro, me retiraré ya tengo algo importante que hacer algo con Natsu y Gray" - Goku se despidió temporalmente del maestro y el asintió con la cabeza.

"Entiendo Goku y te veré más tarde" - Makarov dijo sin problemas y sin más que decir el Saiyajin se retiró de la oficina y luego el viejo comenzó a pensar en algo - _"Parece ser que he encontrado a la persona que asegurará el futuro de Fairy Tail"_ \- pensó Makarov con una sonrisa mientras veía las fotos de los anteriores maestros que lideraron una vez el gremio. Estaba seguro si ellos estuvieron presentes, pensarían los mismo con respecto a Goku.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la planta baja...**

"¿Me pregunto que tanto estará hablando el abuelo con Goku?" - Gray preguntó mientras tenía su cabeza recargado sobre su mano. Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros mientras se preguntaban lo mismo ya que casi había pasado una hora desde que se subieron.

"Tal vez están hablando con respecto a lo que pasó en su juicio con el consejo" - supuso Lucy ya que es lo único que se le pudo ocurrir. Solo esperaba que el maestro no lo reprochara tanto al Saiyajin porque no se lo merecía de todos modos.

En ese momento, cierto pelinegro había bajado por las escaleras y el primero en hablarle fue Natsu quien se había acercado a él de un salto.

"¡Hey Goku, es hora de continuar nuestra pelea ya que no la terminamos!" - exclamó el Dragon Slayer con fuego en sus ojos a lo que Goku solamente se limitó a reírse.

"Tal vez en otra ocasión Natsu. Por ahora quiero que tú y Gray vengan conmigo para ya saben qué" - dijo el Dios Saiyajin con un guiño y al momento de decir eso, los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron de la emoción mientras que el mago de hielo hacía lo mismo y se acercó también.

"¡¿Lo dices en serio?!" - exclamaron ambos al unisono y Goku asintió de aprobación.

"Si, ahora sostenganse de mi para que nos vayamos"- sugirió el Saiyajin mientras ambos obedecían y se pusieron detrás de su espalda para sostenerlo, pero antes de que se fueran Natsu se acercó a su hijo adoptivo.

"¡Happy, nos veremos en la casa más tarde. Por ahora quédate con Luigi" - le dijo y el exceed asintió con otro 'Aye' de aprobación mientras degustaba un pescado.

 _"¡Soy Lucy!" -_ pensó la rubia tetona con una vena en la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños. En ese momento, los tres desaparecieron del gremio dejando a lo mayoría impresionados.

"¡Desaparecieron!" - exclamó Cana casi atragantandose de su trago de cerveza. El resto de magos se preguntaban como hicieron eso.

"Vaya, no sabía que Goku-kun dominaba el hechizo de teletransporte" - comentó Mirajane sorprendida mientras hablaba con Lucy.

"Si, también nos sorprendió cuando lo hizo con nosotros pero a decir verdad, ún sigo preguntándome como lo hace así de fácil" - ella dijo mientras ponía un dedo índice sobre sus labios.

 _"¿Me pregunto a donde fueron esos tres y para que Goku necesita a Natsu y Gray?. Debo investigar eso más adelante"_ \- pensó la reina de las hadas muy intrigada pero muy decidida a averiguar las respuestas ya que nada se le puede escapar.

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después/Casa de Goku**

Goku y sus amigos aparecieron en medio del bosque cerca de un río. Los magos quedarían impresionados por la peculiar estructura que tenían enfrente de ellos, probablemente era la casa de su futuro mentor, se preguntaban donde lo había conseguido y cuánto le costaba el alquiler.

"Muy bien chicos, a partir de ahora los entrenaré como se los había prometido el otro día" - habló Goku mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

"¿Nos vas a enseñar como destruir montañas y volar por los cielos?" - preguntó/exclamó el pelirrosado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Tranquilo Flamitas, ni siquiera sabes lo que Goku nos va enseñar primero!" - Gray le reprochó mientras le daba un coscorron.

"¡¿Quieres pelea, Stripper?!" - exclamó Natsu enojado mientras ambos chocaban miradas pero su maestro intervino.

"Ya, cálmense amigos, no se peleen y pongan atención, ¿si?" - el les habló firmemente y ambos le hicieron caso - "Y sobre tu pregunta Natsu, eso vendrá a su tiempo ya que les tomará tiempo aprender algo de mis técnicas. Primero deberán mejorar sus reservas de magia para después liberar su ki y así puedan combinar ambos atributos" - Goku explicaba mientras sus pupilos asentían por las instrucciones como si fuesen reclutas - "Pero antes que nada deberán fortalecer su fuerza y resistencia"

"¿Y como haremos eso, Goku-sensei?" - preguntó el mago de hielo ahora usando una nueva forma de llamarlo.

"Pues muy fácil..." - En ese momento, el pelinegro sacó una cápsula de su cajita y tras apretar el botón lanzó la cápsula a pocos metros de lado suyo y en una nube de humo salió un pequeño ropero portátil. Natsu y Gray se quedaron estupefactos y se preguntaron de donde había salido ese ropero, pero ignorando eso el Saiyajin sacó un par de caparazones de tortuga, uno de color rojo y el otro azul.

"¿Caparazones de tortuga?" - preguntó el Dragon Slayer con una mirada curiosa.

"¿Eso en que nos va ayudar en nuestra fuerza y resistencia?" - inquirió el peli azul oscuro con la misma expresión.

"Ya lo verán amigos, ahora sostengan esto" - dijo Goku mientras lanzaba ambos caparazones hacia sus discípulos quienes los cacharon sin problema, sin embargo al momento de que sostuvieron los caparazones ambos magos les ganó el peso y casi se caen de golpe.

"¿Que rayos...? ¡Que pesados están!" - Natsu abrió los ojos de sorpresa ya que no se esperó esto al igual que su rival.

"¿Cuanto pesa éstos caparazones, Goku-sensei?" - preguntó Gray tratando de levantar el objeto en sus manos.

"Esos caparazones pesan aproximadamente 150 kilogramos. A partir de ahora ambos entrenarán con ellos todos los días para que su cuerpo se adapte al nuevo entrenamiento que les tengo planeado, y les advierto que no será nada sencillo" - Goku les explicó seriamente pero sin dejar de sonreír. Natsu y Gray pensaron que eso era una locura entrenar en esa condición, pero siendo unos magos muy determinados asumieron el reto ya que querían sobre pasar sus límites a toda costa. Así que sin rechistar, los rivales se pusieron sus respectivos caparazones atandolos en su espalda, por suerte para los dos les quedó bien acoplado a sus cuerpos - "Muy bien, ahora empezaremos con un ligero calentamiento: Correrán en el bosque durante dos horas, después harán mil lagartijas y por último mil golpes y patadas en el aire"

"¡Yosh!" - ambos magos asintieron mientras comenzaban a correr en el bosque lo más rápido que podían.

"¡Morderás mi polvo, cubo de hielo!" - declaró Natsu con voz burlona mientras intentaba tomar la delantera.

"¡No se tú muerdas mi polvo primero, cabeza de cerillo!" - protestó Gray mientras hacía lo mismo e intentaba rebasar a su rival pero al final terminaron chocando sus mejillas mientras corrían 'juntos'. Por más que intentaban ganarse uno del otro, lo cierto es que ambos magos no estaban dispuestos a perder por nada del mundo.

Y mientras ellos hacían sus ejercicios, Goku veía todo desde su posición y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia ya que más o menos así se veían él y Krillin cuando entrenaban con Roshi en aquella isla cuando entrenaban para el torneo de artes marciales. Sin duda alguna Natsu y Gray serán excelentes guerreros en un futuro cercano porque así siempre inician los más grandes, como él y el resto de sus amigos y familiares.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que comenzó la rutina y ya se había puesto el sol para el atardecer. Ahora los magos estaban recostados en el pasto mientras jadeaban del cansancio ya que fueron las horas más agotadoras de sus jóvenes vidas.

"Bien hecho amigos, han pasado el primer día de entrenamiento. Se merecen este descanso" - decía el Saiyajin mientras les entregaba una pieza de carne de cerdo y ambos magos no dudaron dos veces en consumir los alimentos ya que les ganó el hambre.

"Hay algo que quiero preguntarte Goku-sensei" - habló Gray luego de dar el primer bocado - "¿Quien fue tu primer maestro?" - preguntó curioso Gray mientras ganaba la atención del Dragon Slayer ya que también quería saber eso.

"Bueno, se los diré..." - Goku se sentó en el suelo para responder su duda - "El primer maestro que tuve fue mi abuelito, pero el maestro que me enseñó el verdadero significado de las artes marciales fue el Maestro Roshi o conocido como Kame Sennin. En su tiempo fue reconocido como el hombre más fuerte del mundo, también lo consideré como un segundo abuelo para mi" explicó mientras veía el horizonte, esa respuesta llamó la atención de ambos magos.

"¿Y lograste superar a tu maestro?" - preguntó Natsu curioso.

"De hecho si, lo llegué a superar cuando tuve 15 años y la verdad es que estoy muy agradecido con él ya que gracias pude salir adelante contra enemigos fuertes que se me cruzaron en mi camino" - explicaba el pelinegro con mucha nostalgia recordando los buenos momentos que pasó con el pervertido maestro de las tortugas - "El entrenamiento que están recibiendo será igual al que yo recibí junto con mi mejor amigo en mi infancia y los caparazones que usan pertenecían exactamente a él" - añadió Goku mientras sus respectivos caparazones.

Natsu y Gray sintieron mucha emoción al saber que el entrenamiento que están recibiendo fue de ayuda para su mentor para volverse lo fuerte que es ahora, y si el Saiyajin logró todo eso con esos entrenamientos, entonces por lógica ellos lograrían lo mismo en un futuro cercano.

Goku se levantó del suelo mientras se estiraba - "Bien amigos, nos veremos mañana temprano para continuar con el entrenamiento pero ahora añadiremos natación en el río, ¿entendieron?"

"¡Si, hasta mañana Goku-sensei!" - exclamaron Natsu y Gray mientras se retiraban para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

 _"Hoy fue un gran día..."_ \- pensó el Dios Saiyajin mientras regresaba a su hogar para descansar y prepararse para otro día.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Inicio Arco Isla Galuna: La Isla Maldita_**

* * *

 ** _Y así shavos terminamos el capítulo de esta semana junto con otro arco de la historia. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado ya que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a este fanfic._**

 ** _Y como han visto en el capítulo de hoy, Erza ya reconoció algo del poder de Goku. La pelea fue inspirada en el encuentro que tuvieron Goku y Mirai Trunks transformados en SSJ._**

 ** _El consejo de magia ya tomó en cuenta a Goku para que calificara como uno de los magos santos. ¿Que clase de pruebas le harán?._**

 ** _Makarov ya conoció la verdadera historia del Saiyajin y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó, pero de igual forma lo aceptó y ahora oficialmente fue ascendido a mago de clase S. ¿Pero cómo reaccionarán sus amigos cuando se enteren de lo mismo, las chicas lo seguirán idolatrando?._**

 ** _Y por último y no menos importante, ahora Natsu y Gray por fin comenzaron con su arduo entrenamiento con el pelinegro. ¿Le podrán seguir el paso?, conociendo a esos dos supongo que si_**

 ** _._** ** _En fin eso ha sido todo, espero muchos comentarios suyos hasta que vuelva a retomar la historia luego de ya terminar con los demás._** ** _Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé de largo, no olviden ponerlo en los reviews o un PM._**

 ** _Ah, pero antes de despedirme les quiero avisar algo más. Les aviso que ya estaré trabajando en el primer capítulo del próximo crossover de DBZ y HSDxD para que estén atentos cuando lo publique, por ahora ya tengo previsto el título de la historia, el título se llamará: "El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo". Con eso supongo que ya se darán una idea de que tratará ese Fanfic, ustedes opinen si les gustó o no._**

 ** _Ahora sí, se despide yo SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n_**


	6. Viaje a la Isla Maldita

**_Muy buenas mis shavos, hoy les vengo a traer la continuación que tanto esperaban, la historia de Fairy Tail._**

 ** _Nuevamente me disculpo por hacerlos esperar por demasiado tiempo y ojalá esto no se vuelva a repetir. Estoy consciente de todo lo que ha sucedido durante mi ausencia así que no es necesario que me lo repitan, pero si quieren hablarme algo al respecto entonces los invito a decirlo en los reviews._**

 ** _Y por tercer vez les vuelvo a deber los reviews ya que fueron demasiados desde la última actualización._**

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Fairy Tail y todo su contenido son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más rodeos... ¡Continuamos!._**

* * *

 **Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica**

 **(Título Alternativo: "Dragon Ball FT")**

 **Arco: Isla Galuna**

 **Capitulo 6: Viaje a la Isla Maldita**

 **(Insertar Opening 2 de Fairy Tail o el Opening 1 de Dragon Ball Super).**

Había pasado una semana desde que Goku comenzó a entrenar a sus discípulos Natsu y Gray. Se podría decir que ambos magos la estaban pasando muy duro ya que el entrenamiento que les imponía el Saiyajin sin duda no tenía comparación con sus anteriores entrenamientos: La rutina era prácticamente lo mismo todos los días; correr, hacer estiramientos, todo mientras usaban los caparazones de tortuga de 150 kilos, todo esto podría parecer una tortura para los dos chicos pero nada podría estar más alejado de la realidad ya que tanto el Dragon Slayer de fuego y el mago de hielo se acostumbraron a los entrenamientos del Saiyajin. A medida que pasaban los días ambos magos sentían los cambios en sus cuerpos, sus músculos estaban más desarrollados y se sentían más ligeros y no solo eso, Goku también comenzó a enseñarles a como manejar el ki para que pudieran aumentar más sus poderes y era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos rivales pudieran volar y hacer el famoso kamehameha.

Por otro lado las chicas de Fairy Tail no se quedaban atrás con respecto a la relación del Saiyajin: Lucy estaba acaramelada por el pelinegro y siempre que había oportunidad platicaba con él, almorzaban o en raras ocasiones el Saiyajin se juntaba con la rubia para enseñarle a dominar su ki.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Les aviso que en este fanfic Lucy va a tener mucho más poder que en la historia original. Hago esto para evitar el bullying que le hacen los haters de la serie diciendo que es inutil. Esa gente me enferma *:/*).**_

Erza, al igual que Lucy, ella también estaba apegada a su interés amoroso pero a diferencia de la rubia, la espadachín se juntaba más con Goku para que se fortaleciera ya que obviamente quería fortalecerse tanto física como mentalmente, y solo en raras ocasiones se comportaba como una chica linda para invitar al Saiyajin a almorzar su postre favorito, el pastel de fresas.

Mirajane y Cana eran casi la misma historia; por un lado la chica albina disfrutaba de la compañía de nuestro guerrero del universo 7 mientras le preparaba las mismas cantidades de comida a diario, por otro lado la castaña se le insinuaba a su amante cada vez que tenía la oportunidad pero siempre era interferida por las demás chicas y en algunos casos hasta discutían por intentar acaparar el pelinegro, quien por cierto, este aun no captaba las indirectas de las chicas porque aun era inocente.

Por último y no menos importante las misiones, desde la llegada de Goku a Fairy Tail se han podido completar una enorme cantidad de misiones en tan poco tiempo y eso se debe a que esas misiones eran pan comido para nuestro Saiyajin, sobre todo cuando anteriormente había derrotado a un poderoso mago oscuro y después a todo un gremio oscuro que querían hacer de las suyas. Y hace poco había sido llamado por los del consejo de magia para que los miembros de dicha organización querían ponerlo a prueba para hacerlo un mago santo.

Ahora dejando ese tema aún lado, nos centraremos en la siguiente trama que están a punto de pasar Goku y sus amigos de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Era otro día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Magnolia y como siempre nuestros magos de Fairy Tail hacían su rutina diaria: Natsu y Gray discutiendo como siempre por su rivalidad, Lucy estaba platicando con Levy mientras ambas estaban sentadas en una mesa, Makarov estaba sentado en el centro del bar mientras fumaba con su pipa con los ojos cerrados, Goku estaba comiendo sus enormes cantidades comida mientras Mirajane le servía plato tras plato con su hermosa sonrisa, a lado izquierdo del pelinegro estaba Erza quien degustaba de una rebanada de pastel y en el lado derecho estaba Cana bebiendo su tarro de cerveza mientras jugueteaba con los músculos de nuestro protagonista con una mirada pícara.

Sin embargo, Mirajane notó algo extraño en el maestro del gremio cuando este bajaba la mirada.

"¿Que pasa, Maestro?" - ella preguntó un poco preocupada a lo que el anciano respondió.

"Estoy bien pero... tengo... sueño..." - decía mientras sus parpados descendían hasta casi caer dormido, por desgracia sabía de quien se trataba. Sin embargo Makarov no fue el único que se comportaba extraño, Mirajane también comenzó sentirse cansado al igual que el resto de los miembros de Fairy Tail y se desmayaron al suelo, excepto uno.

"¿Oigan, que les pasa amigos? ¿Por qué se están durmiendo?" - preguntó Goku confuso tras notar esto mientras intentaba reaccionar a los magos y estaba a punto de caer en lo mismo, sin embargo el aumentó más su ki para evitar el sueño. Entonces su sentido había detectado el uso de magia en el gremio - _"Siento que alguien viene" -_ pensó mientras volteaba a la entrada del gremio y entonces notó que alguien más estaba presente. Se trataba de un joven que vestía ropas negras con una capucha, un gorro y una bufanda que tapaba la parte posterior del rostro.

"Mystogan..." - habló Makarov reconociendo al enigmático mago.

"¿Mystogan?" - preguntó Goku mientras veía al anciano quien luchaba por no desmayarse.

El mencionado Mystogan se había acercado a la pared de solicitudes para simplemente tomar una hoja de petición y después se acercó a la mesa de bar pero notó algo extraño que lo inquietó.

"¿Oye, por qué tu no estás desmayado como los demás?" - preguntó el encapuchado al notar al Saiyajin despierto a parte del maestro.

"Supe que estabas usando una magia extraña, así que aumenté mi poder para evitar el sueño. Por cierto mi nombre es Son Goku pero tu solo dime Goku, mucho gusto en conocerte" - respondió Goku con su típica sonrisa.

El encapuchado veía al Saiyajin con intriga - "¿Son Goku, eh? Eres un hombre interesante, ¿lo sabías?" - preguntó con una sonrisa detrás de su bufanda, el pelinegro solo se rascó la cabeza porque todos le decían eso - "Entonces nos veremos pronto, Son Goku" - Mystogan se despidió mientras se daba la vuelta pero luego pensó algo - _"Se ve exactamente como él... Pero no desprende esa maldad como el otro"_ \- pensó Mystogan tras recordar la apariencia del Saiyajin. **(1)**

Goku se quedó observando al misterioso Mystogan porque notó ciertas cosas extrañas en él - _"Su presencia es igual al de Jellal, pero con menos hostilidad. ¿Que significa esto?"_ \- esos fueron sus pensamientos tras analizar el ki de ese sujeto.

 _"Es increíble que Goku resista a la magia somnolienta de Mystogan. Hasta yo siendo el maestro tengo dificultades para mantenerme despierto"_ \- pensaba Makarov mientras su cabeza aún seguía subiendo y bajando. Sin embargo, casi se le olvidaba algo - "¡Oye Mystogan, podrías quitar la magia somnolienta, por favor!" - se lo pidió con lo último que le quedaban de fuerzas.

"Oh si, lo siento" - Mystogan respondió mientras quitaba su hechizo para después irse del gremio. Al momento de irse, el resto de los chicos de Fairy Tail se despertaron de golpe.

"Eso se sintió como... ¿Aquí estuvo Mystogan?" - preguntó uno de los miembros mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"¡Ese bastardo!" - comentó otro mientras tocaba su frente.

"¡El siempre utiliza esa magia super poderosa!" - dijo el tercero con algo de estupefacción ya que las habilidades de Mystogan eran considerables para cualquier mago.

Lucy quien también se despertó preguntó quien era ese tal Mystogan a lo que Elfman le contestó diciendo que era uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail y Gray añadió diciendo que cada vez que que venía al gremio, siempre usaba el mismo hechizo para que nadie viera su rostro, por lo tanto él único que ha visto su rostro era Makarov, o eso es lo que todos creían.

"El no es el único que sabe como luce" - Y entonces una voz más se hizo sonar en el gremio, todos voltearon a ver arriba para ver a un hombre de cabello rubio elevado de punto quien usaba una especie de audífonos con puntas o algo así.

"¡Laxus!" - dijo un mago reconociendo a otro de los magos de clase S de Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar, un Dragon Slayer del tipo rayo y también el nieto de Makarov.

"El también estuvo aquí. Que raro"

"Otro de los hombres más fuertes" - comentó Gray con la mano sobre barbilla de forma aburrida. Eso sorprendió a Lucy.

"Mystogan es tímido, mantiene su nariz oculta" dijo Laxus con una sonrisa confiada se dirigió al resto de los miembros que estaban abajo. Sin embargo, Natsu se levantó de golpe mientras se dirigía al rubio.

"¡Laxus, pelea conmigo!" - exclamó con deseos de pelear ya que ese hombre estaba en su lista de rivalidades. Laxus se bufó del comportamiento del dragon slayer de fuego.

"Por favor, incluso si vencieras a Erza o alguien más, ¿Que te hace pensar que puedes vencerme a mi?" - preguntó el mago rubio de forma burlona. Ese último comentario llamó la atención de Titania.

"¿Que quieres decir?" - preguntó Erza con una mirada fría que estremeció a todos lo que estaban a su alrededor, bueno a casi todos.

"¡Que yo soy el más fuerte!" - declaró Laxus mientras extendía sus manos en señal de regocijo, eso molestó a los demás magos pero desafortunadamente sus palabras eran ciertas, o eso era lo que creían.

"¡Ven aquí y pruebalo, idiota!" - Natsu estuvo a punto de lanzarse a luchar pero Makarov intervino aplastando a Natsu con su enorme mano.

"¡No subirás al segundo piso. Aún no cuentas con el nivel necesario!" - el anciano le reclamó a uno de sus hijo recordandole una de las reglas de Fairy Tail.

"Parece que lo has hecho enojar" - Laxus aun manteniendo su sonrisa vió a su aplastado rival mientras se recargaba del barandal - "No renunciaré a mi trono como el más fuerte de Fairy Tail por nadie. Ni con Erza, ni con Mystogan, ni siquiera con el nuevo que acaba convertirse en mago de clase S!" - Laxus exclamó mientras apuntaba con el dedo a nuestro guerrero.

Goku, quien no dijo nada en todo momento, se quedó observando a Laxus con una mirada seria, ya que la actitud del Dragon Slayer del rayo le hizo recordar a Vegeta cuando lo enfrentó por primera vez. Si el quisiera el podría aparecer justo en frente suyo y bajarlo del segundo piso para obligarlo a disculparse por burlarse de todos sus amigos pero se contuvo por dos razones; que era un miembro de Fairy Tail y debía tratarlo como familia y la segunda razón es porque era el nieto del maestro. Pero el Saiyajin ya sabrá el momento para darle una lección.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Si Laxus se enfrentara a Goku, el desaparecería como lo hace un rayo XD. Es la verdad).**_

Sin embargo, el comentario de Laxus sorprendió a todos los magos jovenes y entonces vieron a Goku con asombro, ¿a poco Goku ya era un mago de clase S?.

"Abuelo, ¿es cierto lo que Laxus dijo? ¿Goku-kun ha sido promovido a mago de clase S?" - preguntó Mirajane sorprendida a lo que el anciano tras liberar el humo de su pipa asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es hijos míos, Goku es oficialmente un mago de clase S. Y no solo, también ha sido nombrado como candidato para ser un mago santo - respondió con tranquilidad. Ahora todos los chicos tenían la boca abierta hasta el suelo por la declaración de Makarov ya que eso era imposible de creer. Las chicas que estaban interesadas por Goku se acercaron a el en un instante.

"¡¿Goku-kun, es cierto eso?!" - preguntó Lucy sorprendida a lo que el pelinegro asintió.

"¡¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes?!" - esta vez preguntó Erza ya que ni ella se lo podía creer a lo que Goku respondió lo siguiente.

"Es que pensé que no lo veía importante, je je je" - dijo eso con su típica sonrisa y eso causó que todos los de Fairy Tail cayeran al suelo al estilo anime por semejante comentario tan simplón.

Entonces la pelirroja se reincorporó para dirigirse a Makarov - "Maestro, es cierto que Goku-kun es más fuerte que todos nosotros pero... ¿Cree que fue buena idea ascenderlo a mago de clase S sin tomar el examen y ser nominado a un mago santo sin tener al menos un historial de hazañas?" - preguntó la pelirroja muy intrigada. No es que dudara de las habilidades de Goku, pero es que todo eso años de esfuerzo.

"Creeme Erza, se lo que hago" - fue lo único que respondió Makarov ya que sabía de las hazañas del Saiyajin que esperaba que algún día se los contara para que sus hijos comprendieran su decisión.

Erza al igual el resto de los magos prefirieron no discutir más con el anciano puesto que no llegaría a ningún lado, lo dicho hecho estaba. Pero aún seguían sin creerse que Goku sea un mago de clase S y hasta candidato a ser mago santo. Se preguntaban como pudo pasar todo eso.

Las chicas que estaban enamoradas de Goku eran las más sorprendidas ya que ahora sabían de que el futuro novio (de quien sea de las cuatro), era un poderoso mago de clase S y próximamente será un mago santo. No podrían estar enamoradas del Saiyajin.

Dejando ese tema a un lado, Lucy se acercó a Mirajane para preguntarle algo - "Mira-san, ¿por qué Natsu no puede subir al segundo piso?" -

"Es cierto, yo también me pregunto eso. ¿Por qué no puede subir?" - inquirió curioso el azabaceya que aún seguía sin entender que diferencia había en los rangos de los magos o los beneficios por así decirlo. y entonces la albina comenzó a explicarles a los dos.

"Es un poco pronto para hablarte de acerca de eso Lucy, pero no para ti Goku-kun. Para la tabla de trabajos del segundo piso tiene trabajos difíciles que no tienen comparación con los del primer piso. Misiones de clase S"

"¿Misiones de clase S?" - preguntó la maga celestial intrigada a lo que Mirajane siguió explicando.

"Se trata de trabajos donde el más mínimo error podría significar la muerte. Por supuesto, las recompensas son elevadas" - ese último comentario dejó a Lucy sin aliento pero a Goku le salieron estrellas en los ojos y no por las recompensas, sino por otra cosa - "Solo los magos que aprueba el maestro pueden tener misiones de clase S como Laxus, Erza, Mystogan o Goku-kun" - terminó de explicar la hermosa albina con una sonrisa y con un rubor tras referirse al Saiyajin.

Entonces Goku dio un salto de alegría - "¡Fabuloso, entonces voy a ver que misiones en el segundo piso!" - y antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, Goku se teletransportó al segundo piso mientras veía la tabla de misiones del segundo piso, se dio cuenta de que solo habían tres peticiones pero una le llamó la atención:

 _ **¡Se busca ayuda en la Isla Galuna!**_

 _ **Se necesita levantar la maldición de la isla**_

 _ **Objetivos: Destruir la luna**_

 _ **Recompensa: 7,000,000 de joyas y una llave celestial.**_

Goku sonrió al ver la hoja y entonces tomó, el notó a Laxus pero este ni se inmutó cuando apareció cuando lo vio en el segundo piso porque ya se esperaba esto, el pelinegro no le dijo nada pero ya hablaría con él cuando tenga oportunidad, entonces se bajó para regresar con sus amigos. En ese momento Natsu y Gray se acercaron a su maestro.

"Hey Goku, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que eras mago de clase S?. ¡Podríamos haber tomado la misión de clase S y así fortalecernos!" - preguntó el pelirrosado muy ansioso.

"El flamitas tiene razón, ¿por qué no nos dijiste?" - inquirió Gray apoyando a su rival.

"Je je je, lo siento por sorprenderlos de esa manera pero es que realmente pensé que no era importante" - se disculpó el Saiyajin con su típica sonrisa y entonces volvió a hablar - "Oigan amigos, ¿no quieren ir conmigo a la misión de clase S que acabo de escoger?" - su maestro les preguntó curioso dejando a sus pupilos sorprendidos y con ojos de estrellas ya que por fin iban a realizar una misión de clase S.

En ese momento Erza apareció interviniendo con sus festejos - "Goku-kun, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para llevar a esos dos a una misión de clase S?. No están lo suficientemente preparados, incluso para ti es la primera vez que harás una misión de clase S" - preguntó la maga de re-equipamiento con seriedad. En ese momento Mirajane también dio su opinión:

"Erza tiene razón Goku-kun, se que eres fuerte pero recuerda que te dije que las misiones de rango S no se deben tomar a la ligera"

Natsu y Gray estaban a punto de protestar, pero Goku les alzó el brazo para detenerlos y se dirigió a ambas magas hermosas.

"Ellos están listos chicas. Durante la última semana ambos se han erstado preparado para superar sus propios limites, estoy seguro de que podrán con cualquier peligro que les presente. Esta misión será una prueba para ver que tanto han mejorado con mi entrenamiento" - dijo Goku con mucha confianza hacia sus discípulos quienes les salían lagrimas al estilo anime por la motivación del Saiyajin.

Erza y Mirajane se sonrojaron por las palabras del Saiyajin, no sabían por qué el pelinegro estaba tan seguro y confiado, incluso como para confiar en los dos magos que a cada rato buscaban pelea, pero algo en su interiores decían que todo estará bien y con las hazañas que ha hecho Goku tal vez podían confiar en él.

"Bien, si así lo quieres entonces yo también me uno a tu equipo" - Erza declaró con una sonrisa dejando sorprendidos a los presentes excepto a Goku quien le sonrió.

"¡Genial, así tendremos más apoyo. A parte, tu también necesitas volverte más fuerte con el poco entrenamiento que te he puesto, ¿no es así?" - preguntó con una mirada divertida dejando a Erza tan roja como su cabello ya que era cierto lo que dijo. Entonces Goku supo que alguien faltaba en su grupo, se volteó para ver a Lucy quien no había dicho nada desde hace un rato.

"Oye Lucy-chan, ¿tu también quieres unirte a esta misión?. Leí que una de las recompensas es una llave celestial y eso es lo que tu siempre buscas, ¿cierto?"

"¡Claro Goku-kun, yo también iré contigo!" - exclamó la rubia tetona con entusiasmo y no solo iba por la llave celestial o el dinero, ella también quería demostrar su valor con el azabache. Goku sonrió mientras le acarició la cabeza, acción que sonrojó a Lucy porque no se esperaba eso.

Erza se aclaró la gargante interrumpiendo el momento mientras hablaba - "Bien, ya que nuestro equipo está formado. Hay que retirarnos a nuestras casas a descansar, iremos al puerto de Hargeon mañana a primera hora del día, ¿está claro?" - la pelirroja preguntó y todos asintieron de afirmación - "Pero eso si, estaré al pendiente de ustedes dos" - dijo refiriéndose a Natsu y Gray quienes se estremecieron.

"¡Aye, señora!" - exclamaron imitando la frase de Happy nuevamente. Lucy rodó los ojos por la actitud de los hombres

"¡Hey. yo también me uno Goku!" - exclamó Happy ya que a donde vaya Natsu, el tiene que ir aun si el gato azul no peleaba en una misión pero el tenía sus trucos.

"¡En ese caso, nos veremos mañana amigos!" - fue lo último que dijo Goku antes de retirarse del gremio. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo y también se fueron a sus casas para descansar porque mañana tendrían un largo día.

Makarov aun seguía sentado en la mesa del bar y claramente se podía notar una sonrisa en su rostro mientras decía - "Mis queridos magos están creciendo, y todo gracias a Son Goku" - decía con ojos llorosos estilo anime. Si tan solo Gildarts estuviera aquí, seguro estaría orgulloso ya que su hija Cana había escogido a un hombre fuerte que sabe lo que hace.

* * *

 **Intermisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción, /watch?v=MlQSY_RO78M)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "En seguida regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

 **(Luego de los comerciales)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

* * *

 **Al día Siguiente**

Goku y el equipo Natsu habían llegado al puerto de Hargeon donde se supone que partirían a la isla de Galuna.

"¡La ciudad portuaria de Hargeon. Que nostalgia, ¿verdad?!" - Lucy comentó mientras veía la ciudad conoció por primera vez a Goku, Natsu y a Happy.

"Es cierto Lucy-chan, ya reconstruyeron este lugar je je je" - dijo Goku recordando el mismo lugar donde igualmente conoció a sus amigos y justo estaban donde Natsu había destrozado la ciudad.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Ver el capitulo 1 de la historia para entender esto).**_

"No hay tiempo para estar recordando, necesitamos un bote para ir a la Isla Galuna" - dijo Erza mientras cargaba su gran equipaje.

"Por cierto Erza-chan, ¿por qué tenemos que usar un bote?. Con mi teletransportación podríamos ir facilmente" - preguntó Goku inocentemente ya que el tenía una mejor solución con respecto al viaje.

"¡Si, ¿por qué debemos ir en esa cosa infernal?!" - Natsu preguntó exaltado estando de acuerdo con su maestro ya que no quería sufrir sus mareos, el preferiría nadar directamente a la isla ya que nadar era parte del entrenamiento de Goku.

"La razón es sencilla, no queremos llamar tanta la atención de las personas que vivan en la isla" - la espadachín contestó sin voltear a verlo, si bien podía aceptar la idea del Saiyajin, lo cierto es que quería mantener el factor sorpresa en la misión. Pero eso si, en caso de que ocurra algún problema, entonces ahí si recurrirá al Saiyajin.

"Pero si Goku nos lleva, nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo ¿no crees?" - esta vez preguntó Gray ya que también quería experimentar por segunda vez la teletransportación de su maestro.

"¿No escucharon lo que dije?" - preguntó Erza fulminando a los dos magos con su mirada y los dos chicos se asustaron y asintieron de comprensión ya que no querían su castigo.

"Bueno, si tu lo quieres así entonces no tengo problemas en ir un barco" - Goku puso las manos sobre su nuca ya que no tenía discutir con la pelirroja.

El Saiyajin y los magos fueron a distintos navegantes para preguntarles si podían llevarlos a la isla Galuna pero en todos recibían la misma respuesta, que no podían llevarlos allí porque simplemente era una isla maldita, nada más por eso. Y justo cuando se iban a resignar en buscar, alguien les había llamado.

"Oigan muchachos, ¿ustedes son magos de casualidad?" - preguntó un hombre que tenía una pañoleta sobre la cabeza y tenía una capa blanca encima, todos asintieron de afirmación - "¿Entonces piensan ir a la Isla Galuna para levantar la maldición?" - el navegante inquirió por segunda vez y todos asintieron nuevamente - "Entonces suban a mi bote, yo los llevaré" - el señor les ofreció su transporte y todos sonrieron ya que encontraron lo que querían.

* * *

Varias horas después, Goku y el equipo Natsu navegaban tranquilamente sobre el extenso oceano mientras se dirigían a su destino, bueno, no todos estaban exactamente tranquilos.

"¡Bajenme, por favor!" - se quejaba el dragon slayer de fuego con la mejillas todas inchadas y con nauseas. Los demás si estaban bien, Erza estaba sentada a lado de Goku mientras que Lucy junto a Gray y Happy pues estaba cerca de la proa.

"Por cierto señor, ¿por qué nos dejó subir a su bote mientras que los demás no?" - Gray preguntó curioso, sus amigos también querían saber eso.

"Bueno, antes que nada mi nombre es Bobo. Una vez fui ciudadano de esa isla, pero escapé de ese maldito lugar..." - eso último llamó la atención de todos.

"¿Y que tipo de maldición es?" - preguntó Erza intrigada a lo que Bobo respondió.

"Desafortunadamente no lo sé con exactitud, pero si van a la isla, una gran desgracia caerá sobre ustedes. ¿Realmente pueden deshacer la maldición?" - preguntaba Bobo antes de quitarse la capa que llevaba mostrando su brazo izquierdo, lo que vieron Goku y sus amigos los dejó sin habla, la mano de Bobo estaba todo oscuro como si fuese de algún demonio o algo así.

 _"Vaya, esto será más interesante de lo que pensé"_ \- pensó Goku sorprendido y a la vez emocionado, los magos de Fairy Tail se preguntaban que le pasó a Bobo exactamente a su brazo a lo que el dijo.

"Esta maldición del demonio, miren allí..." - el navegante les señaló con la mirada a cierta dirección y entonces todos voltearon a ver adelante y a lo lejos pudieron observar una isla a varios kilometros de distancia, se trataba de la isla Galuna y no solo eso, había un extraño resplandor en la cima de la montaña más alta.

"¿Que es ese resplandor que tiene la isla?" - inquirió Lucy confundida.

"La luna se torna lila cada vez en la isla Galuna. El lugar maldito..." - decía mientras veía la luna - "Se dice que ahí es donde se realiza un aterrador ritual pero nadia sabe de que se trata exactamente" - eso fue todo la información que Bobo les proporcionó a los magos y les deseaba suerte en su misión.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo, notaron que el navegante ya no estaba en el barco.

"¡Desapareció!" - exclamó Lucy impactada mientras veía de un lado a otro.

"Lo sé, no lo veo por ningún lado" - dijo Gray mientras hacía lo mismo - "¿Acaso se habrá tirado del bote?"

"Que raro, ni siquiera yo supe cuando se fue" - comentó Goku y todos voltearon a verlo.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso, Goku?" - preguntó Erza intrigada.

"No puedo explicarme con exactitud, se me hace extraño que Bobo se haya ido así como así. Yo sabría a donde se hubiera ido en primer lugar" - El Saiyajin se preguntaba a si mismo tratando de comprender la situación. Sus amigos también intentaban encontrar una respuesta razonable, sin embargo algo los sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Que es ese sonido?" - Lucy preguntó y entonces Gray la hizo voltear para ver algo impactante - "¡UN TSUNAMI!" - la rubia tetona gritó de sorpresa ya que una enorme ola los iba a empujar a su muerte.

"¡Goku, es la hora. Usa tu teletransportación" - Erza exclamó mientras tomaba a Natsu (aun mareado) del cuello y sujetarse de su hombre.

"Muy bien, sujetense detrás de mi!" - El azabache sugirió mientras Lucy, Gray y Happy imitaron lo que hizo la pelirroja y se sujetaron del Saiyajin de donde podían. Goku entonces puso sus dedos indices para realizar su técnica y escapar del tsunami.

Unos segundos después todos aparecieron justo en las costas de la isla de Galuna sanos y salvos.

"¡Fiuu, gracias por salvarnos Goku-kun!" - Lucy le agradeció a su amante con un suspiro por ese último favor y Goku le correspondió con su sonrisa un pulgar arriba.

"¿Estás bien, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Erza un poco preocupada por su interés amoroso y Goku volteó a verla.

"Estoy bien Erza-chan, de hecho, yo debería preguntarte lo mismo" - el Dios Saiyajin le comentó conservando su sonrisa, cosa que sonrojó un poco a la maga de clase S - "Ahora hay que enfocarnos en la misión, ¿no lo crees?" - le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a levantar mientras Erza asentía con otra sonrisa.

Unos momentos después el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se adentró en el espeso bosque que rodeaba la isla para empezar con su misión. Los magos seguían el paso de Goku ya que con su ki pudo detectar muchas presencias en una dirección, posiblemente se trataba del único pueblo que tenía toda la isla. Mientras caminaban, tanta la maga de cabellera rubia y la pelirroja no podían evitar estar a lado del Saiyajin ya que estando con el se sentían más seguras y con esa presencia cálida pues aún más.

Su recorrido duró unos minutos más hasta que finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada de una aldea nativa. Y lo primero que vieron fue un cartel que decía **"Aléjense".**

"Bien, ya llegamos. ¿Y ahora qué?" - preguntó Gray mientras veía la gran puerta que tenían enfrente - "¿A que se refieren con **'Alejense'**?"

"¡Disculpen, por favor abran la puerta!" - Lucy fue la que llamó ya que fue lo único que se les ocurrió hacer, por ahora. Sin embargo, nada ni nadie había respondido al llamado de la maga celestial y entonces a Natsu se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

"¿La derribamos?" - preguntó mientras estaba a punto de usar su magia pero Erza intervino diciéndole lo siguiente.

"Si lo haces... Te desmayaré durante toda la misión" - ella se lo dijo en la oreja del pelirrosado y eso bastó para dejarlo como estatua.

"¿Quien anda ahí?" - preguntó una voz que vino de arriba. Goku y sus amigos alzaron la vista para ver a unos sujetos que estaba en la cima de la gran puerta - "¿Qué es lo que quieren, chicos?" - preguntó otra voz sonando algo serio.

Entonces Erza dio unos pasos adelante - "¡Somos del gremio de magos de Fairy Tail y vinimos aquí por la solicitud del empleo!"

"¿Fairy Tail, eh?. Recibimos un mensaje de que vendrían unos magos de ese gremio. ¡Muestren sus sellos!" - El guardia les exigió a todos y entonces Goku y los demás mostraron sus respectivos sellos de Fairy Tail confirmando que eran ciertas sus palabras.

"Muy bien pasen, los llevaremos con el alcalde" - dijo uno de los guardias para después estos abrir la gran puerta del pueblo. Goku y sus amigos entraron solo para ser recibidos por un montón de gente encapuchada. Uno de ellos que llevaba un bastón, se acercó un poco a los magos.

"Nos da un gusto verlos aquí, magos de Fairy Tail. Soy el alcalde de este pueblo, Moka" - se presentó el hombre encapuchado con alivio - "Esto puede sonar tan repentino pero tengo que mostrarles algo" - decía Moka para después quitarse la capa que llevaba para revelar su identidad.

Lo siguiente que vieron Goku y los magos fue sorprendente, resulta que la apariencia del señor Moka no era la de un humano al 100% ya que su brazo estaba oscuro y de apariencia demoniaca. Entonces el resto de los habitantes hicieron lo mismo y se quitaron las capas para revelar sus respectivas extremidades de demonios.

"Son iguales a Bobo" - comentó Goku recordando que su navegante tenía lo mismo que los aldeanos, sus amigos asintieron porque era cierto lo que dijo.

"¡Wow, tienen patillas increíbles!" - exclamó Natsu emocionado pero Erza le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

"¡Idiota, ten más respeto. Además, no se tratan de las patillas!" - le dijo seriamente por su estupido comentario y un gran chichón salió en la cabeza del dragon slayer.

Entonces Moka decidió explicarles acerca de la situación en su isla - "Como iba diciendo, toda cosa viviente en esta isla ha sido maldecida de esta forma; perros, aves, sin excepción"

"No es que dude de usted, pero ¿esto es producto de una maldición o se trata de una enfermedad?" - la pelirroja preguntó seriamente a lo que el viejo negó con la cabeza.

"Hemos consultado a infinidad de médicos pero nos dijeron que no se trataba de ninguna enfermedad. Y esta apariencia nuestra está ligada al poder mágico de la luna"

"¿Poder mágico de la luna?" - inquirió Lucy curiosa ya que es más o menos lo que Bobo les dijo.

"Este lugar ha absorbido la luz de la luna desde la antigüedad, y la isla una vez brilló tan hermosamente como la luna. Pero hace algunos años, la luz de la luna comenzó a volverse lila" - Moka les seguía explicando a los jovenes magos quienes seguían intrigados.

"¿Una luna lila? Nunca había escuchado algo como eso" - preguntó Natsu confuso y entonces una luz proveniente del cielo se hizo presente.

"¡Miren, la luna está saliendo!" - Happy les llamó a sus amigos y entonces todos voltearon a ver arriba para ver la mencionada luna de dicho color.

 _"Esto si que es extraño"_ \- pensaba nuestro Saiyajin al ver la luna llena de otro color y por alguna extraña razón no sentía nada a pesar de verla directamente y naturalmente se hubiese transformado en Ozaru **(2).**

Justo en el momento que aparecieron los rayos de la luna, Moka junto con el resto de los aldeanos comenzaron a sufrir una transformación, sus pieles se tornaban de diferentes colores mientras que garras afiladas, orejas puntiagudas y colmillos les salían de sus bocas. Todo esto dejó impactados a los magos de Fairy Tail y a Goku pues no tanto pero si estaba sorprendido al ver como las personas sufrían esta metamorfosis.

Unos momentos después, los aldeanos dejaron de gruñir del dolor ya que sus transformaciones habían terminado.

"Me disculpo si los asustamos, " - fue el comentario del señor Moka quien lucía como un demonio de piel purpura. El Sayajin y sus amigos aun seguían en blanco pero entonces Natsu dijo lo siguiente.

"¡Se ven genial, ahora tienen colmillos, cuernos y espinas ¿Cómo puedo conseguir eso?!" - exclamó el dragon slayer estupefacto y todos se quedaron en shock ya que es increíble que Natsu dijera eso en un momento tan crítico. Hasta Goku se golpeó la cabeza con su frente por el comentario de su discípulo.

"Natsu..." - una voz femenina le llamó por detrás, la sangre del pelirrosado se qudó helada puesto que ya sabía quien le habló, el joven mago lentamente volteó la mirada solo para ver un par de ojos en blanco y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Erza lo volvió a golpear - "¡No seas insensato!" - ella le reclamó con el puño echando humo dejando al pobre Natsu varios metros bajo tierra por tremendo coscorrón.

Tanto sus amigos como los aldeanos vieron la escena con gotas de sudor en la frente por la actitud de la hermosa pelirroja, si que daba miedo cuando se lo proponía.

El jefe Moka se aclaró la garganta mientras retomaba la palabra - "Volviendo al asunto en cuestión. Cuando la luna lila aparece, todos cambiamos a estas formas demoníacas. Si esto no es llamado una maldición, ¿entonces qué es?" - se preguntaba Moka mientras este junto con el resto de sus habitantes comenzaban a llorar debido a que ya no podían soportar vivir así.

Goku notó la tristeza de todos los convertidos en demonios y no podía evitar sentir lastima, en cierto modo le recordaba cuando sus amigos se mostraban preocupados cuando la situación se encontraba sin esperanzas. El no disfrutaba ver a la gente sufrir, ni antes ni ahora ni nunca.

"Cuando la mañana llega, volvemos a nuestra forma original. ¡Sin embargo, algunas veces algo no cambia y sus mentes son robadas de ellos!"

"¿Ellos?" - Gray iba preguntar pero Moka siguió explicando.

"Para los que se han convertido en demonios y han perdido sus mentes... No tenemos otra opción que matarlos" - esa última frase dejó en shock a Goku y a los magos.

"No lo creo, ¿por qué sacrificarían la vida de inocentes que tienen posibilidades de regresar a la normalidad?" - preguntó el Saiyajin muy serio.

"Si los dejamos vivir, entonces los demás podrían ser asesinados por estos demonios. Incluso cuando los encerramos, ellos destruyen la carcel" - contestó Moka un poco avergonzado de revelarles esa información. Estaba consciente de que eso estaba mal y de hecho, de todos los aldeanos que no se pudieron salvar, uno de ellos fue su propio hijo. El sacó una fotografía de su hijo mientras lo veía con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos - "Mi hijo, quien perdió su mente y se transformó en demonio" - entonces el demonio les mostró la foto de su susodicho hijo.

"Pero si ese es..." - Goku junto con sus amigos se quedaron en shock al ver la imagen del hijo de Moka, se trataba de Bobo, el mismo hombre que los llevó en su bote y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

 _"¿Cómo es esto posible?, El estaba vivo con nosotros y podía sentir su energía, ¿que estará pasando en esta isla?"_ \- Goku se preguntó mentalmente ya que cada vez no comprendía las cosas al igual que sus amigos. Pero por otra parte el Saiyajin si podía comprender la situación ya que al estar en el otro mundo varias veces, sabía esto de los espíritus de las personas y si su intuición no fallaba, el espíritu de Bobo no estaba descansando en paz.

 _"¿Era realmente un fantasma?"_ \- Lucy se volvió a preguntar lo mismo de hace rato.

 _"Supongo que ahora sabemos por qué él desapareció"_ \- pensó Erza ya que cada vez tenía sus sospechas con respecto a la maldición de la isla.

Entonces Moka volvió a hablarles a los magos - "Por favor magos de Fairy Tail, deben liberarnos de esta maldición. Si las cosas siguen así, todas nuestras mentes desaparecerán y nos convertiremos en demonios!" - Moka se los imploró con lagrimas en sus ojos por la desesperación.

"¡Lo haremos!" - esa fue la voz de Goku quien se había acercado al ex-humano - "Como miembro de Fairy Tail, ¡le prometemos que yo y mis amigos los libraremos de la maldición para que vuelvan a ser normales!. ¿Verdad amigos?" - Goku le preguntó a los chicos y todos asintieron de afirmación ya que más que una misión, era su deber ayudar a la gente.

"¡Si, no dejaremos que eso suceda. Haremos algo al respecto!" - exclamó Natsu muy decido a ayudar. Tanto Moka como el resto de los aldeanos vieron al grupo de Fairy Tail con sonrisas ya que sus esperanzas habían renacido.

"Solo hay una forma de librarnos de esta maldición. La luna... ¡deben destruirla!" - Moka escupió esa última frase ya que eso era lo que necesitaban hacer para levantar la maldición. Esto tomó por sorpresa para Goku y los demás ya que la petición que acaba de pedirles Moka era algo imposible de lograr como destruir la misma luna. Puede que eso último resulta casi imposible para los magos de Fairy Tail, pero para Goku eso era pan comido ya que facilmente en su estado base podría destruir hasta el planeta entero con una esfera de ki.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: No pueden discutirme esa lógica, ¿cierto? XD).**_

 _"¿Así que solamente tenemos que destruir la luna?. Eso lo podría hacer en este mismo instante si quisiera, sin embargo tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo detrás de esto"_ \- Eso fue lo que pensó Goku mientras seguía viendo la luna, algo que le enseñó su maestro Wiss es que no siempre debe andar destruyendo todo con su ki sin antes indagar la situación que tenga presente y pensar una mejor solución.

 _"Hay algo sospechoso aquí y parece que Goku también lo sabe. Debemos investigar más a fondo en esta isla"_ \- fue lo que pensó Titania mientras veía a su interés amoroso y ya tenía sus planes para el día de mañana.

 **Continuará...**

 **Siguiente Capitulo: El Pasado de Gray**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de Dragon Ball Super o el Ending 1 de Fairy Tail).**

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos, ¿que les ha parecido el regreso a esta historia?. Espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas ya que se que ansiaban ver más de este fanfic.**_

 _ **Decidí dejar el capitulo hasta este punto ya que tan solo era la introducción, y si mis calculos no fallan creo que este arco lo haré d partes más ya que son varios capítulos para ser descritos de forma literal. Pero bueno, mientras les guste mi contenido, por mi me tomaré el tiempo necesario para terminarlo.**_

 _ **Obviamente tuvo sus diferencias a la historia original; como Goku conociendo a Mystogan hasta la inclusión de Erza al equipo en un principio y no buscar a Natsu y a los demás por su cuenta.**_

 ** _Y por cierto, una nueva integrante al harem se está aproximando, ya saben quién es, ¿verdad?._**

 ** _(1).- Lo que vieron en esa escena fue tan solo una pequeña muestra de un futuro arco que estará en esta historia. Si son fans perceptivos ya sabrán de que arco estoy hablando._**

 ** _(2).- La razón del por qué Goku no tuvo una reacción al ver la luna llena es por la maldición de la isla de Galuna que no le permite ver con claridad las ondas Blutz que emite la luna llena. No se si tenga razón con este dato, así que se los dejo a su criterio._**

 ** _Y con esta me despido shavos, recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o un MP y estén atentos a la siguiente actualización._**

 ** _Aquí me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n_**


	7. El Pasado de Gray

**_Buenos días a todos mis shavos, hoy les vengo a traer la siguiente parte de mi historia que tanto ansiaban ver._** ** _Siento mucho si he subido el capitulo hasta este día pero eso se debe a una razón justificada: No tenía internet._**

 ** _Así es mis shavos, el jueves pasado por alguna razón el internet de mi casa estuvo fallando y no pude hacer mucho. Y lo peor es que el viernes empeoró todo ya que ocurrió el terremoto en México y desde ahí mi linea se vino para abajo. Y así me quedé todo el fin de semana sin hacer mucho ya que estuve desconectado de todas mis redes sociales, hoy en día sigue esperando para que me resuelvan este problema ya que ya estoy hasta la madre de no tener internet y si preguntan como hice esto, pues simplemente me fui a rentar el internet a otros lugares._**

 ** _Shavos, espero que con toda mi alma esta situación no vuelva a suceder ya que este tipo de situaciones me afectan en mi vida y en mi trabajo, la sociedad de hoy en día vive tras la tecnología y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo porque nos afecta a todos._** ** _Obviamente ustedes no pueden hacer algo para arreglar mi problema desde sus casas, pero me serviría mucho si me apoyaran al momento de actualizar mis fanfics y con su paciencia es más que suficiente para sentirme tranquilo._**

 ** _Espero que esto les pueda tomar un poco de conciencia y gracias por escuchar mis problemas._**

 ** _Nuevamente les voy a deber los reviews del capitulo anterior ya que no tuve tiempo para esto, otra vez._**

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Fairy Tail y todo su contenido son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

* * *

 **Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica**

 **Título Alternativo: "Dragon Ball FT"**

 **Arco: Isla Galuna**

 **Capítulo 7: El Pasado de Gray**

 **(Insertar Opening 2 de Fairy Tail o el Opening 1 de Dragon Ball Super)**

 _Anteriormente en Dragon Ball FT, Goku y sus amigos habían salido de viaje para completar una misión en la Isla Galuna para quitar la maldición que rodeaba la isla. Sin embargo, hubo un suceso de cosas extraños que el Saiyajin tuvo que presenciar: Primero el navegante Bobo tenía un brazo oscuro que parecía de demonio y cuando menos lo esperaban el mencionado desapareció sin dejar rastro. Después se habían encontrado con un pueblo donde todos sus habitantes junto con toda la vida en la isla tenían una terrible maldición que los convertía en demonios durante la luz de la luna, que por alguna razón esta última emitía una luz color lila. Y entonces para solucionar el problema, el líder del pueblo les dijo que para deshacer el hechizo tenían que destruir la luna. Y aunque esto era tarea simple para Goku, lo cierto es que su intuición le decía que había cosas más ocultas detrás en esa isla, ¿Qué secreto o secretos podrían ser?._

Esa misma noche, Goku y el equipo Natsu se habían alojado en una posada que Moka les había ofrecido amablemente. Mientras que Goku estaba observando en el borde de una ventana, los chicos estaban hablando de la misión en cuestión.

"La luna se pone cada vez más espeluznante entre más la mires" – Happy comentó con algo de pavor mientras veía la luna.

"Happy, date prisa y cierra la ventana. El jefe lo explico, ¿lo olvidas?. Si nos exponemos demasiado a la luz de la luna, nos convertiremos en demonios nosotros mismos" – Lucy obviamente estaba nerviosa ya que no quería terminar igual que los habitantes de la isla.

Natsu, quien estaba sentado en una silla tomó la palabra - "De todos modos, no sé…" – el no terminó su frase ya que Gray habló, pero sabía lo que su rival iba a decir.

"¿En serio esperan que destruyamos la luna?" – el inquirió ya que los magos no tenían ni idea de cómo hacer tal hazaña.

"¿Quién sabe cuántos golpes va a tomarnos eso?" – Natsu se preguntó a si mismo mientras apretaba sus puños.

"¡¿Estás planeando destruirla?! ¿En qué estás pensando?" – preguntó Gray incrédulo por el comentario anterior del dragon Slayer.

Lucy suspiro ya que el mago de hielo tenía razón – "Si, no creo que hay mago un mago lo suficientemente poderoso que pueda hacer eso" – al decir eso, Erza estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Natsu intervino primero.

"Si aceptamos la solicitud y no la terminamos, eso sería malo para Fairy Tail" – Natsu intentaba 0razonar, pero su rival le dijo que, aunque fuera verdad, lo cierto es que la misión era imposible de realizar; para empezar no podían llegar a la luna ni volando. Entonces el dragon Slayer recordó un detalle - "Oigan, pero tenemos a Goku. Estoy seguro de que él podría ayudarnos a destruir la luna" – comentó el pelirrosado con una sonrisa confiada ya que confiaba mucho en su mentor.

"No seas tono Natsu, aunque Goku sea muy fuerte. Él no podría destruir la luna por su cuenta" – comentó la pelirroja un poco pesimista, pero con razonamiento. O eso es lo que creía.

"De hecho, yo si podría hacer eso" – ahora fue Goku quien habló y sin dejar de ver afuera. Todos sus amigos lo miraron confundidos.

"¿De que hablas, Goku-kun?" – preguntó Lucy con la cabeza inclinada. Entonces el Saiyajin volteó para explicarles.

"Yo puedo destruir la luna sin ningún problema" – dijo con su típica sonrisa dejando perplejos a los magos.

"¿Cómo lo harías, Goku-sensei?" – preguntó Gray incrédulo.

"Pues solo basta con una esfera de mi ki, así de fácil. De hecho, hace muchos años cuando era un niño, uno de mis maestros pudo destruir la luna con un simple kamehameha, y en esos tiempos yo no era tan poderoso como hoy en día" – Goku les explico recordando la vez que Roshi hizo tal hazaña cuando participó en el torneo de artes marciales.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza y Happy se quedaron con los ojos de plato cuando el pelinegro les dijo eso. ¿Tan fuerte era su maestro como para destruir la luna así de fácil?

"¡WOOOOOOW, usted es un hombre realmente genial, Goku!" – exclamó Natsu con estrellas en sus ojos por el relato de su maestro.

"Tienes razón flamitas, no cabe duda que nuestro maestro es alguien único" – añadió Gray con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Lucy no decía nada, pero no necesitaba decir algo para describir lo impactada que estaba con el Saiyajin. Su corazón palpitaba mil veces por segundo y sus mejillas ahora estaban rosadas.

"Goku-kun, ¿estás seguro de que puedes destruir la luna por tu cuenta así nada más?" – Erza le preguntó porque quería cerciorarse de la declaración del azabache.

Goku asintió de aprobación – "Claro que si Erza-chan. Lo podría hacer ahora mismo si quisiera. Sin embargo…" – ahora la expresión del guerrero Saiyajin cambió a una seria – "Hay algo extraño que sentí en esta isla"

"¿Así que tú también lo notaste, ¿verdad?" – Titania inquirió otra vez y este asintió por segunda vez. Los demás veían a la pareja un poco confundidos.

"Esperen, ¿de qué hablan ustedes?" – Gray preguntó intrigado.

"Verán, desde que entramos a esta isla he notado muchas presencias, varias negativas a decir verdad. Y no solo en este pueblo, sino en toda la isla" – Goku les explicó dejando un poco en claro a sus amigos.

Erza asintió mientras tomaba la palabra – "Así es, tenemos la sospecha de que esas extrañas presencias tienen que ver con la maldición que emite la luz de la luna y tengo la impresión de que toda esa energía se reúne en algún punto en específico. Así que lo que sugiero es que mañana temprano vayamos a explorar el interior de la isla, para tratar de encontrar la ubicación de esa presencia" – Esa fue la declaración de la maga de clase S y todos asintieron de aprobación ya que ya habían acordado lo que tenían que hacer mañana. Entonces todos se pusieron sus ropas de noche para dormir, y entonces cuando Goku se cambió de su dogi, dejó el expuesto su bien formado cuerpo dejando totalmente sonrojadas a las chicas; Para Erza la impresión fue muy grande ya que era la primera vez que veía al Saiyajin sin tantas prendas encima y su cara se puso tan roja como su propio cabello. En el caso de Lucy pues si bien ya lo había visto sin su dogi hace un tiempo atrás, lo cierto es que la impresión seguía siendo tan grande como la primera vez.

"Muy bien amigos, que tengan una buena noche" – Goku estuvo a punto de acostarse, cuando cierta rubia tetona se le acercó.

"Emm… disculpa, Goku-kun… ¿Te importaría si… duermo contigo?" – Lucy le preguntó sonrojada y con la mirada baja mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Esas palabras dejaron confusos a sus amigos pero Erza se sintió molesta.

"Claro, Lucy-chan. Acércate" – dijo Goku despreocupado mientras incitaba a la maga que se acostara a uno de sus lados. Lucy se emocionó y se abalanzó hacia su interés amoroso para tomar uno de sus brazos y usar su pecho como almohada.

"¡Yo también, dormiré contigo Goku-kun!" – Erza sin dudarlo dos veces exclamó eso y también se acercó al lado desocupado para también tomar su brazo y usar el otro pectoral como almohada. Ambas magas se miraron entre si con rayos saliendo de sus ojos por la rivalidad que sentían por el amor hacia Goku. El Saiyajin no dijo nada, porque seguía sin entender los sentimientos de las chicas y lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño y así comenzar con la misión mañana

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Había salido el sol tan resplandeciente como siempre en la isla Galuna, Goku y el equipo Natsu habían salido a explorar en el interior de la selva con el fin de encontrar el origen de la maldición. El Saiyajin y los magos iban caminando con tranquilidad, bueno a excepción de Lucy quien decidió irse en su horologium (el reloj de péndulo), para ir más cómoda.

"¿Realmente crees que se puede acabar la maldición sin destruir la luna?" – preguntó Natsu ahora que había pensado nuevamente las cosas.

"Bueno, ¿qué otra opción tenemos?, e incluso si pudiéramos destruirla es una mala idea. Ya no tendríamos el festival de la Luna-Vista nunca más" – Gray respondió ya que recordó que la luna era un elemento importante para ciertas costumbres en el Fiore.

Natsu abrió los ojos en shock ya que el mago de hielo dijo un buen punto – "¡Es verdad!, ¿No volveríamos a comer en tiempo record 'los bistecs de Luna-Vista de Fairy Tail, otra vez?"

"No sé que haría si mi 'Pescado de la Luna-Vista', desapareciera" – añadió Happy ya que ese era su comida favorita del festival.

"¿Bistecs de Luna-Vista? ¿Y que son esos, Natsu?" – preguntó Goku tras oír el nombre de un alimento.

"Goku, los bistecs de la Luna-Vista son de los mejores platillos en toda Fiore. Su sabor es tan exquisito que no probaras solo un trozo" – respondió su pupiilo Natsu mientras le salía baba tras recordar el último festín de ese festival. Happy también le dijo que el pescado de la Luna-Vista también eran de los mejores de toda Fiore.

"¿De verdad? ¡En ese caso espero probar todo eso algún día!" – Goku dijo expectante y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tras escuchar eso. Ya con tan solo pensar en ese platillo ya quería degustarlo, solo esperaba que ese dichoso festival se llevara a cabo aún sin la presencia de la luna.

 _"_ _Hey ustedes dos, no sé de que están parloteando, pero hagan silencio ¿quieren?._ Es lo que ella dice" – habló el reloj parlante transmitiendo lo que Lucy decía en su interior

"Lucy tiene razón, hay que guardar silencio ya que no se sabe si hay alguien rondando en esta selva" – Erza les dijo a los muchachos que guardaran silencio y estos asintieron con algo de temor. Entonces siguieron caminando. Sin embargo, algo interrumpió su tranquilidad ya que pequeños temblores se pudieron sentir en la tierra.

"Esperen amigos, alguien está muy cerca de nosotros y es alguien grande" – comentó Goku ya que su ki detectó movimientos en la selva. Los magos se pusieron en guardia para lidiar con lo que sea que iba a aparecer.

Unos momentos después, la presencia que detectó el Saiyajin finalmente se hizo presente, una gran sombra con grandes ojos amarillos apareció pocos metros detrás del grupo.

"¿Qué es eso?" – preguntó Natsu perplejo.

"Es enorme" – comentó Gray de igual modo al ver la criatura gigante. Cuando la luz del sol reflejó lo suficiente, los chicos pudieron ver a una rata gigante de unos 10 metros de altura con pelaje gris y con un vestuario que consistía en un corset de color rosado con negro y una tiara por encima de cabeza. La rata en cuestión veía a los magos con una sonrisa confiada.

"Manténganse al margen. Yo me encargaré de esto" – declaró Erza desenfundado su espada. La rata se abalanzó para intentar atacar a los jóvenes, y estos al percatarse de la ofensiva del enemigos se movieron del lugar. Sin embargo, Goku fue el único que no se movió de su lugar y veía a la rata con una sonrisa confiada.

"¡Goku!" – exclamaron todos sus amigos ya que estaba a punto de ser atacado y estaban a punto de ayudarlo. Sin embargo, cuando la rata estaba a poco de embestir al azabache, este desapareció dejando a la rata confundida y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, esta recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de nuestro Saiyajin.

"Pan comido" – comentó Goku con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba las manos. El equipo Natsu se quedó con los ojos abiertos tras presenciar eso, ¿pero cuando se había movido? Y no solo eso, derribó a esa gigantesca rata como si nada.

"Buen trabajo, Goku-kun" – Erza lo felicitó por su pelea y este solo se rascó la cabeza en señal de modestia.

"¡Bien, ahora que esa rata está tirada. Hay que acabar con ella!" – sugirió Natsu mientras prendía sus manos en llamas. Gray asintió mientras creaba hielo en sus manos.

Pero antes de que estos hicieran algo, Goku les detuvo diciendo – "Tranquilos chicos, esta rata no merece que la maltraten. Además, esta no despertará en un buen tiempo" – dijo de forma pacífica ya que no quería lastimar a los animales, al menos no con tanta fuerza. Los magos rivales, con pucheros desactivaron sus magias, por ordenes de su maestro puesto que querían algo de diversión.

"Hay algo extraño" – esas fueron las palabras de Erza y todos voltearon a verla – "Esta no parece una rata salvaje, miren sus vestimentas" – ella les señaló las prendas que vestía la rata – "Parece más domesticada, de seguro pertenece a alguien" – ella supuso ya que no era normal ver eso en un animal.

"Tienes razón Erza, ¿de donde habrá salido?" – Goku se preguntó a si mismo mientras trataba de buscar alguna respuesta. Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo de pensar en posibles respuesta ya que Lucy les llamó.

"¡Oigan amigos miren, hay una edificación por allí!" – la maga celestial les señaló un viejo templo a varios metros de su posición y este tenía varios dibujos de las fases de la luna.

"Es verdad, entremos allí. Quizá encontremos algo" – Erza ordenó mientras ella y los demás se adentraban al templo. Al entrar a la estructura, notaron que todo estaba en ruinas.

"Es muy grande" – comentó Natsu al notar el enorme espacio a su alrededor.

"Se está cayendo en pedazos" – comentó Gray al notar los escombros cayendo.

"¿De qué época será esta cosa?" – preguntó Lucy intrigada. Entonces los magos notaron más garabatos en el interior del templo.

"La isla se llamaba originalmente 'la Isla de la Luna'. Isla de la Luna, la maldición lunar, símbolos lunares… Estas ruinas son muy sospechosas" – comentaba Lucy tras juntar todos los elementos que habían visto hasta el momento.

"¿Tu qué piensas de esto, Goku?" – Erza le preguntó a nuestro héroe de forma seria y este se limitó a decir.

"Yo creo… que ya encontramos la pista que necesitamos" – respondió mientras se concentraba para saber si estaba en lo cierto con respecto al origen de la maldición. Y no tardó mucho tiempo para descubrirlo, el pudo sentir una presencia maligna justo debajo de su posición – "Amigos, creo que ya encontré la presencia que estamos buscando"

"¿En serio, ¿dónde Goku-sensei?" – preguntó Gray interesado.

"Está abajo" – Goku les dijo mientras les apuntaba en un punto del suelo donde estaba pisando. Los magos se quedaron confusos por la respuesta del Saiyajin, pero si él decía que esa presencia estaba allí, entonces no debían dudar de su palabra, después de todo él no les mentiría.

"¿Y entonces como bajamos?" – preguntó la chica rubia con la mano sobre su mejilla.

"Pues muy fácil" – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras pisaba el piso con más fuerza.

"¡Espera Natsu, no hagas eso!" – Erza le exclamó en voz alta para que se detuviera. Sin embargo, ya era tarde ya que el piso se derrumbó por la fuerza del pelirrosado y todos comenzaron a caer en caída libre. El único que no cayó fue Goku, ya que este tipo de caídas no era nada para él puesto que sabía volar, pero sus amigos no. Entonces el Saiyajin con su velocidad comenzó a capturar a sus amigos.

"Gracias por salvarnos otra vez, Goku-kun!" – dijo Lucy totalmente agradecida por ese favor mientras se aferraba a su salvador en su pecho. Goku sonrió mientras ponía a los magos en tierra firme. Pero ahí no terminaba la cosa.

"Natsu, ven aquí…" – comentó Erza con voz fría, el dragon Slayer de fuego miró a la pelirroja con temor y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella lo volvió a pegar en la cabeza – "¡Idiota, te dije que si volvías a hacer estupideces te dejaré fuera de la misión. A la tercera, ahora si te mando a Fairy Tail de un solo golpe!" – Erza le regañó por la tontería que hizo su compañero. Goku y los demás veían la escena con gotas de sudor en su cabeza y con nervios debido al temperamento de la maga de clase S.

Ahora que todo estaba tranquilo, todos decidieron proseguir con la misión ya que ahora estaban en una cueva que los conducía a un sitio. Unos momentos después de caminar el grupo de jovenes finalmente encontró algo al final de la cueva.

"Wow..." - esa fue la primera impresión de Natsu.

"¿Qué es eso?" - inquirió Erza igualmente sorprendida.

"¡E-es enorme!" - exclamó Lucy en tono de asombro.

Goku se mantenía tranquilo pero estaba intrigado por lo que estaba observando. Todos pudieron observar a un ser gigantesco que estaba metido en un gran cubo de hielo.

Gray por otro lado no dijo nada al respecto pero su mirada indicaba muchas expresiones; entre ellos miedo, furia y estupefacción. Eso se debía por la criatura que estaba justo enfrente de sus ojos y su mente le trajo muchos traumas de su niñez.

"Deliora..." - el mago de hielo fue lo único que murmuró y todos lo voltearon a verlo - "¿¡Por qué Deliora está aquí?!"

 _"¿Deliora?"_ \- Goku miró a su otro discípulo con una ceja levantada - _"¿Acaso ya conocía a este monstruo en algún momento de su vida?"_

"¡¿Por qué este monstruo está aquí?"- preguntó nuevamente Gray con voz severa, como si esperara que alguien le respondiera su duda.

"¡Gray, calmate por favor!" - exclamó Erza mientras sujetaba a su compañero de los hombros para calmarlo.

Gray tomó varias respiraciones para intentar relajarse pero eso de poco servía ya que su angustia era inocultable.

"Por cierto, ¿que es eso, Gray?. Parece que tu sabes algo al respecto" - preguntó Lucy muy curiosa a lo que su amigo le respondió.

"Deliora... Es un demonio de la desgracia" - dijo mientras apretaba los dientes.

"¿Un demonio de la desgracia?" - preguntó Natsu mientras observaba al mencionado demonio.

Estaban a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente Goku sintió varias presencias acercarse a esta dirección, eran entr presencias a decir verdad.

"¡Amigos, hay gente viniendo a esta dirección. Tenemos que ocultarnos ahora mismo!" - el Saiyajin les ordenó mientras los magos obedecían mientras todos se ocultaban entre las rocas cerca del cubo de hielo para evitar ser vistos. Y justo como dijo Goku, se pudieron escuchar unas cuantas pisadas que provenían un poco lejos de su posición y a los pocos segundos finalmente las personas entraron.

Se trataban de dos chicos; uno era de estatura media con un extraño peinado elevado y de color azul mientras que el otro era de apariencia delgada y parecía un gato que vestía solamente pantalones.

"Oye, ¿escuchaste voces de personas por aquí?" - preguntó el joven de cabello azul.

"¡Oooon. Es mediodía, tengo sueño!" - contestó el gato humanoide con voz cansada.

"Toby, ¿te afectó el goteo de la luna?. Lo digo por las orejas y lo demás" - preguntó nuevamente el chico peliazul con una mirada burlona y entonces el otro chico conocido como Toby se molestó.

"¡Claro que no, son solo decorativas!" - le gritó al hombre de cabello puntiagudo.

"Solo estaba bromeando, tonto" - comentó su compañero con las manos detrás de su espalda en señal de despreocupación.

"Yuuka, eras tan cruel" - Toby le reclamó por la broma de mal gusto. Ahora los magos de Fairy Tail sabían la identidad de al menos 2 de los nuevas personas que llegaron.

"¿Goteo de la luna? ¿Hablan de la maldición?" - preguntó Lucy tras escuchar esa conversación. Goku, quien estaba junto a la rubia, también se preguntaba lo mismo.

"Yuuka-san, Toby-san, traigo una triste noticia..." - Ahora se pudo escuchar la voz de una chica. Se trataba de una chica de cabello rojo y rosa y vestía un atuendo de chica gotica o algo parecido de color negro.

"Sherry-kun..." - Toby saludó a la chica de forma amistosa y Yuka simplemente se mantuvo en silencio.

"Angélica fue agredida por alguien" - la chica ahora conocida como Sherry les informó con voz deprimente ya que habían lastimado a su amiga (la rata) quien estaba siendo de guardia.

"¡Es una rata, amiga. No le des ningún tipo de nombre!" - exclamó Toby ya que como gato humanoide y por naturaleza, no le gustaban las ratas.

"¡Ella no es una rata!" - exclamó Sherry molesta por el comentario de su amigo - "¡Angélica es una cazadora que acecha en la oscuridad y... ¡Amor!" - eso último lo dijo con una mirada perdida ya que la chica estaba obsesionada con el amor.

Goku y los demás vieron a esos sujetos con mucha confusión ya que sus actitudes eran bastante peculiares pero a juzgar por las ropas que vestían podían suponer que no eran de esta isla, ¿de donde provienen?, esa fue la pregunta que se hicieron todos.

"¿Intrusos?" - esa fue la pregunta de Yuuka que le hizo a sus compañeros - "Y todavía no hemos recogido toda la luz de la luna que necesitamos. ¡Que molesto!"

"Eliminemos a los intrusos antes de que Reitei-sama escuche de ellos. Antes de que la verdadera forma de la luna aparezca" - sugirió Sherry a lo que los dos varones asintieron porque tenía razón, su líder estará molesto si alguien intenta detener su plan y tenía que ver con el demonio que estaba en su prisión de hielo.

"Si... No podemos dejarlos vivir ya que han visto a Deliora" - comentó Yuuka con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Debemos poner a los intrusos en un sueño eterno. En otra palabras... ¡amor!" - dijo la chica con un tono entre dulce y escalofriante.

"¿Querrás decir, muerte?" - preguntó Toby ya que incluso para él, la actitud de Sherry era extraña.

Después los tres jovenes escucharon algo afuera y entonces se fueron para investigar de que se trataban. Ya luego de salir de la cueva, Goku y sus amigos se salieron de sus escondites.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Por qué mejor no los atrapamos y les hacemos las preguntas?" - preguntó Natsu ansioso de patear traseros.

"¡Mala idea Natsu, aún no es el momento de usar fuerza bruta. Tenemos que saber como va el proceso" - Erza detuvo a su compañero ya que de lo contrario complicarían la misión.

"¿Por cierto, quien será ese tal 'Reitei-sama'?" - preguntó Happy recordando el nombre que dijo uno de los extraños.

Lucy se encogió de hombros - "¿Quién sabe? Quizás sea otro de sus compañeros"

"¿Por qué demonios trajeron a Deliora aquí? ¿Y como fue que encontraron el lugar donde fue sellado?" - Gray todavía se preguntaba lo mismo mientras veía al mencionado demonio otra vez.

Goku notó la inquietud de su amigo y se acercó a él para preguntarle - "Gray, desde que entramos a este sitio te he estado notando muy inquieto y eso se debe al monstruo que está justo aquí. ¿Podrías explicarnos quien es Deliora y que sabes de él?. Recuerda que todos somos amigos y compañeros de equipo por lo que debes confiar en nosotros" - el Saiyajin le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tocaba el hombro. Gray observo la sonrisa de su maestro y la de sus amigos y entonces se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro decía la verdad.

"Bien, se los explicaré todo Goku-sensei..." - Así que sin nada de rodeos, el mago de hielo se dispuso a explicarles a todos lo que sabía de Deliora - "Esta cosa fue sellada en un glaciar en el continente del norte. Un demonio inmortal que arrasó con toda la tierra de Isvan hace diez años y también es un demonio que mi vieja maestra, Ur, quien me enseño todo lo que sé, sacrificó su vida para sellarlo..." - tras decir todo esto, tanto Goku como sus amigos se quedaron impresionados, en especial el pelinegro ya que sabía de experiencia lo que es sacrificar su vida por el bien de la humanidad, como el caso de los Juegos de Cell.

 _"Puedo sentir dos presencias en el interior de este cubo, uno grande y maligno, y el otro pequeño pero positivo, ¿acaso ese último será de la maestra de Gray?"_ \- ese fue el cuestionamento de nuestro Saiyajin al sentir nuevamente los poderes de ese cubo de hielo.

"No se que relación tiene con la maldición de la isla... ¡Pero esta cosa no debería estar aquí!. ¿Quién demonios será Reitei? ¡No dejaré que te escapes si manchaste el nombre de Ur!" - Gray decía cada vez más furioso mientras apretaba sus puños y por consecuencia, estaba liberando un poco de su magia acompañado de su ki.

"A ver, déjame aclararme un poco, ¿entonces este demonio fue la causa de que tu maestra sellara su vida?" - preguntó Natsu tratando de entender las cosas.

"Si, de eso no hay duda" - respondió Gray sin voltear a verlo.

"¿Entonces fue transportado del continente norte hacia aquí?" - preguntó Lucy ya que también intentaba entender las cosas.

"Puede tener este demonio algo que ver con la maldición de la isla?" - preguntó Erza igual de intrigada.

"Eso es lo más posible. El demonio sigue vivo, después de todo" - contestó Gray aún sin dejar de ver a Deliora.

"¡Muy bien, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es derribar a este demonio!" - sugirió Natsu mientras apretaba los nudillos.

"¿Por qué siempre recurres a la violencia para resolver los problemas?" - preguntó Lucy mientras veía de reojo al dragon slayer por ser tan impulsivo.

"¡Sólo mirenme!" - Natsu estuvo a punto de ir en contra del demonio pero Gray intervino golpeandolo en la mejilla derribandolo de un golpe.

"¡Gray lo golpeó!" - exclamó Happy con los ojos abiertos al igual que Lucy. Goku y Erza no dijeron nada puesto que ellos iban a hacerle lo mismo a Natsu porque sabían de antemano que era mala idea lo que iba a hacer, pero Gray ya les ahorró el trabajo.

"¡Tú! ¿Que demonios te ocurre?" - preguntó/exclamó Natsu molesta mientras tenía su mano en el lugar donde lo golpearon.

"¡Un mago de fuego como tú no debe acercarse!" - respondió Gray con una mirada seria - "¡Si ese hielo se derrite y es liberado, nadie será capaz de detenerlo!"

 _ **(Nota del Autor: ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Gray? Porque si hay alguien que es capaz de derrotar a ese demonio y está justo a tu lado XD).**_

Entonces Natsu se levantó del suelo para seguir hablando - "¿Qué dices? ¿Podría ese hielo derretirse tan fácilmente?"

"No..." - Gray escupió sin respuesta y todos se le quedaron viendo - "Verán, mi maestra Ur, encerró al demonio mediante un hechizo llamado ' **Ice Shell'.** Ese hielo no puede derretirse"

 _ **(Nota del Autor: 'Ice Shell' significa 'Prisión de Hielo').**_

"No importa que tipo de magia de fuego uses, no podrás derretir ese hielo" - el mago de hielo les terminó de explicar las características que tenía el hechizo más poderoso de Ur.

"Si sabían que ese hielo no se podría derretir, ¿entonces por qué lo trajeron aquí?" - preguntó el pelirrosado intrigado a lo que su rival le dijo.

"No tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero tal vez estén intentado derretirlo de alguna manera" - el se cruzó de brazos intentado pensar en una respuesta - "Algo no está bien aquí. ¿Quien trajo a Deliora y por qué razón?"

"Es es muy simple. Solo debemos seguir a esos tipos de antes" - sugirió Natsu ya que seguía con la idea de hacer las preguntas a la fuerza.

"Es cierto" - Lucy por esta vez de acuerdo con Natsu ya que esas personas saben más al respecto.

"No... Esperaremos aquí, hasta que salga la luna" - esas fueron la palabras de Gray que dejaron estupefactos a Natsu y a Lucy.

"¡Pero es mediodía!" - protestó Natsu ya que su paciencia no era muy buena que digamos, se moriría de aburrimiento si no hacía al menos alguna actividad.

"¿Entonces que piensas, Gray?" - preguntó Erza aun manteniendo la compostura.

"Pienso que la maldición de esta isla y Deliora están conectados de alguna manera con la luna. Y esos tipos dijeron, _Pronto tendremos la suficientes rayos de luna_ " - contestó Gray recordando las palabras de los visitantes.

"En ese caso, tengo curiosidad de lo que va a suceder y de lo que esos tipos traman" - comentó Goku ya que quería saber si los enemigos de esta isla serían lo suficiente para calentar sus músculos. Aunque ya sabía de antemano que eso no sucederá.

"Pues no se ustedes pero yo... tomaré una siesta" - eso fue el comentario de Natsu quien se puso a dormir en cuestión de segundos. Sus amigos lo vieron con gotas de sudor por su ocurrencias.

"Este tipo solamente vivo con sus instintos, ¿verdad?" - preguntó la rubia tetona mientras veía a su amigo con una mirada aburrida.

"¡Aye, ese es Natsu!" - respondió Happy con despreocupación ya que así era su padre adoptivo.

"Ur..." - Gray murmuró mientras estaba sentado cerca del enorme cubo de hielo mientras recordando todo el tiempo que pasó con su mentora.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Creo que la mayoría de ustedes sabe como luce Ur, ¿cierto?. Y si no pues se los describiré un poco; Se trata de una mujer de casi 30 años, de cabello purpura corto, de ojos negros y un cuerpo voluptuoso. Viste una chaqueta gris con un escote que dejaba ver sus bien formados pechos y debajo usaba pantalones negros que dejaban resaltar sus caderas y sus piernas, como último detalle usaba un par de botas. Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente claro).**_

"Bien, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar 12 horas hasta que la luna vuelva a aparecer" - sugirió Erza mientras se sentaba en una roca ya que eso era lo único que podían hacer por el momento.

"Que aburrido es esto..." - Goku dijo mientras se recostaba en el suelo cerca de Erza. Ni siquiera el Saiyajin sabía que hacer para matar el tiempo, el podría salir a entrenar pero eso llamaría la atención de esas personas otra vez.

"¡Eso es!" - Lucy exclamó porque ya sabía como matar el tiempo. Ella sacó una llave de plata mientras decía su conjuro - **"¡Puerta del arpa, te abro. Lyra!"** \- tras decir eso, un espíritu apareció en medio del grupo. Se trataba de una jovencita de cabello naranja que llevaba una gran arpa detrás suyo.

"¡Hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte, Lucy-sama!" - saludó Lyra con mucho entusiasmo a su invocadora quien también le saludó - "¡Oye, ¿por qué no me llamas tan seguido?. Quiero ser mucho, mucho más útil para ti. Lucy-sama, eres malvada!" - decía la chica del arpa con un puchero.

"¿Malvada?" - Lucy miró a su espíritu con intriga por su último comentario - "Pero solo puedo llamarte tres veces por mes, ¿lo olvidas?"

"¿Y quien es ella Lucy-chan?" - preguntó Goku al notar a la nueva que apareció en la cueva.

"Goku-kun, este es el espíritu se llama Lyra y su especialidad es el manejo de la música con su arpa" - Lucy le presentó al azabache a otro de sus espíritus.

"¡Hola, soy Lyra!" - saludó nuevamente la chica pelinaranja y por alguna razón, el espíritu se puso más cariñosa al ver el rostro del Saiyajin ya que a simple vista le pareció atractivo.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Les advierto que es posible que algunos de los espíritus femeninas de la serie se sentirán atraídas por Goku. Ustedes deciden si las incluyo en el harem del Saiyajin ya que algunos me sugirieron eso desde el principio de la historia).**_

A Goku le pareció agradable la presencia de Lyra ya que a simple vista era una chica agradable y más por su carácter igual al suyo, pero él aun tenía sus dudas - "¿Y que piensas hacer con ella, Lucy?"

"Lyra es muy buena cantando, así que nos va a cantar una canción. Eso al menos nos reducirá el tiempo de espera, ¿no lo crees?" - preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa divertida.

"Ah bueno, así pues si" - Goku aceptó la idea de su amiga maga. Los demás también estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Lucy.

"¡Muy bien, entonces tocaré lo que más me venga a la mente!" - Lyra dijo mientras comenzaba a tocar una de sus famosas canciones.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: La canción de Lyra es tal como la historia original. De eso no hay duda).**_

Así la chica del arpa comenzó a recitar su canción en medio de la cueva dejando a los magos con diferentes reacciones: Lucy se sentía relajada, Natsu (a pesar de estar dormido), este estaba sonriendo por la melodía, pero Erza, Goku y Gray eran diferentes.

Gray estaba recordando los momentos que había pasado con Ur y con otro niño que también era su discípulo, un niño de cabello blanco cuyo nombre era Lyon. Su entrenamiento y todos los momentos felices que pasaron los tres en el continente del norte donde el clima era de absoluto frío. De ahí el mago de hielo sacó el habito de quitarse la ropa a cada rato ya que su maestra Ur hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Erza estaba recordando la Torre del Cielo, los momentos que había pasado en ese lugar no fueron precisamente lo mejor de su vida. Para empezar recordó sus días de esclavitud que vivió junto con antiguos amigos, Simon, Jellal, Sho, Milliana, y con su abuelo Rob. Y entonces recordó cuando su abuelo había fallecido y también cuando cierto peliazul le había lastimado no solo de forma física sino psicologicamente, tal vez la pelirroja era seria y muy estricta, pero en el fondo ella era una chica después de todo, con algo de fragilidad en su corazón. Una lagrima recorrió en uno de sus ojos, el verdadero y se limpió para evitar que vean su lado fragil. Entonces la pelirroja volteó para ver a Goku en un estado similar a la suya.

El Dios Saiyajin recordó varios de los momentos de su vida: Cuando vivía con su abuelo Gohan, cuando conoció a sus primeros amigos para buscar las esferas del dragón, el entrenamiento de Roshi junto con Krillin, la emoción que sintió cuando se reencontró con su fallecido abuelo Gohan, quien por cierto aún se sentía culpable ya que el mismo lo mató cuando fue un Ozaru, luego lo impactado que tuvo cuando asesinaron a Krillin y al maestro Roshi a manos de Piccoro Daimaku y sus secuaces, pero al final vengó sus muertes. Después le vinieron los recuerdos de su ex-esposa Milk, en el momento que se casaron y años después darían luz a su primer hijo Gohan, y entonces recordó la llegada de su hermano mayor Raditz y cuando murió por primera vez. Y con la llegada de los otros Saiyajin Nappa y Vegeta se sintió frustrado ya que no pudo evitar la muerte de sus amigos quienes murieron en sus manos. Luego recordó la segunda muerte de Krillin quien murió a manos del emperador Freezer y así transformándose en el legendario Super Saiyajin. Después llegaría su segunda muerte a causa de la autodestrucción de Cell, y años más tarde cuando el pequeño Buu (el original) destruyó la Tierra por completo, es un momento que jamás iba a olvidar. Luego seguiría Bebi, quien pudo controlar a casi todos amigos por su parásito, al Super Androide 17 quien había matado a Krillin y casi a su nieta Pan, y por último recordó la casi aniquilación del universo a causa de los Dragones Malignos.

Goku había pasado por muchos momentos duros en su vida, por más fuerte que él sea, siempre había una amenaza que superaba sus poderes y amenazaba con destruir la vida del universo y por consecuente la de sus amigos. Pero por más difícil que fuese la situación, el nunca se daba por vencido porque siempre hallaba la manero de derrotar a sus enemigos.

Entonces el Saiyajin sintió una mano sobre su hombro, él volteo y pudo ver a Erza.

"¿Estás bien, Goku-kun?" - ella preguntó preocupada al ver su estado.

"Estoy bien Erza-chan, solo... estaba recordando el pasado. No es nada grave" - respondió Goku mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas que salieron de sus mejillas.

"¿Y que recordabas?" - preguntó Lucy curiosa uniéndose a la conversación ya que también notó tristeza en su hombre. El azabache bajó la mirada mientras respondía lo siguiente.

"Digamos que solamente unas batallas pasadas y algunos fracasos que tuve que pasar para seguir adelante"

"Goku-kun..." - Lucy murmuró en voz baja y con algo de empatía por Goku. Tenía la sospecha de que había pasado por mucho antes de conocerlo en este mundo.

La mujer de cabello escarlata podía ver la verdad en sus ojos; claramente podía notar la experiencia en batallas y luchas en su vida, como si se hubiese enfrentado a la mismísima muerte una y otra vez, de seguro tuvo que pasar muchos adversidades para llegar al nivel que tiene ahora. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el siempre sonreía, y no para ocultar sus traumas, su sonrisa era cálida y radiante, capaz de levantarle el anime a quien sea que conociera.

En ese momento y en un acto inesperado, Erza abrazó a Goku por la espada - "No tienes de que preocuparte ahora Goku-kun. Tu me tienes a mi, a nuestro equipo y a Fairy Tail, para ayudarte cuando más nos necesites" - ella dijo con una sonrisa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Y en ese momento, Lucy se unió al abrazo y esta se aferró a uno de los brazos de Goku - "Lo que dice Erza-san es verdad, Goku-kun. Nosotras estaremos aquí para ayudarte en todo momento, aunque sea con la más mínima ayuda nosotras te apoyaremos en todo porque nos importas" - dijo con una sonrisa y también con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Chicas..." - El Saiyajin miró a ambas magas quienes le seguían sonriendo y por alguna razón se sentía más tranquilo por sus palabras de aliento - "Gracias..." - fue lo único que dijo el guerrero del universo 7 y así los tres se quedaron recostados porque así lo querían.

* * *

 **Intromisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción, /watch?v=MlQSY_RO78M)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "En seguida regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

 **(Luego de los comerciales)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Las 12 horas de espera ya habían pasado y el momento había llegado. Goku abrió los ojos de golpe ya que había sentido una perturbación en el exterior del edificio y pudo notar escombros saliendo.

"¡Amigos, despierten ahora!" - el Saiyajin les dijo a sus amigos quienes seguían dormidos.

"¿Que es ese sonido?" - preguntó Lucy frotándose los ojos.

"¡¿Es de noche?!" - Natsu inquirió levantándose de golpe.

Entonces una extraña luz apareció encima del techo que rodeó a Deliora.

"¡Mirén, el techo se está abriendo!" - Erza exclamó señalando el techo con su dedo.

"¡La luz purpura... la luz de la luna... está cayendo sobre Deliora. Esto no es una coincidencia!" - decía Gray bastante estupefacto por lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Cúbranse chicos, la luz se está haciendo más fuerte!" - Goku les advirtió ya que notó la intensidad de esa luz. Entonces todos se cubrieron porque pasó lo que el Saiyajin dijo, la luz purpura se hizo más intensa y estaba reflejando hacia la prisión de hielo de Deliora.

"¡La luz sigue golpeando hacia esa capa de hielo. Esto no es una simple coincidencia!" - comentó Natsu mientras veía el circulo mágico que emitía la luz.

"¡Tenemos que averiguar de donde viene toda esa luz!" - sugirió Gray y todos asintieron de aprobación.

"En ese caso, sujetense de mi. Usaré mi teletransportación para subir más rápido!" - Goku dijo mientras los magos se aferraban a él en las mismas posiciones de antes. Entonces Goku puso sus dedos indice para realizar su técnica para buscar el orígen de esa extraña luz y desaparecer de la cueva.

* * *

 **Cambio de Escena...**

El grupo apareció justo en la cima de las ruinas y lo primero que pudieron observar fue a un grupo de personas que al parecer estaban realizando un conjuro justo alrededor del circulo mágico.

"¿Qué es eso?" - preguntó Natsu intrigado.

"Shh, ¡nos escucharán!" - Lucy tapó la boca del pelirrosado mientras se ocultaban detrás de unos escombros para evitar ser vistos por esas personas.

"Ese circulo mágico está absorbiendo la luz de la luna y está exponiendo a Deliora en ella" - comentó Erza notando la situación.

"¿Qué están intentando hacer?" - preguntó la chica rubia curiosa.

En ese momento Lyra apareció de la nada - "Es un hechizo de Belianes... ¡Gotas de Luna!" - ese comentario sorprendió un poco a los magos, en especial a Lucy ya que no esperó que su espíritu aún siguiera presente.

"¿Estás diciendo que esos sujetos están usando Gotas de Luna para revivir a Deliora de su sello?" - preguntó Goku intrigado y la chica del arpa asintió de afirmación.

"¡Eso es correcto!"

"¡IMPOSIBLE. La prisión de hielo está hecha de un hielo que no se puede derretir!" - exclamó Gray incrédulo pero Lyra contestó.

"La magia que puede derretir eso es Goteo de Luna. La magia de recogida de la luna tiene el poder para deshacer cualquier hechizo de magia"

Gray apretó los puños de ira - "¡Esos tipos no conocen lo aterrador que es Deliora!"

"Pienso que la maldición en la que cree esta gente de esta isla en un efecto secundario de la Gota de Luna. La magia recolectada de la luna está contaminando sus cuerpos. Así de poderosa es esa magia" - Lyra siguió explicando lo que sabía desde su punto de vista.

"Esos bastardos..." - Natsu estaba punto de ir hacia esas personas pero Erza lo detuvo de una codazo (que lo hizo sin querer).

"¡Alguien viene, escondanse!" - ella sugirió mientras todos se volvían a ocultar. Y en ese momento, aparecieron Yuuka, Sherry y a Toby pero no venían solos, en frente de esos dos había otra persona, no sabían quien era pero llevaba puesto una armadura con cuernos en los lados. Goku quiso comprobar su poder de pelea y al momento de hacerlo, pudo notar que ese extraño de la armadura poseía un ki similar al de Gray y el nivel también estaba casi igualado.

"Demonios, tengo sueño por estar despierto todo el día" - se quejó Yuuka ya que estuvo esperando por 12 horas para realizar el ritual para despertar Deliora y no tuvo nada que hacer para ese entonces.

"Onnnnn..." - Toby se hizo el dormido mientras una burbuja de sueño le salía por su nariz.

"Y nunca encontramos al intruso"

"¡Si ni siquiera existían!" - exclamó Toby con algo de exageración ya que no encontraron nada de nada en la isla.

"Es triste, Reitei-sama. Al parecer había intrusos durante el día, pero fallamos en capturarlos. No puedo expresar mi amor con esto" - comentó Sherry a lado de su líder algo deprimida.

"Intrusos..." - eso fue lo único que dijo el mencionado Reitei.

"¿Así que el es Reitei?" - preguntó Natsu viendo al cabecilla del grupo.

"Que arrogante, incluso lleva puesta una mascara extraña" - Lucy opinó juzgando el aspecto del hombre con armadura.

"¿En serio? Porque yo pienso que se ve genial con eso" - Happy se opuso ante el comentario de la maga celestial

"¿Ya revivieron a Deliora?" - preguntó Reitei a Sherry y esta respondió.

"A este ritmo, probablemente sea hoy o mañana"

Reitei sonrió de manera confiada ya que esa noticia le gustó - "Finalmente... nuestro plan se llevará a cabo. En cuanto a los intrusos, no toleraré su interferencia"

Gray seguía viendo al hombre con armadura en estado de shock no sabía por qué pero ese sujeto, a pesar de no verle aun el rostro, se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

"¿Gray, supongo que ya notaste su presencia, cierto?" - preguntó Goku a lado suyo y este asintió de afirmación.

"Se siente familiar... No sé por qué pero me resulta familiar" - comentó su discípulo aun con la mirada perdida -

"Si, las únicas otras personas que se deben ser los aldeanos en el otro lado de la isla. ¡Destruyan la aldea!" - Reitei les dio nuevas ordenes a sus camaradas quienes sonrieron.

"¡Si, señor!" - respondió Sherry.

"¡Entendido!" - le siguió Yuuka.

"¡Onnnnn!" - y finalmente dijo Toby.

"¿Qué?" - exclamó Natsu tras oír eso último.

"¡Pero las personas de esta aldea no tienen nada que ver!" - comentó Lucy impactada ya que si no hacían algo, mucha gente sufriría en esta misión.

"Preferiría no derramar sangre, pero... para cumplir mi objetivo tengo que hacer una excepción" - siguió comentando Reitie sin importar el estado de los pobres aldeanos.

 _"Esa voz... no puede ser... ¿Acaso será 'él'?" -_ La mente de Gray le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto ya que la voz de Reitei era muy similar al de su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento.

En ese momento, Natsu finalmente decidió darse a la luz - "¡Estoy harto de seguir escondiéndome!" - exclamó totalmente eufórico y entonces preparó su rugido del dragón del fuego para después lanzarlo, así llamando la atención de todos.

"¡Bien hecho, Natsu!" - Goku le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa mientras este también salía para hacer una pose de combate.

"Bueno, ya no tiene caso escondernos. Así que es hora de trabajar" - comentó Erza mientras invocaba una de sus espadas para también ponerse al frente.

"Esa marca... ¡son de Fairy Tail!" - Sherry señaló a los magos que pertenecían a dicho gremio.

"Ya veo. Así que la gente de la aldea le pidió ayuda a un gremio para que les ayudaran" - comentó Yuuka aun despreocupado.

"¿Qué están haciendo?. Destruyan la aldea, ahora mismo" - Reitei les volvió a ordenar a sus compañeros que se fueran.

"¿Por qué?" - preguntó Natsu perplejo tras oír eso.

"Cualquiera que interfiera o conspire contra mí, es mi enemigo" - dijo Reitei seriamente mientras apretaba sus puños.

"¿Y que hay de las miles de personas que viven en este pueblo? ¡Ellos no merecen esto, ¿sabes?" - preguntó Goku algo enojado y Reitei ni se inmutó ante su mirada.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Para mi, Reitei, valdrá cacahuate si se enfrenta a Goku y todos los saben XD).**_

"¡Tú... Detendré este ritual enfermo tuyo!" - Gray sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó en contra del hombre con armadura con el fin de atacarlo - **"¡Lanza de Hielo!"** \- entonces el mago de hielo con su magia creo varios pilares de hielo que se dirigían a Reitei. Sin embargo, este último ni se inmutó ante el ataque de Gray y al final este desvió su ataque con un ataque similar.

"¡El también usa hielo!" - exclamó Happy estupefacto al igual que sus amigos.

"Sabía que eras tú... Lyon" - Gray finalmente pudo reconocer al hombre con armadura y el mencionado sonrió.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Gray" - Lyon se quitó su casco para revelar su rostro y era la de un joven de cabello elevado de color blanco.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Siguiente Capítulo: Batalla en la Isla Galuna**

 _ **(Insertar Ending 2 de Fairy Tail o el Ending 2 de Dragon Ball Super)**_

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos, hasta aquí termina el capitulo de esta semana. Y nuevamente me disculpo si me demoré pero bueno... lo prometido es deuda.**_

 _ **Y así comienza la confrontación del equipo Fairy Tail hacia el equipo de Lyon quienes intentan resucitar a Deliora, ¿cómo terminará esto?. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo que describirá toda la batalla.**_

 _ **Estamos a la mitad de este arco. Así, es, ya hice las cuentas y me di cuenta de que necesito de otros capítulos para terminar este arco, espero terminarlos con muchas ganas ya que se aproxima lo bueno.**_

 ** _Eso sería todo por ahora. Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o en un MP y nos vemos en la siguiente._**

 _ **Les recuerdo que deben avisarle a los que suben mi historia en Youtube que ya hay más capítulos por subir.**_

 _ **Aquí me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**_


	8. Batalla en la Isla Galuna

**_¡Que onda mis shavos!, por fin he vuelto para traerles el nuevo capitulo de esta excitante historia._**

 ** _Se lo que me van a decir y les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por mi retraso, se que suena bastante aburrido que este repitiendo esto pero no me culpen por favor. Y la razón del por qué me retrasé fueron por los siguientes motivos:_**

 ** _\- Falla del Internet, eso ya se los había dicho inclusive desde la última actualización y hasta les dije que me tuvieran paciencia hasta que los del Telmex me lo arreglaran, por fortuna eso sucedió a los pocos días._**

 ** _\- Mucho trabajo, y justo cuando recuperé la linea, me puse a chambear para terminar los trabajos y estudiar lo que tenía de retraso. Ya saben como funciona este mundo, así son las cosas._**

 ** _\- Me enfermé, así es señoras y señores, para acabarla de amolar me dio una gripe que no me dejó concentrarme en el capitulo y tuve que descansar todo un fin de samana en mi cama._**

 ** _Y así es como la pasé estas últimas dos semanas, ¿horrible, verdad?. Pero en fin, después de todas esas adversidades finalmente me repuse para terminar este capitulo. Nuevamente les pido gracias por apoyarme y a_** _ **hora vamos con los reviews:**_

 _ **\- Blake2020:** Thank you for understanding my situation and do not worry about the other stories because I will update them soon. Greetings from me, friend._

 _ **-** **twisterblake2015:** Thank you for understanding my situation and neglect, the idea of the harem will take it into account. __A greeting of my part._

 ** _-_** _ **wweTheBeast2015:** __Thank you for understanding my situation_ _and with respect to Lissana. Sorry men,_ _but she already has a partner, it's Natsu._ _A greeting of my part._

 ** _\- blake 015:_** _I thank you for your patience and wait for the next update as the story will become interesting. A greeting of my part._

 ** _\- bakunonosor:_** _Bueno, ya que así lo sugieres, entonces así serán las cosas, espera cuando Goku las conozca (porque técnicamente Goku aun no conoce a Virgo y a Acuario XD). Un saludo._

 ** _\- kaiser akuma 7:_** _Al igual que el comentario anterior entonces también incluiré a Virgo. Ah, y con respecto al mensaje privado que me enviaste, pues aun no he tenido la oportunidad de leer tu fanfic pero se nota interesante ya que se trata de un crossover de DBZ y Bleach, dos series muy buenas a decir verdad. Espero que te vaya bien y nos leemos luego. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- Lozato:_** _Je je je, es verdad. Las chicas armarán un gran lío para nuestro Saiyajin cuando traten de decidir quien será la primera novia XD. Por cierto, contestando a tu mensaje privado, pues claro que Virgo estará en el harem, tu deseo se ha cumplido (como diría Shen long XD). Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 _ **-** **Samuel2005:** Thank you for your compassion friend and I will take into account your suggestion. Well, except for Lissana XD, __and do not worry about the other stories because I will update them soon_ _. A greeting for me._

 ** _\- Guest:_** _Esa idea la dejaré descartada porque ya no tengo intenciones de hacer ese crossover, y más porque ya hay un montón de fanfics de los cuales no puedo competir. Pero en su lugar haré otros crossovers que reemplazaran la primera idea. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Warewameshianari:** Gracias y no te preocupes que ya pronto estará. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Neopercival:** En eso te apoyo amigo, en un principio Lyon te puede caer mal y más por su tonta idea de despertar a Deliora solo para demostrar que es superior a Ur. Ja, pues eso no lo demostró en la serie original, y ahora que Goku está presente pues mucho menos. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Ben 56:** Bueno, si no estás seguro de cuales sugerir, entonces ve la serie original y a ver cuales crees estarían mejor con la compañía de Goku. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Beyonder:** Muy pronto amigo, tu solo espera. Un saludo._

 _ **\- TownsenderJr08:** __I am very happy that you liked my story, I feel praised by all your comments. And I recommend that you follow my fanfic because many good things are coming, very interesting things to tell the truth. A greeting of my part._

 ** _\- villalbaangel354:_** _Sobre Maria, pues solo te puedo decir que será un secreto que verás hasta que termine este arco. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _\- mago silencioso supremo 304:_** _Así será amigo, así será. Un saludo._

 _ **\- brolyvanhellsin:** Pues muchas gracias, es mi talento nato. Un saludo ***;)***_

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Fairy Tail y todo su contenido son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

* * *

 **Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica**

 **Título Alternativo: "Dragon Ball FT"**

 **Arco: Isla Galuna**

 **Capítulo 8: Batalla en la Isla Galuna**

 **(Insertar Opening 2 de Fairy Tail o el Opening 1 de Dragon Ball Super)**

 _Anteriormente en 'Dragon Ball FT', nuestros amigos de Fairy Tail y Goku habían ido a explorar la isla Galuna para investigar la maldición que rodeaba la isla, y a su vez eliminarla para siempre. A medida que recorrían la isla el grupo se topó con una rata gigante que no tardaron ni un minuto en derrotarla y luego de eso, se encontraron con un antiguo templo que posiblemente tenía relación con la isla. Y cuando decidieron explorar más a fondo, los chicos se encontraron con un gran demonio que estaba encerrado en una prisión hecha de hielo, se trataba de Deliora, un antiguo enemigo que Gray se enfrentó en su infancia y este mismo había sido sellado por su antigua maestra, Ur. Sin embargo, los magos de Fairy Tail no eran los únicos que estaban investigando en la isla ya que resulta que había otro grupo de magos que de alguna manera sabían como liberar a Deliora de su prisión. Entonces cuando la noche llegó, Goku y sus amigos descubrieron que estaban en lo cierto ya que pudieron ver a un grupo de personas que estaban haciendo una especie de ritual para despertar al terrible demonio, y justo cuando iban a intervenir, apareció el líder de toda la secta y resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Lyon, el otro alumno de Ur y condiscipulo de Gray._

 _¿Ahora que es lo que sucederá a continuación?._

* * *

Regresando a la narración normal, nos quedamos que el equipo Natsu y Goku se habían quedado sorprendidos por la revelación del tal Reitei, quien en realidad se trataba de Lyon.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Gray" - dijo Lyon hacia su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento de su infancia.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lyon? ¿Que intentas lograr con todo esto?!" - preguntó Gray con ira.

"Bueno, ¿quien hubiera pensado que uno de los magos que contrató el pueblo serías tú?" - preguntaba con una sonrisa y entonces observó a los demás magos que venían con su antiguo rival, en especial a Goku y Erza - "Y veo que también viniste con la poderosa Titania y con un chico que pudo derrotar a un mago oscuro. La verdad es que estoy sorprendido" - comentó con algo de sorpresa pero en el fondo no estaba del todo sorprendido por su arrogancia.

"¿Conoces a ese tipo, Reitei Lyon?" - Yuuka le preguntó a su líder pero este solo ignoró su pregunta mientras le decía.

"Ustedes vayanse, yo me ocuparé de ellos" - dijo el peli plata sin voltear a verlo.

"¡Si, señor!" - Sherry exclamó mientras asentía ya que sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

"¡Onnnnnn!" - exclamó Toby mientras los tres se desplazaron del lugar.

"¡Oigan, ustedes no se van ningún lado!" - Natsu gritó mientras daba un salto con el fin de atraparlos.

"¡Espera Natsu, es una trampa!" - Gray le gritó a su rival pero ya era tarde. De un movimiento rápido, Lyon usó su hechizo de hielo para atrapar al dragon slayer de fuego en un cubo de hielo que casi lo deja inmovilizado dejando sorprendidos a todos, incluso un poco a Goku.

 _"Tengo que admitir que fue un movimiento rápido, ni siquiera Natsu lo pudo prevenir al igual que mis amigos, excepto Gray, claro" -_ pensó el Saiyajin al ver al pelirrosado encerrado en ese cubo de hielo. Entonces Reitei siguió con su ataque con otra ventisca de hielo y Gray contrarrestó con su propia magia.

"¡Happy, cuida de Lucy!" - Goku le sugirió al gato que se llevara a la chica rubi ya que las cosas se iban a poner feas si seguían ahí.

"¡Aye!" - Happy obedeció mientras cargaba a la maga celestial por los cielos.

"¡Espera, ¿que pasará Natsu?" - preguntó Lucy mientras veía al mencionado mago de fuego aun atrapado en hielo.

"Goku y Erza están junto a Natsu, el estará bien. Además, a este paso de seguro nos congelaremos. Por eso Goku me dijo que te llevara" - habló Happy seriamente aclarando las dudas de Lucy y a la vez sintiéndose tranquila porque era cierto ya que su lindo Saiyajin podría lidiar con Lyon. Ahora los dos se dirigían a la aldea para avisar del peligro que les iba a llegar de parte del grupo de magos.

Regresando a la pelea, Lyon y Gray seguían intercambiando ataques, y en uno de esos ataques produjeron un viento tan fuerte que mandaron a volar a Natsu, y como este no podía moverse con libertad, se cayó por un precipicio. Pero para su suerte, Goku se movió rapidamente evitando la inminente caida del dragon slayer.

"Gracias, Goku-sensei" - Natsu le agradeció a su maestro de salvarle el trasero otra vez.

"No hay de que agradecer, Natsu" - dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras lo sostenía en el aire.

"Oye si no es mucho problema para ti, ¿también me podrías liberar de esto?" - Natsu le pidió otro favor al pelinegro y era de que destruyera el cubo en el que estaba metido. No es que no pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta, pero no podía concentrar su magia para derretir el hielo.

"Claro" - entonces Goku cargó una esfera de ki en su puño y de un golpe destruyó el hielo que cubría la piel de Natsu.

"¡Gracias, Goku-sensei! - exclamó el pelirrosado más que feliz ya que nuevamente podía moverse como quería.

Lyon pudo observar eso y no pudo evitar sorprenderse - _"Imposible, ¿Cómo es que hombre pudo destruir mi cubo de hielo, que fue lo que usó?"_ \- Lyon no pudo continuar pensando ya que un ataque de Gray casi lo alcanza, entonces ambos magos tomaron distancia para hablar.

"Hiciste tiempo para que la chica y el gato pudieran escapar, ¿verdad?" - preguntó mientras veía a Goku - "No importa, Sherry y los otros no deberían tener problemas con esos dos" - comentó Lyon muy confiado.

"¡No subestimes a los magos de Fairy Tail, maldito!" - gritó Natsu molesto y estaba punto de ir tras Lyon pero Gray lo pateó - "¿Pero que rayos haces, princesa de hielo?" - preguntó Natsu más que molesto por esa última patada.

"Natsu... no quiero que te interpongas en esto. Tengo asuntos pendientes con él" - Gray dijo de forma serena y tratando de no ser más duro con su actual rival.

El dragon slayer estaba a punto de hablar pero Goku le sujetó del hombro - "Natsu, deja que Gray pelee. Al parecer ese sujeto está más influenciado de lo que parece, hay que dejar que el pelee por su cuenta" - comentó el Saiyajin tranquilamente mientras Gray asentía y estaba agradecido de que lo comprendiera. Natsu a regañadientes se cruzó de brazos porque no se iba divertir - "Pero hay algo que puedes hacer" - el pelinegro nuevamente tomó la palabra - "Quiero que tú y Erza alcancen a Lucy y Happy para que puedan defender a la aldea del señor Moka de lo que sea que intenten hacer los amigos de Lyon. Yo me quedaré aquí a observar la pelea de Gray" - Goku les sugirió a sus amigos con una mirada seria.

"¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso, Goku-kun?. Porque yo también me podría quedar aquí a observar" - Erza le preguntó un poco preocupada pero el Saiyajin le sonrió.

"No te preocupes Erza-chan, yo estaré bien, les prometo que los alcanzaré lo más pronto posible" - le dijo con su clásica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar un poco a la maga de clase S - "Ahora vayan a proteger a la aldea"

"Si, como tu digas" - la pelirroja asintió mientras ella y Natsu se retiraban del templo dejando solamente a Goku, Gray y Lyon.

Ambos magos de hielo nuevamente se miraban fijamente, como si esperaran a quien realice el primer movimiento.

"¿Así que te aseguraste de que estuviesen fuera de alcance de mi poder mágico?. No está nada mal, pero aun con tu amigo presente, no me podrán vencer" - comentó Lyon con arrogancia al ver como se iban los amigo de su rival. Goku no dijo nada y solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos mientras veía al mago de hielo.

"¡Deja de actuar como si fueras superior a mi, Lyon. Ya no eres uno de los discípulos de Ur!" - exclamó Gray acusandolo por las acciones que estaba haciendo el peli plata.

"Ni tu tampoco, Gray. Ur ya no está en este mundo" - replicó Lyon con voz neutral.

"¡Ella dio su vida para sellar a Deliora. Tu eres quien trata de destruir su legado!" - Gray protestó defendiendo a su antigua maestra.

Lyon guardó silencio por un momento antes de volver a hablar - "Parece que te falla memoria... ¡Tu mataste a Ur!" - Esas palabras dejaron en shock tanto a Gray como a Goku, el Saiyajin se quedó perplejo ante la declaración de Lyon, ¿acaso Gray mató a su propia maestra?, eso era imposible ya que Gray nunca lastimaría a un ser querido como lo fue Ur. Algo no estaba bien en todo esto, pero Lyon siguió hablando - "¿Cómo puedes vivir con esa verguenza, Lyon?" - preguntó nuevamente el peli plateado sin expresión alguna mientras el mencionado chico lo veía con ojos de odio - "Te lo diré una vez más, tu mataste a Ur. ¿Cómo te atreves a si quiera pronunciar su nombre?" - En ese momento, el mago de hielo extendió su mano para lanzar una lanza de hielo del cual Gray lo bloqueó cruzando sus brazos en forma de X y este terminó estreyandose contra unas piedras. El pelinegro azul se levantó sin tanto esfuerzo pero se dio cuenta de que Lyon iba a ir en serio en esta lucha.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Para ahorrarme toda una escritura, les aviso que la pelea de Gray y Lyon es practicamente igual al de la serie original, con eso quiero decir que Gray le daría más pelea a Lyon debido al entrenamiento de Goku. Por lo tanto nos saltearemos hasta la escena final de la pelea. Espero que me comprendan).**_

Los dos ex-discípulos de Ur tuvieron una batalla muy reñida, pero más para Gray ya que su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento resultó tener habilidades de hielo que lo superaban; mientras que el pelinegro azul creaba alquimias de hielo basados en armas, las alquimias de Lyon eran basados más en criaturas vivas como animales, eso resultó complicado para nuestro mago de hielo. Goku se mantuvo presente observando la pelea de su discípulo y se dio cuenta de que Gray al final perdería ante su rival, pero el sabiamente dijo que intervendría solo cuando fuera necesario.

Entonces podemos ver a un Gray que estaba lastimado debido a los devastadores ataques de Lyon, el peli plateado se estaba regodeando ya que estaba demostrando ser superior a su antiguo compañero, y dentro de pronto, cuando libera a Deliora, iba a cumplir su sueño y es el de ser superior a Ur.

"¡No puedes revivir a Deliora. No tienes ni idea de lo fuerte que es, nuestra maestra Ur nos lo dijo cuando eramos niños!" - decía Gray intentando razonar con Lyon pero este recibió una mirada siniestra de parte del peliplata quien solo lo atacó con más hechizos de hielo que lo dejaron malherido.

"¡No tienes derecho a mencionar su nombre. Ella se sacrificó para salvarte de tus errores, y ahora muere!"- Lyon exclamó mientras creaba varios pilares de hielo y este iba a arrematar contra Gray pero algo lo detuvo. Los pilares que estaban a punto de atacar a Gray, se destruyeron en mil pedazos en frente de los ojos de Lyon - "¿Q-quien hizo eso?" - entonces la respuesta llegó cuando cierto pelinegro apareció justo a lado de Gray.

"¿G-Goku...sensei?" - el mago de hielo pudo observar a su segundo maestro quien lo veía con una sonrisa.

"Peleaste muy bien Gray, estoy orgulloso. Ahora yo me encargaré de este sujeto, ¿de acuerdo?" - Goku le preguntó y el chico asintió mientras este cerraba los ojos en señal de inconsciencia. Gray se sentía mal ya que no pudo aprovechar el poder que consiguió por el entrenamiento del Saiyajin, pero eso iba a cambiar la proxima vez que peleara.

"¿Quien demonios eres, y como te atreves a interferir en mi pelea?" - exigió Lyon molesto al ver a Goku en el lugar su rival.

"Yo soy Son Goku... y yo seré tu siguiente oponente" - declaró Goku con una mirada confiada.

"Feh, me da igual quien seas. Te venceré al igual que Gray" - dijo el mago muy confiado en si mismo.

"Eso quisiera ver" - comentó el Saiyajin mientras se ponía en pose de pelea - "Pero te advierto, que no me podrás hacer ningún rasguño" - tras decir eso, Goku desapareció de la vista de Lyon, quien se quedó perplejo ante esa acción y antes de que pudiera comprender las cosas, recibió una patada en el estomago que lo mandó a estrellarse contra unas rocas. El peli plata en cuestión de segundos se levanto del suelo pero con mucha dificultad ya que ese último golpe si le había dolido.

 _"¿C-cómo pudo golpearme así?, ni siquiera vi cuando se movió..." -_ se preguntó a si mismo mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que le salió de la boca - "¡Me las pagarás por eso. **Ice Make: Pajaros!"** \- Lyon creó un hechizo de hielo que tomó forma de unos aves que se dirigían rápidamente al Saiyajin pero este ni se inmutó ante la ofensiva del mago, en su lugar levantó una mano y expulsó una rafaga de ki que desintegró a las aves en un segundo - "¡¿Q-qué, que diablos hiciste?!" - preguntó Lyon bastante sorprendido ya que nadie se había deshecho de su magia de esa manera tan sencilla - **"Ice Make: Gorila!"** \- Lyon creó otra criatura de hielo y se trataba de un gran simio de hielo quien se fue a embestir a Goku, sin embargo el ataque resultó inútil cuando el Saiyajin destrozó al gorila en mil pedazos usando únicamente un puño - "¡Bastardo!" - Lyon comenzó a entrar en desesperación ya que ninguno de sus hechizos le estaba sirviendo y no podía creer que ese extraño hombre le estaba ganando así de facil, ni siquiera Ur le podría ganar tan fácil y eso que ella se le enseñó todo lo que sabia.

"No me ganarás con técnicas tan simples. Será mejor que pelees en serio" - dijo Goku con voz tranquila ya que el mago de hielo ni siquiera lo estaba ayudando con el calentamiento. Lyon se enfureció ante el comentario del pelinegro ya que estaban burlando de él, algo que no soportaba es que la gente subestime sus poderes.

"¡Tu lo pediste imbécil. **Ice Make: Dragón!"** \- entonces el peli plata creó un enorme pilar de hielo que tomó la forma de un gigantesco dragón, el había puesto toda su magia en ese dragón por lo que sobrevivir a su ataque era prácticamente imposible, o eso es lo que creía.

Goku se quedó observando al dragón de hielo sin mostrar signos de sorpresa o temor ya que nuevamente eso no nada para él, después de todo en el pasado se enfrentó a un dragón de hielo que era mucho más fuerte que cualquier mago usuario de hielo (me refiero al dragón de Tres estrellas), por lo tanto las técnicas del tipo hielo no le harían efecto como en aquella ocasión. Entonces cuando el dragón de Lyon se acercó lo suficiente, Goku se cubrió con una aura blanca de ki y creó otra esfera de energía de energía de color amarilla y la arrojó contra el dragón quien se desintegró en un instante.

No hacía falta mencionar lo impactado que estaba Lyon cuando vio eso, se había quedado estático porque su ataque más poderoso había sido pulverizado sin ningún esfuerzo.

"¿Q-quien e-eres t-tú? ¿Cómo pudiste destruir mi hielo así de fácil? ¡No eres un mago ordinario!" - preguntó Lyon sumamente nervioso.

"Ya te lo he dicho antes, mi nombre es Son Goku, mago de Fairy Tail de clase S, futuro mago santo y... ¡El segundo maestro de Gray!" - el declaró mientras aun mantenía su aura de ki activo. Y antes de que Lyon pudiera decir algo, el Saiyajin volvió a desaparecer y reapareció detrás del mago para darle un golpe en la nuca dejandolo fuera de combate. Goku suspiró mientras desvanecía su ki, y entonces se acercó a su desmayado amigo para llevarlo de vuelta hacia la aldea donde lo curaría con una semilla del ermitaño, a parte de seguro Erza y los demás han de estarlo esperando para ayudarlos a proteger la aldea de los compañeros de Lyon. Puso sus dedos en su frente para hacer su teletransportación.

* * *

 **Intromisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción, /watch?v=MlQSY_RO78M)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "En seguida regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

 **(Luego de los comerciales)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

* * *

 **Cambio de Escena**

Mientras tanto, en la aldea de la isla. Lucy, Erza, Natsu y Happy habían regresado a la aldea par avisarle al jefe Moka y a sus habitantes acerca del peligro que estaban a punto de afrontar. Los civiles captaron esto y fueron a ocultarse para evitar ser lastimados dejando solamente a los magos de Fairy Tail para proteger la aldea.

"¿Entonces los enemigos están detrás de la maldición?" - inquirió Lucy intrigada.

"Todavía no sabemos si son responsables de esto. Pero debemos estar en guardia en caso de que aparezcan" - dijo Erza mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Las dos chicas aun estaban preocupadas por Goku y Gray ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que se separaron, se preguntaban si ya habían derrotado a Reitei o mejor dicho Lyon.

"¡Estoy listo para quemarles el culo al cualquiera de esos tontos!" - exclamó Natsu muy entusiasmado mientras Happy lo apoyaba con su típico "Aye". Lucy y Erza solo suspiraron de fastidio debido al comentario de Natsu, al parecer su ego se le subió a la cabeza.

Y justo en ese momento, Goku junto con Gray habían aparecido en medio de la aldea.

"Hola" - fue lo primero que dijo el pelinegro mientras saludaba a sus amigos quienes se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo.

"Goku, que bueno que regresaste" - comentó Erza con una sonrisa pero la cambió por un gesto de estupefacción cuando vio a Gray malherido y colgado de su hombro.

"¡Por dios, ¿que le pasó a Gray?!" - preguntó Lucy horrorizada con las manos sobre su boca.

"El peleó contra Lyon, el perdió pero dio una gran batalla a decir verdad" - respondió Goku con tranquilidad pero los demás seguían perplejos, ¿entonces Gray hab+ia perdido?.

"Vaya, siempre supe que ese cubito de hielo era debil. Por eso le dije que yo debía pelear" - comentó Natsu de forma burlona pero recibió un pellizco de parte de la pelirroja para que se callara.

"¿Pero tu hiciste algo al respecto, verdad Goku?" - Erza le preguntó esperanzada y entonces Goku asintió.

"Si, después del combate de Gray, yo tomé su lugar y derroté a Lyon muy fácilmente" - decía eso mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Titania y los demás suspiraron de alivio tras escuchar eso. Entonces Goku dejó a Gray recostado en el suelo y observó la aldea y notó que no había nadie a excepción de sus amigos - "Oigan amigos, ¿acaso los magos que acompañaban a Lyon ya atacaron la aldea?" - preguntó de forma seria y entonces Lucy se acercó a él.

"No Goku, nosotros llegamos hace poco y no había rastro de esos magos. Pero eso fue bueno ya que pudimos advertirles al jefe Moka y a sus ciudadanos de que se ocultaran mientras nosotros nos encargábamos del problema" - la rubia tetona le respondió dejando a Goku aliviado ya que eso fue una buena idea.

"¡A puesto que se perdieron y que no quieren pelear contra nosotros porque son cobardes!" - exclamó Natsu casi seguro de su teoría.

Sin embargo, Goku pudo percibir una presencia que provenía del cielo, entonces fijo el Saiyajin junto con los demás magos alzaron su vista hacia arriba y a lo lejos pudieron observar algo. Se trataba de la misma rata gigante que se habían enfrentado esta mañana quien estaba volando con su cola que la giraba como un helicóptero, y como ultimo detalle, la rata estaba sosteniendo un enorme balde con un liquido verde muy sospechoso. Y no solo eso, encima de la rata estaban montados Sherry, Yuuka y Toby quienes estaban mirando para abajo.

"¿Cómo diablos esa rata puede volar?" - exclamó Lucy de forma cómica ya que le pareció absurdo lo que estaba viendo.

Mientras tanto en el cielo...

"Nos ha llevado tiempo para preparar la gelatina envenenada" - comentaba Sherry contenta y de brazos cruzados.

"Pero llegamos en el mejor momento. Los magos ya están ahí" - continuó Yuuka con las manos sobre su espalda igual de confiado.

"Onnnnn" - añadió Toby ya que estaba ansioso de lanzar el veneno sobre la aldea.

"Si no destruimos a Deliora completamente, nuestros deseos nunca se cumplirán. Solo la muerte les espera a todos aquellos que interfieran" - decía Sherry con una mirada sin emoción. Y entonces, sin querer una gota había salido del cubo y este caía en dirección hacia la aldea. Goku con su gran visión pudo observar que algo caía a gran velocidad hacia la tierra y era una gota de color verde, pero el notó que esa gota caería exactamente en la posición de Erza.

"¡Erza-chan!" - el Saiyajin gritó mientras se movía hacia la pelirroja para atraerla a su pecho y moverla de su posición. Y tal como lo había previsto, la gota verde cayó hacia la tierra y en cuestión de segundos la tierra comenzó a derretirse. Natsu, Lucy y Happy se sorprendieron al ver eso, ya que lo que cayó fue acido.

Erza era la más sorprendida ya que de no ser por Goku, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado si esa gota la hubiera alcanzado, posiblemente pudo haber muerto. Entonces se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaba y se sonrojó al tener tan cerca a su interés amoroso y más que porque tuvo la oportunidad de sentir sus musculos.

"¿Estás bien, Erza-chan?" - Goku le preguntó un poco preocupada y para la mente de Titania, parecía como si un príncipe azul le estuviera hablando.

"S-su, estoy bien. G-gracias por salvarme, Goku-kun" - fue lo único que pudo decir ya que seguía aturdida emocionalmente. El pelinegro sonrió mientras soltaba a la chica dejandola ahora en un lugar seguro. Volviendo a ver el cielo, el grupo de Sherry seguían observando desde las alturas.

"Que desperdicio. Esos magos de Fairy Tail si que son entrometidos" - comentó Yuuka notando que la aldea estaba deshabitada, eso no estaba previsto en sus planes.

"Son molestos, casi tanto como Deliora, que desagradable. Angélica... haznos los honores" - Sherry le ordenó a su querida rata y esta asintió, entonces la rata sujetó el balde para después vertir toda la gelatina verde haciendo que todos se estremecieran.

"¡¿Cómo vamos a defender eso?!" - preguntó Lucy asustada mientras se sujetaba de la cabeza ya que era muy probable que la aldea junto con todos se derretirían por esa gelatina venenosa. Natsu apretó los dientes y estaba a punto de hacer algo al respecto, pero algo lo detuvo.

En ese momento, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse, las piedras comenzaban a levitar en el aire y en cuestión de segundos la isla Galuna comenzaba a temblar. Los magos se estaban sorprendiendo y se preguntaba que estaba sucediendo, entonces la respuesta les llegó cuando vieron a cierto Saiyajin rodeado de su aura de ki.

 _"Increible..._ Definitivamente _es mucho más fuerte que Gildarts"_ \- pensó Natsu estremecido por el poder que estaba liberando su maestro.

 _"Está sacudiendo toda la isla con tan solo expulsar esa extraña energía. Goku definitivamente es una persona fuera de este mundo"_ \- pensaba Erza igual de sorprendida.

Goku, tras reunir la energía suficiente el levantó sus manos y de un fuerte gritó liberó una gran onda de energía lo suficientemente grande para hacer contacto contra la gelatina de veneno y así desaparecer todo el liquido sin dejar ni una sola gota.

"No puedo... creerlo" - Erza fue la primera en hablar y se quedó petrificada al ver que en el cielo ya no había nada.

"Se deshizo... de esa cosa... como si nada" - Natsu decía entre cortados por lo sorprendido que estaba.

Lucy y Happy no decían nada pero no hacía falta que dijeran algo ya que lo que estaban viendo les dejó sin palabra.

"M-mi Goku... acaba de salvar... la aldea" - decía la rubia con los ojos de plato.

Mientras tanto en el cielo, Sherry, Yuuka y Toby no se podían creer lo que acaban de observar, el veneno que tanto les costó trabajo hacer había desaparecido por una extraña luz que salió del hombre con cabello de puerco espin.

"Él salvo al pueblo... ¡Con coraje y amor...!" - decía la chica con los ojos brillosos debido a la acción de Goku.

"Verdaderamente admirable. Parece ser que tendremos que ensuciarnos las manos" - comentó Yuuka tratando de conservar su serenidad pero en el fondo estaba sosprendido.

"¡Onnnnn!" - Toby asintió pero al igual que sus compañeros este estaba impactado por la acción del Saiyajin.

Regresando a la tierra, Goku estaba suspirando ya que había usado algo de todo su poder para desintegrar la gelatina ácida, para ser exacto había utilizado el 10% de todo su ki y esa cantidad bastaba para destruir todo un país sin problemas. Menos mal que no tuvo que recurrir al ki divino ya que de lo contrario habría matado a los magos que estaban en el cielo. En ese momento, el trío de magos había aterrizado y se pusieron en frente de los magos de Fairy Tail.

Erza se puso enfrente del Saiyajin - "Goku-kun, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de estos tres. Tu descansa, ¿quieres?" - la maga de clase S le dijo ya que sabía un poco del cansancio que tenía nuestro héroe.

"Gracias Erza-chan, les deseo suerte" - dijo el pelinegro agradeciendo la preocupación de Titania, aunque en realidad no estaba tan cansado, lo cierto es que era momento de que sus amigos hicieran algo por la aldea.

"Debemos eliminar a todos los enemigos de Reitei-sama. Incluso después de que tratamos de darles una muerte instantánea... parece que tenemos que derramar sangre, después de todo" - comentaba Sherry con una voz tranquila pero sonaba algo tétrica.

Ese último comentario dejó a todos los magos con la sangre hirviendo ya que les parecía increíble que no les importara la vida de estos aldeanos.

"Unos 50 aldeanos, 4 magos y uno inconsciente... No nos tomará más de 20 minutos" - dijo Yuuka teniendo previsto los resultados de la batalla.

"¡Oigan, yo también cuento como mago, por lo tanto somos 5 magos!" - exclamó Happy molesto ya que le pareció ofensivo que no lo tomaran en cuenta.

"No los dejaremos escapar, Reitei-sama nos ha ordenado que los eliminemos a todos. ¡Angélica!" - Sherry le ordenó a su enorme rata y esta asintió, la rata Angélica nuevamente emprendió vuelo para crear una rafaga de viento que nubló la vista de todos por unos momentos. Y cuando menos lo esperaban, Lucy ya no estaba en el grupo.

"¿Eh? ¡¿Y a mí por qué me agarró?!" - exclamó la maga celestial de forma cómica mientras aferraba sus uñas con las patas de la rata.

"¡Será tonta!" - comentó Happy de forma ocurrente.

"Vamos Happy, no digas eso sobre Lucy, apuesto que ella tiene un plan" - dijo Goku muy optimista como siempre. Y tal como dijo el Saiyajin, la rubia tetona intentaba zafarse de la rata con golpes pero no servían, así que se le ocurrió hacerle cosquillas sobre su pie. Sherry muy confiada le dijo que eso no le funcionaría pero sucedió lo contrario y su rata Angélica comenzó reír descontroladamente, tanto que su cola se detuvo y por consecuencia todos cayeron al suelo.

"¡GOKU SALVAMEEEEEEEEEEE!" - Lucy chilló como niña ya que se iba a lastimar por la caída en picada.

"Parece que alguien se ha lastimado" - comentó Yuuka de forma despreocupada.

"¡Yo no me lastimado!" - exclamó Toby porque pensó que estaba hablando de él pero el peliazul suspiró de fastidio.

"No estaba hablando de ti, idiota"

"Espero que Lucy no haya sido aplastada" - dijo Natsu un poco preocupado por su amiga.

"Si fue aplastada, entonces ella estará muerta" - comentó Happy de manera simplona ya que nadie podría soportar el peso de esa rata gorda.

"¡Ya dejen de decir tonterias y que alguien vaya por ella!" - Erza sugirió callando las ocurrencias de esos dos.

"¡Yo iré por Lucy!" - Goku dijo de forma segura y estaba a punto de irse pero casi se le olvida algo - "¿Ustedes podrán contra esos dos magos, amigos?" - el pelinegro le preguntó a Erza y a Natsu quienes asintieron.

"Tu tranquilo Goku, nosotros podemos patearles el trasero a estos dos, ¿cierto Erza?" - Natsu le preguntó a la pelirroja y esta asintió de aprobación.

"Cierto Natsu. Tu ve a rescatar a Lucy ya que ella si está en problemas" - Titania le sugirió con una sonrisa, Goku les dio un pulgar arriba en señal de suerte, él tomó vuelo hacia donde había caído la maga celestial, en el interior de la selva.

"Bien, yo me ocuparé de estos" - dijo Natsu mientras se lanzaba al combate y le dio un golpe a un despistado Toby y estuvo a punto de golpear a Yuuka pero este detuvo su golpe gracias a una barrera que lo protegía de cualquier magia.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Al igual que el caso de Lyon, la pelea de Natsu y Yuuka se llevará a cabo como en la serie original, aunque claro el pelirrosado derrota a su oponente con más facilidad. En el caso de Erza, pues se enfrenta a Toby y al final la pelirroja le termina ganando al gato humanoide ya que la chica se las ingenió para que Toby se termine dañando con su propia técnica que consiste en usar unas garras electrificadas. Sin más que decir, continuamos).**_

"Vaya, creo que exageré un poco" - comentó Natsu tras haber derrotado a Yuuka con ayuda del ki que le ha enseñado Goku. Combinar la magia con el ki resultó ser muy agotador pero eficaz

"Bien ahora que ya hemos protegido a la aldea, tenemos que llevarnos a Gray para curar sus heridas. Ahí esperaremos a que Goku regrese con Lucy" - sugirió Erza mientras tomaba al mencionado mago de hielo para ponerlo en sus hombros. En eso, Natsu y la espadachín se adentraron en su posada para descansar.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

En algún lugar de la selva, nuestra hermosa Lucy (quien por fortuna no salió lastimada por la caída), estaba cara a cara con Sherry quien luego intercambiar dialogos, ambas magas se enfrentarían. La maga celestial estaba en un gran problema, la maga Sherry le estaba dificultando la pelea ya que resulta que la chica pelirrosada podía controlar a los espíritus celestiales y hacerlos sus marionetas. Y uno de los más fuertes que tenía, Taurus, había sucumbido ante los encantos de Sherry.

"¿Taurus, Qué estás haciendo?" - preguntó Lucy perpleja ya que por poco su espíritu casi le corta con su hacha. El toro humanoide no respondió a su duda y en su lugar solo rugio como un salvaje sin voluntad y estuvo a punto de atacar nuevamente a Lucy con su hacha. Sin embargo, antes de que la rubia pensara en su última voluntad, algo o mejor dicho alguien se interpuso entre ella y el toro, Lucy abrió lentamento los ojos solo para observar a Goku quien detenía el hacha de Taurus con solo una mano.

"¡Goku-kun!" - exclamó Lucy aliviada de ver al Saiyajin enfrente suyo.

"¿Lucy-chan, estás bien?" - Goku preguntó con su típica sonrisa llena de seguridad y la chica asintió aprobación.

"Yo estoy bien, pero algo malo le está pasando a Taurus" - Lucy le comentó mientras señalaba la mirada perdida de Taurus. Goku le dio un vistazo al minotauro y entonces pudo comprobar que es lo que estaba mal.

"Parece ser que Taurus está siendo controlado mentalmente, y tengo la sospecha de que es por esa tal Sherry" - eso último lo dijo mientras observaba a la mencionada quien efectivamente estaba manejando al espíritu a distancia.

"¡Eso es correcto, mi magia puede controlar cualquier cosa a excepción de los humanos, eso aplica también a los espíritus celestiales!" - ella exclamó mientras sonreía. Sin embargo, se podía escuchar la debil voz de Taurus.

"Go-Goku-san... tienes que detenerme... No quiero hacer algo de lo que quiero lamentarme..." - Taurus, con las pocas fuerzas de voluntad que le quedaba le pidió ese favor a nuestro guerrero de que lo derrotara ya que no quería lastimar a su querida Lucy, y este asintió de comprensión. Con un rápido movimiento, el Saiyajin se zafó del hacha de Taurus para después aparecer en su espalda y lo golpeó en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente - "Gra-gracias..." - esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos

"¡Regresa al mundo celestial, Taurus!" - Lucy inmediatamente usó su llave para desaparecer al minotauro y regresarlo a su mundo. Entonces la maga celestial miró con tristeza la llave dorada que contenía a uno de las 12 puertas del zodiaco, ella no quiso que las cosas terminaran así pero es que simplemente no sabía de lo que su oponente era capaz de hacer. Entonces la chica sintió una mano sobre su hombro y cuando alzó la visto pudo ver a Goku.

"Tranquila Lucy, Taurus estará bien porque ahora está libre del control mental" - le dijo para hacerla sentir mejor y lo consiguió, la rubia sonrió ante las palabras de su querido Saiyajin y levantó sus ánimos para continuar.

Sherry había visto la escena y no pudo evitar sentirse extraña, más de lo que ya estaba y el responsable de sus emociones era Goku.

"No puede ser, ese hombre, al hablar con esa maga celestial, transmite una calidez que se puede sentir a simple vista, ¿pero por qué?" - se preguntaba a si misma mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho y entonces la pelirrosada tenía una teoría - _"¿Acaso esto... es amor puro?"_ \- se preguntó a si misma mientras su corazón.

"¡Oye!" - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz llamó a Sherry, ella pudo notar que Goku y Lucy la veían - "¿Ahora que piensas hacer?" - el Saiyajin inquirió ya que tenía el presentimiento de que la maga de tipo ataque de muñecos pensaba seguir con su plan de resucitar a Deliora, a pesar de que casi todos sus amigos y sobre todo su lider Lyon habían sido derrotados por Fairy Tail.

"Tú..." - Sherry señaló a Goku con su dedo indice, quería decirle algo pero Sherry no sabía que decir y por una sencilla razón - "¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"

Goku miró a la maga de forma extraña debido a su petición pero como educado que es, decidió responder su duda - "Mi nombre es Son Goku, ¿por qué?"

"¡Son Goku...!" - ahora que la maga sabía su nombre, ahora si podía continuar - "¿Acaso tú transmites amor puro?" - ella preguntó en voz alta pero el Saiyajin solo ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Amor puro? No entiendo tu pregunta, ¿que quieres decir?" - preguntó nuestro guerrero rascándose la cabeza mientras que a Lucy le salía una gota de sudor por la pregunta de Sherry.

"¡Amor, amor ¿tu sabes lo que es el amor?!" - preguntaba Sherry muy impaciente de saber su respuesta.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: No se que ustedes piensen, pero yo creo que Sherry es como la Ribriane de Fairy Tail. Lo digo por eso de la obsesión del amor que tienen ambas)**_

Goku simplemente seguía confundido por cada pregunta que le hacía Sherry, se le hacía muy extraña su comportamiento ya que jamás había visto a alguien como ella. Pero como quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas, decidió contestar su pregunta con todo lo que sabía.

El puso sus dedos sobre su barbilla mientras pensaba que decir - "Pues no entiendo a eso que le llaman amor ya que no soy bueno para esas cosas. Pero si no mal recuerdo, lo que se es que el amor es algo que se le da a las personas que más amas en tu vida, como familia, amigos o inclusive a las personas que estén tristes" - el Saiyajin terminó de decir con una sonrisa dejando sorprendidas tanto a Lucy como a Sherry.

 _"Es exactamente lo que siento por ti, mi Goku"_ \- pensaba la rubia tetona ya que desde el primer momento en que le salvó la vida, ella se sintió cautivada por el Dios Saiyajin y no solo eso, el chico había sido tan amable y considerado por sus sentimientos y siempre lo pretegía cuando ella lo nocesitaba, como si el fuera su ángel de la guarda.

 _"¿Dar amor a las personas que más quieres?"_ \- pensaba la pelirrosada mientras ponía sus manos sobre su rostro ya que las sinceras palabras de Goku de alguna manera la cautivaron, ¿entonces ese es el verdadero significado del amor? ¿así era como funcionaba en esta vida?. Esas solo fueron dos de las cientos de preguntas que corrían en su mente - "Ahora se que debo hacer..." - Tras reflexionar un poco, Sherry finalmente tomó una decisión - "¡Quiero que me des tu amor, Son Goku!" - ella exclamó mientras la maga del control de muñecos se lanzaba al combate, ella creó un enorme golem de piedra del cual ella se montaría encima.

"¡Esa mujer está loca, o qué?!" - exclamó Lucy impactada y de forma cómica.

Goku también notó eso y se puso en guardia - "¡Lucy-chan, haste a un lado. Yo me encargo de esto!" - el pelinegro le ordenó a la maga y esta asintió mientras retrocedía unos metros para evitar lo que sea que iba a ser Goku, pero lo que si sabía que no iba terminar bien para Sherry.

El gigante golem estuvo a punto de sujetar al Saiyajin, pero este rápidamente desapareció de la vista de la maga de pelo rosa y entonces estuvo observando por todos lados para ver a donde había ido su presa. Entonces sin darse cuenta, Goku reapareció en el cielo y detrás de Sherry para después concentrar su ki, el alzó su mano mientras un disco de energía color amarillo aparecía sobre su mano.

 **"¡Kienzan!"** \- Goku exclamó el nombre de la técnica de su mejor amigo Krillin para lanzar el disco de energía para después lanzarla y en cuestión de segundos la técnica partió en dos al golem de Sherry dejandolo hecho añicos.

"¡Kyaaaaaa!" - Sherry gritaba como niña ya que estuvo a punto de caer por segunda vez y esta vez no iba a salvarse ya que ella cayó por un barranco lo que podría asegurar su muerte, entonces ella cerró su ojos esperando a su inminente desenlace. Sin embargo, cuando Sherry creyó que su vida iba a terminar a tan poca edad, sintió que su cuerpo ya no sentía la gravedad, cosa que la dejó extrañada, entonces la chica abrió sus lindos ojos azules para observar un par de ojos onix.

"Eso estuvo cerca, por poco y no la cuentas, je je je" - decía un Goku muy sonriente mientras cargaba a Sherry de forma nupcial. La mencionada se quedó sin palabras mientras seguía viendo a su salvador, y se sentía confundida.

"¿Por qué... por qué me salvas?" - preguntó Sherry con voz débil ya que había usado toda su magia para controlar a ese golem de piedra. Entonces Goku le dijo.

"Fácil, a simple vista puedo ver que no eres una chica mala. Solamente estás siguiendo el camino equivocado, como es el caso de revivir a un demonio. Te digo de antemano que eso no solucionará nada, al contrario, solo causarás dolor a personas inocentes, ¿entiendes?" - Goku le preguntó sin quitar esa expresión de gentileza en su rostro.

Sherry se quedó sorprendida por las palabras del Saiyajin y no pudo evitar sonrojars ya que tenía razón en todo. Ella junto con Yuuka, Toby y las demás personas que estaban ayudando a Lyon, solamente estaban en la isla ya que querían vengarse del dolor que les había provocado Deliora, por matar a sus familiares. Pero como no tenían a nadie a quien acudir, pues decidieron seguir ciegamente la palabra del peli plata ya que el les prometió que el lo derrotaría, cosa que era improbable para un solo mago ya que Deliora era una completa bestia de destrucción. Sin embargo, al notar la presencia del Saiyajin, la chica pudo sentir nuevamente esa sensación calida y agradable que podría erradicar todo el mal, ¿acaso lo que sentía era amor verdadero?.

"Muchas... gracias, Son Goku. Prometo que no haré cosas malas a partir de ahora" - dijo Sherry con una leve sonrisa y el pelinegro sonrió ante su comentario ya que eso esperaba oír. Entonces el Saiyajin aterrizó en el suelo con la chica inconsciente.

"¡Gokuuuuuuu!" - el Saiyajin escuchó una voz familiar, el volteó para ver a Lucy acercarse a él - "Que bueno que ganaste la pelea, y nuevamente te agradezco que me hayas salvado!" - la rubia le dijo con una sonrisa y este le correspondió.

"No hay de que agradecer, Lucy. Sabes que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a todo momento" - le comentó con su típica sonrisa - "Ahora hay que volver con Natsu y los demás"

"Emm... si, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Pero que pasará con ella...?" - preguntó Lucy refiriendose a Sherry quien seguía en sus brazos.

"Pues la llevaré a la aldea para que ella descanse, no la puedo dejar aquí a su suerte. Esta chica usó toda su magia en ese último gigante" - respondió Goku con tranquilidad mientras veía a la pelirrosada.

"¿E-estás seguro de hacer eso, Goku?" - preguntó Lucy sintiendose algo celosa por la sugerencia de su futuro novio pero también tenía una razón para cuestionar - "Pero ella es el enemigo, que tal si Natsu o Erza la atacan al momento de verla"

"Tu tranquila ya que yo mismo les explicaré a los muchachos para que no la ataquen mientras está desmayada" - contestó nuestro héroe sin ninguna pizca de duda.

 _"Goku siempre es tan considerado con todo el mundo, hasta con sus oponentes. ¿Por qué el es así?"_ \- pensó Lucy muy intrigada de la actitud de Goku - _"Eso me agrada de él..."_ \- eso último lo pensó con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Ahora acércate Lucy, porque nos vamos" - Goku le señaló para que se pudieran ir, la chica asintió mientras se acercaba para sujetarle la espalda. Entonces Goku puso sus dedos indice para hacer la teletransportación.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

 _"¡Rayos, maldito Son Goku!"_ \- pensaba un Lyon quien había llegado al escondite del templo de la luna, un poco cerca de Deliora para ser exacto. El chico estaba caminando lentamente ya que los pocos golpes que recibió del Saiyajin lo habían dejado mal herido. Todavía podía recordar lo fácil que lo pudo derrotar, definitivamente no era un mago ordinario, incluso lo podría comparar con Jura que estaba en el décimo lugar de los magos santos, o inclusive lo podría comparar con cualquiera de los otros nueve, pero eso ya sería exagerar - _"Juro por el nombre mi maestra Ur, yo te eliminaré Son Goku, al igual que tu Gray" -_ En ese momento, el chico se detuvo ya que alguien más había aparecido en su escondite - "Eres tú..."

"¿Por qué no mataste a Gray cuando tuviste la oportunidad?" - preguntó un extraño 'hombre' que tenía una mascara roja que cubría la parte su rostro dejando ver solamente sus labios.

"No lo pude matar ya que alguien me detuvo, y me derrotó con suma facilidad" - respondió Lyon un poco frustrado y aun adolorido.

"¿Y por curiosidad, quien fue el sujeto que te venció?" - preguntó el 'hombre' con mucha intriga.

"Su nombre era Son Goku, un mago de clase S de Fairy Tail, futuro mago santo y al parecer... el segundo maestro de Gray" - contestó el peli plata mientras se sentaba para recobrar fuerzas del daño que recibió. El enmascarado en cuestión se sorprendió por la respusta, en especial tras escuchar el nombre de Goku.

 _"¿Así que Goku-kun está en esta isla?. Bien, las cosas se pondrán interesantes..." -_ pensó el 'hombre' con una sonrisa ya que ansiaba encontrarse con el mencionado Saiyajin.

 **Continuará...**

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Goku vs. Deliora. La Resurrección de Ur.**

 **(Insertar Ending 2 de Fairy Tail o Ending 2 de Dragon Ball Super)**

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos, hasta aquí termina esta parte de la trama, espero que haya sido de su agrado porque realmente me tomó mucho tiempo para pensar en esto.**_

 _ **Y como han visto, Lyon junto con sus secuaces han sido derrotados pero los problemas aun siguen presentes ya que Deliora está a punto de despertar, eso es un hecho. Las cosas ya se van a poner picantes ya que se está acercando la épica conclusión de este arco de Fairy Tail, y no solo eso, la nueva pretendiente de Goku también se acerca, ¿esto como afectará a las demás chicas? XD.**_

 _ **Esto ha sido todo mis shavos, nuevamente les agradezco por los comentarios, que por cierto ya estamos a poco de los 400, espero verlos en la siguiente actualización. Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que se me pasó por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o en un MP.**_

 _ **Aquí se despide SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**_


	9. Goku vs- Deliora La resurreción de Ur

_**¡Que onda shavos!, ¿como les va?. Después de tantos problemas al fin ya pude publicar el nuevo capitulo que tanto ansiaban.**_

 _ **Ya se que me demoré demasiado, perdonen, es que pasaron muchas cosas desde la última vez que actualicé la historia: Para empezar se vino la semana santa y ahí tuve mis vacaciones, luego se vino mi cumpleaños, ¡así es señores, el 30 de marzo fue mi cumpleaños!, supongo que debí recordarselos pero no pude hacerlo por el trabajo que se me vino luego de las vacaciones. En fin, eso fue todo lo que me pasó, espero que me comprendan y esta vez espero que no esté tan ocupado antes de actualizar un siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Ahora regresando a lo importante, les contaré tres noticias. Primero, nos hemos acercado al final de arco de la isla Galuna y eso es bueno, ¿y eso por qué?. Bueno, eso se debe a que después me centraré en el siguiente fanfic que tanto me han pedido y que ya ha cumplido 3 años desde su publicación, ¿saben de cuál hablo, verdad?. Les reto a que adivinen en los reviews.**_

 ** _Bien, vamos con el segundo punto de mis noticias, les hablaré acerca de los nuevos proyectos fanfics que tengo pensado en lo que queda del 2018. Así es señores, tal como ocurrió el año pasado con los crossovers de HSDxD y Fairy Tail, estoy pensando en nuevos crossovers de otros animes/mangas que de seguro les van a interesar. Si desean saber cuales son las propuestas que les tengo preparados, vayan a la nota final de este capitulo, pero aprovechando que tengo su atención, mejor lean el capitulo porque para eso vinieron xD._**

 ** _Y ahora vamos a la tercera noticia; Dragon Ball Super terminó en marzo, bueno, eso de seguro ya todos ustedes lo saben. Pero de todos modos es triste recordar que una buena serie ya terminara después de 3 años de transmisión, hay un gran hueco en nuestros corazones. *:(*_**

 _ **Pero eso no quiere decir que DBS haya terminado del todo, para empezar tenemos asegurada una nueva película para finales de este año. ¿A ustedes que les pareció el trailer? ¿Creen que el nuevo enemigo sea tan fuerte como la mayoría cree? ¿Ustedes verán la nueva película?. Dejenme sus opiniones en los reviews.**_

 _ **Bien, ahora ya que terminamos con las noticias, vamos con los reviews:**_

 _ **\- Blake2020:**_ _Thanks for your opinion friend and you are right, the relationship of Goku and Lucy is strengthened more and more. A greeting of my part._

 ** _-_** _ **wweTheBeast2015:** Thanks for your patience friend and I'm glad you liked the chapter. And rest assured that Goku's relationship with the girls will increase over time. A greeting._

 ** _\- blake015:_** _Thank you very much for your comment, and wait for the Saiyan Red Emperor update, which will be soon. Regards my friend._

 ** _\- twisterblake2015:_** _I thank you for your suggestions, you are free to suggest more ideas. and wait for the Red Saiyan Emperor update, which will be soon. Regards my friend._

 ** _\- SaiyajinSannin:_** _Muchas gracias y tienes razón, Ultear no se esperaba la llegada del hombre que le llamó la atención, espera a ver como se vuelven a a encontrar ya que verás cosas muy interesantes. Por cierto, me gustó tu último capitulo de los Ninjas Son, vas muy bien mi shavo, espero más de ti. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- Samuel2005:_** _Thank you very much for your comment and_ _thank you for your suggestions. A gretting of my part._

 ** _\- Guest:_** _Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes por Rosario & Saiyan, ya dentro de poco la actualizaré. Un saludo._

 ** _-_** ** _TownsendJr08:_** _Thank you very much for your comment. And I hope this story continues to please you and your friend as it will become more interesting with each new chapter. A gretting of my part._

 ** _\- Guest (2):_** _Amigo, no creo poder hacer un crossover con One Piece, la principal razón es que no he visto lo suficiente de la serie como para tener conocimiento de toda la historia. Sin embargo lo de To Love Ru eso si será posible ya que también es de mis favoritos, te sugiero que vayas al mensaje final del capitulo para ver las nuevas propuestas que tengo pensado para el futuro. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Fedbax25:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y con respecto a Rosario & Saiyan, ya respondí esa duda. Un saludo._

 ** _\- kaiser akuma 7:_** _Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes amigo, nadie es perfecto, hasta a mi me critican la ortografía, así que no te sientas mal. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- Lozato:_** _Je je je tienes razón mi shavo y con respecto al enmascarado, pues para no spolearte, ve el capitulo hasta ver cierta escena. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _\- dan070820:_** _Te agradezco por tu comentario y con respecto a Mavis, pues no estoy seguro si incluirla en el harem, para empezar nadie me la sugirió cuando yo se los pregunté desde el inicio y no he recibido suficientes votos para incluirla. Todo eso dependerá de ustedes en los siguientes capitulo antes de que ella aparezca en la historia. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- Guest (3):_** _Muchas gracias por tu opinión, y en serio pido una disculpa por la ortografía, en serio, es que no se en que momento me equivoco y eso que al menos reviso todo lo que he escrito una vez antes de publicar. Bueno, espero que eso no me siga pasando porque no me gusta cometer errores. Un saludo._

 ** _\- Guest (4):_** _Y aquí están la respuestas:_ _Como se lo dije al segundo "Guest", no pienso hacer un crossover con One Piece por la razón que ya mencioné, lo siento. Y con respecto a la madre de Erza, pues varios me la sugirieron y yo también he visto como es en la historia original. Así que es posible que ella también esté en el harem, pero me tomará mucho tiempo ya que Irene sale mucho tiempo después, o a menos de que vea el metodo para incluirla antes de tiempo, lo que suceda primero. Un saludo._

 ** _\- bis10212:_** _Gracias por tu review y como he dicho antes, no te preocupes por mis demás fanfics ya que de eso me encargo yo. Un saludo._

 ** _\- summer145:_** _Hmmm, deja que lo piense y a ver si eso sucede. Un saludo._

 ** _-_** ** _Marduk666:_** _Ja ja ja, eso sería muy hilarante XD. Pero por fortuna eso no va a suceder. Un saludo._

 ** _\- Neopercival:_** _Gracias por tu opinión mi shavo y tienes razón, Lyon solo entrará en razón hasta que vea como Goku derrote a Deliora, y su cara no tendrá precio. También tienes razón, el Saiyajin sobrepasa a todos los magos que hay en Fairy Tail, y cuando vean sus fases de Dios o del Miggate no Gokui, pues si que lo respetarán. Goku vuelve locas a las chicas, eso es un hecho que ocurre en la mayoria de crossovers, pues ya ves como trae a Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Cana y al resto de chicas que todavía faltan por aparecer. Con respecto al enmascarado, pues no quiero spoliarte porque eso no es chevere. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _-_** ** _brolyvanhellsin:_** _Gracias por tu comentario,_ ** _l_** _o de Juvia ya es un hecho, lo dije desde un principio. Pero con respecto a Broly, pues lamento desilusionarte pero no aparecerá, al menos eso es lo que tengo contemplado, a parte, ya tengo a Broly ocupado en otro de mis fanfics. De todos modos, te agradezco por las sugerencias y te mando saludos._

 _ **Bien mis shavos, esos fueron los comentarios que me dejaron la ves pasada y ojalá dejen más en este capitulo. ¡La historia ya alcanzó los 400 reviews. Ahora vamos por los 500 que no estámos tan lejos! *:D***_

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Fairy Tail y todo su contenido son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

* * *

 **Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica**

 **Título Alternativo: "Dragon Ball FT"**

 **Arco: Isla Galuna**

 **Capítulo 9:** **Goku vs. Deliora. La Resurrección de Ur.**

 **(Insertar Opening 2 de Fairy Tail o el Opening 1 de Dragon Ball Super)**

 _Anteriormente en 'Dragon Ball FT', Goku y el equipo Natsu se habían enfrentado al equipo de Lyon. El primero en pelear fue e Gray y a pesar de su esfuerzo, no pudo vencer a su antiguo compañero, por lo que Goku tuvo que intervenir y venció Lyon con suma facilidad. Más tarde, los jovenes magos y el Saiyajin regresaron a la aldea para protegerla y eso ocurrió, ya que los demás amigos de Lyon intentaron derretir el pueblo con una gelatina venenosa, el Saiyajin usó su ki para evaporar ese veneno. Entonces los magos intentaron confrontarlos cara a cara pero no pudieron ante el poder de Goku y sus amigos ya que los derrotaron sin muchos problemas. Por el momento la aldea estaba a salvo pero los problemas aun no terminaban, el demonio Deliora aun seguía presente en la isla incluyendo la maldición que cubría la misma. ¿Goku podrá detener esta amenaza?. Acompáñenos a seguir esta historia._

Luego de la batalla de Goku, Lucy contra Sherry, ambos jóvenes habían regresado a la posada donde les habían ofrecido hospedaje, y luego de hablar con Natsu y Erza, pudieron convencerlos de que no atacaran a Sherry y que la dejaran reposar energías, al menos la dejaron así porque tenían que cuestionarla con respecto a los planes de Lyon. Y ahora tenían que centrarse en su compañero Gray ya que este seguía cansado luego de haber sido derrotado, así que decidieron que lo curarían mañana porque de seguro ahí es cuando despertaría.

 **Al día siguiente**

Gray estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en una cama y tras recibir los rayos del sol, este comenzó a murmurar para después despertar de su sueño.

"¿En donde estoy?" _-_ se preguntó a si mismo el mago de hielo mientras veía su propio cuerpo que estaba cubierto de vendajes, y luego miró a su alrededor, inmediatamente reconoció que era la posada que los aldeanos les habían ofrecido. Ahora se preguntaba que había ocurrido, entonces recordó la lucha que tuvo contra Lyon y como fue derrotado por su ex-compañero de entrenamiento - "¡Lyon...!" - el gritó e intentó moverse pero su cuerpo se entumeció y gruñó por el dolor.

"Por fin estás despierto" - dijo una voz muy familiar para el mago de hielo, Gray volteó a cierto lado y pudo ver a un sonriente Goku que estaba de brazos y piernas cruzadas - "Hola Gray, ¿te encuentras bien?" - el preguntó con simpleza y su discípulo se limitó a asentir.

"¿Goku-sensei, que fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué tengo estos vendajes?, ¿Y que pasó con Lyon?" - preguntó Gray muy exaltado de saber respuesta.

"Tranquilo Gray, tu cuerpo de seguro sigue lastimado así que no te precipites" - Goku le aconsejaba a su amigo de calmarse y eso pasó - "Ahora contestaré tus preguntas; te quedaste inconsciente luego de perder con Lyon, pero yo lo derroté al final. Y esos vendajes te los pusimos porque recibiste muchos moretones en tu cuerpo" - Goku le explicaba al peliazul oscuro lo que ocurrió luego de su pelea y Gray poco a poco comprendía todo - "Quería darte una semilla del ermitaño, pero como estabas tan inconsciente que decidí esperar a que despertaras" - decía mientras desamarraba la bolsa que contenía las semillas del ermitaño - "¡Toma esto...!" - - dijo mientras le entregaba la semilla a Gray.

"Gracias..." - en eso Gray puso la semilla en su boca y en cuestión de segundos el mago recuperó todas sus fuerzas y su cuerpo ya no sintió dolor - "¡Wow, me siento como nuevo. Esta semilla es grandiosa!" - exclamó entusiasmado mientras se quitaba los vendajes de encima.

"Eso es el milagro de las semillas del ermitaño, je je je!" - Goku se rió de los ánimos del mago de hielo.

Pero entonces Gray cambió su expresión a una seria - "Goku-sensei, quiero disculparme" - esas palabras dejaron intrigado al Saiyajin.

"¿Por qué te disculpas, Gray?" - preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

"Por haber perdido contra Lyon. Se supone que había sido entrenado por usted para volverme más fuerte y al final no pude demostrar las enseñanzas que usted me dio, es por eso que me siento avergonzado de haberle fallado en su presencia" - Gray se disculpó ante su segundo maestro por haber perdido y no es la primera vez que decepcionaba a un maestro, estamos refiriéndonos a Ur.

Goku se quedó en silencio por lo que dijo Gray y entonces se dispuso a hablar con el joven mago - "Gray, no debes sentirte mal por haber perdido una pelea, tu no me has decepcionado y es probable que no lo harás en el futuro. Si no peleaste como quisiste, eso se debe a que sentiste mucha conmoción ya que te estabas enfrentado a los traumas de tu pasado y eso no es fácil para cualquiera. Créeme, yo pasé lo mismo que tu" - decía eso mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y entonces los abrio para acercarse al mago y tocar sus hombros - "Pero eso es parte de la vida, aprendes más de tus derrotas que de tus victorias y ten por seguro que cuando vuelvas a luchar, podrás derrotar a Lyon y superar tus miedos por Deliora, ¿verdad que tengo razón?"

"Tiene razón Goku-sensei y gracias por comprenderme. No sabe el gusto que me da que sea mi nuevo maestro" - comentó Gray mientras volvía a sonreir.

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" - el Saiyajin le dio una palmada (ligera) a la espalda de su discípulo y ambos rieron - "Bien, ya que estás recuperado. Vamos con los demás ya que nos están esperando"

"¿Para ir a derrotar a Deliora, verdad?" - preguntó Gray ya que ahora si estaba listo para ajustar cuentas, entonces Goku asintió de aprobación ya que la misión aun estaba lejos de ser completada. Entonces Gray se dispuso a ponerse ropa nueva y unos momentos después los dos salieron de la choza para reunirse con Natsu y las chicas. Unos momentos después encontraron a los demás miembros del equipo que estaban reunidos en otra habitación; Lucy estaba hablando con su espíritu celestial Plue (el muñeco de nieve con nariz de zanahoria), Natsu estaba charlando con Happy mientras que el felino consumía un pescado como de costumbre y Erza pues simplemente estaba leyendo uno de sus libros.

"Hola a todos" - Goku les saludó y todos voltearon a verlo con sonrisas.

"Buenos días Goku-kun" - saludó Lucy de forma amistosa y entonces notó a Gray a su lado - "¡Oh, Gray. Ya estás recuperado!" - dijo la rubia contenta al ver a su amigo recuperado.

"Si, y todo gracias a la semilla de Goku-sensei!" - comentó Gray con la mano en la nuca y eso llamó la atención de Erza ya que ella sabía a que semilla se refería, la misma que había comido cuando fue la misión de Lullaby.

En ese momento, el Dragon Slayer de fuego se había acercado al mago de hielo para decirle lo de siempre - "¡Es bueno que te hayas recuperado de la paliza, princesa de hielo!" - dijo eso último con una sonrisa arrogante. Una vena apareció en la cabeza de Gray.

"¡¿Que dijiste, cabeza de cerillo? ¿Quieres pelear?!" - preguntó el mago de hielo muy enojado mientras chocaba cabezas con Natsu, quien también se molestó por lo mismo.

"¡Cuando quieras, stripper!" - exclamó el pelirrosado mientras sus auras se hacían presentes.

Erza suspiró de fastidio, entonces cerró su libro para levantarse y acercarse a ambos magos para darles un cabezaso entre los dos así dejándolos semi-inconscientes. Luego la pelirroja se dirigió a Goku con una mirada seria para después hablarle.

"Necesitamos un plan para encontrar a Lyon y averiguar sus verdaderos razones. ¿Que es lo que está planeando con el demonio y que posible relación tiene con la maldición de la isla?" - ella decía aun manteniendo la seriedad.

Goku asintió porque tiene Titania razón - "Cierto, debemos detener a ese demonio ya que de lo contrario pondrá en riesgo la vida inocentes" - dijo el pelinegro muy serio y decido a proteger a los aldeanos.

"¿Entonces que sugieres, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Lucy curiosa aun con el muñeco Plue en sus brazos. El Saiyajin puso una mano sobre su barbilla para pensar en su respuesta.

"Ya se lo que hay que hacer. Debemos buscar nuevamente a Lyon y hacerlo entrar en razón para que no reviva a Deliora, por fortuna lo puedo buscar con mi teletransportación ya que mientras su presencias siga activa, puedo ir a donde sea que vaya" - a medida que Goku hablaba, sus amigos comenzaban a comprender el plan del Saiyajin - "Sin embargo, creo que debemos mantener un ojo sobre la aldea ya que no se sabe si Lyon planeará otro ataque que intente acabar con los habitantes de la isla"

"Eso déjanos a nosotras Goku" - la que habló fue Erza - "Lucy y yo tomaremos la responsabilidad de la seguridad de la aldea. Ustedes necesitan encontrar a Lyon para detener sus planes y de paso, evitar que Deliora reviva" - sugirió la espadachín y la maga celestial asintió de aprobación ya que quería ayudar en algo en esta misión.

"Entiendo, en ese caso, iré con Natsu y Gray para que trabajemos en equipo. Por cierto Gray, creo que es el momento de tomar la revancha con tu antiguo compañero, ¿no lo crees?" - le preguntó al peliazul oscuro y este asintió de aprobación.

"Esta vez no perderé, Goku-sensei. Le mostraré lo que es capaz de hacer el poder de Fairy Tail" - dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

"¡Yosh, estoy dispuesto a patear más traseros!" - exclamó Natsu con su actitud literalmente ardiente.

Goku se rió un poco ante los ánimos de sus dos discípulos, entonces volvió a dirigirse a las chicas para decirles algo - "De todos modos, si algo llega a ocurrir en este lugar. Iré inmediatamente hacia ustedes para ayudarles" - dijo eso con una voz tranquila, cosa que hizo sonrojar a ambas magas.

"Goku-kun..." - murmuró la rubia pechugona mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho ya que sentía que su corazón se aceleraba por lo caballeroso que sonó su futuro novio, pero Erza era otra historia.

"N-no debes preocuparte por nosotras Goku, recuerda que yo soy una maga de clase S y yo puedo lidiar con lo que sea" - comentó la pelirroja mientras volteaba intentando no sonrojarse, cosa que era casi imposible ya que sus mejillas estaban todas rojas.

"Lo sé Erza-chan y confió mucho en ustedes" - dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro de la chica y le sonrió ya que sabía que podía confiar en la maga de re-equipamiento porque tanto ella como Lucy son fuertes y más por el entrenamiento que estaban recibiendo - "Muy bien amigos, sujetense de mi" - Goku les ordenó a ambos magos y entonces Natsu y Gray pusieron sus manos sobre la espalda del Saiyajin y el azabache puso sus dedos sobre su frente para realizar la teletransportación.

 _"Cuidate mucho, Goku-kun"_ \- pensaron ambas chicas un poco preocupadas por Goku, pero sabían de antemano que todo terminaría bien.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

De regreso en el templo de la luna, en una habitación se encontraba Lyon conversando con Toby.

"¿Entonces eres el único que ha regresado?" - preguntó Lyon intrigado ya que solamente ha visto a uno de sus tres secuaces.

"Onnnnn..." - Toby asintió mientras miraba el suelo - "A penas logré sobrevivir al poder de Titania, fue realmente aterrador" - el gato humanoide gimió de tristeza ya que se sentía humillado de haber perdido. Y lo peor es que no sabía que había pasado con Yuura ni mucho menos con Sherry, probablemente se volvieron prisioneros por los Fairy Tail.

Lyon suspiro porque sus planes no le estaban resultando como quería, pero debía seguir a toda costa sin importar la intervenciones. En ese momento, el enmarscarado que apareció el otro día, cuyo nombre ahora es Zalty, hizo su presencia a lado del mago de hielo.

"El resurgimiento de Deliora se volverá más dificil ahora con la intervención de los magos de Fairy Tail que interrumpen el ritual, y esta es nuestra última oportunidad de revivir a Deliora es esta noche ya que la luna estará en todo su poder" - decía Zalty mientras sonreía.

"Esto no tiene ningún sentido, debería ser capaz de derribarlos" - gruñó Lyon mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Tus enemigos son: Salamander, Titania y por supuesto Son Goku, quien por cierto te derrotó facilmente" - el enmascarado bromeó tras mencionar al Saiyajin.

"¡Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes imbecil!" - exclamó Lyon molesto y humillado al recordar eso - "¡Esa vez me había confiado, pero ahora usaré la espada de hielo que supera el poder de Ur y eso bastará para acabarlo de una vez!"

"Si tu lo dices..." - murmuró el enmascarado ya que probablemente el peli plateado seguía subestimando el poder de la persona quien será un mago santo - "En eso caso, yo también disfrutaré de una buena batalla" - dijo este sonriendo.

"¿Estás planeando pelear?" - preguntó Lyon curiosidad.

"Si, digamos que tengo conocimiento sobre... la magia perdida" - dijo esto último con una sonrisa detrás de su mascara.

 _"Este chico se está poniendo más interesante de lo que realmente es..."_ \- pensaba Lyon mientras veía a Zalty y se preguntaba que ocultaba detrás de esa mascara. Sin embargo, antes de que el peli plateado pudiera formular preguntas, unas visitas inesperadas habían aparecido enfrente de él. Así es, se trataban de Goku, Natsu y Gray quienes lo veían con seriedad - _"¿Que carajos...? ¿En que momento llegaron esos tres?"_ \- pensó Lyon con los ojos bien abiertos ya que todo pasó muy rapido, Toby si se espantó y se ocultó detrás de su lider, Zalty por otro lado, si bien se sorprendió por la repentina aparición de los magos de Fairy Tail, no podía evitar sonreír al ver "nuevamente" al azabache.

Goku fijó su mirada hacia el enmascarado que estaba a lado de Lyon y se quedó bastante intrigado al analizar su presencia, que fue bastante familiar. Se trataba de la mujer de cabellos purpuras que conoció en el consejo de magia.

 _"No puedo equivocarme, definitivamente es ella, su olor y su ki son inconfundibles. ¿Pero por qué esta aquí y aliada con el enemigo?"_ \- Goku se preguntaba a si mismo con mucha confusión.

'Zalty' notó que Goku la estaba mirando y aun así no dejaba de sonreír - _"Se ve tan bien como siempre. Probablemente ya sabe quien soy realmente"_ \- pensó la personas que se ocultaba detrás de la mascara.

Lyon se recuperó del shock y se dirigió a los tres - "Así que Fairy Tail, ¿quieren la segunda ronda?"

"¡Puedes apostarlo. Estamos aquí para derribarte!" - exclamó Natsu mientras encendía sus puños.

"No tengo interés en ti, Salamander..." - entonces el mago desvió su mirada hacia Goku - "Son Goku, tu eres mi principal objetivo. Además de Titania, has demostrado ser una amenaza para mis planes. Pero esta vez las cosas serán distintas!" - exclamó Lyon mientras se cubría de una aura de hielo.

Goku ni se inmutó ante las amenazas del peli plata - "Mira, no te ofendas Lyon pero te aconsejo que no pelees nuevamente conmigo ya que los resultados serán los mismos o incluso peor. Pero hay alguien que si desea enfrentarse contigo y ese es Gray" - tras mencionar a su amigo, el mago de hielo dio unos pasos al frente.

"¡Después de todo lo que has hecho Lyon, mereces ser detenido a como de lugar" - gritó el peliazul oscuro.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?. No hay forma de que puedas vencerme, recuerda que te vencí la vez pasada" - comentó Lyon con mucha confianza.

"Te aseguro que las cosas serán distintas" - dijo Gray con mucha más determinación que antes ya que tenía pensado mostrarle lo que aprendió con el Saiyajin. Entonces se quitó la camisa y por consecuente las pesas que tenía encima.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Algo que se me olvidó mencionar es que Natsu y Gray usaban las pesas que Goku les obligó a poner en el entrenamiento, ver el capitulo 5 para entender esto).**_

Tras quitarse el peso que tenía encima, Gray apretó sus púños y comenzó a concentrar su ki y su cuerpo fue rodeado por una aura de magia azul. Goku estaba sonriendo ya que ahora estaba presenciando el verdadero poder de uno de sus discípulos, sin duda el entrenamiento ya comenzaba a dar frutos así como el lo quería. Natsu tuvo que admitir que le sorprendía un poco el poder que expulsaba su rival de toda la vida, pero sabía que no estaba tan detrás de él ya que los dos recibieron el entrenamiento del mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Solo esperaba a que llegara el momento cuando el pelee con todo su entusiasmo.

 _"¿Así que Gray tenía ese poder guardado?" -_ pensó Lyon un poco sorprendido tras sentir el poder mágico de su ex-amigo. ¿Cómo es que no lo pudo sentir antes?.

 _"Apuesto que Goku-kun está detrás de este repentino aumento de poder. Debo admitir que es bastante impresionante"_ \- pensó 'Zalty' un poco sorprendido. Unos segundos después, el mago de hielo finalmente reunió todo el poder necesario que necesitaba.

"Muy bien, bailemos..." - tras decir eso, Gray desapareció a una gran velocidad impresionado a todos excepto a Goku ya que el sabía donde estaba exactamente. Lyon intentaba buscar a su rival y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago por parte de Gray que mandó a Lyon a estrellarse contra un muro dejando un crater en el proceso.

"¡No puede ser! **¡Ice Make: Pajaros!** " - Lyon extendió su mano para crear varias aves de hielo y Gray también se preparó.

 **"¡Ice Make: Lanza!"** \- Gray puso sus manos en la tierra creando así varios pilares de hielo que impactaron contra las aves de hielo con suma facilidad. Entonces uno de los pilares golpeó a Lyon y lo enviaron hacia otra habitación destrozando uno de las paredes, Gray no se quedó atrás y decidió seguirle para continuar la pelea. Toby quien había visto todo, iba a ir ayudarlo pero entonces Natsu intervino con su rugido del dragón del fuego que Toby a penas pudo esquivar pero de nada sirvió ya que el dragon slayer lo remato con un puño del dragón de hierro y lo envió a otra habitación para ir tras él. Y ahora solo quedaban dos personas, Goku y Zalty quienes se miraban fijamente.

 _"Tengo que hablar con ella, en privado"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin mientras veía al enmascardo a quien tenía pensado revelar su identidad de una vez por todas. Zalty estuvo a punto de moverse, pero el Saiyajin rapidamente apareció detrás de 'él' y lo tocó del hombro, y antes de que pudiera comprender la situación, ambos desaparecieron de la habitación para trasladarse a otra.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: La segunda pelea de Gray contra Lyon ocurre casi igual que en la serie original incluyendo los dialogos, hago esto para resumir el capitulo. Espero que entiendan esto por favor, ahora nos centraremos en la escena de Goku con 'Zalty').**_

Unos momentos después, Goku y Zalty aparecieron en alguna de las habitaciones del templo. Goku soltó al enmascarado para después tomar algo de distancia.

Zalty veía al Saiyajin con mucho asombro - _"No hay duda al respecto... El está al nivel de un mago santo. No tengo una oportunidad si lucho con él"_

"¿Por qué estás aquí... Ultear-san?" - preguntó Goku finalmente revelando la identidad del enmascarado.

"¿Así que descubriste mi identidad... Goku-kun?" - preguntó Ultear mientras se quitaba la mascara para revelar el rostro de un hombre pero no pasó ni cinco segundos antes de que este cambiara de apariencia. Ahora se podía ver nuevamente a la bella mujer de larga cabellera purpura, de labios rojos como el carmín, su vestido que usa en el consejo y por supuesto su espectacular figura que impresionaría a cualquier hombre - "No esperaba menos de ti..." - comentó Ultear con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la oreja del pelinegro - "¿Me has echado de menos?" - preguntó con un tono coqueto. Goku se quedó intrigado ante el comportamiento de la maga santa pero decidió centrarse en el tema principal.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Ultear-san?" - volvió a preguntar el Saiyajin con un poco de curiosidad.

"¿Que acaso no puedo ver a mi mago favorito de Fairy Tail?. Que malo eres" - dijo Ultear con un pequeño puchero, cosa que puso nervioso a nuestro guerrero del universo 7.

"N-no no es eso, ¿pero quiero saber porque estás ayudando a revivir a Deliora? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?. Se que una persona del consejo no ayudaría a sembrar el caos en la aldea del señor Moka, así que respondeme por favor" - Goku se lo pidió tratando de no ser dura.

"Vaya, para ser alguien con cara de ingenuo, haces preguntas inteligentes ¿eh?" - Ultear nuevamente bromeó ante el comportamiento del Saiyajin - "Pero como no andas con rodeos, entonces te diré por qué estoy ayudando a Lyon a revivir a Deliora. Es porque mi madre está dentro de ese cubo de hielo"

"¿Tu madre...?" - Esa respuesta dejó sorprendido a Goku pero tenía dudas, ¿quien era la madre de Ultear?. Entonces recordó la presencia que sintió en la prisión de Deliora, la misma presencia que ahora era la misma que la de Ultear - "Espera, te estás refiriendo a..." - no terminó su frase ya que la maga lo interrumpió.

"Así es, Ur es mi madre y a la vez la maestra de Gray y Lyon" - complementó la chica peli purpura, esa declaración dejo aun sorprendido a Goku, pues no se lo esperaba.

"Entonces sigue viva, con razón sentí su diminuto ki dentro de esa prisión de hielo"- se dijo para sí mismo y entonces volteó a mirar a Ultear - "Si crees que Ur está viva, ¿entonces que piensas hacer?"

"Pienso liberarla, para después hacerla sufrir por lo que me hizo" - respondió Ultear con voz malvada - "Ella es la responsable de hacerme quien soy ahora. ¡Ella me abandono!" - eso último lo exclamó a todo pulmón.

Lo que había dicho la maga dejó desconcertado al Saiyajin porque no se lo podía creer, ¿por qué Ultear quería matar a su propia madre si razón alguna? ¿que le hizo? ¿y cómo era eso de que su madre le abandonó?, simplemente no entendía nada. Entonces Goku vio la mirada de la bella mujer y a simple vista pudo notar varias cosas que expresaban su alma; podía ver odio, dolor, sufrimiento, venganza y traición. En pocas palabras, esta mujer había pasado por muchas dificultades a lo largo de su vida, eso lo hizo enfurecer ya que no quería pensar en lo que Ultear había sufrido y probablemente pensó que tal vez hubieron personas involucradas en todo.

Entonces el azabache se acercó a la pelimorada para hablar con ella - "Ultear-san, ¿realmente piensas que hacer sufrir a tu madre es la solución?" - esa pregunta dejó en blanco a la maga del arco del tiempo, pues no sabía a que quería llegar, lo único que quería en este mundo era vengarze de su madre por abandonarla cuando era una bebé y después se enteró de que ella quizo ´reemplazarla' con Gray y Lyon. Y su otro objetivo tenía que ver con su alianza con el gremio de Gremiore Heart, pero esa información no se la daría tan fácil. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Goku habló.

"Escucha Ultear, la venganza no es la mejor forma de solucionar problemas, solo traerás más dolor y sufrimiento. Estoy seguro de lo que pasó con tu madre tiene alguna razón razonable, ella de seguro no quiso abandonarte, no puedes juzgar las acciones de una persona sin antes escuchar su versión de la historia. Y si tienes pensado encontrarla, ¿que harás con ella, la matarás?" - le preguntó Goku con una mirada seria pero tranquila.

Ultear se quedó nuevamente en silencio por las palabras del Saiyajin, pues no había pensado en realidad lo que haría con Ur si la volvía a ver, simplemente su sed de venganza le nubló la vista, y Goku tenía razón, ya que no sabía por qué exactamente había sido dejada en ese hospital donde experimentaron con ella debido a su gran poder mágico.

"No tienes que vengarte de ella... tienes que buscar otra forma de confrontarla y saber la verdadera razón de ese malentendido. Tal vez así, ella te vuelva a amar como de seguro siempre le ha hecho" - Goku terminó su breve sermón aun con su característica bondad esperando a que Ultear recapacitara.

Tras pensarlo por unos momentos, la mujer de cabello purpuro dio un suspiro para después decir lo siguiente - "Puede que tengas razón en algunas cosas Son-kun, pero al mismo tiempo este es mi destino desde que era una niña" - ella dio una pausa para después mirar al Saiyajin con una mirada seria - "He estado sola todo este tiempo, fui tomada por un gremio oscuro para destruir aldeas y matar gente, soy un monstruo infiltrado en el consejo para sacar información. ¡Este ha sido mi destino desde que mi madre me abandonó en ese maldito laboratorio!" - mientras hablaba, ella apretaba los puños - "Ahora que sabes algo de mi vida, ¿que piensas hacer conmigo, Son-kun? ¿Piensas derrotarme, o incluso matarme? ¡Eh, respondeme Son-kun" - Ultear preguntaba con mucho enojo mientras sujetaba el cuello del Saiyajin.

Goku se quedó viendo el rostro de Ultear y se quedó en silencio pues se quedó un poco sorprendido e intrigado por lo que había pasado la maga del arco de tiempo. Sin embargo, por más cosas malas que había hecho la mujer, simplemente no la podía odiar porque su naturaleza saiyajin mezclada con la compasión los terrícolas, le enseñaron a sentir empatía por los dolores ajenos, y el caso de Ultear no era la excepción.

"No pienso hacerte nada contra ti, ni atacarte ni acusarte con los del consejo" - esas palabras dejaron a Ultear con los ojos abiertos, ¿por qué dijo eso?. Entonces el guerrero del universo 7 siguió hablando - "Tu no eres un monstruo, los verdaderos monstruos fueron aquellos que te hicieron sufrir en tu infancia. Tu eres alguien fuerte ya que a pesar de todo, tu pudiste soportar la enorme carga que te atormentó en tu vida y eso digno de admirarse. Los seres humanos somos capaces de elegir quienes somos y detomar nuestras propias decisiones sin el intervención de alguien más. Piensa en ello cuando te encuentres nuevamente con tu madre, quizás no puedan enmendar lo que sucedió en su pasado, pero puedes comenzar nuevamente en su relación de madre-hija y mirar hacia un nuevo futuro. Y no pienses que estás sola, ya sea que seas un espía del consejo o miembro de un gremio oscuro, yo seré tu amigo Ul-chan" - Goku terminó de decir eso con su clásico sonrisa de los son y ahora refiriendose a la maga de otra forma.

Ultear se quedó conmocionada por el sermón de Goku. no podía creer que existiera un hombre que realmente la escuchara y hasta comprendiera su dolor, y también hasta le propuso una solución para no caer más en la maldad. Ella había estado sola y no confiaba en ninguna persona, a excepción de su hija adoptiva Meredy, a quien la había acogido después de que sus padres habían sido asesinados por ordenes del maestro Hades y ahora un mago de Fairy Tail a quien consideró atractivo a simple vista, vino para ser su amigo y ayudarla en sus problemas. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rapido mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, ella sacudió su cabeza por sus pensamientos.

"Realmente eres alguien único, Goku-kun, lo admito" - ella lo dijo con una sonrisa - "Sin embargo... no puedo cambiar mi destino con el gremio oscuro en el que estoy, tengo cargar todos mis pecados que cometí en el Gremiore Heart y dentro de poco es probable que seamos enemigos, claro, si es que ninguno de nosotros tampoco quiere" - dijo eso último con mucho pesar ya que el cambio era inminente.

"Entonces, ¿supongo que es inevitable el cambio, no es así?. Entiendo" - Goku, aunque le cueste aceptar, tenía que aceptar las decisiones de otras personas.

"Sin embargo, después de lo que dijiste hoy, es posible que no tome la decisión de no matar a mi madre ni tampoco hacerla sufrir. Te dejaré todo en tus manos Son Goku, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí y estoy seguro que podrás vencer a Deliora en caso de que este se libere, ¿verdad?" - ella preguntó y el azabache asintió de afirmación - "Bien, entonces te veré cuando sea tu prueba de los magos santos, que es donde vamos a hablar, ¿te parece?" - le preguntó Ultear con una ligera sonrisa.

"Que así sea, Ul-chan" - Goku respondió con una gran sonrisa, al menos su propuesta de la amistad pudo mantenerse en pie.

Antes de que la maga se fuera, ella dio media vuelta para acercarse rápidamente a Goku y plantarle un tierno beso en la mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a nuestro héroe, unos segundos después el contacto labial terminó y la chica pelipurpura se acercó a la oreja del Saiyajin para susurrarle algo.

"He escuchado que Erza y esa chica rubia han estado interesadas en ti, ¿no es así?. En ese caso, no importa que tantas mujeres hermosas se te acerquen, al final tu serás mío Goku-kun y de nadie más, te lo aseguro" - esos fueron las palabras seductoras de parte de una de las magas del consejo antes de separarse del pelinegro y retirarse con su magia. Goku se quedó confundido y a la vez curioso de saber lo que Ultear insinuaba.

 _"No entiendo lo que Ul-chan quiso decir con eso, pero lo importante es que espero que al final tome una buena decisión ya que no quiero que sufra"_ \- pensó Goku con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde lo habían besado.

"¡Gokuuuuuuuuu!" - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz familiar resonó en el templo.

"Esa voz es de Natsu" - se dijo a si mismo mientras volteaba a ver al orígen donde su oído escucho la voz de su amigo, el decidió moverse para ir hacia donde estaba el pelirrosado y lo encontró facilmente - "¡Aquí estoy Natsu!" - dijo tan contento como siempre.

"¡Que bueno que te encuentro amigo!. Oye, ¿que pasó con el sujeto enmascardo, lo venciste?" - preguntó el dragon slayer con curiosidad ya que no supo que pasó con el 'otro' sujeto que iba con Lyon.

"Oh eso, pues pude convencerlo de que se fuera para que no cause problemas" - contestó Goku obviamente ocultando todo lo que pasó realmente, pues no quería revelar los secretos de Ultear, al menos no por ahora.

"¡Ja ja ja ja, de seguro se acobardó, por lo fuerte que es usted maestro. Sabía que no tendría posibilidad contra un mago de Fairy Tail, ojalá yo hubiera peleado con el!" - exclamó Natsu entre risas.

Goku se limitó a reír mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero en lo que no estuvo de acuerdo fue llamarle 'cobarde' a Ultear, pues ella no era así. Pero decidió cambiar de tema - "Por cierto Natsu, ¿que pasó con Gray, ya terminó su pelea con Lyon?"

"Creo que no, aun siguen luchando, yo decidí ir a buscarte porque ya casi es de noche y sabes lo que significa" - respondió Natsu con tono serio y Goku entendió a que se refería.

"Entiendo, entonces vamos con el. Sujetate de mi" - el Saiyajin sugirió y su alumno lo agarró del hombro y entonces el pelinegro se dispuso a buscar el ki de Gray, pero antes de eso, pensó en algo más - _"No importa los obstaculos que has pasado, yo te ayudaré a resolver tus problemas de una forma pacífica y así puedas dejar tu odio en el pasado. Es un promesa, Ul-chan"_ \- fue lo que pensó antes de desaparecer junto con Natsu.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

Regresando con Gray, este seguía luchando contra su ex-compañero de entrenamiento y se podría decir que esta vez tenia la lucha a su favor y eso se debe al estilo de la tortuga que le ha enseñado Goku causando que su fuerza y resistencia aumenten de forma considerable.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: A diferencia de la historia original, Gray no recurriría a usar la técnica del 'Iced Shell', ya que como acaban de leer, Gray es màs fuerte que Lyon).**_

"¡Maldición... ¡Cómo es que eres mas fuerte que yo?" - pregunto Lyon mientras este intentaba reincorporarse luego de recibir una paliza.

"¡Estoy harto. Intentè salvarte pero eres muy terco para razonar!" - decía el chico manteniendo su expresión seria - "Y sobre cómo me he vuelto mas fuerte, ¡pues eso se debe al entrenamiento que recibi del hombre que se volverá un mago santo!" - tras explicar eso, Gray se lanzó nuevamente al combate. Usando su velocidad y combinando su magia de hielo con su ki, empezó a propinar una seria de golpes y patadas, Lyon escupía algo de sangre a medida que recibía los golpes, pero intentaba luchar contra el dolor, cosa que ya era imposible de evitar. En ese momento, para el golpe de gracia, el mago de hielo creo una bazuca de hielo y disparo lo que parecía ser un misil hecho de hielo (obvio) y este impacto contra su ex-amigo. Lyon se cayó en el suelo como un costal de papas mientras la sangre de su cuerpo, pero de alguna manera seguía consciente. Tras terminar la pelea, Gray se puso de rodillas ya que el uso de sus energìa fue de manera considerable, pero al menos esta vez el esfuerzo fue suficiente para obtener la victoria.

"Deliora... esta a punto de revivir... debo mantener... mis fuerzas..." - decía Lyon entre cortados mientras intentaba levantarse - "A lado de Zalty... debo hacer el ritual..."

Gray se molesto ya que el peli plateado quería con su plan aun que todo estuviera en su contra y antes de que se acercara, Goku y Natsu habían aparecido en escena.

"Oh vaya, parece que llegamos hasta al final del combate" - comento Goku al notar al rival de su discípulo en el suelo - "Bien hecho Gray, has aprovechado bien tu entrenamiento" - lo felicito por su esfuerzo y el mago de hielo sonrió ante su cumplido. Sin embargo, antes de que siguieran festejando, el lugar comenzó a temblar sin razón aparente - "¿Ahora que esta pasando?" - pregunto el Saiyajin confundido mientras a su alrededor.

"La ceremonia de la luna ha comenzado... El hielo de Deliora se esta derritiendo" - fue Lyon quien dijo eso mientras a duras penas se puso de pie dejando a Gray en shock.

"Entonces Ur..." - no pudo pensar mas ya que el peli plateado siguió hablando.

"Supongo que fue todo, no fuiste capaz de detenerme. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento?. He esperado 10 años reuniendo aliados, recopilando información, y entonces descubrí esta isla. ¡La isla donde puedes reunir la luz de la luna, Galuna" - decìa Lyon con una sonrisa llena de soberbia - "¡Transportamos a Deliora desde Brago, eso fue hace tres años!"

"¿Has estado haciendo esta basura durante tres años?. ¡Eres insignificante!" - exclamo Gray con enojo por los planes que tuvo su ex-compañero.

"¡¿Insignificante?. ¡¿Y qué me dices de ti?, tu has estado 10 años jugando en un gremio!" - protestó Lyon mientras señalaba a Natsu y a Goku quienes fruncieron el ceño cuando escucharon sus palabras.

"¡Eso no es cierto. Yo solo confié en lo que me dijo Ur!" - replicó Gray mientras recordaba una de las lecciones que le enseño su maestra, acerca de que habían magos más fuertes que ella y recordó el día que conoció a Makarov y que este le había explicado un poco acerca del hechizo que realizó su maestra, de que era imposible de deshacer y de que si en caso de que el hielo se derritiera, pues Ur moriría - "Ahora que lo pienso, me di cuenta que el abuelo iba a mencionar el goteo de la luna. ¡Y me decepciona que su alumno aun sabiéndolo esta intentando matarla!" - reclamó Gray notablemente molesto.

"No me interesa lo que digas. ¡He esperado este momento toda mi vida. Yo acabare con Deliora, algo que nuestra maestra Ur ni siquiera pudo hacer, y asi finalmente la superare!" - gritaba el mago de hielo con complejo de superioridad.

"¡¿Acaso has enloquecido?!" - esta vez el que habló fue Goku y los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos ya que notaron una mirada penetrante en su maestro - "¿Realmente piensas que esta la manera adecuada de demostrar que eres superior a tu maestra?. Lo único que provocaras es muerte a miles de inocentes por tu egoísmo, ¿es que no lo entiendes?" - preguntaba el Saiyajin molesto por la necedad de Lyon.

"¡Cállate, tu no eres nadie para opinar!" - replicó Lyon pero de poco le sirviò ya que el pelinegro siguió sermoneando.

"Yo se mucho mas de lo que te imaginas ya que he experimentado lo mismo que tu y Lyon. Por un también fui un discípulo y fui entrenado por los mejores maestros han existido y me han enseñado técnicas que hasta hoy en día. Y cuando menos me di cuenta, logré superar sus propios poderes" - explicaba Goku mientras recordaba sus entrenamientos con sus antiguos maestros; como su abuelo, el maestro Roshi, el antiguo Kamisama, el Kaio del norte y por último al ángel Wiss. A todos ellos los logro superar, bueno, excepto al ángel del universo 7 ya que aun le falta mucho por superar, antes que a el debía superar al dios de la destrucción Bills, cosa que era difícil, por no decir imposible.

"¿A que quieres llegar con esto?" - preguntó Lyon algo confundido.

"Lo que trato de decirte es que querìas demostrar que eres superior a tu maestra Ur, tenias que seguir viviendo y asì entrenar para derrotar a Deliora, pero no debiste hacer todo este embrollo ya que estas poniendo en riesgo la vida d muchas personas que no saben nada de esto. Eso es algo que tu maestra hubiese querido ver, a puesto que estaria decepcionada si te viera ahora mismo" - Goku termino de hablar con los brazos cruzadas y con una mirada que expresaba sabiduría. Lyon se quedo sin palabras ya que sabìa que el Saiyajin tenia razón, ahora que finalmente pensó en las cosas, se dio del caos que estaba provocando y eso lo hizo sentir vergüenza, lamentablemente ya no habìa nada para remediar la situación (o al menos eso es lo que creia).

 _ ***Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!*** \- _En ese momento, un gran rugido que se expandió por toda la isla llegando a los oídos de todos los presentes.

"¿De donde viene ese ruido? ¡Es tan fuerte!" - preguntò Natsu exaltado con las manos sobre sus orejas ya que el rugido le tumbaban los tímpanos.

Mientras tanto, en la cueva donde estaba Deliora, el gran cubo de hielo comenzò a agrietarse hasta que finalmente el demonio se liberò de su prisiòn y este se levantò dejando una enorme destrucciòn tanto en el templo como en la isla.

"Deliora..." - Gray hablò en voz baja mientras veìa con temor al demonio recien liberado.

 _"¿Asì que este es Deliora?"_ \- pensò el Saiyajin tras ver a la misnma criatura y despuès decidiò analizar su poder - _"Su poder es màs fuerte que el de Lullaby. Perfecto"_ \- pensò nuestro hèroe mientras sonreìa ya que tendrìa un buen oponente.

 **Mientras Tanto**

Regresando con Erza, Lucy y Happy, los tres se habían con los magos que iban con Lyon, cosa que fue algo fàcil para ellos ya que no representaron un reto interesante. Pero luego de derrotarlos, los tres habìan escuchado el potente rugido de Deliora.

"¡Hay, mis orejas!" - exclamò Happy con las tapas sobre sus pequeñas orejas, Lucy estaba en el mismo caso pero Erza, al ser maga de clase S, pues no le afectò mucho el ruido.

"¿De donde diablos vino eso?" - se pregunto a si misma la pelirroja y luego volteo a ver al templo y a lo lejos pudo notar una enorme bestia - "¿Deliora ha revivido?, ¿acaso hemos fallado en la misión?" - esa fue la pregunta que se le ocurrió a Titania.

"¿Cómo que hemos fallado?" - pregunto Lucy totalmente anonadada - "Pero si Goku, Natsu y Gray fueron allí para impedirlo" - pero entonces Lucy dio una pausa mientras jadeaba - "¿No será que los chicos han...?" - la rubia no pudo terminar su frase ya que Erza la interrumpió.

"No sabemos exactamente que pasa en ese templo y no creo que Goku ni los demás hayan sido derrotados tan fácilmente por ese monstruo. Pero para cerciorarnos, hay que ir ayudarlos en la pelea, ¡hay que movernos!" - orden la pelirroja recibiendo el asentimiento de Lucy y Happy. Las dos magas y el gato azul se fueron corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada y antes de que se adentraran, de ahì salieron Goku con Natsu, Gray y hasta con Lyon, a quien decidieron llevárselo porque el Saiyajin, como buena persona que es, no quiso dejar al mago de hielo a su suerte, y menos con ese demonio suelto.

"¡Goku! - gritaron las chicas aliviadas de que el pelinegro estaba bien y se acercaron a èl.

"Oh, hola chicas. Que bueno que las veo aquí, ¿están bien?" - pregunto Goku con su sonrisa ya que en planeaba ir por sus amigas para ponerlas en un lugar seguro, pero eso ya no era necesario.

"Si, derrotamos a un grupo que hacia el ritual, pero creo que llegamos tarde" - respondió Lucy con algo de pavor.

"Si... Deliora ha revivido..." - añadió el Saiyajin mientras el y los demás magos veian al demonio Deliora, este observo al grupo para dar otro rugido que resonó en toda la isla y después este libero una potente onda expansiva que se dirigió hacia los magos. Goku al percatarse esto, se puso en frente para crear una barrera de ki y desviar el ataque de Deliora. El demonio observo esto y se enfureció tanto que comenzó a destruir el templo de forma salvaje.

 _"¡Vaya, este monstruo si que es fuerte!"_ \- pensó Goku mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de emoción, lo que significaba una sola cosa que todos ya sabemos. Entonces el pelinegro comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde esta Deliora, lo que desconcertó a los presentes.

"¡Espera Goku-sensei, ¿que piensa hacer?" - pregunto Gray muy intrigado.

"Creo que tu sabes la respuesta Gray... Voy a enfrentarme yo solo a Deliora" - respondió Goku sin voltear a verlo. Todos se quedaron en shock tras escuchar eso, en especial Gray quien no se contuvo y se acercó a su maestro.

"¡No ,lo haga maestro. Esto mi culpa después de todo..." - dijo eso mientras miraba hacia abajo con mucho resentimiento y aparte, no quería volver a sufrir por la perdida de otro maestro que ha influenciado su vida - "¡Usarè el Iced Sell para sellarlo y...!" - Gray no pudo completar su frase ya que el Saiyajin lo interrumpió.

"¿Para dejarnos a un lado y que todos sufran por tu perdida?. No puedo permitir que hagas eso Gray, tu al igual que Natsu son importante para mi y deben seguir vivos para que puedan proteger a sus seres queridos. Es por que yo me encargare de eliminar al monstruo que tanto ha atormentado" - dijo esa ultima frase mientras le sonreía de forma tópica reflejando toda su confianza y seguridad.

"Pero... es que..." - Gray quería decir algo pero al ver la mirada de su maestro, se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio y que estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Así que sin mas remedio, decidió confiar en su palabra - "Esta bien maestro. Acabe con Deliora, hágalo por el honor de mi maestra ur" - le dijo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

"¡Pateale el culo, maestro!" - exclamo Natsu con mucho entusiamo mientras que Happy asentía con su tipico 'Aye'.

"Goku-kun, pero prométenos que regresaras con vida. No quiero que nada malo te pase mi quer..." - Lucy estuvo a punto de decirle 'querido', pero ella se detuvo y se sonrojo por pensar en eso, pero es que era inevitable pensar en eso, ya que la maga estaba enamorada del Saiyajin y por nada en el mundo quería que su futuro novio saliera herido. Goku le sonrió mientras le mostraba un pulgar arribar, lo hizo con la intención de calmar las ansias de la maga celestial, cosa que logrò al instante.

 _"Espero que Goku sea lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a ese demonio, a simple vista, es mas fuerte que Lullaby. Goku-kun màs vale que regreses con nosotros, en especial conmigo"_ \- la maga de clase S pensaba eso mientras apretaba su puño sobre su pecho mientras sus mejillas se calentaban, para su fortuna nadie la vio en ese estado.

Ya todo aclarado, el Saiyajin concentro su ki y se fue volando hasta llegar directamente con el monstruo que aun seguìa destruyendo todo a su paso. Eso ya lo había colmado ya que no le gustaban los monstruos que destruían todo sin motivo.

"¿¡Oye tonto, ¡por qué no dejas de destrozar esta hermosa isla?" - pregunto el Saiyajin de brazos cruzados. Deliora se percato de la presencia del Saiyajin que estaba flotando a pocos metros de él, pero el demonio como era tan bestia ignoro eso y sin pensarlo lo quiso atacar con sus garras. Goku desapareció a pocos segundos antes de recibir el ataque y el pelinegro reapareció justo en su rostro para propiciarle un potente puñetazo en la cara. Deliora cayó como un costal de papas dejando un enorme crater en la tierra.

Todos los jóvenes magos vieron eso y como era de esperarse se quedaron en completo shock.

Continuando con la pelea, Deliora se levantò y este rugió con completa cólera ya que jamas había recibido un golpe tan fuerte, asì que para no quedarse atràs el demonio intentò atacar a Goku con sus gigantescas garras pero de nada le servìa ya que el azabache esquivaba los ataques con una facilidad tremenda, y eso se debe a la diferencia de tamaños, mientras que Goku era 'pequeño' era bastante agil mientras que Deliora, al ser demasiado grande, se le dificultaba moverse, no basta mencionar la enorme ira que acumulaba el demonio a cada minuto que transcurrìa en la batalla. En uno de esos ataques, Goku sujeta las garras del demonio entre sus brazos con una fuerza muy superior al del mismo monstruo.

"Je je je, ¿Que sucede?, ¿este es todo tu poder Deliora?. Esperaba mas de ti" - comento Goku de forma burlona mientras seguía sujetando su garra. Deliora se enfureció mas e intento zafarse del agarre del guerrero saiyajin pero sus esfuerzos eran inutiles ya que la fuerza de Goku era bastante superior a la suya, cosa que fue inaudito para el demonio. Tras unos minutos de forcejeo, Goku finalmente decide dejar libre a Deliora, pero solo fue para sujetarlo de los dedos para después empezar a levantar a la criatura y asì arrojarlo a una gran distancia. Y nuevamente Deliora cayó como una enorme roca.

Y nuevamente los espectadores se quedaron estupefactos con lo que acaban de ver.

"Wow..." - eso fue el comentario de Natsu quien estaba muy sorprendido para luego decir lo siguiente - "¡Es increíble!" - exclamo a todo pulmón y emocionado. Happy lo apoyo mientras decía otro 'Aye'

"¡Que fuerza tan tremenda!" - exclamo Gray con los ojos abiertos, jamás pensó ver a Deliora en una situación tan humillante como pelear contra su segundo maestro.

"¡Goku-kun, lo esta derrotando de una manera tan sencilla!" - exclamo Lucy mientras veìa con ojos brillosos la pelea de su amor, sin duda alguna el Saiyajin es muy valiente.

"Goku esta tratando a Deliora como un juego de niños, y eso que aún no pelea en serio. ¿Es que no tiene limite en sus poderes?" - Erza se pregunto a si misma mientras seguía viendo la pelea.

 _"¿Còmo es que ese sujeto puede pelear tan fácilmente con Deliora? ¡Esto es imposible!"_ \- pensó Lyon con total asombro ya que al igual que Gray, jamas pensò ver a su enemigo siendo dominado por alguien mas pequeño que él.

Regresando con Goku, este estaba flotando en los cielos esperando a una nueva acción de su enemigo. Unos momentos después, el demonio se reincorporo con una expresión llena de odio, decidió atacar nuevamente pero esta vez con un ataque distinto, el comenzó a formar un circulo mágico y tras concentrarse por unos segundos, Deliora expulso un enorme rayo mágico hacia Goku y este no se molesto en esquivar el ataque y recibió el ataque completamente. Todos los amigos del Saiyajin se quedaron en shock y gritaron su nombre ya que pensaron que Goku habìa sido asesinado por el rayo de Deliora, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran sentir tristeza, el humo que estaba en el cielo comenzó a desvanecerse y en cuestiòn de segundos Goku apareciò de brazos cruzados, todos sus amigos ahora se alegraron nuevamente ya que gracias a dios, no le pasò nada al Saiyajin.

Sin embargo, si le había dañado algo de Goku y no fue alguna parte de su cuerpo, sino mas buen fue su dogi de pelea, la parte superior de su traje habìa sido rasgada dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo.

"¡Oye, esta es mi ropa favorita. Ahora si te pasaste!" - exclamo Goku con un puchero lleno de molestia ya que no le gustaba cuando le arruinaban las ropas.

Mientras tanto, las chicas pudieron observar el formado del Saiyajin y no pudieron evitar ponerse como tomates y hasta les salio una hemorragia nasal; Lucy se desmayo ya que ciertos pensamientos pervertidos le vinieron a la mente, el mismo caso va para Erza pero ella siendo mas fuerte emocionalmente, solamente le salio un hilo de sangre en su nariz, definitivamente el cuerpo de Goku describía a la perfección lo que le decían sus 'libros especiales'.

Deliora observo esto y no pudo evitar sentir temor ya que ni siquiera su mejor técnica pudo matar a su presa, por primera vez en su vida se sentía tan imponente ante alguien màs poderosos que el.

"Lo siento Deliora, ya tuve suficiente contigo. Pensé que serias un enemigo poderoso, pero al final resultaste ser muy débil para mis estándares. Asi que voy a terminar esto de una vez por todas..." - luego de decir eso, Goku se rodeo por una aura blanca y luego puso sus manos cerca de su cintura.

 **"¡Kaaaa... Meeee...!"** \- una esfera de energía azul comenzó a formarse entre las manos del Saiyajin.

Los magos de Fairy Tail notaron eso y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ya que sabían lo que Goku estaba a punto de hacer. Lyon pudo notar una extraña luz que tenia el Saiyajin pero a diferencia de los demás, el no sabía que era o lo que intentaba hacer.

"Oye Gray, ¿que es lo que tu maestro intenta hacer?" - pregunto el mago de hielo curioso.

"Pronto lo sabrás Lyon. Y te advierto que será lo mejor que veras en tu vida" - contesto Gray mientras sonreía de manera confiada. Lyon se quedo aun mas confundido por la respuesta pero decidió averiguar la respuesta por su cuenta observando nuevamente al pelinegro. Regresando con Goku, este seguía concentrándose en su técnica mortal.

 **"¡Haaaa... Meeee...!"** \- la esfera de sus manos comenzó a crecer mas de tamaño. Deliora estaba tan asustado que no tenia voluntad para moverse ya que el poder que tenìa Goku en sus manos era mas grande que su propio tamaño, y eso es decir mucho.

 **"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** \- El dios Saiyajin finalmente lanzó su famoso Kamehameha que fue a toda velocidad y en segundos hizo contacto con Deliora, quien solamente se limito a rugir del dolor hasta que finalmente este desapareció de la faz de la tierra. La enorme onda de luz siguió su curso hasta crear una enorme ola en medio del océano. La batalla había terminado y como era de esperarse, Goku salio victorioso.

 _"Nunca me cansare de ver esa técnica"_ \- pensó Natsu con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostro. Ya ansiaba aprender esa técnica para usarla a su favor.

 _"El kamehameha es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Pero eso no se compara a mi Goku"_ \- pensó Lucy con corazones en sus ojos.

 _"Goku no deja de sorprenderme. De verdad es alguien único"_ \- pensó la pelirroja con una sonrisa acompañado de un rubor ya que seguía viendo el cuerpo de nuestro héroe.

Gray y Lyon estaban màs que estupefactos ya que finalmente Deliora había sido desintegrado, sin dejar una sola partícula de su cuerpo. El monstruo que los habìa atormentado de niños, finalmente había desparecido de sus vidas.

El mago peliazul oscuro sonrió mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos para después decir lo siguiente - "Gracias Ur... Gracias Goku... Mis maestros"

"Después de 10 años, espere este momento... Pero alguien mas fuerte que Ur y yo logro vencer a Deliora por completamente" - murmuro Lyon mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y después apretó sus puños en señal de impotencia. En ese momento, el chico sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta de que era Gray.

"Puede que haya terminado pero no te preocupes Lyon, puedes comenzar nuevamente con tu vida" - comento su ex-compañero con una sonrisa y le incito para que retomara el curso de su vida, tal vez podria comenzar con unirse a un gremio propio, el que el quisiera claro.

Entonces Lyon cambio su expresión de resentimiento a una de felicidad, ya que el demonio que acabo con la vida de muchos inocentes, finalmente había sido exterminado y por lo tanto, la vida de esos inocentes ya podían descansar en paz y es algo que alegrara a los magos que confiaron ciegamente en él - _"Te debo la vida... Son Goku"_

Unos momentos después el mencionado pelinegro aterrizo en tierra solo para recibir las ovaciones de sus amigos, Goku simplemente sonrió recibir tantos alagos pero luego cambio su felicidad por una mirada seria.

"Puede que Deliora haya sido vencido, pero la maldición de la isla sigue presente. Miren ahí" - Goku les apunto con su dedo al cielo justo donde estaba el cielo y claramente todos pudieron notar que la luna seguía de diferente color.

"¡¿Entonces hemos hecho esto para nada?!" - gimoteo Natsu ya que todo seguía como empezaron y ahora no sabían que hacer para levantar la maldición de la isla, bueno, no exactamente.

"Esperen, Lyon dijo que había estado expuesto a la luz de la luna por tres años, pero ni el ni su equipo habían sufrido la misma transformación que los habitantes de la aldea" - comento Lucy y Lyon confirmo su palabra ya que era cierto lo que dijo la maga celestial - "Eso solo significa una cosa..."

"Realmente necesitamos destruir la luna" - añadió Erza, pero ella en verdad sabia la verdadera respuesta a este misterio.

"¡Si, finalmente podre destruir algo!" - exclamo Natsu muy eufórico por destruir la luna. En eso, el equipo Natsu, mas Lyon que era llevado por Gray decidieron hacerse camino hacia la aldea, pero el único que no se movió fue Goku ya que estaba viendo hacia los restos del templo. Erza noto esto y se dirigió al Saiyajin.

"¿Goku-kun, no vienes?" - pregunto la pelirroja un poco preocupada.

"Necesito ver algo rápido, no tardare mucho. Te lo prometo" - Goku le dijo con su tipica sonrisa, Erza levanto una ceja de intriga, ¿que era eso tan importante que tenia que ver?. Bueno, decidió dejar sus dudas aun lado y dejo que se fuera a revisar lo que sea que quería ver.

"Esta bien, pero no te tardes mucho, ¿eh?" - se lo dijo con una mirada seria pero a la vez divertida, Goku siguio sonriendo aun con las palabras de la bella pelirroja. Cuando la Titania se fue con sus amigos, el Saiyajin se teletransporto de la selva para reaparecer en la cueva donde encontraba encerrada a Deliora, en eso Goku pudo ver un enorme agujero que estaba debajo suyo.

"Vamos, debe estar aquí" - se dijo a si mismo para después comenzó a concentrar su ki para buscar en el interior de la helada cueva y en cuestión de segundos pudo hallar algo. Sus sentidos captaron la presencia de un diminuto ki, que era mismo que el Gray, Lyon y sobre todo el de Ultear, el Saiyajin de un salto bajo hasta lo mas profundo de la cueva y cuando aterrizo pudo observar algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

En el suelo estaba recostada una bella mujer de casi 30 años, de cabello purpura corto y un cuerpo voluptuoso, vestía una chaqueta gris con un escote que dejaba ver sus bien formados pechos y debajo usaba pantalones negros que dejaban resaltar sus caderas y sus piernas, como último detalle usaba un par de botas.

 _"Entonces ella es Ur... a decir verdad se ve muy joven. Y me sorprende que aun transmita algo de energía"_ \- comento Goku con una sonrisa mientras ponía un dedo en el bello rostro de Ur. Sin embargo, al momento de tocarla, sintió una enorme baja temperatura en su piel, la mujer casi no tenia calor corporal - _"Esta muy fría. Quizás se deba a un efecto secundario de su Iced Sell. Si su cuerpo sigue en es estado, lo mas probable es que morirá. Tengo que ayudarla"_ \- pensó Goku con mucha determinación mientras nuevamente tocaba la piel de la desmayada Ur, en eso puso sus manos sobre su abdomen para transmitir una parte de su ki, asi regulando la temperatura de su cuerpo, al momento de hacer eso, la mujer peli purpura cambio su mueca de disgusto a una mas relajada, como si fuese una reacción natural - "Listo, con esto ya podrá recuperar la consciencia" - Goku se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Unos momentos después, Ur comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos pero su visión se le hacía borrosa, puesto que su cuerpo a penas estaba reaccionando.

"¿En dónde estoy?" - se preguntó a si misma mientras veía su alrededor - "¿Acaso estoy muerta?" - se preguntó a si misma ya que pensó que estaba en el más allá.

"No, no estás muerta y además, estás en la isla Galuna" - respondió Goku con su típica sonrisa. Ur escuchó claramente una voz masculina, entonces ella volteó al origen de esa voz, y entonces lo que vio la dejó sin habla. Sus brillantes ojos negros captaron los ojos onix de Goku y solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

 _"Que guapo..." -_ ahora Ur decidió hablar con el extraño que estaba junto a ella - _"_ ¿Disculpa, quién eres tú?"

"Je je je, yo soy Son Goku pero solo dime Goku. Soy un mago de clase S de Fairy Tail y el segundo maestro de Gray" - respondió el pelinegro con su típica sonrira, cosa que sonrojó un poco a la mujer, pero al escuchar el nombre de Gray, ella se sorprendió.

"¿Gray... Gray Fullbuster, el está aquí?" - preguntaba asombrada mientras recordaba a uno de sus dos pupilos y el Saiyajin asintió de aprobación - _"Ya veo, entonces se unió a un gremio luego de mi pelea con Deliora" -_ pensó Ur con una sonrisa orgullosa - "Disculpa Son Goku, ¿me dijiste que estaba en una isla, verdad?" - ella nuevamente estaba inquiriendo y el azabache asentía - "¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Se supone que sellé a Deliora en la tierra de Isvan" - ella se mostraba un poco inquieta.

"Tranquila Ur, yo te explicaré todo..." y así Goku se dispuso a explicarle todo lo que sucedió; desde el plan que tenía su otro ex-alumno Lyon hasta la eliminación del demonio Deliora - "Y eso es todo lo que pasó" - concluyó el Saiyajin tranquilamente.

"No puedo creer esto..." - Ur tenía muchas emociones en su mente, estaba decepcionada de que uno de sus alumnos intentó liberar al demonio que a ella casi le costó la vida, solo por un intento fallido de demostrar su superioridad, tendría que hablar seriamente con él en caso de que se lo encuentre, pero sobre todo estaba impactada de saber que Deliora fue finalmente eliminado por la misma persona que le salvó la vida - "Te agradezco por todo Goku, por acabar con Deliora y también por salvar mi vida, pensaba que todo iba a terminar para mi por usar el Iced Sell" - Ur le agradeció con una linda sonrisa y ahora comenzaba a sentirse más atraída hacia nuestro héroe.

"Je je je, de nada. Pero sabes, eso no fue la mejor parte" - decía el guerrero en tono de broma porque tenía algo más que notificar a la maga de hielo.

"¿Y entonces cuál es, Goku?" - preguntó la mujer algo curiosa.

"Tu hija está viva..."

"¡¿Qué?, ¿Mi hija está viva... Te refieres a Ultear?!" - preguntó Ur muy sorprendida y nuevamente Goku asintió confirmando lo último que dijo. La maga estaba muy conmocionada pero sobre todo estaba muy alegrado de saber esa noticia, pero había algo que entendía - "¿Pero... cómo es eso posible? ¡Se supone que mi hija había muerto!"

"¿Que había muerto?. Pero que extraño, Ul-chan me dijo que tu la abandonaste en un hospital. Hmm, algo anda mal" - Goku se rascó la barbilla ya que todo le parecía sospechoso, lo que dijo Ur no encajaba con lo que dijo Ultear, pero lo que ambas historias tenían algo en común es que todo tenía que ver con un hospital, o un laboratorio - "Oye Ur, ¿tu sabes que pasó con tu hija?. Tu podrías explicarme lo que sucedió realmente"

"Bueno, todo comenzó cuando mi hija nació..." - entonces Ur le explicó al Saiyajin acerca del extraño defecto que tuvo Ultear cuando recién era una bebe, ella por alguna razón nació con un enorme poder mágico acompañado de un enorme fiebre que la hizo preocupar demasiado, entonces ella llevó a un hospital y estuvo esperando a que su hija se recuperar. Pero luego de una larga espera, los doctores le dieron la terrible noticia de que Ultear había fallecido y eso destrozó sin corazón. Y un tiempo después ella había conocido a Gray y a Lyon a quienes les tomaría como discípulos en un intento de olvidar a su fallecida hija, pero eso de poco le sirvió porque en el fondo seguía triste.

Goku escuchó atentamente la historia de la maga y no pudo evitar sentir rencor en su corazón - "Entonces esos desgraciados de ese hospital les mintieron a tu y tu hija y las separaron. Son unos monstruos sin corazón, me aseguraré de que paguen por sus fechorías" - decía mientras expulsaba un poco de su ki, cosa que sorprendió a Ur ya que jamás había presenciado tal poder, ahora ya comenzaba a entender acerca de cómo había derrotado a Deliora.

Entonces para calmar su enojo, la mujer puso su mano sobre su mejilla para hablarle - "Tranquilo Goku, ya habrá momento para saldar cuentas. Lo único que importa es que me has de vuelto la esperanza cuando me dijiste que mi hija estaba viva. Cuando hice la prisión de hielo, por un momento pensé que iría al otro mundo y así la encontraría nuevamente, pero ahora que se por lo que está pasando, me acercaré a ella para decirle la verdad cara a cara" - esa fue la sugerencia que tuvo Ur para reconciliarse con Ultear.

"¡Me parece perfecto!" - dijo el Saiyajin ahora volviendo a su sonrisa habitual en un santiamén. Esa idea le gustó mucho ya que esa su intención después de todo, que bueno que la maga estaba de acuerdo en algo.

Ur al ver su sonrisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que jamás había visto un hombre tan alegre y a la vez tan apuesto, ya hasta se olvidó como era su antiguo marido - _"Creo que ya encontré a mi hombre ideal"_ \- ahora se propuso una meta y era la de conquistar el corazón de su héroe, no sabía como haría eso pero de que lo hará, lo hará.

"Bien, creo que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, tengo que volver con mis amigos ya que me están esperando. Por cierto Ur, creo que Gray se alegrará de verte nuevamente" - comentó Goku con una sonrisa ya que ya quería ver el rostro de su discípulo al ver a su antigua mentora con vida.

"Eso me gustaría, quiero ver que tan fuerte se ha vuelto desde la última vez que lo vi" - dijo Ur con una sonrisa mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos que pasó con sus niños, que para estas alturas ya no serían niños.

"Entonces sujetate de mi" - Goku sujetó a Ur y la cargó de forma nupcial, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la maga de hielo ya que jamás había sido cargada de esa manera y mucho menos por un hombre. Entonces Ur pudo sentir el musculoso cuerpo del azabache que estaba recargada hacia sus enormes pechos y a la vez veía más de cerca el rostro de su salvador, su rubor aumentó de tono y su corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma acelerada.

 _"Pero que guapo es, y su calidez no se queda atrás"_ \- pensó la mujer de cabellos purpuras mientras se recostaba en el cuello de Goku. El no dijo nada al respecto y solo puso los dedos en su frente para teletransportarse del lugar.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

Momentos antes del rescate de Goku, El equipo Natsu había regresado a la aldea donde el jefe Moka les esperaba y entonces el anciano muy angustiado les preguntó por qué aun destruían la luna, a lo que Erza entonces les explicó acerca de que la maldición era una alusión gracias a que la luna recolectaba energía, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes y hasta a Lyon que seguía con ellos. Y entonces para solucionar el problema, optaron por destruir la luna, la maga de clase S se había re-equipado con su armadura del cielo y con la ayuda de Natsu, ambos destruyeron la luna con una enorme lanza impulsada por el fue del dragon salyer. O eso fue lo que creyeron, ya que la lanza en realidad había impactado sobre una barrera que cubría la isla y esa misma barrera era la responsable de darle ese color lila a la luna. Los aldeanos se dieron cuenta de que sus aspectos no habían cambiado en nada, aun seguían siendo demonios y entonces Erza nuevamente tomó la palabra y explicó que la barrera que cubría la isla Galuna no fue la responsable de convertirlos en demonios, al contrario, todo este tiempo eran demonios, la maldición solo les hizo borrar la memoria y creyeron que eran humanos. Eso explicaría todo y al final los aldeanos habían recuperado sus memorias y se alegraron de saber eso.

En ese momento ya había llegado Goku, junto con Ur que seguía siendo cargada en sus brazos.

"¿Oigan, de que me perdí?" - preguntó el Saiyajin algo intrigado mientras veía a los aldeanos aún siendo demonios.

Erza notó la presencia del Saiyajin y se alegró de verlo - "Goku, que bueno que..." - la pelirroja no pudo completar su frase ya que vio al azabache con alguien cargandola en sus fuertes brazos - _"¿Q-quién es ella, y por qué Goku la está cargando?"_ \- pensó Titania mientras sentía una mala sensación en su pecho. Lucy que también vio a su interés amoroso, también se quedó en shock al ver a la misma mujer siendo cargada como princesa, pero a diferencia de la pelirroja, la rubia estaba más celosa.

"¿G-Goku, quién es ella y por qué la estás cargando de esa manera?" - preguntó la maga celestial intentando no ponerse verde.

Goku rio un poco y se dispuso a explicar - "Chicas, ella es Ur-chan. La maestra de Gray y Lyon" - el azabache presentó a la maga de hielo y la mencionada se limitó a saludar con un hola mientras seguía recargado sobre los hombros de su hérore. Esa respuesta dejó impactadas a las dos, ¿entonces esa chica era la maestra de su amigo Gray?, por un momento pensaron que sería más vieja. Dejando eso aun lado, Goku aún había notado a los habitantes de la aldea aun en su estado de demonios, pero también noto que la luna había vuelto a tener su color natural - "Oigan amigos, ¿por qué el señor Moka y los demás siguen estando como demonios?. Creí que ya habían levantado la maldición"

"Yo te explicaré Goku-kun. Lo que pasa es que había una barrera que cubrió toda la isla y esa misma barrera hizo que todos los que vivían aquí perdieran la memoria y creyeron que eran humanos durante el día, por eso no recibieron ningún cambio. Y al final Natsu y yo destrozamos la barrera ya que combinamos nuestros poderes" - explicó Titania mientras volvía su clásica armadura.

"¡Ojalá lo hubiera visto amigo. Pusimos nuestro máximo esfuerzo para destruir esa barrera!" - exclamó Natsu lleno de emoción.

"Je je je, ya me lo imagino" - comentó Goku con una pequeña risa - "En ese caso los felicito amigos, por trabajar en equipo. Y sobre todo te felicito a ti Erza-chan, ya que tu pudiste adivinar lo que sucedía en esta isla, algo que tal vez yo no pude darme cuenta desde un principio" - Goku felicitó a sus amigos, en especial a Erza quien se sonrojó y desvió la mirada para que no la vieran - "Oigan. ¿dónde están Gray y Lyon? Tengo una sorpresa para ellos" - preguntó Goku de forma curiosa.

"Están por allá" - Lucy le señaló con el dedo hacia donde estaban ambos magos de hielo quienes estaban conversando un poco alejados de la multitud. Goku junto con Ur entonces se acercaron hacia donde estaban los dos chicos.

"Oigan amigos, miren a quien he encontrado" - el Saiyajin les llamó a ambos y los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver algo muy sorprendente, ahí estaba su antigua maestra.

"Ur..." . murmuraron Gray y Lyon en total asombro porque no podían creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

"Gray Fullbuster... Lyon Vastia... Cuánto tiempo sin verlos" - decía Ur con una linda sonrisa. Y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos magos de hielo se acercaron para abrazar a la mujer en ambos lados.

"Te extrañé... maestra" - sollozó Gray mientras otras lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos.

"No, yo te extrañé más maestra Ur. Pensé que habías muerto con Deliora" - sollozó Lyon también con lagrimas de felicidad.

"Yo también los extrañé, mis muchachos. Han pasado 10 años desde que nos vimos y han crecido mucho" - comentó Ur mientras le daba palmadas a sus antiguos discípulos. Goku y los demás veían la escena y les resultó muy conmovedora.

"¿Pero... cómo fue esto posible, maestro?" - preguntó Gray aun confundido hacia el Saiyajin y este se rascó la cabeza.

"Je je je, podría decirse que esto es una de las maravillas del ki"

"Oh, por cierto Lyon. Tengo algo especial para ti" - decía Ur mientras veía al peli plateado.

"¿Y que es, maestra?" - preguntó Lyon confuso y cuando menos esperaba recibió un bofetada por parte de Ur. Cosa que sorprendió tanto a Goku como al resto de los presentes - "¡Auch, ¿y por qué me pegaste, maestra?!" - preguntó un Lyon bastante sorprendido.

"¿Cómo que por qué, baka?. ¡Por haber planeado un tonto plan de revivir a Deliora, sabías lo poderoso que era y aún así querías arriesgarte en pelear con él. Hiciste que mi sacrificio valiera en vano!" - Ur le regañó por el error que cometió uno de sus discípulos.

"P-pero, es que quería demostrar que era más fuerte que usted" - se excusó Lyon ya que seguía aturdido por la cachetada de su antigua maestra.

"¡Esa no es la manera de demostrarlo, eras un niño en ese entonces y te faltaba mucho por recorres. Pudiste haber muerto o inclusive hubieras puesto en riesgo la vida de inocentes. ¡Ya madura, ¿quieres?!" - Ur terminó su sermón con una mirada seria que dejó a los presentes en blanco por la actitud de la mujer de hielo. Gray solo rió un poco ya que eso era lo que esperaba ver ya que Lyon si que metió.

"¡Yo... yo... lo siento maestra, por favor perdóneme. No quería menospreciar su sacrificio, es que estaba desesperado y no tenía a nadie, incluso dejé a un lado a Gray, el único amigo que realmente tuve" - Lyon se disculpó por todos los errores que cometió durante la última década.

Ur vio a su ex-discípulo y se limitó a sonreír, entonces se acercó al chico para tomarlo del hombro - "Lyon, no te sientas mal. Si lo sé, tomaste malas decisiones en tu vida pero eso era normal, eras tan joven y el entrenamiento que tenías con Gray aun estaba lejos de terminar, debí estar con ustedes hasta que tuvieran suficiente edad para madurar sus caminos. Pero ahora que todo ha terminado, puedes comenzar tu vida nuevamente, debes unirte a un gremio para encontrarte con magos más fuertes que yo, es lo mismo que hizo Gray y mira cómo ha progresado, hasta ha conseguido un nuevo maestro mucho más fuerte" - esto lo dijo mientras veía a Goku quien le correspondió con una sonrisa.

"Maestra..." - Lyon vio a la maga de hielo y entonces más lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero es que le había dado la mejor lección de su vida y no tenía nada que ver con magia de hielo, si no más bien una lección de la vida misma - "Muchas gracias, y haré lo que usted me pidió. Comenzaré con una nueva vida sin cometer errores, se lo prometo" - concluyó con un sonrisa y Ur le sonrió tras escuchar eso. Goku, sus amigos y hasta los aldeanos festejaron de la emoción ya que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Ahora que la misión había terminado, los magos de Fairy Tail estaban disfrutando de un gran festín como muestra de agradecimiento por haber completado la misión, y solo eso, el jefe Moka les pagó la recompensa prometida junto con una llave dorada a quien se lo entregaron a Lucy ya que eso le sería de utilidad. Y mientras disfrutaban de la comida, Goku era rodeado por la mayoría chicas que vivían en la isla ya que obviamente las demonios se sintieron atraídas por él, entre todas intentaban alimentarlo, darle masajes o hasta lo querían invitar a bailar, pero Goku era Goku, lo que significaba que solo se concentró en su comida. Pero Erza, Lucy y Ur se sentían celosas ya que el Saiyajin recibía mucha atención de parte de las féminas de la aldea, así que entre las tres se las ingeniaron para alejarlo de todas ellas.

Pero eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió, ya que durante la celebración habían aparecido los miembros del equipo de Lyon; osea Yuura, Sherry y Toby, estos tres al igual que su líder, se disculparon con los aldeanos por haber causado problemas en su isla, a lo que los aldeanos simplemente aceptaron sus disculpas y los invitaron a comer. Luego de eso, Sherry también quiso cortejar con el Saiyajin que cautivó su corazón, pero al igual que las demás chicas, las 'amigas' del dios saiyajin la quisieron alejar de él, pero Sherry no se daría por vencida y prometió que algún día se acercaría más a Goku. El saiyajin de pelos puntiagudos no comprendía mucho lo que pasaba pero decidió ignorar todo eso para seguir comiendo, sin embargo, el dio un vistazo de reojo hacia cierta dirección ya que se percató de alguien que estaba presente.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la aldea, exactamente entre las ramas de un árbol, se encontraba Ultear observando todo y justamente se percató de la presencia de su madre Ur.

 _"Madre... Dentro de pronto tendremos nuestra reunión y aclararemos todo..."_ \- pensó la maga santa mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de sus hermosos ojos. Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de retirarse de la isla con un hechizo de teletransporte.

 **Continuará...**

 **Siguiente Arco: Phantom Lord**

* * *

 _ **Yyyyyyy, así terminamos este arco amigos míos, ¿que les ha parecido?. Espero que les haya gustado porque realmente me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, pero bueno, mientras les guste la historia, por mi me tomaré el tiempo que sea necesario.**_

 _ **Y ya Goku tiene a una más en su harem, bueno, creo que serían dos si tomamos en cuenta a Ultear. Pero ella será incluida en un par de arcos más adelante XD.**_

 _ **Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, ahora les presento el listado de fanfics crossovers que tengo pensando para el 2018:**_

 _ **\- To Love Ru.**_

 _ **\- Akame ga Kill.**_

 _ **\- Sora no Otoshimono.**_

 _ **\- Elfen Lied.**_

 _ **\- School Days.**_

 _ **\- Re: Zero**_

 _ **\- Konosuba.**_

 _ **Y estos son las series que han sido nominados para mis futuros proyectos, ¿que les parece?. Se que no muchos pero son de series que de seguro ustedes conocen pero que a la vez no tienen muchas historias que tienen tantos crossovers con Dragon Ball. Ahora vamos al siguiente punto, la votación. Así es señoras y señores, ustedes tienen la oportunidad de escoger cual el siguiente fanfic que publicaré; solamente tienen la oportunidad de escoger una sola de estas series y el que reciba la mayor cantidad de votos es la serie que ganará y el que resulte ganador, les mandaré el primer avance para que vean como será el fanfic. Los votos empezarán a ser contados a partir de este capitulo, pueden hacerlo a través de reviews o en mensajes privados, pere recuerden que aunque me manden los dos, solo se contará uno por usuario. Aviso esto para que no me estén sugiriendo lo mismo a cada rato.**_

 _ **La fecha limita para votar es hasta el 31 de Julio. Considerando el tiempo que me tomará actualizar las historias que me quedan pendientes, yo creo que es una buena fecha, y aparte así tendrán tiempo suficiente para contárselos a sus amigos.**_

 _ **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora mis amigo. Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o un mensaje privado.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**_


	10. El Ataque de Phantom Lord

**_¡Hola mis shavos, por fin he regresado, ¿cómo les ha tratado la vida?. Después de 84 años de ausencia al fin les traigo el tan esperado regreso de este fanfic, siento mucho si me demoré un poco pero es que simplemente tengo que cumplir deberes y obligaciones._**

 ** _Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, les quiero contar que me siento muy feliz ya que en el último fin de semana me vi la reciente película de DBS Broly en los cines, ¿y que tal me pareció?. Pues no me gustó, para nada..._**

 ** _*Insertar sonido de grillos*_**

 ** _¡Es broma. me pareció FANTÁSTICO, UNA DE LAS MEJORES PELÍCULAS QUE HE VISTO en mi vida. Nunca había sentido tanta emoción desde que me vi las últimas películas de DBZ, el estreno fue simplemente un momento que no olvidaré ya que la vi con mis familiares y amigos. Me encantaría contarles como me fue ese día, pero eso implicaría contarles spoilers y no quiero arruinarles la experiencia, ¿y ustedes ya la vieron, o todavía no la estrenan en los lugares en donde viven?. Aquí en México el estreno fue el viernes 11 de Enero._**

 ** _Estoy consciente de que la película tuvo uno que otro error o incoherencia que pone a prueba nuestros conocimientos como fans de DB desde los inicios, ¿pero que más da?. ¡Fue supèr genial, tenemos a un Broly canon junto con un Gogeta igual de canon que probablemente vuelvan en una futura saga de DBS, y tenemos Dragon Ball para lo que queda de nuestras vidas, sobre todo en el manga que ya se está contando otra nueva saga que probablemente también se hará en el anime. ¿No les emociona?._**

 ** _En fin, ahora si retomamos a lo que vinieron, leer. Con ver la película me dio mucha inspiración para continuar este fanfic que ya muchos me pedían a gritos, pues la espera ya terminó y ya verán el siguiente arco de Fairy Tail, donde ya se aproxima otra de las waifus de Goku, creo que no hace falta decirles de quien se trata._**

 ** _Y hablando de Fairy Tail, también estoy consciente de lo que ocurre en su anime, que hicieron uno nuevo y que ya llevan progreso. En mi opinión les está quedando de lujo con el diseño de los personajes, renovados pero fieles a las anteriores series, y ya se vienen cosas shidas, como la mamá de Erza :3*. Seguramente muchos de ustedes aun seguirán insistiendo que si la pongo en el Harem de nuestro Saiyajin, pues hay que ver como la desarrollan en esta nueva serie._**

 ** _En fin, ya sin tantos rodeos, continuamos con esta excitante historia. Les informo de antemano que lamentablemente no les responderé los reviews del cap pasado y es por dos razones; uno porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el ultima capitulo y no tiene caso responder dudas que hoy en día cambiarían de punto de visto, y otra es porque fueron 80, y casi un cuarto fueron comentarios simples y de haters. Ya saben como soy cuando se trata de eso, así que esperense hasta el siguiente capitulo, ¿si?._**

 ** _Antes de empezar, quiero avisarles a todos aquellos que no han visto mi más reciente crossover, 'El Saiyajin de Night Raid'. Les invito a leerlo y más tarde me dicen que tal les pareció. Léanlo, se que les va a encantar._**

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation._**

 ** _\- Fairy Tail y todo su contenido son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

* * *

 **Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica**

 **Título Alternativo: "Dragon Ball FT"**

 **Arco: Phantom Lord**

 **Capítulo 10: El Ataque de Phantom Lord, ¡Esto Significa la Guerra!**

 **(Insertar Opening 2 de Fairy Tail o el Opening 1 de Dragon Ball Super)**

 _Anteriormente en Dragon Ball FT, Goku y el equipo Natsu seguían en su misión en la Isla Galuna, luego de haber detenido momentaneamente los planes de Lyon, Goku junto con Natsu y Gray se habían adentrado nuevamente al templo para detener la maldición que despertaría a Deliora, y nuevamente se toparon con Lyon pero no venía solo, resulta que había otro mago enmascarado de nombre Zalty, sin embargo su identidad era diferente, el Saiyajin se dio tiempo para hablar con el mago que resultó ser la maga del consejo de magia e hija de Ur, Ultear. Tras llegar a un acuerdo, la maga optó por irse dejando todo en manos del Saiyajin y que cuando sea el día de su prueba para unirse a los magos santos, ahí hablarían con más calma._

 _Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, al final el demonio Deliora resucitó de su prisión congelada, sin embargo la bestia no pudo gozar de su libertad ya que recibió una aplastante derrota por parte de Goku con su kamehameha. Después de derrotarlo, el pelinegro se adentró en lo más profundo de la cueva y se encontró con una desmayada Ur, pero estaba sufriendo un drástico bajón de temperatura, eso fue debido al uso de su hechizo más poderoso, el **'Iced Shell'**. Para salvar su vida, Goku tuvo que usar si ki para restaurar su temperatura que por fortuna le sirvió, la mujer despertó y se quedó maravillada al ver a su salvador, tras un intercambio de palabras, Goku junto con Ur regresaron con los magos de Fairy Tail._

 _Ya en la aldea, el Saiyajin había notado que la extraña luz que estaba rodeando la luna ya no estaba y esta estaba en su claro color original. Los responsables de esta acción fueron Natsu y Erza quienes combinaron sus poderes para romper un domo que rodeaba la isla y que esta misma le daba el color lila a la luna. Y tras una análisis por parte de la reina de las hadas, todo daba a entender que los habitantes de esta isla jamás fueron convertidos en demonios, ellos eran así de nacimiento, la maldición lo único que les hizo fue perder la memoria._ _Y tras una pequeña celebración y cobrar la gran recompensa de la misión que fueron de siete millones de joyas y una llave celestial dorada (que esta le serviría a Lucy), Goku y sus amigos finalmente podrían regresar al gremio de Fairy Tail donde podrían tomar un merecido descanso._

 _O al menos eso creían..._

 **Tiempo Presente/Ciudad de Magnolia**

En medio de la ciudad de Magnolio habían aparecido nuestro grupo de magos liderados por Goku quien había usado su teletransportación. Por fortuna la gente casi ni se percataron de su repentina llegada.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Goku-kun?" - preguntó una sorprendida Ur ya que hace solo unos segundos estaban en la isla Galuna y ahora estaban en la ciudad de Magnolia, que estaban a kilometros de distancia.

"Eso Ur, fue la teletransportación" - respondió el azabache con simpleza.

"¿Acaso te sabes el hechizo de teletransporte?" - preguntó la maga curiosa ya que antes había escuchado que ese hechizo solo lo podían hacer los más grandes magos.

"No exactamente, esta es una técnica que uso por medio del ki y no tiene nada de magia" - explicó el Saiyajin mientras se rascaba el mentón.

"¡Wow, nunca había escuchado algo así. De verdad eres sorprendente Goku-kun!" - exclamó Ur con estrellas en sus hijos, cual fangirl a su idolo, la mujer poco a poco mostraba más interés en conocer a su héroe. Esto por supuesto no le agradó para nada a Erza y Lucy, quienes querían jalarle los cabello a Ur. Pero por fortuna eso no pudo ocurrir ya que Natsu habló.

"¡Ese fue un trabajo genial!" - exclamó el dragon slayer de fuego con una sonrisa satisfecha ya que su primera misión de rango S fue un éxito, y esperaba tener misiones así de emocionantes.

Gray por esta vez estuvo de acuerdo con su rival - "Y los clientes realmente apreciaron nuestro esfuerzo. Bueno, lo terminamos rápido ya que estuvieron Erza y Goku-sensei"

"¿Oye, y que hay de mi, idiota? ¡Yo también estuve presente!" - Natsu le reclamó porque no le mencionó.

"Solo pienso acerca de cómo fuiste nada más que equipaje extra para ese trabajo" - contestó Gray con arrogancia.

"¡¿Que tal si te enseño que clase de equipaje extra soy?!" - preguntó Natsu apegando su rostro de forma brusca con el mago de hielo.

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!" - ambos magos estaban a punto de comenzar a pelear, pero por fortuna la hermosa Erza los separó.

"¡Cálmense, al menos agradezcan que una maga de clase S como yo haya estado presente en esa misión. Con el informe que recibamos de la isla Galuna, Fairy Tail tendrá más reputación que antes!" - Erza comentó con serenidad ya que esta vez pudieron completar una misión sin causar destrozos de más - "Y por cierto Gray, ponte algo de ropa" - la pelirroja le señaló a su amigo y el mencionado gritó ya que efectivamente este estaba en ropa interior.

"Vaya, Gray no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo el mismo" - comentó Ur con una sonrisa al ver la actitud de su antiguo alumno.

"¿Quieres decir que Gray ya tenía ese habito de quitarse la ropa en publico?" - preguntó Lucy algo intrigada.

"Si, cuando era niño también hacía lo mismo, quizás se deba a las bajas temperaturas a lo que lo exponía cuando lo entrenaba con Lyon. Creo que lo aprendió de mi" - contestó Ur con una sonrisa nostalgica.

"Emm, Ur... ¿donde está tu chaqueta?" - preguntó Goku mientras señalaba a la mencionada maga quien estaba en sostén mostrando sus atributos. Ur se vio a si misma y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Goku, pero a diferencia de Gray, ella no sintió vergüenza.

"Que raro, lo tenía puesto un segundo, quizás sea el habito. ¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves, Goku-kun?" - preguntó la maga peli purpura con una sonrisa picara mientras hacía una pose mostrando su esbelta figura, pero obviamente nuestro Saiyajin ni se inmutó ante la belleza de la milf.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: En este fanfic haré que Ur haga el mismo habito que Gray, hay que recordar que éste ultimo sacó ese habito por entrenar con la maga en bajas temperaturas. Además, hay que recordar que en la historia original no muestran tanto acerca de la personalidad de Ur por sus pocas apariciones en la serie. A parte, no conozco a nadie que se le haya ocurrido esta idea, ¿o si?)._**

"¡Ponte algo de ropa, pervertida!" - exclamó Lucy con celos ya que la maga estaba siendo muy directa con el Saiyajin. Con Gray era una cosa, pero ella era una mujer como ella

"No molestes niña" - contestó Ur con algo de molestia, pero decidió hacerle caso y se puso de nuevo su ropa.

 _"Ahora ya veo de donde sacó Gray su habito de quitarse la ropa"_ \- pensó Erza con los mismos celos de Lucy, al parecer Titania tendría que tener vigilada a Ur porque sino, ocurrirá lo peor.

Goku solamente reía por las escenas que hacían sus amigos, sin duda alguna la pasará en grande con las aventuras que tendrá en este mundo. Simplemente será como en los viejos tiempos, pero con la diferencia de que en este mundo no habían esferas del dragón que recolectar, al menos por el momento.

"¡Goku-Oto-san, Goku-Oto-san!" - sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz infantil se escuchó en la ciudad de Magnolia.

"Oigan, ¿escucharon eso? ¡Alguien está llamando a Goku-san!" - preguntó Happy ya que escuchó una voz infantil llamando el nombre de Goku, los demás asintieron porque escucharon lo mismo, pero lo más extraño es que estaba el sufijo 'Oto-san', que significa padre. ¿Que significaba eso?.

Por otro lado Goku se quedó en silencia al escuchar esa misma voz, ya que de alguna manera se le hizo familia, ¿acaso era quien creía que era?. Para comprobar su suposición, el volteó hacia donde provenía la voz infantil. Tras unos segundos de busqueda el Saiyajin pudo observar algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, entre la multitud de gente pudo observar a una niña de pelo castaño que corría hacia él.

 _"No puede ser, ¡ella es...!"_ \- Goku no pudo terminar su pensamiento ya que recibió un fuerte abrazo en sus piernas.

"¡Goku-Oto-san, finalmente te encontré!" - exclamó la niña que estaba feliz de haber encontrado a la persona que quería ver. Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock al ver esta escena y se preguntaba que rayos estaba pasando ya que una extraña estaba abrazando al guerrero como si de un peluche se tratase.

El Saiyajin ser quedó igual de sorprendido pero pronto sonrió ya que reconoció a la persona que lo estaba abrazando - "¿De verdad, eres tú, Maria-chan?" - preguntó este con una sonrisa a lo que la mencionada niña alzó su vista.

"¡Así es Goku-Oto-san, soy yo Maria. Me alegra de que te hayas acordado de mi!" - dijo la pequeña pelicastaña con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo crees que me olvidaría de la niña que salvé de la ciudad que salvé del mago oscuro?" - preguntó el Saiyajin en tono de broma mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Maria quien aceptó ese gesto con todo gusto.

Sus amigos seguían soprendidos por la escena, y es porque todavía no sabían que estaba pasando ahí. Pero obviamente iban a descubrirlo.

"¿Go-Goku-kun, quién es niña y por qué te conoce?" - preguntó Lucy tan sorprendida como curiosa.

"Ah es cierto, no los he presentado. Maria-chan, ellos son mis amigos de Fairy Tail; Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza y Ur. Muchachos, esta niña es Maria-chan" - Goku le presentó la niñá a sus amigos magos, y viceversa.

"¡Hola a todos, es un placer conocer a los amigos de Oto-san" - Maria saludó a todos con una sonrisa amigable, los magos le correspondieron el saludo pero ahí no terminaba el asunto.

"¿Goku-kun, por qué esta niña te llamó Oto-san?" - preguntó Erza del mismo modo que tenía Lucy, y es que su cabeza estaba en un caos ya que no quería pensar en la relación que tenía el Saiyajin con la niña.

"Ah pues... no lo sé" - Goku contestó con una sonrisa y todos cayeron de espalda, con excepción de Maria, claro.

"¡¿Goku-kun, nos estás ocultando algo?!" - preguntaron las chicas con tono de molestia, cosa que asustó un poco al azabache.

"Chicas, cálmense por favor. En serio no sé porque Maria-chan me llama así" - Goku puso sus manos enfrente para calmar a las féminas.

"De hecho yo se los puedo explicar" - Maria alzó su mano y todos voltearon a verla para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, la niña pelicastaña sacó de su bolso un sobre que estaba sellado y se lo entregó a Goku, el pelinegro abrió el sobre para sacar una carta y todos sus amigos se acercaron para ver que decía allí, así el Saiyajin comenzó a leer:

* * *

 _Estimado Sr. Son Goku:_

 _Le informo que enviaré a Maria a la ciudad de Magnolia para que usted la cuide, ya que por petición de ella, quería vivir con su héroe que lo salvó del mago oscuro. No es que se lo ordene, pero lo suplico que cuide de Maria ya que ella necesita el amor y el cuidado de una figura paterna ya que como podrás recordar, ella se quedó sin familia durante la tiranía del mago oscuro y desde que usted llegó a salvarnos, Maria había recuperado la esperanza y la felicidad, y cuando se había ido, ella se sentía vacía y casi no podía dormir._

 _Así que como solución, pensé mandarla a la ciudad donde usted reside en Magnolia, tengo la esperanza de que usted le dará el cariño que necesita. Además, había escuchado de que el gremio de Fairy Tail tratan a sus integrantes como si fuesen una familia, así que espero que esos rumores sean ciertos._

 _Me tomé la molestia de crear documentos que hacen de Maria su hija adoptiva._

 _Espero que esto no le afecte demasiado en sus planes ya que esto lo hice sin consultarlo sin previo aviso, pero se que usted comprenderá la situación_

 _Por cierto, de vez en cuando Maria me enviará cartas para contarme su estadía en su nuevo hogar. Así que mínimo espero buenos comentarios._

* * *

"Atentamente: Su amigo el alcalde Michael" - Goku terminó de leer la carta que le envió el alcalde de la ciudad que salvó hace tiempo. Luego, sacó otro documento que eran una especie de acta de adopción, el no entendía mucho de esas cosas pero había un nombre que le llamó la atención, y ese nombre era 'Son Maria'. Lo que daba entender es que esa niña se había convertido en su nueva hija.

Sus amigos estaban en shock ya que no se esperaban a que el Saiyajin fuese un padre tan joven, pero al menos era un alivio de que no era padre biológico, al menos así pensaban las chicas.

"¿Maestro, realmente cuidará a esta niña?" - preguntó Natsu curioso de saber lo que hará su maestro, lo mismo preguntaban el resto de magos.

"¿Oto-san, usted me cuidará, cierto?. Porque no me importa sino quiere hacer, lo entenderé" - Maria comentó eso último ya que pensó que el Saiyajin no aceptaría cuidarla, y no lo podría culpar, ya que todo esto pasó sin su consentimiento. Sin embargo, la niña no recibió una respuesta negativa como esperaba, sino más bien recibió un abrazo por parte del Saiyajin.

"Maria-chan, claro que estoy dispuesto a cuidarte" - dijo el azabache con una sonrisa dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"¿D-de verdad lo hará?" - preguntó una sorprendida Maria.

"Pues si, simplemente no puedo dejar que una niña como tú ande por ahí sin el afecto de padres, es algo que yo pasé cuando era pequeño" - Goku dio una breve pausa ya que recordó como era su niñez, que tuvo que vivir solo cuando su abuelo murió - "Así que estoy dispuesto a cuidarte como hija, y además, te había prometido que te entrenaría ya que tienes un poder que no ha sido liberado de tu interior, ¿que te parece esa idea, Maria-chan?" - Goku le preguntó con su sonrisa característica. Como respuesta, Maria comenzó a brotar lagrimas pero no eran de tristeza o algo así, sino eran de felicidad absoluta.

"¡Claro que si, Oto-san!" - ella dijo mientras enterraba su cabeza con el hombro de Goku. Los demás vieron la escena conmovedora con sonrisas, en especial las chicas ya que al menos pudieron notar el lado paternal de Goku, y quizás en un futuro el podría ser el padre de otros niños.

"Bien, que te parece si vamos a Fairy Tail, para que te hagan miembro a ti y Ur-chan" - Goku dijo mientras levantaba a la niña peli castaña mientras la cargaba en sus hombros, Maria asintió mientras levantaba las manos ya que le gustó cuando su nuevo padre la llevaba como si estuviese montando a caballo.

Y así Goku junto con sus amigos y nueva hija reanudaron su camino de vuelta al gremio. Sin embargo, a medida que iban a avanzando la gente de la ciudad susurraban cosas mientras los veían preocupados.

"Son los magos de Fairy Tail"

"Supongo que no lo saben todavía"

"Pobres..." - Y varios comentarios así decían los ciudadanos.

"Estamos provocando una cantidad inusual de atención" - comentó Gray mientras veía a la gente que susurraban a sus espaldas.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, ¿acaso es miedo?" - preguntó Erza de forma retorica. El Saiyajin estaba de acuerdo con la pelirroja, algo en su interior le decía que algo malo le pudo haber sucedido al gremio. Y el temor de ambos se confirmó... Lo que vieron a continuación sin duda alguna dejó a los magos con una expresión de horror. A lo lejos pudieron observar el edificio de Fairy Tail pero con un aspecto distinto, estaba clavado por enormes vigas de metal, por fortuna no estaba del todo destruido, al menos por fuera.

"El gremio, no debería lucir así" - comentó Gray con una mirada perpleja y es que lo estaban viendo el y los demás era imperdonable para ellos. Goku veía esto y este apretó los puños ya que quería saber quien fue el culpable de este acto tan ruin, mientras la pequeña Maria solo ladeó la cabeza en confusión, ¿acaso esa era el gremio donde trabajaba su padre adoptivo?.

"¿Que sucedió?" - preguntó Lucy con la mano sobre su boca ya que estaba espantada de ver el gremio así.

"Nuestro gremio... ha sido..." - Natsu no tenía el valor de decir esa palabra, pero simplemente no podía ignorar lo que estaba viendo. El dragon slayer cada vez estaba volviendose más y más furioso.

"Es probable, que el gremio haya sido atacado por alguien" - supuso Ur mientras veía el edificio, aunque este no era su lugar, igual le afectaba ver así el gremio en donde creció Gray.

"¡¿PERO POR QUIÉN?!" - exclamó Natsu enojado.

"Fue Phantom Lord..." - ese fue la respuesta pero no por nadie de este grupo. Si no más bien por Mirajane que había aparecido en escena, todos voltearon a ver a la albina.

"¿Que dijiste?" - inquirió Erza ya que quería confirmar bien el nombre que escuchó, ¿acaso dijo Phantom, el gremio de Phantom?.

"Mira-chan, ¿cuándo pasó esto?" - preguntó Goku de manera seria. Por otro lado Mirajane estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a Goku y llegó en el momento justo, pero por ahora no era momento de alegrarse. La chica peli blanca los guió a todos hacia el sótano del gremio donde por fortuna estaban todos los magos sanos y salvos sin faltar alguno (en realidad, estaban casi todos), pero tenían caras que expresaban molestia y deseos de vengarse del gremio Phantom Lord, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. Entonces vieron al maestro Makarov sentado en una besa algo borracho.

"¡Hola, bienvenidos a casa!" - Makarov saludó con una sonrisa despreocupada, pues estaba así por los efectos del alcohol. Los jovenes estaban perplejos por la actitud de su maestro.

"¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo, maestro?" - preguntó Erza con una mirada seria pero no recibió respuesta del viejo.

"Abuelo, ¿por qué estás sentado?" - Natsu preguntó de la misma manera pero igual .

"Maestro, ¿no entiende la situación en la que estamos?" - inquirió nuevamente Titania.

"¡El gremio ha sido destruido!" - añadió el pelirrosado.

"Ya, ya, calmense. No es algo para estar tan enojados" - sus hijos se quedaron perplejos al oir eso - "¿Phantom? ¿Esos imbéciles entraron?, ¿Atacando el gremio cuando no hay nadie allí? ¿Quién tendría el placer de hacer eso?" - preguntaba el ebrio maestro de Fairy Tail con algo de confusión.

"¿Entonces nadie resultó herido de esto, maestro?" - preguntó el Saiyajin curioso y Makarov negó con la cabeza y Mirajane informó que el ataque ocurrió a medianoche y todos ya se habían a sus casas luego de cerrar el gremio. Goku suspiró ya que al menos ninguno de sus amigos salió lastimado.

 ***Crash!***

En ese momento, Natsu había golpeado una de las mesas del sotano, por el coraje - "¡Eso no está bien. No estaré satisfecho hasta que vaya allá y aplaste a esos tipos!" - exclamó el mago de fuego ya que quería cobrar venganza contra los de Phantom.

"La discusión está terminada. Hasta que se repare el piso de arriba, vamos a tomar las solicitudes de trabajo aquí" - Makarov declaró con serenidad pero el pelirrosado no se lo tomó bien.

"¡Pero este no es el momento de hacer trabajos!" - Natsu quería insistir en pelear pero las reglas eran claras y su maestro no iba a permitir que sus hijos tomaran acciones indebidas, al menos no sin el consentimiento del consejo. El dragon slayer estaba molesto e impotente ya nada podía hacer por el momento.

"Y por cierto, parece ser que Goku trajo nuevas invitadas" - preguntó Makarov con una sonrisa mientras veía a Ur y a Maria que esta vez estaba cerca de las piernas del Saiyajin. Entonces Ur dio unos pasos para presentarse - "¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?" - preguntó el maestro con una sonrisa ya que le pareció hermosa la mujer, estaba a la par de Erza o Mirajane, pero al ver sus ojos se le hazo extrañamente familiar por alguna razón.

"Mi nombre Ur Milkovich, soy la primera maestra de Gray quien le enseñó la magia de hielo" - Ur se presentó con una sonrisa. Al decir su nombre, los ojos de Makarov se abrieron por dos razones; uno porque recordó el nombre de la maestra que Gray le había contado hace tiempo y otra es por el apellido de la mujer, que era el mismo que el Ultear.

"Espera un momento, Gray me había dicho que usted había muerto cuando intentó sellar a un tal Deliora, pero también se ve muy joven, ¿cómo paso eso exactamente?" - preguntó el maestro con curiosidad.

"Pues yo también pensé que moriría, pero en realidad estuve 10 años en coma y permanecí en una prisión de hielo junto con Deliora. Así que básicamente no envejecí para nada. No supe que pasó exactamente allá fuera, hasta que apareció él..." - y sin previo aviso, Ur agarró el brazo de Goku y lo juntó a su cuerpo - "Este hombre fue quien me salvó, mi salvador que hizo todo lo posible por traerme de vuelta, ¿no es así, Goku-kun?" - preguntó la maga de hielo con una sonrisa picara, Goku se limitó a asentir ya que eso fue lo que ocurrió. Sin embargo, su acción atrajo las miradas celosas de Lucy, Erza, Mirajane y Cana ya que como era posible que una mujer le estuviera agarrando el brazo del guapo Saiyajin así sin vergüenza, sin duda alguna ya tenían una rival más a la lista que querrá robarse el amor del Saiyajin.

"Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas" - comentó Makarov mientras bebía otro trago - "¿Y quién es esta niña?" - preguntó curioso mientras veía a Maria.

"Yo soy Son Maria, la hija adoptiva de Goku-oto-san" - respondía la pequeña María con una linda sonrisa inocente. Al decir, todos los de Fairy Tail (excepto el equipo de Natsu), se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que escucharon.

"¿Hija adoptiva?" - Makarov casi se atraganta por lo que escuchó ya que ahora resulta que el Saiyajin tenía otro hijo más, pues recordó que éste tenía dos en su universo, por fortuna se abstuvo de revelar el secreto del Saiyajin - "¿Pero cómo paso eso, Goku?" - preguntó el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail.

"Bueno maestro Makarov, Maria-chan fue una de las personas que salvé cuando fui a derrotar al mago oscuro. Ella se quedó huérfana ya que sus padres murieron durante su tiranía, así que decidieron mandarla conmigo para que la cuide como mi hija. Así que pensé que también fuese una buena idea que forme parte de Fairy Tail, al igual que a Ur. ¿Qué me dice, abuelo?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa esperando que aceptara su petición.

"Ya veo, se trata de eso entonces con todo gusto las aceptaré en Fairy Tail" - Makarov respondió con una sonrisa ya que tendría más hijos en su gremio - "Mirajane, se tan amable de ponerles a las nuevas integrantes su sello" - el viejo le pidió a la hermosa maga albina y ella asintió. Entonces la mesera del bar se acercó a Maria y se agachó frente a ella.

"Hola Maria-chan, yo soy Mirajane Strauss pero solo dime Mira-chan. Me da gusto saber que Goku-kun será tu padre ya que es un buen hombre" - Mirajane dijo eso último con un ligero sonrojo que por fortuna nadie se dio cuenta - "¿De qué color quieres tu sello y en donde lo quieres?" - preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

"¡Lo quiero de color amarillo, y en mi mano izquierda!" - respondió la niña con entusiasmo mientras le mostraba su mencionada mano. Mira asintió mientras le ponía el sello de Fairy Tail encima. Maria estaba viendo su mano con brillos en los ojos ya que oficialmente ya era una maga. Después Mirajane se levantó para dirigirse con Ur, pero al momento de hacerlo se detuvo en seco por una razón, la chica de pelo blanco aun estaba celosa por la manera en que esta abrazó al chico que le llamó la atención, simplemente no podía soportar que otra mujer se acerque así a Goku, de por si ya tenía como rival a Erza, Cana y Lucy.

"Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, espero que nos llevemos bien como compañeras de gremio, Ur Milkovich" - Mirajane se presentó con una sonrisa falsa ya que obviamente quería ocultar sus celos. Ur siendo una mujer reconoció la falsa sonrisa de la mesera, esa fue la mismo que hicieron Erza y Lucy cuando las conoció, y eso que también notó a otra hermosa de cabello castaño que estaba bebiendo un barril de cerveza quien la estaba fulminando con la mirada de celos. Al parecer en este gremio la maga de hielo tendría más competencia por el amor del pelinegro, pero ella no iba ceder y estaba más decidida en salir ganadora en esta Civil War de amor.

"Un gusto conocerte Mirajane, y también espero que seamos amiga" - dijo con una sonrisa falsa mientras estrechaba su mano con la de la albina.

"¿Y en donde quieres tu marca, y de que color?" - preguntó la albina aun sonriendo.

"La quiero en mi pierna derecha, y de color azul, por favor" - Ur le dijo mientras ella levantaba un poco su pantalón mostrando su bien formado muslo que nada envidiaba a las chicas más sexys de Fairy Tail. La maga albina le puso el sello donde le dijo y así quedando oficialmente como maga del gremio.

"Bien, ya que todo está resuelto, ¡voy a ir al baño!" - exclamó Makarov mientras este se levantaba y se fue corriendo al sanitario.

"¿Cómo es que el abuelo puede estar tan tranquilo aun con esta situación?" - preguntó Natsu anonado.

"Natsu, el maestro está sintiendo lo mismo que nosotros, pero no podemos ir a la guerra contra otro gremio. Eso está prohibido por el consejo mágico" - Mirajane le comentó al hijo de Igneel quien solamente bajó la mirada en señal de impotencia de hacer nada al respecto.

"¿Goku-kun, que opinas al respecto?" - Lucy le preguntó al Saiyajin y este se rascó el mentón tratando de responder esa pregunta.

"Bueno, si el maestro no quiere que ataquemos, entonces yo respetaré su decisión, por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer. Después de todo yo tampoco quiero meter a Fairy Tail en problemas" - Goku nuevamente recordó la lección que le dijeron Whis y sus amigos y era la de no meterse en problemas por usar sus excesivos poderes de Saiyajin, pero si de pura casualidad los de Phatom Lord repitieran esto o hacen algo peor, entonces Goku ahora si haría algo al respecto, con o sin reglas - _"Pero quizás pueda ir a hablar con los del consejo"_ \- el azabache pensó con una sonrisa ya que también recordó que si necesitaba algo del consejo podría ir en donde fue su juicio, quizás Ultear le podría hacer ese favor. Eso es lo que haría el día de mañana de mañana.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, con la tensión ligeramente relajada, nuestros amigos decidieron hacer cosas para pasar el tiempo. El Saiyajin se llevó a Ur y a Maria para que conocieran un poco la ciudad de Magnolia, y de paso llevarlas a su casa, ya que obviamente al no tener un techo donde vivir, ambas vivirían en su nueva casa capsula. No hacía falta mencionar lo emocionada que estaba Ur ya que ella viviría en el mismo techo que su salvador, eso ya era un gran paso para acercarse a su corazón y teniendo más ventajas sobre sus demás rivales del amor, ya hasta ansiaba ver sus rostros de celos cuando les diga la noticia. Ahora que Maria y Ur habían sido acomodadas en su nuevo hogar, el Saiyajin salió para ir entrenar con Natsu y Gray, ya que habían quedado de reunirse para continuar con el entrenamiento.

Más tarde, en la noche con Lucy, ella pasaría la misma situación que tuvo en la serie original pero con algo de diferencia; en su departamento estaban Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Goku, Ur Maria quienes se habìan metido en el departamento de la rubio, hicieron eso ya que usaban su departamento como refugio temporal, ya que como consejo de Makarov, los miembros del gremio tenían que estar unidos hasta que el asunto de Phatom Lord se calmase. La maga celestial estaba un poco molesta ya que sus amigos nuevamente entraron en su departamento sin su permiso, no es que estuviera en contra de estar juntos en equipo, pero al menos que tengan la consideración de hablar con ellas, a parte, al único que desearía tener compañía sería únicamente con Goku ya que así se sentiría protegida contra los de Phantom Lord, pero ya qué.

Los magos de Fairy Tail se la pasaban curioseando las cosas de Lucy, por ejemplo Natsu y Goku comían una pequeña merienda, Gray estaba leyendo la novela que Lucy que estaba Lucy estaba escribiendo, Erza miraba curiosa su ropa intima, Happy se comía un pèscado, Ur solamente estaba bebiendo una taza de té y María comía caramelos junto con el muñeco Plue. Incluso Titania había propuesto bañarse con Natsu y Gray como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos, aunque esta vez quería hacerlo con Goku, eso puso celosas a Lucy y Erza ya que se había propuesto una idea muy pervertida, que quizás ellas utilizarían más adelante.

Ya después de que todos se bañaran, entre todos hablaban de ciertas cosas; sobre Phatom Lord y que tenían a uno de los 10 magos santos como líder, al igual que Makarov, aunque también Goku era candidato para ser uno de ellos. Pero centrándose en Phatom Lord, también estaban hablando acerca de los miembros más fuertes de ese gremio, los Element 4, y resulta que uno de esos cuatro era un dragon slayer al igual que Natsu, pero a diferencia del pelirrosado, este era un dragon slayer de hierro de nombre Gajeel Redfox, por lo que su poder sería igual o más fuerte que Natsu, obviamente el mencionado no soportaba la idea de que existieran magos más fuertes que el (pero había ciertas excepciones y uno de ellos era su propio maestro Goku), así que un día estos pensaba retar a Gajeel para ver quien era el dragon slayer más fuerte. El Saiyajin tenía curiosidad de saber quién era ese tal Gajeel y comprobar que tan fuerte es.

Sin embargo mientras hablaban, en una de las calles de la ciudad, Levy y su equipo conformado por Jet y Droy serían emboscados por el mencionado Gajeel y no conforme con atacarlos de sorpresa, decidió dejarles un mensaje envenenado para los de Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Goku junto con Ur y Maria estarían caminando en las calles de la ciudad de manera tranquila y estaban pasando pro el parque.

"¡Qué bien dormí!" - exclamó Maria sonriente con un estiramiento.

"¿Te gustó tu nuevo cuarto, Maria-chan?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa a lo que la niña asintió ya que era la primera vez que dormía en una cálida cama, al menos no sentía eso desde que sus padres murieron.

"Yo también disfruté de mi sueño, Goku-kun. Sobre todo porque dormí sobre mi almohada personal" - comentó Ur con una sonrisa picara ya que ella tuvo la suerte de dormirse en el mismo cuarto del Saiyajin y no hacía falta mencionar lo cálida que se sintió durante la noche. Nunca había sentido tal calidez, ni siquiera cuando vivía con su ex-esposo, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado y tenía un nuevo futuro con el Saiyajin.

El azabache estaba riendo un poco nervioso por la manera en que Ur se le pegaba al cuerpo, pero por alguna razón le gustaba recibir ese tipo de afecto, no sabía como describir la sensación que estaba teniendo.

Sin embargo, el tierno momento se interrumpió cuando una persona se les acercó a los tres.

"¡Oigan, ustedes son de Fairy Tail, ¿cierto?!" - preguntó uno de los habitantes de la ciudad a lo que el Saiyajin asintió - "¡Rápido, tienen que ver esto!" - dijo la persona random mientras corría hacia el parque.

"¿Pero que estará pasando?" - Goku se preguntó a si mismo mientras el y las chicas iban a su lado también preguntándose que estaba sucediendo. A medida que avanzaban la gente estaba alrededor de un punto en específico y estaban con caras preocupadas - _"¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?. Esperen... puedo sentir tres presencias que están débiles. Estos ki's son de..."_ \- el Saiyajin no pudo terminar su frase ya que alguien le llamó, el volteó solo para ver Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Erza.

"¡Goku-kun, que bueno que te encontramos. Nos informaron que tres de nuestros fueron atacados y que estaban aquí en el parque!" - Erza le dijo con algo de seriedad y preocupación.

"Eso ya lo acabo de notar Erza-chan, y por desgracia se quienes fueron los afectados" - dijo Goku algo serio mientras volteaba a ver hacia uno de los árboles y lo que vieron no les gustó para nada a todos. En el tronco de un árbol estaban Levy, Jet y Droy crucificados, con los cuerpos lastimados, con algo de sangre saliendo de las heridas, y había una marca negra implantada en el abdomen del cuerpo de Levy, esa marca era el mismo símbolo que el gremio de Phantom Lord.

"Levy-chan..." - Lucy susurró con voz de horror ya que su amiga y la primera lectora de su libro estaba ahí toda lastimada.

"¡Jet, Droy!" - exclamó Gray con incredulidad al ver a sus amigos en el mismo estado.

"¡Phantom Lord...!" - Natsu estaba apretando los puños dientes en señal de furia.

"¡Esos bastardos!" - decía Erza ahora si molesta.

"Ahora si se pasaron" - comentó Ur mientras le tapaba la vista a la pequeña Maria ya que no quería que se traumara con tal escena.

Sin embargo, la ira que sentían los magos de Fairy Tail no era nada comparado con lo que se venía a continuación. En ese momento, el ambiente tuvo una perturbación bastante notable, y por alguna razón la tierra comenzaba a temblar a la vez que algunas rocas comenzaban a levitar en el aire y por último una luz comenzó a iluminar por completo el área, nadie sabía que estaba pasando, hasta que decidieron fijar su vista en Goku. Todos los presentes vieron como el azabache estaba siendo rodeado por una extraña capa de energía que hacía levitar su cabello como si desafiara la propia gravedad.

 _"¡Esos malditos... ¿Cómo se atrevieron... Cómo se atrevieron a atacarlos?. ¡Los haré pagar!"_ \- pensaba el Dios Saiyajin con una mirada que podría hacer temblar hasta un dios mientras apretaba sus puños sacando algo de sangre en el proceso, si algo que Goku jamás ha tolerado en su vida es que la gente mala lastime a sus seres queridos, ya sean amigos y familiares. Y no solamente su actitud cambiaba, su cabello se tornaba entre negro y amarillo en milisegundos, pues estaba intentando no convertirse en un Super Saiyajin, y sus ojos se tornaban entre el color onix y el verde esmeralda. Las ondas de viento empezaban a dar fuertes golpes que fácilmente podrían mandar a volar cualquier cosa que no tuviese tanto peso.

 _ **(Nota del Autor Hagan de cuenta que es casi como el Pre-Super Saiyajin que se vio en el relleno después de la saga de Cell).**_

Las personas que no eran magos estaban temblando del miedo ya que la presión que producía Goku era simplemente abrumadora, nadie era tan valiente como para estar al menos un kilómetro de distancia cerca del Saiyajin (y un kilómetro no sería ni suficiente). Mientras que los magos de Fairy Tail, estaban también asustados pero no tanto como la gente normal.

 _"¿Este... es el poder de mi maestro?" -_ pensaban Natsu y Gray estupefactos al sentir el ki de Goku.

 _"Goku-kun..."_ \- pensó Lucy algo asustada al ver a su interés amoroso en ese estado ya que estaba poniendo nervios a todos los presentes. Sin duda alguna cada vez que el azabache expulsaba algo de su poder, sorprendía a más de uno.

 _"Que presión tan potente está creando Goku-kun, ¿pero por qué su cabello se está tornando rubio?. Será ese Super Saiyajin que nos contó antes"_ \- pensaba Erza con los ojos abiertos al sentir el ki del Saiyajin.

 _"¿Este es el poder de Goku-kun?. ¡Increíble, es simplemente increíble!"_ \- pensaba Ur con una mirada llena de asombro, pero aun con el terror que sentía, por alguna razón le parecía excitante verlo así tan imponente. Ahora ya entendía más acerca de cómo pudo derrotar a Deliora.

Maria no decía nada pero estaba paralizada al ver a su padre con esa aura de energía, ni siquiera cuando peleó contra el mago oscura liberá tal cantidad de poder, ¿acaso su padre era un dios o algo así?.

En ese momento habían llegado Makarov junto con Mirajane y ambos magos también fueron testigos del poder que liberó el Saiyajin.

 _"¡Goku lo está haciendo otra vez, el poder que expulsa es incluso mayor a cuando me mostró sus poderes!"_ \- pensó Makarov con una gota de sudor frío ya que la presión hasta el lo afectaban. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que todos en Phatom Lord tenían sentencia de muerte.

 _"¡Nunca había visto a Goku en ese estado, está creando una presión que ni el maestro puede crear con su magia. ¿Qué le está pasando?" -_ se preguntaba la hermosa albina con algo de preocupación.

En ese momento, el Saiyajin desapareció de la vista de todos y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Goku ya tenía a Levy y su equipo entre sus brazos, los había liberado del árbol donde estaban crucificados, y los recostó en el césped para que descansaran. Luego, el Saiyajin se levantó para dirigirse a donde estaba Makarov para decirle lo siguiente.

"Maestro Makarov..." - Goku decía con una voz que podría helar la sangre a cualquiera de este mundo, su cabello aun seguía elevado pero sin llegar al SSJ. El viejo sabía que iba a decir, así que prefirió hablar.

"Intenté pasarlo por alto, para evitar la lucha... ¡Pero ningún padre se puede quedar de brazos cruzados cuando la sangre de sus hijos es derramada!" - entonces Makarov apretó con fuerza su bastón y hasta lo rompió en pedazos mientras declaraba lo siguiente - "¡ESTO SIGNIFICA LA GUERRA!" - dijo esto mientras liberaba su aura mágica que si bien era fuerte para la gente de este mundo, no se comparaba en nada a lo que hizo Goku.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Ahora si se viene lo shido XD).**_

* * *

 **Intromisión:**

 **(Insertar esta canción, /watch?v=MlQSY_RO78M)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "En seguida regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

 **(Luego de los comerciales)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos con Dragon Ball FT"**

* * *

Mientras tanto, el hospital de Magnolia, estaban el equipo de Shadow Gear estaban recostados en camillas cubiertos con vendajes para tratar las heridas de sus cuerpos, mientras que Lucy y Maria estaban sentadas junto a ellos.

"Droy... Jet... Levy-chan..." - murmuró Lucy preocupada por los tres, pero más hacia la peliazul y entonces recordó el día que la conoció que fue poco después de haberse afiliado a Fairy Tail, y es que la chica peliazul se enteró (por rumores) de que la rubia estaba escribiendo una novela, cosa que la puso un poco avergonzada porque era un secreto, pues resulta que Levy le interesaba mucha la lectura, de hecho, su magia tiene que ver mucho con los libros, y ella se destaca por ser una de las mentes brillantes del gremio, pues en Fairy Tail la mayoría de los magos no les interesa mucho la lectura por razones obvias. Luego de presentarse, Levy le había pedido si podía darle un vistazo a su novela, cosa que sorprendió a Lucy ya que no esperaba que nadie estuviese tan interesada en su novela, al menos no pensaba compartirlo hasta que lo publicara oficialmente y se volviera tan famoso en todo Fiore, así que al final le hizo una promesa de que la chica peli azul sería su primera lectora cuando terminara su novela. Y así fue como se hizo su amiga - "¿Cómo es posible que Phantom Lord haya hecho algo tan cruel?" - se preguntó a si misma mientras veía la ventana hacia el horizonte. Solo esperaba que Goku y los demás les dieran una buena lección a los Phantom Lord, no que los maten o algo así, solo que les den un escarmiento para que no volvieran a atacar a Fairy Tail.

"Disculpe, Lucy-san" - Maria le llamó a la maga y la mencionada volteó a verla - "¿Crees que Oto-san estará bien?, lo vi un poco enojado" - decía la niña peli castaña con algo de preocupación cuando vio a Goku furioso, y con decir 'poco', era una minoria y es que ver la furia de un Saiyajin es simplemente un terrible experiencia que nadie lo desearía.

"No debes preocuparte Maria-san, Goku-kun solo estaba un poco molesto por ver como trataron a nuestros amigos, lo entiendo bien y es que Goku-kun es muy leal es sus amigos y no les gusta verlos lastimados. Bueno, eso al menos le deduje con conocerlo un poco" - decía Lucy con una sonrisa mientras recordaba los favores que el azabache les hizo durante el poco tiempo que lo ha conocida, no sabía por qué pero se sonrojó un poco al tener esos pensamientos.

"Lucy-san, ¿acaso te gusta mi Oto-san?" - preguntó la niña con total inocencia y eso provocó que la maga abriera los ojos de la sorpresa.

"¿Ehhhhhh? ¿P-por qué me preguntas eso, Maria-chan?" - exclamó Lucy con exaltación acompañado de un rubor.

"Es que he notado que te pones feliz cuando estás con mi Oto-san, lo vi cuando el te entregó esas tres semillas" - comentó Maria con sinceridad mientras señalaba las semillas del ermitaño que Goku les dejó y les encargó que se las dieran cuando Levy y sus amigos recuperaran la conciencia - "Y además, noté que tú y esa chica pelirroja ponían una cara de enojadas cuando la señorita Ur se juntaba con mi Oto-san"

El rubor del rostro de Lucy aumentó de tonalidad hasta parecer tomate y es que lo que dijo la niña era verdad, de que ella tenía sentimientos hacia Goku y que sentía celos cada vez que otra chica se quería acercar a él. Pero es que la deducción de la pequeña infante era simplemente algo que no podía evadir con una simple mentira y es que a los niños no se les puede mentir. Así que armándose de valor, decidí contar su pequeño secreto.

Ella se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña - "Está bien, te diré la verdad y es que me gusta Goku-kun" - lo que dijo dejó a Maria sorprendida.

"¿En serio, y por qué?" - preguntó Maria con estrellas en los ojos por la curiosidad.

"Bueno... es que... tu papá es una persona bastante interesante, no solamente por su apariencia, bueno, ¡en realidad para mi es el chico más guapo que he conocido ya que su rostro parece al de un ángel y su cuerpo es todo un..." - Lucy se detuvo ya que lo iba a decir quizás iba a hacer inapropiado para decirle en frente de un infante, así que recuperando de sus fantasías decidió seguir explicando - "Lo siento pero continuo, me refiero a que me gustan sus cualidades; el es muy amable ya que tiene consideración por los demás y se preocupa por su bienestar, también es muy generoso ya que incluso hace favores por la gente sin esperar algo a cambio, es muy divertido ya que siempre me saca una sonrisa cuando lo veo y también transmite alegría a todos los que se encuentra, y lo más importante, es muy valiente ya que se ha enfrentado a enemigos que serían peligrosos para cualquier mago sin mostrar un signo de temor, y lo más importante es que es muy fuerte, el nos ha demostrado habilidades que nunca habíamos visto, como volar y expulsar ese poder que el llama ki, es como el príncipe azul de la novela que existe en los cuentos de hadas. Es por eso que me gusta Goku-kun, ya que es el hombre más interesante que he visto en mi vida y es por eso que quisiera estar más su lado" - Lucy terminó de explicar con una sonrisa acompañado de un ligero rubor.

Maria se quedó asombrada por la explicación que dijo la maga celestial, entonces pudo comprobar que la chica concordaba con lo que pensaba hacia su padre adoptivo, que era un hombre amable, generoso, valiente y muy fuerte, con esos acuerdos la niña solo podía llegar a una conclusión, pero antes de eso, siguió con sus preguntas.

"Oiga Lucy-san, ¿tu crees que las señoritas Erza y Ur también quieran a mi Oto-san?" - preguntó la peli castaña con curiosidad otra vez.

"Pues, yo creo que si, y es que alguien como Goku podría atraer la atención de muchas mujeres" - contestó Lucy con algo de celos ya que las mencionadas magas tenían la intención de acaparar a Goku, y no solamente a esas dos, también podría incluir a Mirajane y Cana que tampoco le quieren quitar el ojo de encima - "¡Pero no me importa que tantas mujeres se le encimen a mi Goku-kun, yo no me rendiré y yo seré la primera en tomar su corazón!" - exclamó la rubia tetona mientras apretaba en señal de determinación mientras el fuego de la pasión ardía como el sol.

Maria comenzó a reír por lo que dijo Lucy - "Je je je, ¿sabes?. Me gustaría tener una mamá como tú" - eso fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación mientras saltaba con alegría dejando a una maga celestial que se quedó en blanco por lo que dijo la niña mientras decía lo siguiente.

"¿Una... Mamá?"

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Bueno, lo siento si les hice ilusionar tanto por esta escena pero era un poco necesario complementar el capitulo, y también para que Maria tuviese algo de interacción con los personajes. Pero ahora si, ya se viene lo shido).**_

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

En una ciudad conocida como Oak Town que estaba ubicada al noroeste del reino de Fiore, en la cima de la ciudad se encontraba un viejo castillo que en realidad era el gremio de Phantom Lord.

"¡Esto es genial. Esas haditas han de estar cabreadas!"

"¡Oí que Gajeel fue allí y se hizo cargo de tres!" - esos eran los gritos de jubilo por parte de los integrantes del gremio pues estaban celebrando una pequeña fiesta por lo sucedido y es que pensaron que con su emboscada ya habían intimidado Fairy Tail, pero nada más lejos de la realidad porque en realidad solo provocaron su furia.

"¡Entonces vayamos a trabajar. Y cuando volvamos, arrancaremos algunas alitas de hadas!" - decía un mago random del gremio con total soberbia junto con otro magos que estaban igual ya que tenían la intención de volver a atacar a Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, lo que nadie esperaba es que sus planes cambiarían de rumbo.

 **"¡Booooooom!"** \- esa fue el sonido causado por una poderosa explosión que mandó a volar la puerta y a todos los que estaban en la trayectaria. Los magos de Phantom Lord se sobresaltaron por ese repentino suceso y vieron hacia la entrada donde una nube humo. Pocos segundos después el humo se disipó para revelar a un hombre de cabello puntiagudo con traje azul con amarillo, que estaba con la mano extendida y una cara de pocos amigos que podría rivalizar con cierto principe de los Saiyajin.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Goku pero no venía solo, atrás de él estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza, Ur, Happy, Locke, Cana, Elfman, Makarov, bueno, para resumirlo, estaban todos los magos de Fairy Tail, aunque en realidad casi todos, me refiero específicamente a Lucy y Mirajane.

"Siento lo de la puerta, pero seguro que nadie iba a abrirla" - comentó Goku con una sonrisa burlona provocando los nervios hacia los de Phantom Lord ya que esa manera de hablar les pareció muy tétrica, y eso sin mencionar la forma en que destruyó la entrada del gremio. Natsu junto con Gray hicieron la pose de pelea del estilo de la tortuga que les enseñó Goku listos para patear traseros.

"¡FAIRY TAIL!" - ese fue el grito de guerra por parte de Makarov y así oficialmente comienza la batalla. Tantos los magos de ambos bandos se lanzaron al combate en una batalla campal.

Natsu se lanzó contra cierto numero de magos y con sus habilidades de artes marciales junto con su magia de dragon slayer dejó chamuscados a los magos - "No me importa quien... ¡Acabemos con todos!" - ese fue su grito de guerra por parte de Salamander.

Gray imitó la acción de su rival pero al revés el usó su magia de hielo para congelarlos, Ur imitaba la acción de su ex-discípulo y usaba su Ice Make para congelar a sus enemigos, Erza con su habilidad con la espada simplemente mandaba a volar a todo aquel se le acercaba, Makarov con solo aumentar su tamaño aplastaba a todos los desgraciados de Phatom Lord.

"¡Es un monstruo!" - comentó un hombre asustado mientras era sometido por la mano del tercer maestro.

 **"¡Se atrevieron a poner las manos sobre la familia de un montruo. No crean que las leyes humanas los protegerán!"** \- declaró Makarov con voz de ultratumba. Y así el resto de magos de Fairy Tail fueron atacando a los enemigos con todas sus habilidades únicas, eso incluía hasta Happy. Sin embargo, no podemos pasar de largo a nuestro Saiyajin.

Goku estaba moviéndose a una velocidad inhumana mientras daba fuertes y rápidos golpes que nadie podía ver, y aunque algunos intentaban atacar por la espalda, lo cierto no era ni lo poco efectivo para tocar un cabello del Saiyajin. Obviamente Goku hacía lo posible por contener su fuerza y por ende evitar matar a los magos de Phatom Lord, por lo que se limitaba a golpear puntos vitales para desmayarlos al instante.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: En este capitulo haré que haya más miembros de Phantom Lord, pues para justificar la partición de Goku, ya que obviamente este los derrotaría a todos en poco tiempo, incluso si fuera el solo).**_

 **"¡JOSÉ, MUESTRATE DE UNA VEZ!"** \- exclamó un molesto Makarov mientras seguía en su estado gigante.

"¿Dónde están?" - ese fue la exclamación por parte de Erza quien seguía atacando con una de sus armaduras y es que la pelirroja estaba buscando a alguien - "¿Dónde están Gajeel y los Element 4?"

Lo que nadie sabía, bueno, casi nadie es que mientras todos luchaban abajo, por encima de unas vigas de madera estaba Gajeel observando todo de brazos cruzados. Se trataba de un joven de cabellera larga negra (algo así como el de Raditz), tenía ojos negros y su piel parecía tener perforaciones de metal, llevaba puesto un saco sin mangas de color negro, unos pantalones blancos y unas bota negras.

"Así que ellos Erza la Titania, y Son Goku, los magos de clase S, pero Mystogan, Laxus ni a Gildarts no han venido a ayudar, ¿eh?. Malditos engreídos. Sin embargo, las cosas están saliendo como lo planeó el maestro José. Esa escoria se ha enfurecido mucho" - decía Gajeel con una sonrisa confiada mientras seguía viendo la batalla mientras que el susodicho plan que mencionó el pelilargo se estaba llevando a Cabo.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

De vuelta en Magnolia, en las calles de la ciudad se encontraba Lucy sola caminando mientras llevaba una bolsa de víveres en sus manos.

"Todos me han dejado atrás, Levy-chan y su equipo necesitan que alguien los cuide, supongo que esa soy yo, aunque también tengo a Maria-chan" - se decía a sí misma la chica pero sin previo aviso el lugar comenzó a llover - "¡Oh no, ¿está lloviendo?" - Lucy estaba confundida por este suceso, hace unos minutos el cielo aun estaba despejado, ¿entonces que habrá pasado?. Su respuesta llegó cuando se escucharon unos pasos más adelante - "¿Quién está ahí?" - preguntó Lucy un poco angustiada.

En ese momento una persona se hizo presente; se trataba de una chica de cabello azul con rizos y con ojos del mismo color con la piel blanca que la hacía ver muy linda, vestía un traje de nieve de color azul con bordes blancos, llevaba un sombrero tipo ruso que combinaba con las ropas. Y entonces la misteriosa persona comenzó a hablar.

"Constante y silenciosa... Si. Juvia atrae la lluvia. Constante y sienciosa..." - esas eran la palabras que repetía una y otra vez la persona conocida como Juvia Lockser, una de los Element 4 y miembro de Phantom Lord, y cuando Juvia pasó a lado de Lucy le preguntó lo siguiente - "¿Quién eres tú?" - inquirió con una voz casi sin emoción y con indiferencia.

"¡Eso te iba a preguntar!" - Lucy exclamó un poco nerviosa por el comportamiento de Juvia, pero la mencionada no respondió y siguió caminando mientras decía nuevamente _'Constante y silenciosa'_ , luego Juvia sacó un paraguas azul para ponerselo encima suyo - "Fue un placer, adios" - y sin más que decir, la chica peliazul se 'despidió' de Lucy.

"¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta?!" - exclamó Lucy de forma cómica por la interesante conversación con Juvia y la rubia tetona esperaba no volver a verla. Sin embargo, su deseo no se haría realidad.

 _"¡Non, non, non!"_ \- En ese momento, otra misteriosa voz se escuchó en el aire causando la confusión de Lucy y que Juvia se detuviera. Un pequeño detalle es que esa misma voz era masculina y con un tono francés - "¡Non, non, non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non!"- la misma voz resonaba una y otra vez sin cesar pero eso no era todo, del suelo estaba saliendo un figura que parecía estar camuflada con el piso pero poco después esa figura tomó su forma original; se trataba de un hombre delgado de cabello elevado de color verde, vestía un traje elegante de color café y por último tenía puesto un monóculo, un lente de un solo ojo - " ¡Con rima de 3, 3 y 7, te digo, bonjour" - el extraño hombre de acento francés se presente en escena.

"¡Mierda, otro rarito!" - exclamó Lucy perpleja debido a la presentación de los dos desconocidos, ¿y ahora que seguía, el resto del circo?.

"¡Juvia-sama, no deberías alejarte del objetivo!" - decía el hombre de pelo verde mientras movía su cuerpo de una forma extraña.

"Monsieur Sol" - eso fue lo único que dijo Juvia revelando así el nombre con complejo de francés.

"Mi monóculo, me está susurrando. Me dice que esta madmoiselle es nuestro adorable sible" - comentaba Sol con una sonrisa mientras veía a Lucy.

 _ **(Nota del Autor:** **M** **admoiselle significa 'Señorita' en francés, y Sible significa 'Objetivo' también en el mismo idioma).**_

"Oh, ¿entonces es ella?" - preguntó Juvia mientras veía a la maga celestia, y es que tenía la misión de capturar a una tal Lucy Heartfilia pero no sabía su descripción física, al menos su compañero si. Lucy no entendía nada y se preguntaba por qué ese hombre le dijo 'sible' u 'objetivo', pero tenía el presentimiento de que no significaba nada bueno.

"Me disculpo por la introducción tardía. Mi nombre es Sol, uno de los Element 4. La gente me llama Sol de la Tierra, ¡Por favor, llamame Monsieur Sol" - el hombre con complejo de francés se presentó con una actitud algo inusual para su edad.

"¿Los Element 4?" - Lucy recordó lo que Erza le contó acerca del grupo de los Element 4 - "¡Ustedes son de Phantom Lord!"

"¡Correcto. Nosotros hemos venido para llevarte con el gran Phantom Lord!" - decía Sol con mucha confianza - "Y esta es la mujer de la lluvia de los Element 4, la gente la llama la Juvia de las profundidades" - el hombre francés presentó a su compañera de equipo quien solamente sonreía.

Lucy se quedó atónita ante los comentarios de Sol y dejó caer los víveres mientras ponía sus manos cerca de su llavero - "¿Cómo se atrevieron a a hacerle algo así a Levy-chan?" - ella les exigió con algo de molestia ya que como se mencionó antes, ella nunca les iba a perdonar por haber atacado a su amiga y al gremio. La maga celestial estaba a punto de sacar una llave, pero de manera inesperada ella fue rodeada por una burbuja de agua dejando caer su llavero junto con todas sus llaves.

"¡Non, non, non. Con el non de 3 corrijo tu error. La destrucción del gremio y el a Levy-sama fue obra de Gajeel-sama. Bueno, es cierto que todos en el gremio estuvimos de acuerdo con la idea!" - decía Sol mientras arreglaba su bigote francés con sus dedos.

 _"¿Qué es esto?. ¡Déjame salir!" -_ exclamó Lucy mientras intentaba salirse de la burbuja pero su esfuerzo era inútil.

"El sello de agua de Juvia no se puede romper" - comentó Juvia hablando en tercera persona pero era cierto lo que decía, ningún mago tenía el suficiente poder para librarse de su burbuja. Lucy poco a poco estaba perdiendo la consciencia por falta de oxigeno.

"¡Trés bien!" - dijo Sol con alegría mientras meneaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: 'Trés bien' significa 'Muy bien' en francés).**_

"No temas. Juvia no te matará, porque es trabajo de Juvia llevar de vuelta a... Lucy Heartfilia"

"¡Victiore!" - volvió a decir Sol ya que habían cumplido su parte del plan de su maestro.

ya que habían cumplido su parte del plan de su maestro.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: 'Victiore' significa 'Victoria', también en francés. Bueno, creo que ya estuvo de tantas lecciones de francés, ¿no lo creen?)._**

"Hemos capturado al objetivo. Constante y silenciosa..." - decía Juvia mientras volvía a cantar su melodía y ambos desaparecían de la ciudad de Magnolia

* * *

 **De Vuelta en Phantom Lord**

La batalla de ambos gremios seguía llevandose a cabo, y a pesar de lo caótico que parecía la pelea, Fairy Tail parecía llevar la mayor ventaja. Goku seguía atacando a todos golpeandolos en puntos vitales, pues aun no veía necesario usar su ki, al menos no por ahora, a Natsu intentaban atacar con magia de fuego, cosa que fue completamente inutil ya que se comió todo el fuego que le lanzaron, y como contraataque usó su rugido del dragón de fuego, Gray y Ur usaban sus magias de hielo para golpear o congelar a los magos, Erza usaba su magia de re-equipamiento para atacar de distintas formas para mandar a volar a todo lo que se le cruzara, y Makarov con su gran presencia se quitó de encima a los enemigos, hasta llegar al piso de arriba ya que tenía intenciones de 'hablar' directamente con el maestro José, pero poco antes de irse, el se dirigió a Goku para decirle lo siguiente.

"¡Goku, tu estarás a cargo de los que quedan aquí. Erza, quiero que ayudes a Goku para la coordinación en los ataques" - Makarov exclamó mientras este se retiraba del lugar para ir a los pisos superiores del gremio dejando todo a sus dos mejores hijos.

Ambos asintieron ante las ordenes del anciano, pero la pelirroja por otro lado estaba contenta de que le hayan asignado un encargo a lado del hombre de su interés amoroso, así es como le gustaría recibir las futuras misiones que ella hiciera. El Saiyajin estaba algo serio ya que si bien confiaba en que Makarov podría ajustar cuentas con el maestro de Phantom Lord, lo cierto es que algo en su interior malo podría sucederle, tal vez era una corazonada. Luego de que el tercer maestro destruyera una de las puertas del gremio, Gajeel sonrió ya que vio la señal para actuar ya.

"Ahora que la amenaza mayor se ha largado... quizás deba intervenir un poco" - con decir eso, Gajeel se levantó de las vigas para después dar un salto y caer en picada hacia el piso de abajo.

 _"Hmpf, ya me preguntaba cuando pensaba moverse ese sujeto" -_ pensó Goku mientras alzaba la vista para ver a Gajeel caer desde arriba del gremio. El Saiyajin se había percatado de la presencia del dragon slayer de hierro desde el principio y que este estaba bien a gusto observando todo, pero por alguna razón éste no había hecho nada mientras todos peleaban contra el resto del gremio, ¿cuál será el motivo?. Sea como sea, ya era momento de ajustar cuentas con Gajeel.

"¿Pasa algo, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Erza ya que había notado que el azabache miraba hacia otro lugar.

"Alguien se acerca, Erza-chan" - comentó Goku aun con la vista centrada en Gajeel. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo, el dragon slayer de hierro ya había aterrizado en el suelo y todos los de Fairy Tail se percataron de eso.

"Es él..." - murmuraban algunos magos ya que reconocieron a la persona que acaba de entrar en escena.

"El dragon slayer de hierro... Gajeel Redfox" - añadió Erza al ver al mencionado sujeto que era el más fuerte de los Element 4.

El Saiyajin escuchó claramente el nombre del dragon slayer, ¿así que ese era e tal Gajeel que anteriormente la pelirroja le había contado acerca del mago de hierro.

 _"Su poder es similar a Natsu. El podría ser un oponente digno para él, pero antes me gustaría probar su fuerza"_ \- pensaba Goku con una sonrisa ya que le gustaba la idea de poner a prueba a nuevos oponentes.

"¡¿Cómo te atreviste a atacar a Levy?!" - ese fue el grito por parte de Nab quien se lanzó a atacar a Gajeel.

"¡Espera Nab, no ataques sin pensar!" - Goku le grito a uno de sus compañeros pero ya era tarde, Nab fue repelido por parte de un brazo extendido por parte de Gajeel y lo mandó hasta chocar con otros magos de Phantom Lord.

"¡Nab!" - gritó Locke preocupado.

"¿Incluso se atreve a atacar a los de su propio gremio?" - preguntó Gray perplejo al ver la acción de Gajeel. En ese momento, el chico con el cabello similar a Raditz redució tamaño de su brazo izquierdo hasta volverlo normal.

"Aquí estoy, basuras. El dragon slayer de hierro, Gajeel-sama a su servicio" - se presentó Gajeel con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¡Un hombre. Puede que sea una basura, pero soy un hombre!" - Elfman exclamó mientras fue al ataque con uno de sus brazos de bestia pero al igual que Nab, el albino fue bloqueado por un brazo metalico del dragon slayer.

"¿Elfman, eh?" - preguntó Gajeel con arrogancia e intentaría golepar a Elfman con su brazo de metal pero el peliblanco esquivó a tiempo pero el pelinegro de cabellera larga no se detuvo y trató de darle una patada estirando su pierna metalica pero Elfman lo pudo parar - "No está mal"

"Un hombre debe ser fuerte" - Elfman dijó con determinación.

"Veamos, ¿que te parece esto?" - en ese momento, Gajeel hizo crecer varios tubos de metal que no golpearon al albino, sino a los magos de Phantom Lord (por segunda ocasión), cosa que dejó perplejos a muchos, hasta Goku.

"Desgraciado, ¿incluso a tus propios compañeros?" - preguntó Elfman confundido.

"Je je je, ¿a donde crees que miras?" - Gajeel sonrió mientras usaba su puño de hierro para tratar de golpear a Elfman en el rostro. Sin embargo, antes de que el puño pudiera conectarse con el rostro del mago, una simple mano detuvo el puño de Gajeel, y el respondable era Goku. Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver como Goku interceptó el golpe del dragon slayer de hierro con suma facilidad.

"¿Pero cuando se movió, Goku?" - esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de todos los magos. En ese momento, el Saiyajin con su mano libre usó su mano libra para mandar a volar a Gajeel hasta chocar con la mesa del bar y nuevamente todos se quedaron estupefactos.

"¿Mandó a volar a Gajeel?" - preguntó de los magos de Phantom Lord asombrado.

"¡Y lo hizo sin siquiera tocarlo, ¿que fue lo que hizo?" - preguntó otro más asustado que el otro. Goku tomó la palabra.

"Elfman, ya hiciste suficiente. Este sujeto es más fuerte que tú, es mejor que no trates de enfrentarte a alguien que sea superior a ti. He notado que tienes un miedo hacia la gente que es más fuerte que tú, eso te podría llevar a una derrota segura, ser fuerte no solo es fuerza bruta, también hay que serlo emocionalmente, ¿entendido?" - preguntó Goku con seriedad ya que no quería ver que el hermano de Mirajane saliera lastimado más por su inseguridad - "Ahora regresa con los muchachos, yo me encargaré de este sujeto"

Elfman se quedó atónito por las palabras de Goku y más por lo que dijo acerca de su miedo, ¿cómo lo supo?. El nunca se lo había comentado en ningún momento, quizás Goku tenga una sabiduría que era igual al del maestro. Si antes Elfman le tenía respeto por ser - "Está bien, Goku-san, . Tu eres un hombre de verdad, eres muy fuerte. Se que podrás contra Gajeel, aunque sea otro dragon slayer" - y sin más que decir, Elfman se reagrupó con los de Fairy Tail.

Gajeel se había reincorporado y estaba un 'poco' adolorido por el empujón que le dio el Saiyajin - "Vaya vaya, debo admitir que eso me dolió un poco pero eso no me detendrá porque aguanto mucho" - decía el chico pelilargo con una sonrisa - "¿Así que tu eres el famoso Son Goku, verdad?. Debo admitir que luces mejor de lo que me dijeron"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" - preguntó Goku con una ceja levantada ya que no recordó haberse presentado.

"El maestro José me informó acerca de un chico que sería futuro candidato y su nombre es Son Goku que pertenecía a las haditas de Fairy Tail. A decir verdad yo pienso que es pura exageración, mírate a ti mismo, pareces un idiota. No me extraña que estés aliado con esos debiluchos de Fairy Tail" - comentaba Gajeel con extrema arrogancia mientras veía a sus enemigos, entre ellos pudo identificar a Salamander (Natsu), pero al igual lo menospreció. Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban molestos por los insultos de Gajeel ya que no paraba de manchar el nombre del gremio, pero las más molestas eran las chicas que estaban enamoradas de Goku ya que también insultaban a su hombre.

Goku permanecía serio por lo que dijo Gajeel, no tenía ningún derecho a insultar a sus amigos, nadie en este universo lo tenía, así que se encargaría de darle un buen sermón al dragon slayer.

"¡No toleraré que insultes a mis amigos en mi presencia. Por qué mejor no compruebas si soy tan debilucho como tanto dices, Gajeel!" _-_ comentó Goku mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

"¡Ja ja ja, ni me lo tienes que mencionar, idiota! - Gajeel exclamó con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se lanzaba el combate - "¡Recibe esto, **Tetsuryukon! (Pilar del Dragón de Hierro)"** \- como primer ataque, Gajeel extendió una de sus manos y la convirtió en una enorme viga de metal e intentó golpear el cuerpo del Saiyajin. Sin embargo su plan fue frustrado cuando el azabache solamente puso el brazo enfrente y detuvo el ataque de lleno - "¡¿Qué?!" - preguntó Gajeel sorprendido al ver eso, se supone que puso toda su fuerza en la técnica.

"Je je je, ¿qué sucede, se suponía que me ibas a derribar con eso?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa burlona mientras empujaba el brazo de Gajeel a su lugar.

"¡No te creas mucho por bloquear un ataque. **Tetsuryukon!"** \- Gajeel exclamó molesto mientras usaba su pierna para estirarla en otro pilar de metal pero al igual que el primer caso no pudo ni rosar el rostro de Goku, el mago decidió hacer una serie de movimientos con puñetazos y patadas que a pesar de ser muchos, ninguno le llegó a rosar al Saiyajin, y el dragon slayer de hierro estaba cada vez más perplejo ya que los rumores acerca del poder de Goku podrían ser ciertos, pero por su orgullo aun no quería admitirlo - "¿Qué, cómo es esto posible?"

 _ **(Insertar esta canción: '**_ ** _Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden 3 OST - 03. Boys' Section Final Match (Arranged): /watch?v=JijW3n-cJw4)._**

"Fácil, tus ataques son bastante básicos. No me ganarás si solo me sigues con la vista" - respondió Goku con serenidad sin inmutarse ante la ofensiva del mago.

"¿Mis ataques son básicos?. ¡Entonces mejor te enseño esto !" - Gajeel intentaba una vez más con la estrategia anterior y esta vez usó dos pilares juntos para tratar de golpear a su rival, pero como era de esperarse, Goku esquivó todos los ataques.

"No me vas ganar con movimientos tan predecibles. Es mejor atacar así" - y con decir eso, con un movimiento veloz, Goku se acercó a Gajeel para propinarle un puñetazo directo, Gajeel intentó bloquearlo con su brazo de hierro pero a diferencia de sus anteriores ataques, su defensa fue ineficiente contra el puño de Goku que facilmente bajó la guardia del dragon slayer y recibió el golpe en su rostro y por segunda vez fue mandado a volar pero esta vez fue a chocar contra una pared

Todos los testigos estaban impresionados de lo que estaban viendo, Goku estaba fácilmente dominando la batalla contra uno de los más fuertes de los Element 4, lo estaba tratando como si fuese un niño. Bueno, ahora que sabían lo que es capaz de hacer Goku, no les sorprendía ver su actuación en combate.

Entre los escombros, Gajeel nuevamente se reincorporó pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez sufrió de varias heridas en su cuerpo y más en su rostro.

"¡M-maldito Son Goku, ese golpe si me dolió!" - Gajeel maldijo por haber recibido ese puñetazo y se quedó impactado ya que por primera vez alguien lograba darle un golpe efectivo ante su cuerpo más resistente que el hierro.

"¿Te dolió, en serio?. Y eso que me contuve para no dejarte inconsciente en el primer golpe" - comentó Goku con otra sonrisa burlona ya que aun no quería terminar esta pelea. Lo que dijo dejó nuevamente estupefactos a todos los presentes, en especial a Gajeel.

 _"¿Así que se ha contenido su fuerza?. ¿Me pregunto hasta cuando puede llegar su fuerza?"_ \- se preguntaba Erza con mucho interés ya que aun le parecía increible que Goku aun no haya decido pelear en serio, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si llegara a ver su verdadero poder, sería un espectáculo inigualable, y la maga no estaba equivocada.

 _"¡¿Cómo que se contuvo?. ¿Me está subestimando?. No, puedo dejar que este idiota me venza, yo soy un dragon slayer de hierro!"_ \- pensaba Gajeel con enojo y aun dispuesto luchar, pero lo que no sabía es que eso podría costarle algo más que el orgullo. Pero antes de que pudieran reanudar el combate, el suelo comenzó a temblar dejando a todos los presentes algo confundidos.

"Oh, diablos..." - decía Wakaba algo nervioso.

"Ha empezado" - comentó Macao ya que sabía quien podría estar el temblor.

"Esto no pinta bien" - añadió Gray por el temblor que sentía en sus pies.

"¿Qué está pasando?" - preguntó un mago de Phantom Lord.

"Es la ira del Maestro Makarov" - contestó Cana con una sonrisa confiada.

"La ira del gigante..." - dijo Locke con impresión por el poder mágico que expulsaba el maestro.

"Nadie puede detenerlo ahora..." - comentó Nab sonriente mientras se sujetaba su brazo lastimado. Los de Phantom Lord estaban comenzando a ponerse nerviosos porque el temblor aumentaba de intensidad poco a poco.

"¡Un verdadero hombre, el Maestro Makarov!" - dijo Elfman con orgullo por su maestro.

"¡El abuelo va enserio. Hasta ya me estoy prendiendo de la emoción!" - decía Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y es que cuando Makarov se enojaba, las cosas se ponían feas de verdad.

"¿Así que Makarov se pondrá serio?. Je je, eso me agrada de él" - comentó Goku con una sonrisa, si bien el poder que estaba liberando el anciano no era ni siquiera el 10% de lo que es su poder, al menos debía admitir que tiene lo suyo. Solo esperaba encontrarse sujetos con más poder que Makarov.

"¡Prepárense, mientras el Maestro esté aquí, no podemos perder!" - declaró Erza a viva voz ya que confiaba plenamente en Makarov.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el último piso, Makarov seguía abriéndose paso mientras aplastaba los muros con su magia en búsqueda de José, entonces cuando llegó a la última puerta que lo conducía a la oficina principal, el destruyó la puerta con su magia y al entrar se encontró con el mago que estaba buscando.

"¡José!" - exclamó Makarov con una cara que podría hacer temblar a cualquier hombre, bueno, quizá a casi cualquiera. El mencionado hombre estaba ahí sentado en su silla muy relajado - "¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?. Responde!"

"Tiempo sin vernos, Makarov-san. ¿No fue en la última reunión hace 6 años?. Me temo que hice el ridículo entonces, beber no me sienta demasiado bien" - decía el maestro José con una sonrisa malvada como si la actitud de Makarov no le afectara, y era por una razón. En ese momento, Makarov hizo crecer su brazo de manera radical y lanzó un fuerte puñetazo hacia donde estaba José, sin embargo lo único que ocurrió después fue que el mago santo seguía ahí sentado como si nada hubiera pasado y no solo eso, la imagen de José comenzaba a deteriorarse, lo que quería decir una cosa, era solo una imagen holográfica.

"No he venido aquí para escuchar charlatanerías, José. ¿Solo es un holograma?. ¡Cobarde, saliste huyendo del gremio?!" - exigió Makarov molesto por las tácticas del mago santo.

"Un enfrentamiento entre dos de los diez magos santos sin duda alguna causaría un cataclismo. Preferiría tener una victoria racional" - dijo José con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¿Dónde te esconde. Vamos, ven y pelea de igual a igual!" - Makarov decía más que decidido a pelear. Sin embargo, en lugar de recibir una respuesta oral, lo único que apareció un holograma de Lucy, el anciano abrió los ojos en shock - "¡¿Lucy, por qué?"

"¿Preguntas, por qué?. A pesar de que forma parte de tu gremio... ¿No tienes idea de quién es Lucy Heartfilia-sama?" - tras decir eso, Jose levantó su mano y creó una circulo mágico que apuntó hacia la inconsciente Lucy. Eso provocó que Makarov se asustara y le gritó que se detuviera, pero todo fue nada más que una trampa, ya que al bajar la guardia, alguien más apareció detrás de Makarov. Se trataba de otro mago de gran estatura que vestía una camisa amarilla con pantalones de color fiusha, tenía encima una gran capa de color verde y tenía un sombrero de copa del mismo color y un detalle es que la parte superior del restro estaba cubierto con una banda blanca lo que no dejaba ver como eran sus ojos. Este individuo se trataba de Aria de los Cielos, el último miembro de los Element 4 por presentarse.

"¡Mierda, no sentí su presencia!" - exclamó Makarov al ver al nuevo individuo y notó que este estaba a punto de hacer algo.

"¡La, la, la tristeza!" - exclamó el misterioso mago mientras derramaba lagrimas como si fuese una fuente, pero es que no estaba llorando realmente sino estaba haciendo otra cosa, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar como una bombilla. Makarov se cubrió de la luz y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su magia comenzó a ser drenada hasta el punto de quedarse sin vida, el mago misterioso arrojó a Makarov hasta e piso de abajo cayendo abatido - "¡La tristeza es genial, ¿De dónde proviene esta tristeza?!" - exclamó nuevamente Aria con mucho pesar.

* * *

Regresando en el piso de abajo, Goku seguía peleando con Gajeel pero como era de esperarse el dragon slayer estaba comenzando a frustrarse ya que no podía contra las habilidades del Saiyajin, este último ya se estaba aburriendo y estaba a punto de dejar inconsciente al peli largo. Sin embargo, su ki detectó que la presencia de Makarov se disminuía.

 _"¿Este es el ki de Makarov, por qué se está debilitando?" -_ pensó Goku algo tenso mientras veía el cielo y notó que algo caía del piso superior del gremio.

"¿Goku-kun, qué te pasa?" - preguntó Erza confundida ya que nuevamente el azabache se volvió a distraer.

"El Maestro... su poder se ha debilitado casi por completo" - Goku respondió con una mirada perpleja.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" - preguntaron todos los de Fairy Tail en shock, ¿cómo que el maestro se ha debilitado?. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo más, Goku se había movido del lugar para reaparecer a los pocos segundos pero el tenía a Makarov entre sus brazos, sin embargo, su piel estaba verde y con una cara que mostraba total horror.

"¡Abuelo!" - gritaron Natsu y Gray al mismo tiempo en shock al ver a su abuelo en un estado deplorable.

"¡Maestro!" - gritó Erza igual en shock y por el mismo motivo, ¿pero qué diablos le pasó?. El resto de Fairy Tail estaban impactados ya que su líder había caído, eso los afectaba moralmente y no sabían si seguir luchando o retirarse.

 _"Je je je, parece que el plan ha salido como el maestro quizo"_ \- pensó Gajeel con una sonrisa ya que todo pasó como debía suceder.

En eso José apareció en otro holograma explicando que Aria, uno de los Element 4, usó su magia de la 'Nulificación', que consiste en vaciar la magia de otros magos, y no solo eso, también habían capturado a Lucy. Ahora que Makarov estaba derrotado y Lucy capturada, José podía declarse el ganador de la guerra.

Goku estaba furioso por la actitud del mago santo y estaba dispuesto a detenerlo a toda costa, pero antes tenía que hacer algo - "¡Maestro Makarov, resista por favor!" - exclamó Goku desesperado por el estado del anciano, y es que verlo así le recordó aquella vez que su abuelo Gohan no respondió cuando murió, o cuando sintió un vacío cuando el maestro Roshi murió contra Piccoro Daimao. No, no quería volver a sentir la experiencia de perder a un ser querido, así que puso sus manos en el cuerpo del maestro y con su ki comenzó a transferir su ki hacia Makarov. Todos veían asombrados lo que estaba haciendo Goku y no sabían que le estaba haciendo al tercer maestro, pero si era algo bueno que lo salvaría, entonces dejarían que el Saiyajin terminase su trabajo.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Es el mismo método que Goku usó para curar al maestro Roshi en el torneo del poder).**_

Unos momentos después, el Saiyajin había terminado de restaurar la energía vital de Makarov y este recuperó su tono de piel - "Maestro, ya está a salvo" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"G-Goku, gracias..." - decía un Makarov con la poca consciencia que le quedaba, si bien su cuerpo estaba curado, su magia seguía un poco baja por lo que necesitaría una curación pero de este mundo, como era esperarse la magia y el ki eran distintos, así que tenían diferentes remedios.

"¡Abuelo/Maestro!" - gritaron todos los de Fairy Tail con alegría ya que Goku había salvado la vida del maestro.

"¿Q-qué demonios hizo ese sujeto?" - preguntó José perplejo por lo que hizo el futuro candidato, se suponía que nadie podría curar el estado de Makarov, al menos no en estos momentos, aun con Makarov fuera de combate, tenía a Lucy en su poder, así que su plan no se detendría - ¡Todos ustedes mentecatos, acaben con Fairy Tail!" - José les ordenó a los miembros que quedaban, que todavía eran muchos. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, los magos de Phantom Lord fueron a atacar nuestros amigos.

"¡No molesten!" - Goku exclamó molesto mientras este levantaba su mano y extenderla para después expulsar una poderosa ráfaga de viento que mandó a volar a todos los de Phantom Lord, incluyendo a Gajeel por tercera vez. José se quedó en shock al ver lo que hizo Goku, el poder del Saiyajin ya comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, menos mal que no lo tenía en frente.

"¡Goku-kun, debemos retirarnos. No podemos poner el riesgo el estado del Maestro!" - Erza exclamó ya que como su lider había caído, ya no tenían motivos para seguir luchando.

"Está bien Erza-chan" - Goku estaba de acuerdo con la Titania, el normalmente hubiese preferido quedarse a pelear solo con los que quedan de Phantom Lord, sobre todo a José, pero era mejor asegurar el bienestar de Makarov, a parte, todavía tenía que salvar a Lucy - "¡Quiero que todo se junten, usaré la teletransportación!" - el azabache les ordenó ya que pensaba regresar al gremio de la misma forma que vino a este. Así que sus amigos corrieron hacia donde estaba Goku y pusieron sus manos en su espalda y otros se agarraban entre si. Goku puso dos de sus dedos en su frente y desapareció del lugar dejando a todos los de Phantom Lord consternados, en especial a su maestro.

* * *

 **De Vuelta en Magnolia**

En Fairy Tail y en su sótano podemos ver a Mirajane que estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la barra del bar y dejó salir un suspiro de preocupación, pues aun esperaba el regreso de sus amigos, y más el de Goku. Y cuando menos esperaba, el mencionado Saiyajin junto con todos aparecieron en medio el sótano.

"¡Goku-kun, amigos, han vuelto!" - dijo Mirajane alegre de ver a todos sanos y salvos, bueno, no a todos exactamente - "¿Ese el maestro, por qué está inconsciente, Goku-kun?" - Mirajane preguntó preocupada al ver al tercer maestro en los brazos de su interés amorso.

"José le tendió una trampa al maestro y le vació su magia" - respondió Erza con una mirada molesta ya que estaba impotente de no haber ayudado al viejo - "Pero al menos Goku pudo salvarle la vida" - eso último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Que alivio" - Mirajane dijo con un suspiro y con una mano en el pecho. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le hubiese pasado al maestro si Goku no hubiese estado allí.

"Muchachos, ¿pueden encargarse de curar a Makarov?" - Goku preguntó ya que aun tenía que restaurar su magia, cosa que no podía hacer, al menos no en su estado actual.

"Si podemos Goku-san, hay que llevarlo con Porlyusica ya que es la experta en restaurar la magia" - contestó Alzack Conell, el mago que usaba armas mágicas que vestía como vaquero junto con su chica de cabello verde que compartía sus estilo, me refiero a Bizca Conell. Ellos obviamente lo llevarían con otro de sus aliados que pertencen a la generación de Makarov, se trata de Porlyusica, una maga que provenía de un mundo paralelo a Earth Land, me refiero a Edolas. Pero eso hablaremos de ese tema más adelante.

"Bien, entonces se los encargo. Yo tengo que irme" - decía Goku mientras entregaba a Makarov con Alzack.

"¿A donde vas, Goku-sensei?" - preguntó Gray curioso.

"Tengo que rescatar a Lucy"

"¿Rescatar a Lucy?" - preguntó el mago de hielo sorprendido, al igual que todos.

"Si, escuché muy bien lo que dijo ese José y dijo quehabía secuestrado a Lucy. No sé que quiera hacer con ella pero no dejaré que se salga con la suya" - Goku dijo con una mirada severa ya que como dijo antes, no iba a tolerar que otro de sus amigos saliera lastimado. Usaría hasta la fuerza bruta para detener al maestro de Phantom Lord si era necesario.

"Entonces ve por ella, maestro" - dijo Natsu apoyando por completo al Saiyajin, ya que él, al igual que todos, querían a Lucy de regreso, incluso sus rivales del amor. Goku les levantó el pulgar indicando de que todo iría bien y poniendo sus dos dedos al frente desapareció del gremio.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

En algún lugar quizá un poco lejos de Oak Town, nos encontramos en otro castillo y en uno de sus calabozos estaba Lucy quien despertó y se preguntaba en donde estaba, entonces su respuesta llegó cuando el maestro José hizo su presencia y se presentó de una manera vulgar. La maga celestial entonces le preguntó el por qué la habían capturado y por qué habían atacado a Fairy Tail, entonces José le confesó que todo eso fue nada fue un trabajo extra, Lucy no comprendió a que se refería con 'trabajo extra', a lo que el maestro de Phantom Lord le dijo que les encargaron el trabajo de 'recuperar' a una persona y resultaba que esa persona estaba afiliada a Fairy Tail, así que aprovecharon la situación para también atacarlos, entonces José reveló el secreto de Lucy y es que ella era pertenecía a una familia que era una de las más ricas del país, la familia Heartfilia. Entonces Lucy le preguntó como sabía su secreto que ni a Goku se lo había contado, o al menos si pensaba hacerlo, a lo que José le dijo que el quien le dijo ese secreto fue nada y nada menos que el padre de Lucy, Jude Heartfilia, la maga celestial no podía creerse eso, ¿todo esto fue obra de su propio padre?. Jose le afirmó por segunda vez lo que dijo y la razón del por qué su padre le pidió el trabajo y es porque el quería que ella regresara a casa ya que su hija se había escapado sin avisar.

Lucy tenía sus motivos del por qué se escapó, ella estaba cansada de que su propio padre no la tomara en cuenta, por más que ella intentaba ganarse su amor, lo cierto es que su padre no la tomaba en cuenta y el peor de los casos es que todo comenzó desde que su madre, Layla Heartfilia, había fallecida. Es por eso que quería dejar esa vida, quería vivir una vida normal como cualquier chica de Fiore, quería ser una mag, pertenecer a un gremio, hacer misiones y sobre todo, sentir el amor de la persona que le llame la atención (se estaba refiriendo a Goku), y no sé, quizás formar una familia. Eso era todo lo que quería Lucy en la vida.

Así que no pensaba regresar a su casa bajo ningún motivo, pero eso poco le importaba a José ya que tenía otras intenciones por Lucy, y es que pensaba sacarle todas las riquezas a Jude Heartfilia. Lucy quien seguía amarrada y presa, le pidió que la liberara y era para ir al baño, así que José se le ocurrió una idea burda para que la chica hiciera sus necesidades, simplemente le puso enfrente una cubeta, sucia por cierto, y le dijo que lo hiciera ahí. Lucy no podía sentirse más humillada y solo podía pensar en alguien que la salvase de ese incomodo momento.

 _"Goku-kun, sálvame"_ \- pensó Lucy con lagrimas en sus ojos, y como si hubiese hecho una oración a un dios, alguien apareció detrás de un confiado José que no dejaba de reír. Cabe decir que esa persona estaba viendo al mago como si le estuviese clavando una daga y sería mejor que no volteara, ya sabemos a quien me estoy refiriendo. El corazón de Lucy se alegraba pues ahí estaba la persona que esperaba, así que con la confianza recuperada, se dirigió a José para decirle lo siguiente.

"Oye, te lo voy a repetir. Será mejor que me liberes, porque sino..." - decía Lucy con una sonrisa confiada.

"¿Porque si no, qué...?" - preguntó José igual de confiado.

"Porque te las verás conmigo" - dijo una voz masculina detrás del maestro de Phantom Lord. Cade decir que el mencionado se quedó estatico al escuchar eso, ya antes la había escuchado hace unos minutos en el gremio. No, tenía que ser una broma. Así que para comprobar si estaba equivocado o no, volteó en dirección opuesta solo para ver un par de ojos onix que parecía como si estuvieran ardiendo en el infierno, cosa que lo puso muy nervioso.

"Tú eres..." - antes de que Jose terminara su frase, sintió un enorme malestar en su estomago. José abrió los ojos mientras sus pupilas se dilataban a diminutos puntos negros, el miró hacia abajo y pudo ver un puño justo encima de su abdomen - "Son... Goku..." - y así había reconocido a su atacante pero ya era tarde para hacer algo, así que el mago santo se quedó sin aire mientras este se desplomaba en el suelo.

"Es lo que te mereces, insecto" - dijo un Goku serio, y lo que dijo dejaría orgulloso a su rival del universo 7. Así que dejó ahí el cuerpo de José y se dirigió a Lucy - "¡Lucy-chan!"

"¡Goku-kun, que bueno que viniste por mi!" - exclamó Lucy más que alegre de ver a su héroe y tenía lagrimas pero de felicidad. El Saiyajin se acercó para romper las cuerdas de las muñecas de la rubia dejándola así libre, Lucy en un acto de impulso se abalanzó sobre Goku y le dio un beso en los labios. El azabache no hizo nada al respecto ya que se quedó paralizado por el repentino beso de la maga celestial, el estaba teniendo una extraña sensación que no había sentido desde que estaba casado con Milk. Así Lucy se mantuvo besando a Goku por un minuto, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella se apartó de Goku con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas - "¡Yo-yo-yo, lo siento Goku-kun. Es que la emoción me ganó y quise hacer eso, no mte molestes conmigo!" - exclamaba Lucy con mucha vergüenza, su mente estaba en completo caos ya que hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría con el Saiyajin, al menos no tan pronto.

Goku seguía en blanco por lo que pasó, se tocó los labios con sus dedos recordando esa sensación que tuvo con el contacto de labios con la rubia. Pero por más extraño que le pareció, le gustó mucho y más porque sintió un sabor similar a las fresas. Así que con la mente clara se dirigió a Lucy - "¿Por qué me molestaría contigo Lucy-chan?" - preguntó Goku curioso y la rubia tetona lo vio con intriga.

"Pues porque... porque... Te besé sin avisar" - contestó Lucy con algo de pena mientras jugaba con sus dedos mientras pensaba euforicamente en su primer beso, recalco, el primero.

"Pues yo no lo veo el problema, seguro que esa es tu manera de mostrar tu aprecio, porque somos amigos, ¿o no?" - preguntó el Saiyajin con una sonrisa inocente ya que eso es lo que creí que hacían los amigos de otros mundos (Pobre Goku, tan inocente como siempre).

Lucy se quedó sorprendida por lo que dijo el azabache ya que pensó que solo era una muestra de amistad cuando en realidad un beso significaba algo más que eso, pero podría usar eso en su favor para acercarse más a él - "Entonces... ¿no te molestaría si lo hago otra vez?" - preguntó sin pensar en los resultados.

"Claro, con todo gusto" - contestó Goku con una sonrisa y eso provocó que Lucy chillara de la emoción, ya llevaba la delantera en la guerra de amor, es una lastima por Erza, Mirajane, Cana y Ur porque la rubia ya besó al Saiyajin en los labios, ya esperaba contarle y a ver reaccionarían. Goku se rió un poco por la actitud de la maga pero prefirió hablar de otro tema - "Por cierto, Lucy-chan, ¿este tipo no te hizo nada malo, por qué motivo te secuestró?" - preguntó el pelinegro con seriedad mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de José.

"No, no me hizo nada, bueno, excepto que quería que hiciera del baño en una cubeta, ¡eso es asqueroso!. Y la razón del por qué me secuestró es porque mi padre se lo pidió" - contestó Lucy con la mirada baja.

"¿Qué, tu padre?" - preguntó Goku muy sorprendido, primero que nada porque supo que Lucy tenía padre y segundo ¿por qué le pidió algo así al maestro de Phantom Lord?. Entonces Lucy se dispuso a explicarle todo al Saiyajin y también contarle acerca un poco de su vida pasada antes de unirse a Fairy Tail - "Ya veo, entonces eso explica todo" - dijo el guerrero del universo 7 con los brazos cruzados, en eso Lucy nuevamente abrazó a su salvador.

"¡Goku-kun, siento mucho si te oculté mi vida pasada. Yo planeaba decirtelo un día de estos, en serio. Pero es que ocurrió todo este problema de Phantom Lord y no pude hacer nada. Te entiendo si estás molesto conmigo, pero por favor, no permitas que me lleven a mi hogar!" - Lucy le suplicaba con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se aferraba al pecho del pelinegro para después llorar. Unos minutos después de que comenzara el llanto, la rubia comenzó a sentir unas palmadas en la cabeza y eran de Goku.

"Lucy-chan, yo jamás estaría molesto, tu eres mi amiga. Es natural que tengas secretas pero no está bien que te los guardes porque tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad. Entiendo el por qué quisiste huir de casa, tu no eres culpable, lo es tu padre, que no supo apreciarte y quererte como debías, y también tiene la culpa porque confió en gente mala para buscarte, ya ves, nuestro gremio resultó afectado y el maestro Makarov terminó inconsciente. Es por eso, que algún día pienso hablar con tu padre, para decirle todas sus verdades y que no se meta en tu vida, si es que realmente no le importas" - Goku consoló a la pobre Lucy y hasta le propuso una excelente idea de hablar con su padre personalmente.

La maga celestial se alegró al saber que Goku comprendió su situación y más por la propuesta que le hizo, no podría estar más feliz al haber conocido al Saiyajin que siempre sabe que hacer para calmar a una mujer - "Gracias Goku-kun, te quiero mucho" - decía Lucy con una linda sonrisa.

"Je je je, yo también te quiero Lucy-chan. Será mejor que regresemos al gremio, los demás están preocupados por ti. Por cierto, cuando lleguemos, te pido que le cuentes a todos acerca de tu vida, es lo justo ¿no?" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa burlona.

"De acuerdo, Goku-kun" - dijo la maga celestial mientras se limpiaba las últimas lagrimas. En ese momento, Goku puso otra vez sus dedos al frente para hacer nuevamente la teletransportación y salir de ese castillo.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending 2 de Fairy Tail o Ending 2 de DBS)**

* * *

 _ **¡Y buenoooooooo mis shavos, ¿qué les ha parecido el capitulo?, ¿se esperaban lo que sucedió al final?. Diganme su opinión al final del capitulo si quieren, no es obligación pero al menos hagan ese detalle. Les aviso que habrá cosas más geniales en el siguiente capitulo, como la nueva waifu que ya hizo debut en este capitulo, pero que en el siguiente ahora si conocerá a Goku.**_

 _ **Y con eso cumplo con el regreso de este grandioso fanfic, siento si les hice esperar más de lo que tenía previsto pero algo es algo y espero hacer el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible, a ver si no me gana el tiempo otra vez.**_

 _ **En fin, antes de despedirme, quiero preguntarles algo, ¿alguien se acuerda de quién quedó de hacer los vídeos de este fanfic para Youtube?. Pregunto esto porque hace un tiempo me volví a ver el video de mi fanfic en esa pagina pero resulta que no hay más del primer capitulo, se me hace extraño ya que esa persona se había comprometido a crear los videos pero simplemente no hay respuesta. Así que este aviso va para ese usuario de youtube, o de fanfiction, que si va a reaunudar con los videos, o de plano ya no lo hará para que le de la oportunidad a otro usuario, espero que no sea mucha molestia.**_

 _ **En fin, con esta me despido mis shavos, avisen que esta historia ya regresó a las andadas porque muchos querían ver esto, así que cuentenselo a sus amigos y nos vemos para la otra.**_

 _ **Y recuerden, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o un mensaje privado y nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000, ¡chao!**_


End file.
